Brace Face
by Ivy G
Summary: Hallee King has always hated Sirius Black. Well...she liked him first and second year... but that doesn't mean anything, right? Rated T for later chapters. Also contains James and Lily, and Alice and Frank.
1. Moogles?

**Brace Face**

_Hello All, I am Ivy G. and this is Brace Face. Here's the thing about this story: It is already written. Well most of it, but still I have a lot more than this chapter already written and will thusly update daily. I would also like to say that although the first couple chapters are in Hallee's first year while she is fawning over Sirius, she will live up to the expectations in the description, but you can't just hate someone for no reason, can you? ;). Well anyway here's another announcement: Hallee is modeled after one of my best friends, from 5__th__ grade to 9__th__ grade. So if you have the urge to flame, remember, you are insulting an innocent girl. Who doesn't know about this fan fiction yet but still! Just remember that Hallee won't always be in first year, in fact this story focuses on her 7__th__. However your first year at Hogwarts is a big deal. So without delay (except for the disclaimer) I present to you: Brace Face._

**Disclaimer: No matter how many shooting stars I wish upon, I shall never own Harry Potter.**

-

Hallee King was 11 years old. She was short for her age (4 ft. 3 in. to be exact), shaped like a boy (well she WAS 11) with dirty-blonde hair to her chin, large hazel eyes, and pink braces. She was also currently fighting a losing battle, "But mom! Why can't I go to Alice's?" Alice Prewett was Hallee's best friend. They had been neighbors since first grade, when Hallee's mom had to move from the United States, California to London, England.

"Because, Hallee, you haven't cleaned your room. You know the rules of the house, no going out until all the chores are done."

"If I clean my room, THEN can I go to Alice's?"

"I don't see why not." Ms. King smiled and walked away, a hand on her pregnant stomach. She was going to marry her boyfriend of three years in one month, and Hallee would have a little brother in two months. Hallee didn't mind Josh Ackers, (Her mother's fiancée) he seemed nice enough. He was always smiling and hugging her, or kissing her mom.

Halle stopped thinking about Josh, and ran to her room. Upon entering she let out a huge groan. Her room was a mess. Clothes and shoes littered the floor, her bed was un-made, and her desk was covered in junk. By the time she finished cleaning, it would be too late to visit her friend. She groaned again and shut her eyes, wishing for nothing more than her room to be clean.

Suddenly there was a whooshing sound, and Hallee opened her eyes. She gasped. Her room, once a whirlwind of dirty clothes, bits of paper, and books lying open on every surface, was clean. Her bed was made, her clothes were folded and put away, and you could actually see the floor!

"H-Hello?" Hallee asked, looking around the room. Surely there must be a group of people in here, trying to play a trick on her. No one answered. Sure, weir d stuff happened to her. Like when a girl at school was teasing her about her braces, and the next day the same girl came to school with terribly crooked teeth. She would need braces for the next three years. Once her favorite book had changed colors, (she had decided that _The True Confessions of Charlotte Doyle _had always been hot pink and light blue.) and was stuck to her ceiling.

But nothing so obviously impossible had happened to her. Alas, Hallee's short attention span ran out, and shrugging off the strange occurrence, she ran past her mom and out her door, shouting "Hey mom! Rooms clean!"

-

Hallee rang the doorbell to Alice's house once, twice, three times before someone answered.

"HALLEE!"

"ALICE!"

Alice Prewett was standing at the door, a wide grin on her face.

"Hallee! Come in!" Alice yelled, glad that the hours of boredom sitting around in her room were over.

Alice had short hair to her chin that flipped out at the ends. It was such a dark brown it sometimes seemed black. She had a round face with warm brown eyes. Alice was also the only person Hallee knew who was shorter than her (4 ft. 2 in. So one inch). She was extremely skinny and very pretty.

The girls ran to Alice's room, giggling and talking the whole time. In Hallee's opinion, Alice's room was perfect, if not a little too girly. The walls were lavender, and there was a white bed, bookcase, and dresser. Light blue picture frames, holding photographs of Alice and her family at a restaurant, Alice and her pet dog, (A large black dog that no one could properly identify the exact species) named snuffles, and Alice and Hallee at the beach, outside school, at the park, and even in Alice's room were lined up on the walls. A light pink carpet covered the floor, where the girls were sitting now. Suddenly a knock on the door made the girls jump, and Alice ran over to see Mrs. Prewett with three envelopes in her hands. She winked at Alice and handed the mail to her, saying "These were DELIVERED just now, two are for Hallee." Before walking away.

Halle was confused. Why would her mail be sent to Alice's house? Alice looked like she was ready to burst with excitement, before shrieking, "Why didn't you tell me?!" In a high pitched squeal.

"Tell you what?" Halle asked, testing her ears for any permanent damage done by Alice's shriek.

"Oh, right! You don't know! You're muggle born!"

"Muggle what?"

"ARGH! Just read these!" She yelled, and threw two letters at Hallee's feet. She bent over and opened the first one, a yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to Miss H. King, Alice's room, The Prewett House, London. Hallee raised an eyebrow at the words, but opened it, none the less.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_Of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

-

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., _

_Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss King,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

A staff member from Hogwarts will arrive to explain to the muggles your situation, if you so choose to send your owl.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

Hallee looked at the letter, "What the Fu-"

"No cursing in my room!" Alice scolded. She laughed and said, "Don't you get it? You're a witch!"

"There is a nicer way of telling someone they are mean than sending them a strange and creepy note from…" Hallee looked back at the letter, "Hogwarts."

"No! That's not what I mean! I'm a witch too. And so's my mum! My dad is a wizard! Hogwarts is a school created to help young witches and wizards control their powers." She said, as if she were reciting something for school.

"Riiiight. I'll believe that when I see it. And what is all this stuff about owls?"

"Well that's how people in the wizarding world communicate! They send owls, with notes attached to their legs. OOOH! You simply HAVE to come to Diagon Alley with me for supplies! Well you actually have to because it's not like your mum knows how to get there…I wonder what kind of wands we'll get? Honestly I had no IDEA you were a witch! Well actually the whole braces thing with Millie kind of got me thinking….but I never REALLY thought about it! It makes so much sense now!"

"Wait! Diagon Alley? What are muggles? WANDS?"

Alice sighed, "Diagon Alley, a place only for wizards and witches, it's kind of like a mall, only better! Muggles are non-magical people, and yes, WANDS. You kind of need them to practice magic." She said all this as if she were explaining addition to a two year old.

"Okay, so let's say I'm starting to believe all this, how do I send an owl back?"

"Well you can use ours. But before you send it back, you might want to read that other letter."

Halee looked down, and picked up the pristine blue envelope. In all the excitement she had forgotten about it. It was labeled similarly to the first one, however instead of emerald ink, it was addressed in silver.

BEAUXBATONS SCHOOL

_Of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

-

Headmistress: Olympe Maxime

_(Order of Merlin, second Class, _

_Member of International Confed. of Wizards)_

Mademoiselle King,

You have been graced with being accepted at Beauxbatons School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Consider this a great honor. French students are usually the only students accepted at Beauxbatons, we are sacrificing very much.

Term begins on September 1. Your owl must arrive no later than July 31.

Sincerely

Olympe Maxime

_Headmistress_

"Um…" Hallee looked at the letter, her eyebrows raised.

"Woa! You got accepted to Beauxbatons!" Alex was staring with her mouth open in awe.

"Yea…I guess…but I think I'll stick with Hogy warts or whatever, this place seems a little too snooty for my taste."

"Well, they are one of the fanciest wizarding schools."

"Really? I'm just surprised that there's more than one!"

"Oh there are plenty! Most are really small though. Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang are the three top schools. Beauxbatons is by far the snootiest, though. They only accept either the most beautiful, or the most powerful. That's why ninety percent of their student body is a least half veela." She rolled her eyes.

Hallee was still looking at the letter. Why did Beauxbatons choose her? It said that they only chose French students in the letter, and then Alice had just said they chose the beautiful or powerful. Well Hallee was NOT French, that much she was positive. She didn't consider herself to be beautiful either, not that she was ugly, but she definitely wasn't beautiful. And there was no way in hell she was powerful. She had just discovered she was a witch and not a moogle, or whatever Alice kept saying.

"Alice?"

"Yea?"

"Because I don't know any magic, are people going to think badly of me at Hogwarts?"

"NO! Of course not! I'm a pureblood –not that it matters- and I don't know ANY spells AT ALL!"

"What's a pureblood?"

"Someone who's parents, and their parents parents, and their parents parents, and so on, are wizards and witches. Pureblood is a silly word though. It means that your blood isn't tainted with muggle…I told you it was silly."

"Will people hate me because of my parents?"

"Well….some people might be a little rude, but don't ever listen to those people! They are a bunch of lowlifes who think that just because they have magical parents they are better than everyone else! Plenty of muggle-borns have grown up to do wonderful, fantastic things. And plenty are much smarter, cleverer, and such than 'purebloods.'"

Hallee smiled and gave Alice a hug, "Thanks, so you're going to Hogywarts?"

Alice laughed, "Yes. I am indeed going to Hogwarts."

"Then I think I will too. Wizards and Witches can never separate Alice and Hallee!"

Both girls began cracking up, before finding Alice's mom, and asking her to send their replies back to Hogwarts.

-

A day after the "Witch Incident" as Hallee and Alice were now calling their acceptance to Hogwarts, a man came to Hallee's house. He had silvery-white hair and a long beard to the middle of his chest. He introduced himself as Professor Dumbledore and explained everything from Knuts, Sickels, and Galeons, to dragons, sphinxes, and goblins. He said that he was glad Hallee was going to Hogwarts, and she could find her uniforms at Madame Malkins. He then asked if Hallee would need help getting to Diagon Alley, but she politely turned him down, saying that she and Alice were planning on visiting together. He said goodbye and left, after giving Hallee tickets for the Hogwarts express, and instructions on how to go to Platform 9 ¾.

"Well…" Hallee's mom said, looking nervous, "I'm really not sure about this honey. Magic doesn't seem very safe."

"If you don't let me go to this school, I will never have control over my powers."

"And then maybe the magic will go away, and we can forget this ever happened!"

"Mom! No! I have to go! All the weird things that happen to me! Don't you get it? It's magic! And I don't think it will ever just go away! And to be totally honest, I don't want it to!"

"But sweetie, I don't even know where Hogwarts is, what if something terrible were to happen?"

"I have Alice! And all the teachers at Hogwarts too!"

"Oh…do you REALLY want this?"

"yes."

"Are you sure?"

"YES!"

"Well…fine. But I expect a bat, or pigeon, or whatever those people send-oh I expect a letter every week! Do you understand?"

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!"

"And NO leaving the school AT ALL. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes yes, Thank you sooo much! I love you!"

Hallee's mom smiled, and looked over at Josh, who hadn't said anything the entire time, "Oh honey, Hallee's a witch! Isn't this exciting?"

Josh looked at Hallee with fear in his eyes, "Yes. Very."

-

_And that would be the first chapter. I will update tomorrow, or even this afternoon. It all depends on how many people…REVIEW! So remember kids:_

_R-emember_

_E-veryone_

_V-iews_

_I-nteresting_

_E-xciting_

_W-izards and witches._

_Yes I did just make that up on the spot. REVIEW!_


	2. Ollivandies?

_ONE review? I am quite disappointed in you. QUITE disappointed. Thank you to the anonymous reviewer: reviewer1234 for your awesome review, it made me happy. Although I am disappointed, here comes chapter 2:_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, would I be posting on a fan fiction site?**

**-**

Hallee woke up early in the morning filled with excitement. She jumped out of bed and pulled on red and blue striped stockings, ripped faded jeans, a purple shirt, and lime green converse. (She DID like colors.) She ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth, comb her hair and wash her face, before kissing her mom goodbye and running to Alice's house. Today was the day she would go to Diagon Alley.

She rang the doorbell three times, as was custom, and Alice opened the door, grinning and ushering Hallee inside. The girls met Mrs. And Mr. Prewett by the fireplace in the living room.

"Okay Hallee" Mrs. Prewett began, "Today we will be using the Floo network to get to Diagon Alley. Trust me it is very easy." She smiled at Hallee, before turning to a potted plant on the mantle, "This is Floo powder. You throw it into the fireplace like this…" She threw some of the glittering grey dust from the pot into the fireplace, and emerald flames jumped up, making Hallee take three steps back.

"Don't worry, this is perfectly safe! Now next all you have to do is step inside the fire, and say CLEARLY the place you want to go." She smiled at Hallee, and motioned to Mr. Prewett, he grinned and stepped inside the emerald flames. Hallee squeaked, but then noticed he wasn't being enveloped in the _green fires of death_, as she was beginning to think of them.

"Diagon Alley!" He said, and suddenly be began turning like a top and then-he was gone.

"Do you want to go next, or do you want to watch Alice give it a go?"

"Erm…I think I'll watch Alice, if that's okay with you."

"Perfectly fine dear. Alice, why don't you jump on in there?"

Alice grinned and grabbed some dust, "DIAGON ALLEY!" And just like Mr. Prewett, she was gone.

"Alright honey, it's your turn. Don't worry, nothing bad can happen!"

Hallee took a deep breath and took a handful of the powder and tossed it into the fire. She looked nervously at Mrs. Prewett, who smiled and nodded towards the fireplace. Hallee tensed and stuck a foot in. To her immediate surprise, she did not catch fire. The flames licked at her foot in a ticklish manner, but she felt no pain. Hallee stepped the rest of the way in, with much more confidence, and yelled, "Diagon Alley!" quite clearly.

She felt like she was whirling through time and space. Hallee had her eyes shut tight, to afraid to open them. The spinning was making her extremely dizzy, and just when she felt she had reached her breaking point, the spinning stopped, and she fell flat on her face in a strange room.

"Oh Hallee, can't you stop falling down for at least a little while?" Alice giggled and helped her up. The girls looked at each other and burst out into laughter. Alice had soot smeared on her nose, forehead, well really her entire face was blackened, while Hallee had a smudge on her left eye, as well as one right under her nose, that looked like a mustache.

"Y-you look f-fantastic MR. King" Alice breathed, trying to regain composure.

"As do you my dear, as do you." Hallee couldn't stop laughing.

Alice pulled out her camera, and took a picture of them both before Mr. Prewett came over and waved his wand to free the two girls from the soot.

With a whooshing sound, Mrs. Prewett was standing next to the girls, no smudges on her whatsoever. Noticing Hallee's confused stare she laughed, "Practice, Hallee. Practice."

Hallee looked around. They seemed to be in a pub, or inn. She saw a sign by the door that read 'The Leakey cauldron'. Mrs. and Mr. Prewett had already begun walking to the back of the pub, where they stopped at a brick wall. Mr. Prewett reached out a hand and tapped a brick three times, suddenly the bricks started to move, forming an arch into a busy, cobbled street. The group walked through the archway and down the street.

Stores lined the road, sporting large signs in the windows reading, 'All Cauldrons Half-Off!' or, 'Dragon Liver, 17 sickles an ounce'. Mr. Prewett scoffed at the sign and muttered to Mrs. Prewett, "17 sickles? They're mad!"

"Okay Girls!" Mrs. Prewett stopped abruptly in front of a pure white building that stood taller than any of the surrounding shops. "Welcome to Gringotts! BE careful, goblins aren't too fond of wizards and witches."

Everyone walked up the white stone steps up to a pair of large bronze doors, manned by what was obviously a goblin, with long fingers and feet, about as tall as Alice. He was wearing a scarlet and gold uniform, and bowed as they walked past.

Once past the bronze doors, the group met a pair of silver ones, with (according to Hallee) a rather terrifying engraving:

_Enter stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath these floors_

_A treasure that was never yours, _

_Theif, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Halle gulped. Not that she would steal from Gringotts, but she couldn't help but wonder what exactly was underneath the floors other than treasure? She remembered what professor Dumbledore had said about dragons and sphinxes, and shuddered.

Two more goblins bowed and opened the double doors, revealing a large marble room full of goblins. The Prewetts and Hallee made their way to a long counter, where goblins were lined up, weighing and inspecting precious stones, talking to wizards and witches, and counting piles of gold.

"Excuse me." Mr. Prewett said to a free goblin, "We would like to exchange some money."

"Muggle for wizard, I presume?" He asked, eyeing Hallee.

"Er…yes. Hallee, if you would?" asked Mr. Prewett, holding out his hand.

Hallee gave him her muggle money, and was handed back a heavy sack of bronze, silver, and gold coins.

"That should hold you for this trip, and first semester." Mrs. Prewett said, looking at the bag. "We already gave Alice her spending money, so now I suppose it's time to shop!" She smiled, as Mr. Prewett groaned, "Er, I'll be at Florean Fortescue's if you need me. Meet me there when you're done." He quickly ran off, leaving Mrs. Prewett laughing in his wake, "Smart man." She laughed, as they left Gringotts.

Alice pulled out her supplies list and began reading aloud what they would need:

"Uniform

Black Skirts

White blouses

Black ties (To be charmed into the color of whichever house you will be sorted into)

Three pairs of black work robes

Black stockings

One pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)

Course Books

_The Standard Book of Spells (grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk

_A history of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _By Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _ by Newt Scamander

_Dark Forces: A guide to self protection _ by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS"

"Broomsticks?" Hallee asked

"Yea, we take flying lessons this year, but we don't get to try out for quidditch or have our own broom till second year."

Hallee remembered Dumbledore mentioning something about a sport called quidditch, but she had tuned out by then. Besides, sports didn't really interest her. The first shop the girls went to was Madame Malkin's. The store Dumbledore had told Hallee held her uniform. Both Alice and Hallee each got the standard uniform, and then some black scarves that would change colors depending on what house you were put in. They also got mood rings that really worked, and a set of dress robes, "Just in case" Alice's mom winked as they headed to a worker, who didn't use a register, but simply waved her wand over the clothes, which appeared in brown bags, and proclaimed the price.

-

"What is all this talk about houses?" Hallee asked as they left the Apothecary, which had smelled so awful she and Mrs. Prewett had had to drag Alice inside. All the girls needed now were wands, so they were now headed towards 'Ollivandies' as Hallee kept calling it.

"Didn't Dumbledore explain all of this to you?" Alice asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Well yes…but I might have stopped paying attention somewhere in the middle…"

"Wouldn't the four houses be one of the first things he covered?"

"Okay, so maybe I stopped paying attention a few minutes after he opened his mouth, but just tell me about the houses!" Hallee begged.

Alice laughed, "There are four houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Gryffindor is for the brave of heart. Ravenclaw for all those smart asses-"

"Alice."

"Sorry mum! Anyway, Slytherin is for the evil people, I swear if you get sorted in there we can no longer be friends…"

"Alice!"

"Sorry mum! Anyway, then there's Hufflepuff. The reject house really, seeing as even the Hufflepuffs don't know why the hell they're there."

"ALICE!"

"Sorry mum!"

"I think you've talked enough about the houses, and besides, we're here." She said, gesturing at a narrow and shabby store with peeling gold letters over the door reading, 'Ollivanders: Makers of fine wands since 382 B.C.' In the window was a single dusty looking stick, which Hallee could only guess was a wand, on a rather depressing faded purple cushion.

The group walked in through the double doors, forcing a tinkling bell to ring somewhere deep in the shop. The store was rather small, with one spindly chair in the corner, which Mrs. Prewett sat in before nodding at Alice and Hallee. The girls looked around until they spotted an old man staring at them intensely. The first think Hallee noticed about him were his large silvery eyes.

"Good afternoon." He said, in a soft voice. Hallee thought this must be Mr. Ollivander.

"Hello" Alice and Hallee said in unison.

"Let's start with you dearie. Name?" He looked at Halee expectantly.

"Er…Hallee King, sir."

"Very well Ms. King, please hold out your wand arm." Ollivander pulled out a long tape measure marked in silver from his coat pocket.

"My what arm?"

"Put out your right hand, Hallee!" Alice muttered.

"Oh, right, er…here." Hallee stuck out her arm, and Mr. Ollivander Measured her from shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, and around her head.

"Um…my mom says I'm still growing, I'm not sure if these will be accurate in three years."

Ollivander chuckled, "Miss King, this is my job, and has been for many years. Muggleborn I assume? Well let me give you a little tutorial on my shop. Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful substance, Miss King. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, heartstrings of dragons, and much more. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two dragons, unicorns, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another witch or wizard's wand."

Hallee nodded, and then sneezed due to the fact that the tape measure was now measuring between her nostrils, by itself, she might add. She really hoped he cleaned that thing.

Mr. Ollivander murmured, "That will do" to the measure, which collapsed on the floor, before he began searching the shelves upon shelves of boxes lining the walls.

"Right, here we are, 9 ¼" Willow with dragon heartstring, give it a wave."

Hallee stared at the piece of wood. Give it a wave? Was that really all it took? She looked at him questioningly, but he just smiled expectantly. Hallee gulped and swished it around a bit. Suddenly a shelf of boxes over Mr. Ollivander's head collapsed, falling to the floor in a clatter.

"Maybe not that one." He smiled, and pulled out a new one, which only resulted in disaster. As did the next one, and the next one, and the next one. One broken window, two singed eyebrows, and five collapsed shelves later, Hallee was beginning to lose hope. Maybe Hogwarts had made a mistake and she wasn't a witch. Ollivander approached her one more time, this time looking extremely hopeful, "Aha! I am positive this is the one! Come on, give it a try."

Hallee sighed and took the wand. It almost felt as if it was vibrating in her hand. That couldn't be good. She twirled it in the air, waiting for the explosion, but none came. Instead, silver sparks flew out the end, bathing the dusty room in a white light.

"Oh yes! Bravo! Fantastic!" Ollivander praised, smiling as the sparks gently landed on the floor and disappeared, "Maple, 10", unicorn tail! Wonderful for the pure of heart. An aspiring Gryffindor, I see?"

Ollivander smiled and Alice gave her a huge hug.

"Alright miss, what is your name?"

"Alice Prewett!"

-

Fifteen minutes later the group left Ollivanders with two new wands. Alice had received a Rosewood 12½" wand with a dragon heartstring. "Rather good for hexes. Have a bit of a temper, do we?" The girls were now headed over to Fortescue's to meet Alice's father, and have some ice cream as well, "To celebrate those new wands!" Mrs. Prewett was positively gushing about Alice, and her ability to produce, "Such fantastic blue sparks!" Hallee couldn't wait to see what her own mom thought. She wondered if she would be as proud as Mrs. Prewett, or scared, like she was with all things the slightest bit dangerous.

Hallee murmured to Alice, "I can't wait to get to Hogwarts! Then I can finally use Mabel!"

"Mabel?"

"Yes, Mabel! That is what I named my wand! It sounds like 'Maple', which is what my wand is made of, and it means 'lovable' and Mabel is most certainly loveable!"

"Alright." Alice laughed, "Well if you get to name your wand, I get to name mine! Um…Babette! Yes, my wand's name is Babette!"

"why?"

"I dunno. It sounds pretty, and it's French! I've always wanted to go to France."

"Why not name it something like, 'Rose' you know, because it's Rosewood?"

"Because it's my wand, and if I don't want to name it 'Rose', than it shall not be named 'Rose'! Besides, Babette is a romantic name, and rosewood, HELLO! Most romantic name for a tree, EVER!"

Hallee and Alice burst into laughter. Hallee was laughing so hard she wasn't looking where she was going, and promptly ran into something hard, causing her to fall on her back.

She looked up to see that she had run into a boy. He must have been her age, but was very tall and trim. He must have been at least 4 ft. 8in. (he was 5 inches taller than her! No wonder she fell!) with long black hair to his chin and stormy grey eyes. He was quite breathtaking.

Before Hallee could apologize for running into him, a sharp voice cut her off.

"Step away from my son you filthy scum!"

A woman with an aristocratic face and graying dark hair suddenly stood in front of the boy. "How dare you try to befoul him by touching him? You are a disgrace! I ought to hex you right now, mudblood!"

Alice's mother, noticing the commotion, ran forward, "What is going on here?"

"Ah, finally someone of a better status than this piece of filth! She" The angry woman gestured at Hallee, "dared run into my son!"

Mrs. Prewett looked at the angry woman knowingly, "Well Walburga, I am sorry to say that the rest of the wizarding world does not hold the same views as you and your family. While you may think of this innocent girl as a 'piece of filth', I see her as a second daughter. You will do her no harm"

Hallee blushed. She had no idea Mrs. Prewett felt that way. She quickly stood up, brushing off her jeans, and looked at the boy. He didn't even look fazed by what was going on, as if it happened all the time. He sighed and stepped towards 'Walburga', "Mother, I do not believe that this girl meant any harm. She is simply very…" He looked at her and smirked, "Clumsy. I suggest we leave her be, we have things to do elsewhere."

"Very well Sirius," Walburga sniffed, "And besides, we wouldn't want to be seen in…present company." She sneered and walked away. Sirius looked back at Hallee as they left and mouthed, 'Sorry' behind his mother's back.

Alice looked at Hallee, "Are you okay? See, these are the people I warned you about! They are all these terrible maniacs bent on pureblood domination!"

"You make it sound like they're super villains on a bad TV show!"

"Uh Hallee? You're standing in Diagon Alley, one of the largest places for wizards and witches to visit. You just bought a wand with galleons. Why are super villains so strange?"

The girls started laughing again, but this time Hallee made sure to keep her eyes open.

_You all better LOVE me for keeping my nose pressed to SS while I was writing this! REVIEW! (Even if you hate it)_


	3. Brace Face

_Alright, fine, NO reviews for my last chapter. I see how it is. Look, reviews are important for a writer, and it seriously makes us wonder if our story is crap when we don't get any reviews. I honestly might not post the next chapter until a get ONE review. ONE is that so much to ask? ONE? _

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would have more than one review for my three-chapter story.**

-

Alice, Hallee, and Mr. and Mrs. Prewett had just Floo-ed back to the Prewett home. This time Hallee had been expecting the spinning feeling as well as the dizziness, but that didn't stop her from falling flat on her face as soon as she stopped spinning.

"Will you never be able to walk without falling?" Alice asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Walk, yes. Spin through a multitude of fireplaces? Probably not."

The girls laughed and Alice helped Hallee up, which only gave Hallee the opportunity to pull Alice down onto the floor next to her. Alice Punched Hallee in the arm, and Hallee elbowed Alice in the ribs. The girls were soon laughing and fighting until Mrs. Prewett told them to stop because, "You might actually hurt each other this time!" Alice and Hallee stopped fighting, but continued laughing. Finally something normal. Hallee and Alice were always play-fighting, and they always would because Witches and Wizards can never keep Hallee and Alice apart.

-

Hallee walked up the front steps of her home. She had just left the Prewetts, after promising Alice to come back tomorrow and plan their outfits for the first day of school. Hallee had rolled her eyes at that. They were wearing a uniform, for heaven's sake! But of course Alice was talking about what they wore onto the train, and their hair for the rest of the day.

Hallee didn't care much for fashion. She didn't like to follow what other people said was 'cool' so she often mismatched. Well not only did she mismatch her socks, earrings, and occasionally shoes just because no one thought it was cool, she also did that because she liked how it looked. Hallee liked colors…a lot. She wanted to be an artist when she got older.

Hallee reached out and turned the door knob, it was locked. This was not surprising. Her mom always locked the door, being the safety freak she was. Hallee removed a chain from around her neck and took off the charm: A house key. She stuck it in the lock and opened the door.

"Mom! I'm-"Hallee's greeting was cut short by the sound of Josh's voice from the kitchen, "Look Martha (Hallee's mother), I don't care how much she will learn to control her 'powers' alright! That girl is dangerous! She could have us both critically injured the next time she throws a temper tantrum."

Hallee could only guess who he was talking about, and rolled her eyes at the 'temper tantrum' part.

"She has gotten mad before Josh, and nothing bad has ever happened. You liked Hallee before! She is still the same girl, it's just that now we KNOW about her powers."

"I don't care! I don't want you to get hurt! I don't want HIM to get hurt."

Hallee could only imagine the two looking at Martha's stomach.

"He won't get hurt! Why can't you be happy for her?"

"Because I don't get proud over the fact that my soon-to-be-daughter is a monster!" Hallee couldn't take any more. She quickly snuck away to her room. The last thing she heard before quietly shutting the door was, "Josh, I realize you don't like her, but Hogwarts is a boarding school, you won't be seeing much of her anyway."

-

A few days after the trip to Diagon Alley, Hallee awoke to a screaming 11-year-old girl.

"AAAH! HALLEE! WAKE UP!" Hallee grumbled and rolled over, reluctant to open her eyes.

"ARGH! HALLEE! COME ON!" Hallee could detect something familiar in the voice, but didn't care. She didn't even know what time it was. All she knew or cared about was that she was tired, and needed to sleep more.

"HALLEE AMELIA KING! SIT UP THIS INSTANT!" Hallee gave whoever was screaming at her the bird, and buried herself even deeper under her sheets. Suddenly a heavy weight landed on Hallee's chest, making her finally open her eyes.

"OOFALICEGERROFME!"

"I am sorry darling, but you are going to have to annunciate." Hallee could practically smell the smirk on Alice's face.

"Shut up Alice Prewett. Get off of me, this instant!" Hallee yelled, carefully pronouncing every word.

"Oh fine!" Alice laughed and jumped to the floor.

"How did you get in here, anyway?" Hallee asked, staring at Alice who was standing in the middle of her room.

"Oh, your mom let me in. Now hurry up and get dressed! We have a train to catch!"

"What?"

"The Hogwarts Express, idiot!"

"WHAT? THAT'S TODAY!? Why didn't you tell me?"

Alice rolled her eyes and sat on the floor. She was already dressed in a pair of dark skinny jeans, and a red polo shirt with matching red converse. Her hair was flipped as usual, but she also had red clips holding her hair back.

Hallee jumped out of bed and ran to her closet. She put on a grey and navy horizontally striped tank dress that went to her knees, as well as red leggings and brown cowboy boots. She left her hair down and wavy to her chin and finished the look with a denim jacket. Of course the entire ensemble was planned by Alice, who would have been mortified if Hallee had shown up on the first day of school in her usual clashing style.

"Ugh. I feel so…matching."

"Good. That's the way you're supposed to feel."

Hallee rolled her eyes at Alice's attempted lesson in fashion and grabbed her trunk, "Come on, you said so yourself! We have a train to catch!"

Alice stood up and followed Hallee downstairs and out the door, where Mr. and Mrs. Prewett were already loading Alice's trunk into their car, "Hey Hallee! Alice!" Mr. Prewett called, running over and taking Hallee's trunk.

"Hey Mr. Prewett!"

"Okay girls, you have five minutes to say goodbye, then come back here and we'll head off to King's Cross!"

"Yes sir!" Alice yelled, as the girls raced back to Hallee's house.

"Mom?"

"In here, sweetie!"

Hallee's mother was so busy planning for her and Josh's wedding, she rarely ever left her computer.

"We're leaving."

Mrs. King turned around and motioned for Hallee to come over, "Oh, don't you look nice and…matched?" She looked at Alice and nodded, putting two and two together. "Hallee, I'm really going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"It's not going to be the same without you. And then with the wedding coming up, I just can't believe you're going to miss it!"

"Don't worry mom, I'll be there in spirit." Hallee smiled and hugged her mother.

"I know, I know. Now." Hallee's mother pulled out of the hug and gave Hallee a 'this-is-business-now-do-what-I-say-or-else' look. "You WILL write to me once a week. Dumbledore said there were school owls you could use, just be careful, owls can bite you know. Dumbledore also said there were a lot of staircases. Don't fall down them." Hallee looked at her mother with a raised eyebrow. "No Hallee, I'm serious! If I get a note home saying that you got a broken leg from tripping down a staircase I WILL embarrass you in some way in front of your friends, though you should be embarrassed enough seeing as you broke your leg on a staircase! But this brings be to a new topic-friends. NO boys. Do you hear me?"

"Yes mom." Hallee sighed and rolled her eyes, then recited in a near-perfect imitation of her mother's voice, "They will break your heart! Stay away from boys until you are AT LEAST 14! I don't want to hear about my only daughter getting pregnant at age 11, do I? Of course not! This is a BOARDING SCHOOL Hallee! Things happen when you place hormonally stressed-out boys and girls in the same building for a year!"

"Good, I am glad you understand." Mrs. King smiled and pulled Hallee into a hug, "I will miss you, you know. And you too Alice"

"And I will miss you to mom. I will write every week, I promise!"

"Good."

"Um Hallee? Mrs. King? It's time to leave." Alice said.

"Yea mom, I better go." Hallee kissed her mom on the cheek before leaving.

"Those letters you send me better be at least two pages Hallee Amelia! AT LEAST TWO!"

-

Hallee and Alice waved goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Prewett as they approached 'Platform 9 ¾' or really just a column between the Platforms 9 and 10. Mrs. Prewett said that the first time she went to Hogwarts, she had wished her parents would leave already so she could explore, and so she left the two girls right outside the barrier rather than walking them to the train.

Hallee stared at the barrier. It seemed rather solid.

"Erm…Alice?"

"Yea?"

"Are you sure we won't be hurt."

"Honestly? No, I have no clue what will happen." Hallee looked over at Alice and saw that she was just as scared of the brick column.

"Well, it's now or never." Hallee gulped and walked forward. Just as she was nearing the barrier, a tall boy with messy black hair and glasses gave out a war-like yell and ran towards the column. Hallee watched in astonishment as he simply melted through, as if he had never been there. Alice caught up to Hallee, ".God."

"What the hell was that?" Hallee asked.

"I have no idea, but maybe we should give it a try, eh?"

"Awesome!" Hallee's eyes glittered as she imagined scaring the group of muggles about her with a loud scream, but no one would find her because of her disappearance.

"But my parents didn't mention anything about yelling." Alice looked at the barrier with a raised eyebrow, "Maybe that boy was just a tad overexcited."

"Aw…" Hallee's face fell at the lack of opportunities to create a scene.

Alice just laughed, "Okay, well because I am far too scared to give this barrier a try, why don't you go first?"

"Uh…maybe you go first because you know more about this whole magic thing than me?"

"But you're braver!"

"Am not! Remember the haunted house incident last Halloween? And the scary movie incident soon after?"

Alice and Hallee both shuddered at the slightly repressed memory.

"Well fine, I'll go first, but only because I'm nice." Alice sniffed.

"That makes one of us."

Alice rolled her eyes and walked towards the barrier. She took a deep breath and broke into a run. Hallee cringed when it looked like she was just about to hit the barrier, and then like the boy before her, Alice melted into the column, as if she hadn't just been standing next to Hallee.

"Holy crap." Hallee stared at the barrier. Now she had to go through. Alice would torture her for years if she chickened out. Hallee backed up and braced herself for impact. She sprinted towards the barrier and shut her eyes when it looked like she was just about to hit the column. Suddenly she felt as if she were running through a cool waterfall, and then the sensation was over, replaced by the sound of screaming and laughing children. Hallee opened her eyes and saw she was facing a large scarlet steam engine.

Alice ran over to Hallee, "Isn't this great?" She gushed, looking around. Cats, owls, and toads were running loose around the platform. "Nothing interesting is really here, unless you count the bloke over there who keeps on ranting about Crumple horned snorkies, or whatever they're called." Alice rolled her eyes, "Come on! Let's go onto the train!"

"But we just got here! What if I want to look around?"

"At what? The train tracks?"

"Well…fine, you win."

"I always do." Alice grinned and led the way to the Hogwarts Express as the two girls pushed though large crowds of students and crying mothers.

Alice and Hallee were a few of the first people on the train, and so they got first pick of the compartments. They chose an empty one and placed their bags on the overhead bin.

"So…." Hallee looked around the compartment in a bored manner.

"So…" Alice sighed, looking around as well.

Hallee grabbed a quill from her bag, as well as an inkwell (It was slightly ridiculous how the students couldn't just use pens.) and began to doodle on her arm. It hurt a little, seeing as the quill was quite pointy, but not much.

Alice began talking about how excited she was about school, and which house she would be sorted into. Neither of the girls noticed the train whistle, or start to move down the tracks.

Suddenly a knock at the compartment door cut off Alice's speech. When Alice opened the door she saw a rather old woman pushing a trolley filled with sweets. "Anything from the trolley dears?" She asked kindly.

"Hmmm…" Alice thought, and then a mischievous glint came into her eye. "One box of Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans, and two chocolate frogs please."

"Of course dear."

Alice received the candy and walked right over to Hallee, who was too busy inscribing her name in a fancy curly script onto her arm to notice anything that had just taken place.

"Hey Hallee, a lady pushing a trolley came by. I got us some candy."

Hallee perked up, "OOOH! What kind?"

"Well, I got one chocolate frog for you, and one for me." Alice tried to hide the box of Every Flavored Beans behind her back, also making sure Hallee saw her movement.

"What's that?"

"Oh, this?" Alice asked, holding the box innocently.

"Yes that! What is it?"

"Oh, these are just a wizard form of jelly beans, you probably wouldn't like them."

"Hey! I resent that! Hallee King is anything but a picky eater!" Hallee puffed out her chest in pride.

"Fine, but I warned you." Alice grinned to herself and handed Hallee a rather suspicious looking grey bean.

"Why is it grey?"

"Why don't you taste it and find out?" Alice asked, grinning evilly.

"Fine! I will!" Hallee pushed the bean into her mouth, chewed and swallowed in less than a second. Soon she was having a full on sneezing fit. "Bloody Hell! That tasted like…like pepper!"

"Well duh! These are Bertie Bott's EVERY FLAVOR Beans, so yeah, expect pepper. Black pepper to be exact" Alice rolled her eyes, examining the box.

Hallee just glared at Alice, still sneezing. "I greatly dislike you."

"You and I both know that's a lie." Alice grinned.

Now it was Hallee's turn to roll her eyes. She had recovered from her sneezing fit, but her nose was still a bright red.

Suddenly the door to the compartment burst open and a girl with bright red hair ran in. She was pulling a greasy-haired boy behind her.

"Hello. I'm Lily Evans, and this is my friend, Severus Snape."

Lily Evans was unfairly beautiful. She had long wavy red hair to the small of her back, almond shaped green eyes, and a small splattering of freckles over her nose. She was also probably 6 inches taller than Hallee, 7 inches taller than Alice.

Severus Snape was not as breathtaking. He had a long hook-nose, and greasy hair to his chin. It looked as if his clothes were 5 sizes to big on him. He didn't seem to be the talking sort, either. He just glared at Hallee and Alice as if it was their fault he was pulled into the compartment.

"Um…hi. I'm Hallee King, and this is Alice Prewett."

Lily looked at them both, and then sat down, "Is it alright if Sev and I hide in here for the rest of the ride?"

"Hide?"

"Well a certain boy-"

Severus made an odd noise that sounded like a combination of scoffing and gargling

"-doesn't really like Sev, and I don't really like that boy. He tends to follow us around a lot, so I must ask again-can we hide here?"

"Er…sure…"Hallee answered. She knew exactly what was going on. Typical. Some boy thought Lily was pretty, so he picked on her and her best friend to avoid showing his emotions.

"Thanks." Lily looked gratefully at Alice and Hallee. "So you are first years as well?"

"Yea." Alice piped up. "What house do you want to be sorted into?"

Lily looked nervous, but with a look from Serverus she straightened up, "I would like to go to Slytherin."

"Oh? Lovely…" Alice tried to smile, but it was turning into more of a grimace, "And why is that?"

"Well Sev says that Slytherin is for those with great cunning. All good witches and wizards go to Slytherin."

"Well Hallee and I are going to Gryffindor."

Severus sneered at the two girls, "Why would you two ever want to go to Gryffindor? Excited about being in the same house as James Potter?" He spat.

"Sev, stop it. I doubt these girls even know who Potter is."

"Well you're right about that one. Who is James Potter?"

"The arrogant toe-rag who has been following Sev and I around all day." Lily harrumphed.

"Oh." Hallee and Alice exchanged a look.

"Well, we're almost there, maybe we should change into our robes?" Lily asked, uncertainly.

"Sure." Alice stood up and grabbed her and Hallee's uniforms and then glared meaningfully at Severus, who quickly gathered his things and ran into a different compartment while the girls changed.

Once the girls were finished changing Lily looked at Hallee, "You're muggleborn, aren't you?"

"What does it matter to you?" Alice asked, trying to shield her best friend from the soon-to-be Slytherin.

"Well it's just that I'm muggleborn as well. I could tell you were because of your braces. They don't have those in the wizarding world."

Alice's stern expression melted. Maybe she wasn't so bad. You can't exactly hold grudges against yourself, can you?

"Really? What do they use?"

"I think they use magic. As soon as I found out about me being a witch, I asked Sev all sorts of questions. He's got wizard parents, so he could answer most of them."

"Oh, cool. Do you know if it will be weird that I have braces in this school? You know, because everyone is magic?"

"Probably not." Lily said, shrugging, "Most people at Hogwarts are half-bloods anyway, and probably know about or have braces."

Hallee relaxed. She was about to respond when a strangled cry came from a compartment next to theirs. The three girls ran out to find the messy-haired boy who had screamed and run through the barrier holding Severus Snape in a headlock.

"Say that again." The boy muttered to Severus threateningly.

"She. Will. Never. Love. You." Severus gasped.

With a loud thud, Severus was thrown against a compartment door.

"POTTER!" Lily screamed as she ran from the compartment towards Severus.

"Ah! Evans! So wonderful to see you!" The boy looked up and an arrogant grin became plastered on his face.

So this was James Potter? Hallee and Alice looked at each other and then back at the scene in front of them. No wonder Lily was hiding from him. He seemed like a huge prat.

"Shut up Potter! How could you do this?"

"Snape is a git! Why can't you see that?"

Lily helped Severus up and moved him into the compartment. Unfortunately James followed. He took the seat next to Hallee, and smiled at Lily, who was directly across from him.

Suddenly three more boys were at the door to the compartment. One was rather plump and short with watery eyes. The next was tall and thin with dirty blonde hair and an air of someone who hasn't slept for weeks. He seemed to be the only boy looking around apologetically. The third boy made Hallee's eyes widen in shock. He had dark hair to his chin and grey eyes. He was also the boy she had run into in Diagon Alley. He looked at her and sat down between her and Alice.

"Hello ladies." He smirked. "I believe I already have had the pleasure of meeting you both before. I am Sirius Black. And you are…?"

Hallee and Alice just glared. Why did this boy, the son of the woman who had screamed at Hallee because of her blood status, friend of royal prat James Potter, care who they were?

"Sorry about my mum, she just likes to pick on little girls." He smirked even more, if that was possible.

"I am Hallee King, and this is my friend Alice Prewett." Hallee rolled her eyes at his cheek. Cheekiness was her thing, goddamn it! Even if he could pull it off perfectly…

"A pleasure to meet you Miss King, Miss Prewett." Sirius flashed them a smile that made Hallee's stomach drop into her knees. What could she say? He was very good looking.

"You too." Hallee smiled. She couldn't help it, he was so handsome.

"Wait a second!" Sirius leaned towards her, seemingly fascinated. Hallee tried not to blush at how close this attractive male was.

"Waiting…." Hallee mumbled.

Sirius laughed, then stuck on a look of concentration. "Open your mouth!" He commanded.

"Uh…why?"

"Because! Your teeth!"

A light bulb went off in Hallee's head. He was a pureblood, she remembered. Purebloods didn't have braces.

"You mean my braces?" Hallee asked, smiling so he could see her pink brackets, "Muggles get them all the time."

"Why? I mean they don't do anything for your looks." Hallee blinked. Had he really just said that?

"No need to hold back your opinion." Hallee rolled her eyes and tried not to look hurt as she pushed him away from her face.

"I apologize for my friend," Said the tall blonde boy, who was still in the doorway, "He doesn't really filter his thoughts. Not that braces don't look good on you, it's just that-"

"No, I get it." Hallee smiled, she knew she wasn't beautiful, and had gotten over that fact a long time ago. She didn't need some boy she barely knew to look for an unoffending synonym for the words, 'not pretty'

The boy smiled, "I'm Remus Lupin. This is Peter Pettigrew."

"Hi Remus, Hi Peter, I'm Hallee King."

Remus looked back at Sirius, "Mate, braces are used by muggles to straighten teeth. They can't just fix them with magic."

"OH! Cool!" Sirius looked back at Hallee's mouth and raised an eyebrow. Hallee rolled her eyes and smiled again, giving him a perfect view of her teeth.

"Why are they pink? Do blokes have to get pink to?"

"Erm…no, you can choose whichever color you want."

"Awesome!" Sirius looked at Hallee's braces excitedly. "Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"I have a new name for you!"

"Oh yea? What?" Honestly Hallee didn't care how terrible the name was, she was just happy to be on a nickname basis with Sirius Black.

"Brace Face!" Hallee blanched. Of COURSE he would pick that name.

"Why brace face?"

"Because! You have braces! DUH! And it rhymes!"

Remus looked apologetically at Hallee before turning to Sirius, "Look, maybe we should go."

"Why?"

"Because we haven't been here for 5 minutes and you've unjustly insulted Hallee about 6 times."

"Brace-y doesn't mind! Do you?" Sirius looked expectantly at Hallee.

"Brace-y?"

"Well Brace Face is far too long."

"I think you should go now." Hallee said, her eyebrow raised.

"Maybe you're right." Sirius stuck his nose comically in the air, "Until next time Brace Face!" He marched out the door. Peter followed.

"Erm…sorry about that." Remus said.

"It's okay. I get the feeling this is his normal behavior."

Remus smiled again and walked out.

With three of the boys gone it was much quieter. Hallee looked around and noticed Alice looking at her questioningly.

Hallee shook her head, blushing. She looked over to Lily and James, and saw that James was delivering a speech of some kind. "Your hair shines in the sun! So long and red! Intoxicating! Your eyes are a beautiful green!"

"James! Shut up!"

"But Lily-Kins!"

"No! Leave now!" Lily gave him a look so menacing it would have sent a dragon running for safety. Needless to say James ran for his life.

"Well that was eventful." Alice said.

Both Hallee and Lily looked at her questioningly. Severus just leaned back in his seat, avoiding any conversation with two aspiring Gryffindors.

"I mean now I know exactly how our seven years are going to play out." Alice smiled.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." Hallee looked at her friend questioningly.

"Good, because I think I'm just going to let you sweat it out." Alice smirked and looked out the window of the compartment door, where Sirius was making faces at Hallee and occasionally mouthing 'Brace Face'.

_There, so I gave you an EXTRA LONG chapter. A chapter that may not need continuation. I will not post anything until I get AT LEAST ONE review. Even if you hate it, please tell me._


	4. cowboy boots and awesome hats

_SO sorry I haven't updated. You see, I got 133 viruses on my laptop (isn't life fantastic?) and all my documents were wiped away *waves goodbye* BUT THEN my dad the SUPERHERO came in and was all 'I will save you' not really, not even remotely like that, but he DID save me, and got my files back. *jumps for joy*._

_Thanks to weirdunusualchick, (your name is awesome, and thanks for being patient) and welcome-to-the-FAYZ(I'm glad you like it and I was totally listening to XOXO by Nickasaur when I read your XOXO's! Creepy, I know.) for reviewing. You two light up my world. _

_So without further ado:  
_**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would probably have better antivirus software.**

Hallee, Alice, Lily, and Severus were standing on a small, dark platform. It was cold and dark, and students were huddling together for warmth.

Suddenly a bright lamp lit up the platform, bobbing up and down. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

Hallee looked at the lantern and gasped, a large hairy face loomed behind it. The man holding the lantern had a wild and tangled beard. The only part of his face easily seen were his black eyes that shone from the light of the lantern. He must have been the height of two grown men, and the width of three standing shoulder to shoulder.

"C'mon. Follow me—any more firs' years? Mind yer step now! Firs' years follow me!"

Alice and Hallee looked at each other nervously before shrugging and following the giant man down a steep, narrow path with the rest of the first years. It was especially dark in the path, and Hallee kept hearing rustling sounds. She couldn't help but wonder if they were walking past large trees.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts is a sec, jus' round this bend here!" The man called over his shoulder.

All the students gasped as the narrow pathway opened onto the edge of a large black lake. On a high mountain on the opposite side of the lake sat a large castle with many turrets and towers. The windows sparkled under the night sky.

"No more'n four to a boat!" The man called. Hallee looked back at the lake and noticed a large amount of little boats by the shore. She, Alice, Lily and Severus crammed into one of them.

"Everyone in?" Shouted the man, who had claimed one boat for himself. "Right then—FORWARD!"

The boats moved off at once, gliding across the surface of the lake. Silence pressed on Hallee's ears. She stared at the large castle, listening to nothing, when _SPLOOSH_ one of the neighboring boats had large ripples around it. Hallee, Lily and Alice clambered to the edge of the boat, looking over to see James Potter and Sirius Black high fiving each other while Remus just shook his head.

From around the ripples Peter Pettigrew bounced up, looking quite frightened.

"Blimey! What was that for?" Peter asked the two boys.

"For following us around all day, when you obviously don't belong with us." Sirius sneered.

Hallee was shocked. She had never imagined that look could ever be seen on Sirius's face.

"Oy! Was' goin' on back there?" Boomed the large man's voice.

"A student fell out of a boat!" Remus yelled. Hallee noted he didn't give away his friends.

"Don' worry, the squid'll get em'." Came the man's voice.

Suddenly everyone in the boats looked terrified. There were mumbles about what the man had meant by 'squid' and why he was mentioning it now and not before they had gotten on the boats, or on the train even.

A large tentacle shot quickly out of the water, wrapping itself around Peter's waist. There were screams from some students, and loud yells from Peter.

"Ah! Help meeee!" He screamed, while the large tentacle moved him out of the water and into the air. Peter continued screaming as he was slowly lowered into the boat, and the tentacle slithered back into the depths of the lake.

"AAAHH!" Peter was still screaming, but now he was the only one. Everyone else had burst into laughter. Everyone except for Remus, Lily, and Snape actually.

"That was NOT funny." Lily sternly reprimanded Alice and Hallee.

"But-But Lily!" Hallee giggled, "It reall-really wa-wa-was!"

Alice laughed even harder at Hallee's inability to talk.

"I'm serious you two! Peter could have been seriously injured."

Hallee and Alice looked down guiltily, "Yea…I guess…maybe." Hallee pouted at the floor of the boat.

"Wow, you two sobered up fast." Lily looked at them in shock.

"Well friends listen to other friends." Alice said matter-of-factly.

Lily smiled and pulled the two girls into a tight hug.

"But you have to admit, it was pretty funny" Hallee grinned, earning a playful smack to the head by Lily.

"Heads down!" The large man yelled. Hallee was still a little loopy from the smack to the head, and didn't lean down in time as the boats reached a cliff on which Hogwarts was perched. She was met with a curtain of ivy to the face as the boat passed through it and into a dark tunnel in the cliff face.

"Ow…" Hallee mumbled, lying on the bottom of the boat thanks to the force of the ivy. She heard giggles from Alice and Lily, then a scoff from Snape.

Soon they reached some sort of underground harbor, where all the first years left their boats and stood on the shore of rocks and pebbles. The students walked up a passageway in the rock following the man's lamp. They finally exited onto smooth, damp grass right by the castle. The man led them up some stone steps and to a large oak door.

"Everyone here?" He asked, and then knocked on the door three times with a huge fist.

As soon as the third knock sounded around the grounds, the door burst open and a stern-looking woman with black hair and emerald-green robes approached the students.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." The man said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

Professor McGonagall led the students into an entrance hall so large at least two football fields could fit into it. Torches lined the stone walls, and the ceiling was so high Hallee couldn't even see it. One large marble staircase led to the top floors.

Voices echoed from a door to the right, where Hallee could only guess the rest of the students were. She turned to the door, but Alice grabbed the back of Hallee's robes and pulled her into a separate, small vacant chamber. The first years crowded in, standing shoulder to shoulder while professor McGonagall launched into what sounded like a well-practiced speech, "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points." At this she looked meaningfully at the soaking wet Peter and waved her wand. He was soon completely dry and looking rather embarrassed. "At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the whole school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly." Professor McGonagall swept out of the chamber, leaving the students to glance around nervously tugging at their cloaks and ties.

"Oh Hallee." Alice sighed. She looked at Hallee's ink-covered arms in disdain.

"What? No one will see them! My robes have sleeves!"

"I guess. Are you sure you want to wear COWBOY boots?"

"What's wrong with them?" Hallee asked, looking down at her skinny legs, saved from the cold by black stockings and brown leather cowboy boots.

"So many things." Alice sighed. "I give up, just straighten your tie and tuck in your shirt."

"Ew! Gross no way!"

"My sentiments exactly" came the voice of Sirius Black, a good 4 ft. away. Hallee blushed and looked at the toes of her boots.

"Fine, whatever. Look like a slob, see what I care!"

"I don't look like a slob!"

"Well…fine, you don't. Actually you pull the look off quite nicely, but you could pull it off BETTER if you would tuck in your shirt, straighten your tie, and take of those damned COWBOY BOOTS!"

"YOU told me to wear the cowboy boots!"

"Yes…for the TRAIN RIDE! I came here in red converse, and now I have black sandals. You are allowed to change shoes Hallee."

"No."

"Fine."

Hallee smiled and examined her outfit. She had on her long-sleeved white blouse, un-tucked of course, a knee length pleated skirt that she could do NOTHING with in order to make it more bearable, a loosened black tie that would apparently take on the color of whatever house she was sorted into, black robes that billowed around her when she walked, black stockings, her fantastic cowboy boots, and her personal favorite: a black pointed hat. Reaching her hand up and taking the hat off her head, she turned to Alice and poked her in the side with it.

"ACK!" Alice turned to Hallee and shot her a glare. Hallee just grinned and placed the awesome hat back on her head. She scooted closer to Alice and Lily to join into their conversation.

"-And all I'm really worried about is how they'll go about sorting us!" Lily nervously tugged at her red hair. Hallee noticed that Lily had on almost the same pair of black sandals as Alice. Looking down at the feet of other girls, she seemed to be the only one in cowboy boots, or any form of boot, for that matter. _Awesome_ she thought, smirking.

"I heard you have to take a test." Alice said nervously, "and you HAVE to answer truthfully or you get kicked out."

Lily looked even more frightened.

"It better not be a test." Hallee grumbled, "I hate those things."

Alice and Lily laughed, and then Professor McGonagall walked back into the chamber.

"The Sorting Ceremony is about to start! Form a line and follow me."

_So give me an 'R-E-V-I-E-W' what's that spell? REVIEW!!!!!!!! I'll update tomorrow, promise!_


	5. the sorting

_Why thank you HarryPotterRocks09 (you are so awesome) for reviewing! Here is the next chapter, enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling? Nope, sorry, that's not me.**

All the first years nervously shifted into a line. Lily got in front of Hallee, while Alice stepped behind her. The group followed the professor back to the hall, and then through a pair of large double doors that led to the 'Great Hall', or that was what Lily mumbled to Hallee. The room was huge. Four long tables full of students were covered in golden plates and goblets. At the back of the hall was another table where the teachers already sat. Hallee looked up and gasped at the ceiling. It was a dark sky full of stars. Thousands of candles hovered about twelve feet below the ceiling, and twelve feet above the students. She barely heard Lily whisper to her about how the ceiling wasn't really the sky outside, it was just bewitched to look like it.

Hallee noticed all the eyes on her and the rest of the first years as they walked past the four tables and to the front of the Great Hall. She was normally very shy with groups of people she didn't know, but hated when people though her so and thusly channeled all her acting skills (well lying skills really) into making her strut to the front of the hall, keeping her chin up and her expression unfazed.

Professor McGonagall put a four-legged stool in the front of the Hall, and then placed an old, patched and frayed wizard's hat on top of it. Everyone just stared at the hat for a moment, when a rip by the brim of the hat slowly began to open, and it began to sing:

_Hello, Greetings, Hola, Bonsoir_

_I bet I know just who you are_

_You see I see things in your head_

_That you out loud may never have said_

_For I know all your secrets_

_Yes every single one_

_And I use them to choose what house you're in_

_When the sorting's done_

_I may be mangy old and broke_

_But believe me when I say_

_I have no fear to pry and poke_

_And choose your house today_

_Perhaps you'll be in Gryffindor_

_Where dwell the pure of heart_

_Or you could be in Ravenclaw_

_If you are wise and smart._

_A Hufflepuff you could be_

_If loyalty you use_

_Or perhaps a Slytherin_

_Will be what I choose_

_But no matter in what house you lie_

_Take heed my children young_

_Although I do not know why_

_A war is soon to come_

_So keep your friends close at hand_

_And be forever true_

_So when it's time to make a stand_

_You'll know what to do_

The hall was quiet for a moment. A few murmurs could be heard, such as "what war?" or "no way am I getting friendly with a Slytherin." Then the entire Hall burst into applause. Hallee looked nervously at Alice,

"One: What the hell kind of war is it talking about? Two: I still have no idea what we are supposed to do."

Alice just looked at her nervously and shrugged.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and the hall was immediately silent.

"When I call your name you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She pulled out a roll of parchment, "Abbot, Jonathan."

A blonde-haired, pink faced boy slowly and shyly made his way to the stool. He put on the hat which immediately fell over his eyes. After a moment the Hat's brim opened again and shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The boy took of the hat and ran to the table on the right that was clapping and cheering. A rather fat ghost dressed like a friar was waving him over.

"Alice? Lily?" Hallee asked.

"Hmm?" Both girls answered in unison.

"Is that a ghost?"

"Don't worry." Alice said, "Most ghosts are harmless, they just want to hang around a bit longer."

"Most?"

"Yes…most."

The girl's conversation was quickly cut off by Professor McGonagall's shouting of, "Black, Sirius."

The handsome boy strutted to the stool and smiled at the crowd before placing the hat on his head. It hadn't been there for more than two seconds before it shouted, "GRYFFINDOOR!"

The hall filled with silence. After a good minute James started cheering loudly, as did the table at the far left. The table second from the right just glared at him as he strutted to a spot hastily made for him by a group of second year girls.

More names were called and soon, "Evans, Lily" was called up. She walked shakily to the stool and pulled on the hat. Within a second it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" and Lily looked at Severus with disappointment in her eyes. She slowly made her way to the cheering table, ignoring the catcalls from some second year boys.

Time flew as person after person were called up to the hat, and sorted. Hallee soon understood that the table at the far right was Hufflepuff, then Slytherin, then Ravenclaw, and finally all the way to the left was Gryffindor. Suddenly Hallee jumped at least two feet in the air when she heard the name, "King, Hallee"

She adjusted her face into the unfazed one she had worn earlier, and made sure her strut was as confident as possible. She sat down on the stool and thanked the lord she hadn't tripped on anything. She placed the hat on her head and her view of the Great Hall disappeared as the hat fell over her eyes.

She jumped a little as a small voice began to speak to her, "Hmmm, let's see here. You're smart, I don't deny that, but perhaps being smart isn't all you are? Ah yes, here we are. Quite a bit of courage, though most people may call it stupidity or foolishness. Very loyal, but again, not your biggest trait. I know just where to put you, but before I do, here is a little advice: be careful, and be trusting."

_What's that supposed to mean?_ Hallee thought, extremely confused.

"You'll find out soon enough." The sorting hat answered, then his voice turned to the large crowd of students, "GRYFINDOOR!"

Hallee smiled as she took off the hat and ran towards Lily and the rest of the Gryffindor table, who were cheering loudly.

"I'm so glad I'm in the same house with at least one of my friends!" Lily smiled.

"Me too, I have no idea what I would do if I was alone!"

Hallee looked down the table and her eyes met with Sirius's. He winked at her and she looked down quickly, hiding her blush.

Remus Lupin was sorted into Gryffindor as well as Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, and Alice Prewett. Hallee couldn't have been happier with how things turned out (well she wouldn't have minded James being in some different house, but at least she had Alice and Lily.

Finally Professor McGonagall called the name "Snape, Severus"

Lily stared at him intently while the hat was placed over his head. Finally the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" Lily's face fell, and she turned back to the table.

"Sorry Lily." Alice said. Hallee patted Lily's back.

Over the sorting Lily perked up a bit, and when it was finally over, she was grinning.

Professor McGonagall picked up the stool and hat, then walked off. Dumbledore then got to his feet and had his arm open wide. "Welcome!" His voice boomed around the Great Hall, "to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we partake in this magnificent feast, I have a few things to say! Dinotopia, Mordant, Brumalia, Pogonip! Thank you!" He bowed and sat down as the hall erupted with cheers.

".." Hallee smiled, awestruck.

"Were some of those even real words?" Alice whispered.

"Yes. They all were." Lily answered, and for some strange reason all the girls burst into laughter. Hallee looked down at the table and noticed all the plates had been filled with all kinds of foods. She grabbed mashed potatoes, gravy, roast chicken, peas and carrots.

Alice had taken steak, roast potatoes and broccoli, while Lily was eating roast beef, boiled potatoes, and roast cauliflower.

The girls ate and laughed when all of a sudden a ghost's head popped up from a plate of turkey, "Hello girls. I am the resident ghost of Gryffindor, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service." He floated up and bowed to the girls, causing his head to fall off at the side and dangle b his shoulder, as if on a hinge. The girls gasped and Sirius and James screamed out, "Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I beg your pardon?" The ghost asked, re-adjusting his head so it sat properly on his ruff.

"That's what we're going to call you for now on." Sirius explained, grinning.

"Oh, well I would rather be called Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, if you don't mind."

"We mind." James answered.

Nearly Headless Nick looked affronted and headed off to greet other, less obnoxious, first years.

Moments later all the plates were bare again, not a speck of food covered their surface. As soon as the food had disappeared, new food came. Every kind of dessert Hallee could imagine was lined up along the table. Hallee helped herself to a rather large éclair, while Alice got a slice of cheesecake, and Lily tried some chocolate cake.

The girls were smiling and talking until the desserts disappeared just as the dinner had. Professor Dumbledore stood up and the Hall fell silent.

"Ahem—now that you have been fed, I have a few announcements to make. First: The forest on the grounds is forbidden to ALL pupils," Dumbledore looked right at James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus as he said this. They all smiled sheepishly back at him. "Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to remind you yet again that no magic is to be used in the hallways between classes. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term, anyone interested should contact Madam Hooch. Now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, and the rest of the teachers tried to hide their groans as coughing fits.

Dumbledore flicked his wand and a golden ribbon flew out the end, forming words.

"Everyone pick a favorite tune, and we shall proceed!"

The school began to sing:

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_Of interesting stuff, _

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

Hogwarts was full of the sounds of multiple songs, Hallee herself had chosen to sing the tune of 'Happy Birthday' at the top of her lungs, while Alice and Lily just mumbled the words shyly. James and Sirius however, stole the show. They sang in high-pitched falsettos, but so slowly they were the last ones singing.

Once the boys had finished Dumbledore beamed at the students, "Quite magical. Now it's time for bed, off you go!"

All the Gryffindor first years followed a tall boy with dark hair as they left the great hall and went up the large marble staircase. Hallee looked around in awe as the portraits waved as the group walked past, whispering to each other and grinning to the new students. The first years walked behind sliding panels and tapestries, climbed stairs upon stairs, and down several corridors.

Suddenly something flew past the group at an alarming speed, causing the skirts of several girls to lift up.

"Get a good look while you can ickle firstie boys! It'll be the only part of them you'll see for a long time!"

As Hallee, Alice, Lily and three other girls smoothed out their skirts, ignoring the loud "Whoops" from the boys a little man appeared with mischievous black eyes and a wide mouth. The boy prefect yelled, "Peeves! The Baron'll hear about this, don't doubt it!"

Peeves just stuck out his tongue and flew away. The prefect turned back to the first years, "Sorry about that. That was Peeves, Hogwarts's personal poltergeist. If he won't leave you alone, just threaten him that you'll tell the Bloody Baron what he's up to. The Baron's the only thing Peeves is afraid of." The prefect continued walking to the end of a corridor, then stopped at a portrait of a rather fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she drawled.

"Codswallop." The prefect answered, "Remember that." He looked at the first years meaningfully.

The portrait swung open, revealing a round hole in the wall. The first years clambered through the hole-Peter needed a leg up- and entered a cozy round room fill of squishy armchairs. It was, of course, the Gryffindor common room. The prefect directed the girls up one staircase and the boys another. The spiral staircases indicated they were in some sort of tower.

Hallee, Alice, Lily and two other girls walked up the staircase and into their dormitory. Five four poster beds hung with deep red velvet curtains lined the walls. The girl's trunks had already been brought up to them, so they changed into their pajamas and promptly went to bed.

_A rather musical chapter, featuring Peeves the perv. Not completely sure why I made him do that to the poor ickle firsties…ANYWAY guess what? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	6. Flying

_Why thank you for reviewing Mr. or Mrs…….hm….that's odd…no one was going to be a bunch of different chapters, but they would have all been really short. Hope you like it! And if you do (or if you don't) REVIEW._

**Disclaimer: hey mom, can I have the rights to Harry Potter for my birthday? No? Oh well, I'll just have to update on this fan fiction site.**

It was 7:30 the next day, and Hallee King was miserably lost. Apparently there were 142 staircases at Hogwarts! Some of them didn't even lead the same way they normally did on a Friday! She and Alice ran towards a door that they were positive led to Charms, however the door just turned out to be a wall pretending to be a door. Now that Hallee thought about it, you might have had to tickle that door, or ask politely for it to open. It didn't matter now they were already too far away to run back and check. Finally Alice and Hallee decided to swallow their pride and ask 'Nearly Headless Nick' where their classes were. He was only too happy to help them.

If Hallee thought normal school was hard, Wizarding School was the most difficult thing she had ever taken part of in her entire life. Apparently all first years were expected to stay up past 12 midnight in order to study the night skies for Astronomy. In Herbology all first year Gryffindors had to go to the greenhouses once a week and deal with some very lethal-looking plants and fungi. History of Magic was probably the only easy class. The only reason it was easy was because Professor Binns was so boring you could fall asleep within five minutes. After class Hallee would just copy Lily's notes. Charms was the most social class. You could talk as much as you wanted so long as you were practicing whatever spell you were learning that day. Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall was just plain terrifying thanks to McGonagall's warning of kicking them out of class forever if they screwed around. Defense against the Dark Arts was loads of fun, except when James and Sirius would 'accidentally' miss their target and jinx you instead. Potions was just confusing. Hallee had no idea what Jobberknoll feathers were, or what potions they were used in (apparently memory potions and truth serums).

Finally the last class of the day: Flying. Hallee had been looking forward to the class all day. Alice said you only took the class first year, and then in second year you had the ability to join the Quidditch team. Hallee didn't have much hand-eye coordination, so the Quidditch team probably wasn't for her, but that didn't mean she couldn't be excited about riding a broom!

Hallee, Alice, and Lily walked across the flat lawn towards the group of students already there. Hallee saw Severus, a Slytherin boy named Lucious Malfoy who she called 'Luscious' behind his back because of his long platinum blonde hair, the scary sisters Bellatrix and Narcissia Black-also in Slytherin of course, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and the two girls Hallee, Alice, and Lily dormed with: Dorcas Meadowes and Mary Macdonald.

The girls each stood next to a broom lying down in the grass just as a woman with short grey hair and yellow hawk-like eyes entered the lawn, "Alright! Get by the brooms!" This must have been Madam Hooch.

Hallee looked down at her broom and gulped. It was thin and the twigs on the end were spare. It didn't look like it could support a toddler, much less an 11 year old girl. Alice and Lily's weren't in much better condition.

"Step up to them! Don't be shy! Now I want you all to stick your hand out over the broom and shout 'UP!' got it?"

In response, the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years reached out their hands and shouted, "UP!" as instructed.

"UP!" James and Sirius shouted at the same time, both their brooms shot in the air, James's reaching his hands a millisecond before Sirius's. They high-fived each other and proceeded to laugh at Peter while he shouted, "UP!" at the top of his lungs to an unmoving broom.

Hallee laughed at the scene before turning back to her own broom. She took a deep breath, "up?" nothing happened. She turned back to where Sirius and James were still holding their brooms and laughing at Peter. She would NOT let Sirius laugh at her. "up." Nothing happened. "up!up!up!" nothing. Nada. Zilch. Hallee was getting irritated. Why wouldn't the broom just jump into her freaking hands already? "UP!" she yelled.

Suddenly the broom landed in her hands with such a force she was thrown backwards across the lawn. A hand shot down into her line of vision. Looking up she noticed Sirius trying not to laugh, "Good job Brace Face. You can call for a broom. Now let's work on standing, hm?"

"Shut up." Hallee rolled her eyes and took his hand. Hallee, however, being the deceitful little flimflammer (yes, it's a word) she was, didn't stand up but pulled Sirius down next to her.

"Ow." He mumbled, lying face first next to her.

Hallee just laughed as she hopped up and re-joined the lesson.

Madam Hooch was not an easy teacher. If you put one toe out of line she would take your broom away so fast you didn't have time to say 'Quidditch'. She was a good teacher though. By the end of the first lesson she had all the first years hovering in the air, and flying forward and backwards. Sirius and James seemed to be the best of the class, but Hallee wasn't far behind them. Lily and Alice were another matter.

It wasn't that Alice was a bad flyer, she was just…afraid of the broom. Every time she jerked forward, she would shudder, make the broom fall to the ground and hop off. It was rather funny until about the 7th time.

Lily wasn't much better. In fact, she was worse. She wasn't afraid of the broom at all, she was just bad. Her steering, balance-everything needed work. Lily wasn't upset though, nor was Alice. Every time one of them fell off their broom they would laugh and get back on. Well Lily would, Alice would stand scared for a minute, then laugh and get back on.

By the end of the lesson everyone was exhausted.

"I will NEVER play Quidditch." Alice giggled as the three girls walked to the Gryffindor common room.

"Codswallop!" Hallee shouted at the portrait before the other girls had a chance.

"What? I rather like the passwords." Hallee sniffed, walking through the portrait hole and lying on the rug in front of the large fireplace.

Alice and Lily laughed, taking seats in the two armchairs by the fire.

"So I saw you and Sirius in the grass." Alice smirked and wiggled her eyebrows at Hallee, who blushed, but answered, "Yea, he's cute, isn't he? How do you do that?" Hallee tried wiggling her eyebrows, failing miserably.

"Hallee, do you have trouble with EVERYTHING?" Lily laughed, while Hallee shouted out in indignation, "I do NOT! I can ride a broom! I have an impeccable sense of style!" She stuck her feet in the air, showing her knee-high rainbow socks that were stretched over her stockings.

"You have to admit Lils, she does provide excellent comic relief." Alice snickered, kicking Hallee in the side playfully.

"Yes, I suppose. Fine Hallee, we'll keep you around. But only because of your rather corny sense of humor." Lily fake-glared, until she couldn't stop herself from bursting out into laughter with the other girls.

Suddenly Hallee jumped up, "Holicrap!"

"What?" Alice and Lily asked in unison.

"I forgot to mail the letter to my mom! I'll be right back!" Hallee reached into her bag and grabbed the prewritten letter from its depths before running out the portrait hole and into the owlry.

-

Hallee had just tied her letter to a school owl and sent it off when she heard giggling a little ways farther outside the circular room. She rolled her eyes, the owlry was usually the main place for hook-ups. Hogwarts itself seemed to be the main place for hook-ups really. There was usually a couple around every dark corner.

Hallee just shook her head and walked out of the owlry, passing the dark-haired boy and blonde girl. She didn't look back until she heard a VERY familiar voice mumble, "You're very good at this, you know."

Hallee turned around quickly, and noticed the dark haired boy was none other than Sirius Black. She craned her neck to notice who the girl was. It was Mary Macdonald. Her shoulder-length blonde hair fell into her face, making it difficult to identify her unless you roomed with her.

Hallee's face burnt with a mixture of embarrassment and disappointment. She turned around and scuttled back to her dormitory, passing Alice and Lily without a word and plopping onto her bed. She wouldn't be upset. She refused to be. So what if he was cute, and funny, and when he smiled at her it felt like her heart fell to her feet? No, she wouldn't care. She would stop liking him immediately. Maybe.

A moment later Alice and Lily ran into the room, "What happened?" Alice asked, sitting next to Hallee.

"Nothing of importance." Hallee said with no emotion, standing up and changing into her pajamas.

"Uh, Hallee…its 8:00." Lily looked at the clock on her bedside table.

"So? I'm tired, and thus going to bed. G'night." Hallee crawled back into bed and shut the curtains.

-

At breakfast the next day Hallee was still upset, but was trying to convince her friends otherwise, "No! Seriously! .Fine!" She threw in a smile for effect.

"Well…fine. I don't have time to pester you anyway, we have a HUGE test in charms, and I am BARELY prepared for it!" Lily exclaimed, searching through her charms book for lord knows what.

"We have a test today?" Hallee asked, looking at Alice for confirmation.

"Yes…on the _Wingardium Leviosa _spell. Remember?"

"Oh! Yea…I guess I should study…." Hallee looked at her friend before turning to Lily's goblet of pumpkin juice, "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ She shouted. With a puff of smoke, the goblet turned a sickly green color, as did the liquid inside.

"Well then, that did not work out." Hallee muttered, staring at her wand, "Mabel! How could you let me down!"

"Oh shush!" Lily scolded, looking at her pumpkin juice…if it still was pumpkin juice…with distaste. "You're just saying it wrong! It's LeviOOOHsa, not levi-O-sah!"

Hallee just glared at Lily while her red-headed friend made the gross goblet hover six inches off the table.

"Fine, _Wingardium LeviOOOHsa!"_ To Hallee's surprise, her goblet began hovering in the air, "Awesome! Thanks Lils!"

"Ah, what I do for friends." Lily sighed and shook her head mockingly.

"Exactly, she is so nice! Which makes her perfect for me! I'm nice!" A voice that belonged to James Potter shouted from a bit farther down the Gryffindor table.

"As if Potter!" Lily shouted back.

Suddenly thousands of owls shot through the windows of the Great Hall, covering everything in feathers. "Mail's here!" Hallee shouted as a large brown barn owl with a white face landed in front of her, holding out its leg where a note was attached. Hallee untied the letter, but the owl remained. Shrugging she began to read:

_Dear Hallee,_

_Thank you for the letter, it is so good to hear from you. Things around here are getting more and more crazy with preparations for the wedding. The rehearsal was fantastic, of course your cousin Terri wasn't nearly as food a flower girl as you would have been. (Well maybe not, you probably would have sulked the whole time in the dress I picked out, then tripped down the aisle. _Hallee laughed, then continued reading, _Josh and I picked out a name for your brother: Warren Joshua. We thought it would be a good idea to incorporate Josh's name in there, after all Josh is the third Joshua in his family and Warren Joshua King will be the fourth. _

_I can't believe you are learning how to ride a broom! This calls for a prize seeing as how you haven't hurt yourself yet! The owl is for you, name her whatever you like! _Hallee smiled at the letter, and wondered what she would name her new owl before turning back to the letter,

_Of course here comes the bad news. Josh doesn't think you should come home for the holidays. It's not that he doesn't enjoy your company, but he thinks Warren will be safer once you have had a full year of training. We don't want an outburst to hurt your little brother. Well that's all for now. I expect A LOT more letters missy!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

Hallee frowned at the note. What was she supposed to do over the holidays? And why couldn't she come back, she had never hurt anyone before.

Alice noticed her expression, "What's wrong?"

Hallee handed her the letter, which she and Lily read quickly, "Oh, I'm sorry about that Hallee. If it makes you feel any better, I'm not going home either." Lily said, trying to coax a smile out of her blonde friend.

"Really?" Hallee and Alice asked in interest.

"Well my mom and dad want me to come home, but my sister Petunia won't hear of it. She calls me a freak. I don't mind though."

"I'm sorry Lils." Hallee mumbled, "But hey, at least we can hang out while miss 'wanted by her family' over there goes home." Hallee fake glared at Alice, who pretended to look insulted.

"Well, I see how things end up! Fine, I shall ignore you both!" Alice turned around in her seat so her back was facing the two girls, and crossed her arms. She turned back as the three girls began laughing uncontrollably.

They stopped laughing, however, once a sobbing Mary Macdonald came to sit by them.

"Mary! What happened?" Hallee asked, looking at the girl with concern.

"He-He dumped meee!" She wailed.

"Who?" Lily and Alice asked

"Sirius Black." Hallee muttered, looking over at the flirtatious boy himself, who was sitting with his friends and laughing about who knows what.

"How do you know?" Mary sniffed.

"Well I kind of saw you two snogging outside the owlry." Hallee confessed, looking guilty.

"Oh! So that's why you were-"

"what?" Hallee cut off Alice, giving her a meaningful look.

"Nothing, just saying that that was why you were acting all weird towards Sirius, cuz you saw him snogging." Alice rushed.

"Oh, well we did snog a lot." Mary confessed, looking ashamed. "I should have known that this would never last, seeing as all he wanted to do was hook-up, not talk or anything."

Lily was about to say something that was probably along the lines of 'no duh' but with a look from Hallee and Alice, she shut her mouth.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out." Hallee consoled her friend, but on the inside she was jumping for joy: Sirius Black was single once more.

-

The charms test was easier than Hallee thought it would be thanks to Lily's help with the spell. Hallee, Lily, and Alice passed, with enough time to continue talking.

"Hallee, why do you fancy Sirius?" Lily asked, after the little Professor Flitwick had walked away from them. "He seems so…"

"Whore-ish?" Alice finished.

"Alice!" Lily scolded, "But yes, you are right."

"I dunno why I like him, but the point is, I do, and I know he'll never fall for me, but that won't stop me from loving him."

"Okay first: LOVE? I thought we were still on the 'like' scale, second: how do you know you don't tickle his fancy? You are smart…usually, attractive, and funny…ALL THE TIME!"

"Well you're right about the love thing, it might be a bit of a stretch, but just believe me when I say this: He will never fall for me."

"Who will never fall for you?" Asked a voice from behind her. Hallee gulped and turned around. Sirius Black was standing directly behind her, looking at the three girls with interest.

"Who will never fall for you?" He asked again.

"No one." Hallee answered, turning around again, fighting back her blush.

"Well if this guy gives you any trouble, Brace-y, just come to me, I'll take care of him." He laughed and cracked his knuckles menacingly before walking back to the rest of his friends.

"That was close." Hallee muttered, resting her head on her desk.

"Yea, but at least he showed some interest." Lily said hopefully, patting her back.

For her reply she received a snore. Lily looked at Halle's face and sure enough, she was asleep.

"Is this girl really sleeping?" Lily asked Alice.

"Well it IS first period. She is normally like this until at least third. Get used to it Lils." Both girls broke into laughter.

-

Once the girls had woken Hallee up, and gone to the rest of their classes, it was time for another flying lesson. Hallee was practically jumping for joy.

"How do you like flying so much?" Lily asked.

"How can you FLY period. You can't even walk very far without tripping on something."

Apparently the world felt the need to prove Alice's point, and Hallee tripped over thin air, falling flat on her face in the grass of the lawn. Alice laughed and helped Hallee up. The girls continued on to the middle of the lawn where the rest of the class was waiting.

"Alright kids!" Madam Hooch stood in front of the group of first years, "Today we will be flying in circles around the lawn. I know you can do it! Call up you're brooms and form a circle."

The first years called up the brooms with ease, even Alice, Lily and Peter only took about five seconds for the broom to jump into their hands. Soon the students had formed a circle and were moving slowly, sluggishly more like it, around the lawn. Hallee yawned and leaned back.

"What? This isn't exciting enough for you Brace Face?" Sirius asked from somewhere behind her.

"You got that right." Hallee replied.

"Cousin, why are you wasting your time talking to that mudblood?" A female voice drawled. Hallee stopped flying at once, hovering and causing several people to run into her, but she didn't notice.

"Lay off Bellatrix." Sirius answered, obviously annoyed.

Hallee started flying again, trying to ignore the dark-haired girl who kept whispering 'mudblood' at her.

"I know why you dress like that, King." Bellatrix said after a moment of silence.

"Oh? Do tell, because I obviously have no idea about the motives of my own dressing habits." Hallee retorted, looking down at her neon green goulashes.

"You dress like that so you stand out, because normally no one would notice a pathetic mudblood like yourself. Look at you. Not one quality stands out."

"That is enough, miss Black. 50 points from Slytherin and 5 detentions for using that word in my presence. You will also get off your broom now. You will sit next to me and watch your classmates have fun with the lesson." Madam Hootch said, looking sternly at the young girl.

Bellatrix glared at Hallee and Sirius before descending to the ground and handing her broom to Madame Hootch.

The rest of the lesson passed on, and as soon as they were off their brooms Sirius ran over to Hallee, "I'm sorry about my cousin, Brace-y, she can be like that. I'm proud of you." He declared. He then pulled her into a headlock and gave her a noogie.

"Was there a point to that?" She asked, escaping and smoothing her hair down.

"Yes. I was showing how proud I was. You stood up to my cousin, not many people do that. See you around, Brace Face." He walked off, leaving Hallee alone staring after him.

_Well what do you think? The only way I'll know is if you…REVIEW! Yea, that's right, REVIEW. I don't want to keep playing the 'give me this many reviews and I update' card, because it makes me feel like a butt wipe, but I NEED some reviews people! PLEASE! I will play that card, don't think I won't. _


	7. The Goat Man

_THANK YOU HARRYPOTTERROCKS09 FOR THE REVIEW. YOU ARE MY FAVORITE REVIEWER! This chapter is kinda short and really random, but whatever!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, trust me.**

Hallee, Lily, Mary, Dorcas and Alice were all running around their dormitory. The day was Halloween, and the girls had yet to put on their costumes. Dumbledore had approved a first year visit to Hogsmeade so they could trick-or-treat around the town.

Hallee was going as a fairy. She had a flowy green dress that reached her knees and tan wings wrapped in ivy. Her ankle was wrapped in ivy and some had been twisted into a circlet around her head. She had decided to go all out and go barefoot for extra effect.

Alice was a princess, wearing a white dress that swept the floor with spaghetti straps. She also had a gold tiara. Because no one could see her feet, she wore red and white trainers.

Lily decided to be a zombie. She wore her school uniform with a couple of reparable tears in it, but an ungodly amount of makeup that made her face pale with dark circles under her eyes and a large cut on her forehead.

Dorcas was a vampire. She had slicked her long dark hair back, and wore plain black robes. She didn't bother with fake fangs, but charmed her incisors to grow longer and pointy.

Mary was STILL upset about Sirius, and wasn't in the creative mood. She wore her school uniform, like Lily, but that was all. She claimed she was a 'witch'. However with much scolding from Hallee she let Lily turn her skin green.

When the girls were finished getting ready they ran out of the dormitory and into the Great Hall. What they saw made them gasp: large jack-o-lanterns had replaced the candles hanging from the ceiling, bathing the Hall in an orange glow. A group of bats would fly by every once and a while, swooping over the students in graceful arcs.

As soon as the girls sat at the table, they were joined by none other than James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

"Hello Ladies, aren't we looking…lovely?" Sirius finished, scanning over the girls and ending on Lily. "What are you wearing, Evans?"

"I am a zombie. It is traditional to dress up as something scary. And what may I ask, are you supposed to be?"

"You may ask." Sirius smiled cheekily at her before continuing, "I'm a dog, see?" Sirius stood up. He was dressed in black pants and a black t-shirt. He had attached a tail to the back of his pants, and was wearing dog ears.

"Could you BE more childish?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm not the one dressed as a fairy. Or a princess." Sirius commented, looking at Hallee and Alice.

"Don't bring me into this!" Hallee shouted, looking nervously at Lily.

"I like your costume Hallee." Remus commented.

"Thanks Rem, I like yours too." Hallee smiled at his Pirate costume.

"What about mine, Bracey?" Sirius asked, toying with his dog ears.

"It's fantastic Sirius." Hallee laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Good, because I want to get all the candy!" Sirius shouted, puffing out his chest.

James pulled his eyes away from Lily, "ALL the candy? What? You don't think I have a chance?" James motioned to his skeleton costume, consisting of black pants, a black long sleeved shirt, and white markings showing where his bones were.

"No, no I don't." Sirius grinned and ducked as James swung a punch at his head.

"We'd better head out now if we want any good candy." Dorcas commented, looking at the Hall, "Most of the students are still here, we can get a head start."

Peter nodded his head vigorously and stood up, adjusting his cowboy costume.

Mary immediately grabbed Dorcas's arm, "Why don't we go trick-or-treating together? You know, more fun with two people?" She cast a nervous glance at Sirius.

"Uh…okay, sure." Dorcas stood up and was led out of the Hall by Mary.

"What's her problem?" Sirius asked, nodding towards the retreating blonde.

"Like you don't know. You dumped her!" Lily shouted.

"So? I dump a lot of girls."

"Just drop it." Alice advised Lily as the group left the table and headed outside towards Hogsmeade.

-

"TRICK-OR-TREAT!" Hallee, Lily, Alice, Sirius, Remus, Peter and James shouted in unison at the Hogshead. A rather goat-like and grumpy old man opened the door. He was tall and thin with bright blue eyes and a grey beard. His thin glasses hung at the end of his nose.

"What do you want?" The man asked.

"Well you see sir, it's Halloween-" Lily began, but she was promptly cut off.

"-Oh? Halloween eh? The holiday where hyper children get to run around without supervision, demanding sugary sweets, which if they do not receive, become quite violent and rude?"

"yes. That would be the one." James grinned and held out his pillowcase.

"Oh, a persistent group, hm? Maybe I should give you some candy…too bad, never mind!" He shut the door in their hopeful faces.

"Prat." Sirius muttered.

"What now?" Hallee asked.

"Well I guess we could head over to the three broomsticks, Rosmerta is only a few years older than us, she would give us candy." Lily answered.

"What?!" James and Sirius suddenly shouted. "You're just going to let him get away with that?"

"Well…yea. If he wants to be a git, let him." Hallee muttered.

"no! you guys! This is HALLOWEEN! What have we been yelling at doors all night? TRICK-OR-TREAT, that's what! Now listen here! We never got a treat from that guy, we gave him a choice, and he chose TRICK! Now let's go trick his bloody pants off!" James exclaimed with vigor.

"Er…James? That has to be one of the worst pep talks in the history of pep talks mate." Remus laughed a little, before shutting up from a look from James.

A sudden jangling could be heard in the distance, before a goat rounded the corner.

"Hey, isn't that the goat that belongs to the Hogshead git?" Alice asked, pointing.

"I do believe it is." Sirius grinned maliciously, glancing at James. Their expressions were eerily similar.

-

A moment later the group of children ran away snickering from a goat wearing a frilly pink dress and make-up. Well most of the group was snickering.

"You guys! I cannot believe you just did that! You are so…IMMATURE!" Lily shouted, glaring at them all.

"But Lils! We're eleven years old! If there were ever a time to be immature-" Hallee began.

"I expected SOME self control! I understand why you're so angry with the barman, but why take it out on his poor goat? That is practically animal cruelty. Besides, I'm sure the man isn't that much of a git. I'm sure he has a reason for being rude."

"Yea, like having a stick up his-"

"JAMES!"

"Sorry Lily." James muttered, looking down at his feet.

"Let's just finish trick-or-treating and go back to the castle." Lily breathed, heading to the next building in Hogsmeade, "I am quite finished with all of these pranks."

"We've only done one so far." Sirius whispered to James, who pushed him away irritably.

-

In the Gryffindor common room, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter , Hallee, Alice and Lily were sitting in front of the fireplace, all their candy splayed out in front of them.

"Bracey! I'll give you my Drooble's gum for your Bertie Bott's Beans!"

"No way Sirius! I hate gum!"

"What? How can you hate it? It's so delicious!"

Hallee just rolled her eyes and looked at Lily, "I'll give YOU my Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans for your Chocolate Frogs."

"Gross! I hate those Beans. You never know when you'll get vomit!"

"So true…" Hallee muttered, looking at the box warily.

"I'll make that trade!" James shouted, holding up two chocolate frogs.

"Deal!"

The rest of the night continued in that fashion. Sometimes other Gryffindors would sit by them and trade, but then they would leave, leaving the seven friends alone again.

"Hey." Frank Longbottom, the other first year Gryffindor greeted the group. "You mind if I sit and trade with you for a while?"

They nodded and began trading candy once more. Hallee noticed Frank was only interested in trading with Alice.

After another hour of trading Lily stretched and yawned, "Hallee, what time is it?"

"I dunno." Hallee answered, folding a wrapper into a plane and throwing it at Alice.

"It's about eleven." James answered.

"Oh, well come on! Let's go to bed, it's getting late." Lily gathered her candy and stood up.

"Noooooo!" Whined Hallee, "I wanna stay up!"

"Too bad, you won't get up in the morning if I let you stay up."

"She wouldn't get up anyway." Alice laughed and let Frank pull her into standing position. "Thanks."

"Welcome." He muttered shyly.

"Come on Hallee, we have classes tomorrow." Lily sighed.

"So? We have double history of magic. I would be sleeping anyway!"

"Brace Face, I suggest you just let Lily drag you up there, she won't give up, you know that." Sirius looked at her wisely.

"I'm too lazy to stand up." Hallee groaned and lay on the floor.

Sirius rolled his eyes and scooped her up bridal style. Hallee internally congratulated herself for not blushing madly.

"Up the stairs!" She commanded regally, pointing to the staircase leading to the girl's dormitory.

Sirius just laughed and carried the short girl with ease up the first two steps. "Whatever the princess wants."

"Exactly." Hallee grinned. Sirius carried her up the first two steps before a loud wailing sound erupted from the stairs and they melted smoothly together. Sirius fell back and Hallee landed on top of him at the foot of the newly-created slide.

"That didn't work out as planned." Sirius muttered.

"What just happened?" Hallee asked, rolling to the side and off of Sirius, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

"An ancient spell. The founders thought boys were untrustworthy and placed a charm on the stairs so boys can't come in." Lily answered smartly.

"Are the boys rooms protected?" Sirius asked, sitting up.

"No. Because girls are sooo much more trustworthy than boys." Lily grinned evilly and helped Hallee up.

"She scares me sometimes." Alice confessed while the rest of the group burst into laughter.

"Well come on, let's go to bed." Lily sighed and straightened Hallee's wings.

"Sure thing, MOM." Hallee rolled her eyes and trudged up the slide with as much dignity as she could muster.

"Ah, raising children can be so difficult sometimes." Alice laughed and followed Hallee and Lily up the slope.

_Oh Hallee, so immature, so hyper. Well I've done my job of updating, now you have to do your job of reviewing. REVIEW! Press that little button! You know you want to! _


	8. Christmas Break

_Hello all! Woa, people reviewed! AWESOME! YOU GUYS ROCK! And by you guys, I mean: (why thank you), Mrs. Rose Weasley (Thanks! I usually try to base my characters off people I know, so they don't seem to perfect) HarryPotterRocks09 (You're so awesome) MadonnaLuvr (Thanks, I'm glad you like it!) Amanda (Dude! I am so scared of you, in a good way of course, please don't eat me, but thanks you rock and I'm really happy you like it!) _

**Disclaimer: sigh…**

"Hallee!" Hallee felt a kick in her side, but ignored it. She had been having a wonderful dream involving her, Sirius, and a picnic.

"Why won't she get up?" the frantic voice of Lily could be heard before another kick met Hallee's side.

"She won't ever get up if you keep kicking her like that." Alice mumbled, "Here, I know what to do." She picked up 'Babette' and pointed her at Hallee. "One. Two. _Aguamenti." _A jet of water hit Hallee's face, causing her to jump up in alarm, soaking wet.

"What was that for?" Hallee sputtered.

"For not waking up." Alice said simply, toying with her wand, "Besides, today is the first day of winter break, A.K.A. the last day you will see me for two weeks. Well the last hour really, seeing as the train leaves at 10 and it's 9 now."

"What?!" Hallee leapt off the bed, giving Alice a huge hug, "No! Don't leave me!"

Alice laughed and shoved her off. "Get dressed! I want to be properly sent off!"

Hallee pulled on a pair of dark denim jeans, a blue and gold plaid long-sleeved shirt, a hot pink vest, and her cowboy boots. "Off we go!" Hallee shouted, bouncing out of the room.

"Off we go." Lily repeated, walking down the stairs with Alice.

-

"I'll miss you." Frank Longbottom said to Alice as she boarded the train.

"You're coming on the train with me!" Alice laughed and pulled him on.

"Yea, but I'll miss you when I'm at home!"

"I'll miss you to."

"gag." Hallee said, watching the two from the platform. "Why did we come to see her off again? She was just going to flirt with Frank the whole way."

"We are nice people." Lily answered, "and are nice to our friends, no matter how love-struck they may be."

"Psssh! You're nice, but I never said I was. HEY YOU TWO! GET A ROOM!" Hallee shouted at Alice and Frank, who both blushed furiously, "YEA, WE ALL KNOW YOU TWO ARE WAITING WITH BAITED BREATH FOR THE TRAIN TO LEAVE SO YOU CAN-OOF!" Lily had smacked Hallee in the back of the head, and then covered her mouth. "Have a nice holiday!" She shouted at the embarrassed boy and girl, "Just ignore Hallee, she doesn't filter thoroughly." She assured Frank, dragging Hallee away from the train and back towards the school. Only when the train was fully moving and they were at least 100 feet away did Lily take her hand off Hallee's mouth.

"That was assault!" Hallee shouted.

"Like what you did was any better!" Lily scolded as they walked towards the castle. It had begun to snow lightly and soon the girls were shivering uncontrollably.

"L-lets go inside." Hallee stuttered as soon as the castle gates were in view. Her hopes were dashed, however, when a snowball hit her square in the face.

"HAH! I got Bracey!" Sirius Black shouted from somewhere in the trees.

Hallee dusted the snow from her face and shirt before making a snowball of her own. "Sirius Black you get out here right now! Fight like a man!"

"Never!" Came a shout to her right. Hallee threw the snowball and heard a muffled, "Ow."

Suddenly she and Lily were bombarded with snowballs as Sirius Black and James Potter ran out of the trees.

"AAAH!" Lily screamed and covered her face.

The boys just laughed as Hallee tried to run away but tripped and fell in the snow.

"AAAHHH!" Both girls were screaming now as Sirius grabbed Hallee and James grabbed Lily. They ran into the castle carrying the screaming girls.

"Where are we going?" Hallee asked, too cold to care she was being held by Sirius again.

"The common room of course!" James shouted, as they rounded a corner and stopped at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" She asked, looking at the group oddly.

"Uh…….." James and Sirius looked at each other. Lily took their moment of distraction to hop out of James's arms.

"Don't ever touch me, Potter. Stockings" She turned to the portrait and walked inside the common room.

"You know you liked it." James smiled cockily as he strutted into the room, sitting in a chair. Sirius sat next to him and placed Hallee on the rug by the fireplace.

"You know, you really should eat more. You're far too skinny." Sirius commented, kicking Hallee lightly in the stomach. She just rolled her eyes, "So why are you two here anyway?"

"Well I told my mum and dad about a goddess with long red hair staying by herself in the castle. They let me stay." James smiled at Lily, who looked at him with disgust.

"And I just didn't want to go home." Sirius grinned and high-fived James.

"Well we're off to do some…research, right Sirius?" James smiled evilly.

"Yes. Goodbye ladies." The two boys stood and began to walk out of the portrait hole.

"Wait!" Lily exclaimed, "What was the point of bringing us here if you were just going to leave?"

"Well we saw you coming and thought you could do with some warming up. And James just wanted to carry you." Sirius smirked before James hit him on the head.

"How thoughtful." Lily commented dryly.

-

Lily and Hallee rarely saw the two boys for the most of the holidays. The two girls would spend their time exploring the castle, doing homework, and thinking up gifts they could get their friends for Christmas. The first years weren't allowed to go to Hogsmeade over the break, so it had to be something homemade.

Hallee had knitted Alice a scarf (The only thing she could figure out how to knit) that was a light blue with white pom-poms on the ends. She had made Lily a beaded bracelet that was the color of her eyes, and a light pink.

"Should we get James and Sirius presents?" Hallee asked Lily one day while she was finishing off the scarf for Alice.

"I suppose, I mean they have been here with us the entire holiday. It would be polite."

Hallee sighed, "ARGH! I am out of gift ideas! And I have only used three!"

"What did you get your parents?" Lily asked.

"I drew them. I'm not very good though, but my mom probably won't care, she just likes the fact that I draw." Hallee pulled out a large sheet of deckle edge paper that contained a pencil sketch of her mother and Josh.

"Wow. That's really good." Lily stared at the paper.

"Thanks." Hallee muttered shyly. For some reason she hated when people complimented her. She had no idea what to do.

She put the drawing back in its place. "I guess I could knit for one of them, and draw one of them. I don't have enough time to knit two scarves or draw two people." Hallee looked at the yarn she had. Burgundy, grey, white, blue and gold. She pulled out the burgundy and gold and began the task of creating a new scarf.

-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! LILY! WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Lily let out a groan and rolled over.

"Honestly Lils, how come the only day you don't get up early is CHRISTMAS MORNING?!"

"Hallee Amelia, shut up right now."

"But what about the presents?" Hallee whined.

"Let me sleep."

"no."

Lily sighed and stood up. "Fine." She glared at Hallee and stood up, straightening her green pajama pants and matching shirt.

Hallee bounded out of the dormitory, and into the common room. She pulled out her gift to Lily, "Here you are, my dear." She smiled as Lily handed over her present.

Hallee opened hers first, tearing open the carefully wrapped silver paper she revealed a large purple flower attached to a clip.

"Wow! Lily this is awesome!"

"Thanks. I charmed the flower so it won't wilt. Hope you like it."

"Like it? I love it! Now open yours!"

Lily opened her present while Hallee clipped the large flower into her hair.

"Oh Hallee. This is beautiful!" Lily looked at the bracelet in awe. "Help me put it on!"

Hallee tied the bracelet while two boys descended the staircase to the dormitories.

"Oy! James! Your darling Lily awaits!"

Lily scowled and Hallee blushed down at her hot pink pajamas with jumping sheep. James and Sirius galloped down the rest of the staircase and sat by the two girls.

"Why hello there, what brings you here?" James asked, grinning.

"Erm…Hallee actually. She wanted to open presents."

"Presents?!" Sirius looked excitedly at Hallee and Lily. The girls laughed as they passed a package to each boy.

"uh…" James and Sirius said as they opened Lily's presents. She had written to her parents and they had sent back two copies of a muggle children's book, 'Room on the Broom' about a witch who had to give rides on her broom to various animals. (it's a real book, look it up)

" Well I thought because you both liked quidditch, it would be appropriate." Lily sniffed.

"No! Lily! I love it!" James said frantically to the upset girl. "I'm going to read it right now!"

"I'm not." Sirius looked at the book. "Did you see the wart on that witch's nose?" He shuddered while Lily glared at him.

"Well it doesn't matter if you want to read it or not! You haven't opened MY presents yet!" Hallee looked at them expectantly.

Sirius tore off the paper, "Wow! Is this supposed to be me? That's some good sketching, Bracey." Sirius nodded with approval, "Man, I'm gorgeous."

"Alright." James interrupted, "It's my turn now." He opened his present, "Oh…er…thanks Hallee…." He looked at the red and gold scarf dotted with dropped stitches and uneven stripes.

"Well I'm sorry, but I had very short notice with your gifts! I didn't start until three days ago!"

"But Sirius's looks like you spent A LOT of time on it!" James whined."

"Shut up and accept your gift!" Hallee scolded, but blushing all the same.

-

Lily, Hallee, Sirius, and James walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. Nearly all of the students had left for Christmas break so the Hall was almost empty.

"Nom Nom." Sirius muttered as he piled his plate high with toast, bacon, eggs, sausage and pancakes.

Hallee giggled and poured some cereal into a bowl right as a fleet of owls descended into the Hall. The still nameless white-faced barn owl swooped down, landing in the milk-doused flakes.

"Eugh, Owl you are going to have to get better at your landings." Hallee muttered, looking at the now milk-splotched sheep on her pajamas.

"Maybe he would try harder if he had a name." Lily suggested, cutting up her pancakes into squares.

"maybe. Too bad I'm too lazy." Hallee untied the letter from the owl's leg and noticed it was from her mother. A nervous excitement filled her.

"Lily! This very letter contains news of the birth of my little brother, as well as my mother's wedding." Hallee said dramatically, holding the letter to the light of the ceiling.

"How do you know?" Lily asked, not looking up from her food.

"I may not remember things well, but I remember the date of my own mother's wedding and brother's due date."

"Wow. Let's pretend THAT made sense." Lily rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same.

Hallee giggled and opened the letter.

_Dear Hallee,_

_Merry Christmas! So many exciting things have happened. I suppose I should start from the beginning._

_The wedding was beautiful. Everything was a pristine white, with red lanterns hanging down from the trees. You would have loved it. My prediction was correct: You would have been a far better flower girl, red suits you much better than your poor redhead cousin, Terri. _

_Your brother was born two days ago. Warren is HUGE! 10 pounds, 1 ounce! He's gorgeous though. Looks like he'll be a blonde too. (Poor Josh will be all alone with his dark hair!)_

_I hope you are having a good time over break, and I am sorry you couldn't come home. I miss you so much, and can't wait for you to come home for the summer!_

_Xoxo_

_Mom_

"Aw, a tiny Hallee was born!" Sirius exclaimed, pointing at the paper he had been reading over Hallee's shoulder.

"He's not a tiny Hallee, he's a HE!" Hallee pouted.

"But Hallee, you're just one of the guys!" Sirius ruffled the distraught Hallee's hair.

"Not true! I can be very girly when I want! Look at the rather large purple flower behind my ear!"

Sirius laughed, "Yea, I guess, but I for some reason I just can't see you as a GIRL. Who knows why." He shrugged and went back to eating. Hallee fell silent and poked at her cereal with her spoon. She vaguely heard Lily make a witty retort back, and Sirius answer stupidly, but she was too wrapped up in her thoughts to register exactly what they had said. She couldn't believe Sirius thought of her as a GUY. She was just as girly as Lily, or Alice.

"-Right, Hallee?"

"Huh, what?"

Lily sighed, "Were you listening at all?"

"No."

"Well too bad, I don't feel like repeating myself, you just missed out on an extremely interesting conversation."

Hallee rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I'm not hungry. I'm going back to bed."

"…but you just woke up." Lily looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Exactly. I woke up early to open presents, and now it is time for me to retire. Wake me up before dinner."

"But it's Christmas!" Lily whined.

"Don't worry my lady! We will wake her up!" Sirius scooped Hallee up bridal style and walked outside. Hallee was too depressed to blush at their closeness. Suddenly, as soon as she and Sirius were outside in the snow, she was dropped into a large drift. Snow flew up like confetti.

Hallee looked up at Sirius. _Great_ she thought, _Lily gets called a Lady and I get dropped in a pile of snow. Fantastic._

"Prat." Hallee muttered standing up and brushing the snow off her.

"You're the one planning to sleep through Christmas, Bracey."

"Yes, but I'm TIRED!" Sirius laughed and pushed her back down into the cold snow.

"Yes you are if that little push sent you into the snow." He laughed and tried to help her up. But of course, Hallee is a tricky little flimflammer and pulled Sirius down next to her, face first into the snow.

"When will I learn never to trust you, Bracey?"

"You never will." Hallee stood up and walked back into the Great Hall.

"Are you going back to sleep?" Sirius asked from behind her.

"No."

"Mission accomplished!" Sirius shouted. Hallee giggled and kept walking until she met up with Lily. They walked together back to the common room to change and celebrate Christmas.

-

Sirius and James were sitting in front of the common room fire playing an intense game of Exploding Snap while Lily and Hallee were finishing up the homework they had been given over the break.

"Hey Hallee, what's the spell to turn a match into a needle?"

"Um…I don't know. I'm hungry though." As if on cue, her stomach grumbled loudly.

"Well then, let's go eat dinner." Sirius gave a meaningful look to James, who nodded viciously, right before the cards between the two boys exploded in a large puff of smoke.

The group entered the still empty Great Hall. Three of the tables had been removed, so one table ran down the center of the Hall. Hallee was surprised to find that even the teachers were sitting at the table. Sirius skipped over to Professor McGonagall, "Why hello Minnie, looking smashing. I hope we are still in time for dinner."

"Mr. Black, I would prefer if you would address me as Professor McGonagall, and dinner has only just started."

Sirius grinned and began to pile his plate high with all sorts of food. He shot another look to James, who nodded slightly and slowly pulled out his wand without anyone noticing while Sirius did the same. The boys muttered something and suddenly red and green smoke filled the room.

When the smoke cleared the student body still present at Hogwarts was clad in red and green tunics with red and white striped socks, green pointed hats, and pointy ears.

Hallee reached up to her ear, "Awesome." She muttered. Lily looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Awesome? How is this AWESOME? What if the ears are permanent?" She shuddered and a terrified expression became present on her face.

"Oh relax, I am only worried about two things, one: where our old clothes now are, I really liked my Christmas shirt, and Two: what the hell is wrong with the teachers?" Both girls turned towards the confused teachers, who seemed to be wearing boxes wrapped in colorful paper.

"The gift of knowledge, presented to you by your dear old James and Sirius!" James stood up, and Sirius followed. Hallee noticed that the two boys were wearing Santa suits, and tried not to laugh.

"POTTER! BLACK! DETENTION! MY OFFICE! TONIGHT!"

"Wait just a moment Minerva." Professor Dumbledore, clad in a bright blue box, stood up with great dignity for someone dressed as a holiday gift. "These boys must have spent quite a bit of time researching these spells. This is quite advanced magic. I propose rather than detention, we move them into the advanced transfiguration class?"

James and Sirius high fived each other, while Professor McGonagall smiled, something Hallee didn't think she was capable of. "Of course Headmaster. What a lovely idea." The professor waved her wand and the students were back to normal again.

Lily felt her ears and breathed a sigh of relief. "Awww…." Hallee pouted at the lack of pointy-ness on her ears.

"Don't worry Bracey we can get those back for you later." Sirius whispered, while Hallee smiled at him thankfully.

"Oh, Mr. Black, Mr. Potter!" Dumbledore's voice rang out over the chatter of students. "The advanced class will take much study. I am sorry to say you may not have time to practice your usual exploits."

James and Sirius looked at each other in horror, and Hallee could have sworn she saw Dumbledore's electric blue eyes twinkle.

_Well there ya go! Didja like it????? Tell me!_


	9. So Cool

_Thanks a bunch , HarryPotterRocks09, and for reviewing, you guys rock my world! This chapter is pretty short but the next one should be longer!_

**Disclaimer: Does it seem as if I own Harry Potter?**

Hallee woke up and stretched. Her mind was buzzing with excitement: it was her 12th birthday. January 16th. She jumped out of bed and brushed her teeth.

"I am 12. I am 12. I am 12." She sang. She pulled on her dark jeans, bright orange long sleeved shirt, a purple T-shirt with chocolate milk, strawberry milk, and normal milk on it that said 'Celebrate Diversity' (that's my favorite shirt, I had to incorporate it in this story somewhere) and clipped her purple flower in her hair.

"LILS!" Hallee shouted running over to her friend's bed, "Lils! Get up!"

"Why?"

"Ugh. You're worthless." Hallee skipped away from the sleeping Lily and towards Alice's bed.

"Aly-Paly! Waky-waky!"

"Schmaleelemeeschlep."

"No! You know perfectly well what today is!"

"Uh…no actually I don't." Alice rolled over and opened one eye to look at Hallee quizzically.

"Wait a second-how did you understand what Alice just said?" Lily asked, getting out of bed and getting dressed.

"Years and years of sleepovers, oh, and Alice? It's January 16th."

"Yea, I knew that, I was just too tired to register what was going on-I still am, so let me sleep."

"Uh…you do know the importance of January 16th, right?"

"Yes, relax, we all do. Don't worry." Alice sighed and rolled over.

"Meh. Fine." Hallee walked over to Lily, who was just finished getting dressed. "Whatcha wanna do?"

"Eat." Lily grabbed Hallee's hand and the two made their way to the Great Hall.

"Hey Bracey, Evans." Sirius greeted the girls at the entrance to the Hall.

"Hey Sirius." Hallee waved. "Where's James?"

"Looking for a certain 'Red-head goddes'" Sirius looked pointedly at Lily.

"What? It's not my fault he's a bit of a stalker."

Sirius's face darkened, "Don't talk about James like that."

"I'll talk about James any way I want to."

"Okay. Let's just go and have some breakfast, yeah?" Hallee butted in nervously.

"Fine. If Evans keeps her big mouth shut about my best mate."

"Oh go make out with one of your groupies!" Lily sneered, grabbing Hallee's arm and heading over to the Gryffindor table.

"Maybe I will!" Sirius shouted after her. Hallee's heart sunk as she was pulled away by Lily.

"Ugh! Black thinks he rules the school. He is so annoying. I realize you fancy him Hallee but-"

"Shut up!" Hallee hissed. "Do you want the whole world to hear you?"

"Because this day means so much to you, I will not use my knee-jerk reaction and scream 'Hallee fancies Sirius' throughout the Great Hall."

"Thank you." Hallee sniffed, piling food onto her plate.

"You are quite welcome."

The girls were suddenly interrupted from their ongoing fight of manners by Alice.

"Oh, someone had decided to grace us with her presence." Lily glared.

"Indeed I have."

"ARGH! Can we stop with the manners already?" Hallee asked, collapsing on the table.

"Fine you jerk!" Alice shouted.

"Much better." Sighed Hallee.

-

You know, I am beginning to doubt you and I have the same idea of what today is." Hallee told Alice. Alice, Hallee, and Lily were sitting in the common room. It was 3:15 PM and neither Alice nor Lily had mentioned her birthday.

"Oh trust me, I know the importance of today." Alice sighed and went back to reading her transfiguration book. "Wait-what time is it?"

"3:20." Lily answered after glancing at a large clock in the corner.

Suddenly Sirius Black entered the room. "Hey Bracey, Alice…Evans…."

Hallee and Alice murmured 'hi' while Lily sent him a curt nod.

"Alice, can I talk to you?" He looked at her pleadingly, a look which made the pit of Hallee's stomach drop to her toes.

"Er…sure." Alice nervously stood up and followed Sirius out of the portrait hole. As soon as they were gone Hallee and Lily looked at each other.

"Bet you 100 galleons he rapes her." Lily said, staring at the portrait hole.

"Lily!"

"Right, sorry, I forgot you fancied him."

"LILY!"

Lily chuckled, and Alice walked back into the room, grinning from ear to ear.

"Uh…what happened out there?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"And where's Sirius?" Hallee asked, peering around Alice's slim frame so she could see the portrait hole.

"All will be revealed in time." Alice answered, wiggling her eyebrows. "And now you two have to follow me." Alice grabbed Hallee's hand and led her up the stairs to the girl's dormitories with Lily following closely behind.

Alice began rummaging through Hallee's clothing before pulling out a light blue sundress. "Here, put this on."

"Why?"

"Because I told you to!" Alice scolded as she slipped into a navy dress and chucked a green dress at Lily.

"We have to look remotely nice!"

"Why?" Hallee asked, pulling the dress over her head and adjusting it in a mirror.

"All will be revealed in time."

"Alice if you use that line again I will smack you." Hallee growled, putting on flip flops.

"What? No Flip Flops!" Alice screamed.

"What else would I wear?"

"Uh…try your cowboy boots."

"But you hate my cowboy boots."

"Just put them on!"

"Not until you tell me why we are getting dressed up!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Alice smacked Hallee on the head and handed her the cowboy boots. "Put these on, or I will kill you."

Hallee hurriedly stuck the boots on her feet.

"Good. Now lets get a move on." Alice pulled the girls out of the dormitory quickly and out of the common room.

"Uh…won't we get in trouble for being out after hours?" Lily asked nervously.

"No, we're pretty safe." Alice said as she led her friends down a few flights of stairs, around a couple corners, and through a tapestry.

"Erm…Alice? Why are we in dresses outside McGonagall's class room?" Hallee asked.

"Because it is a very special day for you Hallee, and I think you should enjoy it." Alice smirked and pulled open the door.

As soon as the door was opened loud music could be heard. It seemed as though all the first year Gryffindors were there.

"Bracey! You made it!" Sirius exclaimed, appearing at the door. "Wonderful! Come in!"

"Wow! This is amazing! Did you guys plan this?" Hallee asked in shock.

"Actually, it was all Sirius." Alice said, grinning at Hallee's blush.

"Well Bracey had to celebrate her birthday in style, of course!" Sirius exclaimed. "we've got drinks over there." Sirius pointed to a table supporting a large amount of muggle sodas. "Games over there." Sirius gestured to a group in a corner surrounding a rotating bottle and giggling. "and dancing pretty much everywhere. Happy birthday Bracey!"

"Aw! Thanks Sirius!"Hallee squealed. She, Lily, and Alice began dancing to a fast-paced wizard song while Sirius headed over to his friends.

"This is so cool!" Hallee said, looking around the professor's room. "How do you think they got in here, without McGonagall noticing?" Hallee asked, looking around.

"Why don't you just ask us?" James Potter and Remus Lupin appeared behind the girls.

"James! Remus! Thanks so much! This party is so cool!" Hallee gushed.

"You're welcome, and in answer to your previous question, all it took was a silencing charm and an unlocking spell."

"Wow. You would thing McGonagall would try to protect her classroom more." Lily muttered.

"Ah! Lily-flower! I have not properly greeted you! Might I say that the dress you are wearing compliments your eyes, and shows of the shine of your hair!"

Lily rolled her eyes.

Suddenly the entire party began singing 'for she's a jolly good fellow' as Frank Longborrom levitated a blue cake into the room with pink candles and white frosting that read, 'Happy Birthday, Brace Face"

"Make a wish!" Sirius shouted.

Hallee smiled at him before shutting her eyes and blowing out the candles.

_REVIEW HOME DAWG! (Sorry about that.)_


	10. Summer fun?

_Well hello there. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I was just at…A HARRY POTTER HOMECOMING! Yea, that's right. Be jealous. I wouldn't blame you. ANYWAY, thank you to Jenea Cappoen, HarryPotterRocks09, and Dolphinlover101. And back into the story! WHEEEEEEE: (that was me jumping into the story, fyi)_

**Disclaimer: I highly doubt that I own Harry Potter**

The rest of the year past quickly. Alice came back from her Holiday, as did Remus and Peter. Remus was a bit jealous that James and Sirius got into advanced transfiguration, but stopped immediately once he realized how much homework both of them had.

Remus and Hallee had actually become very good friends over the year. She helped him with Flying and he helped her with….well everything else, really. The two would sit in the library for hours until Madam Pince kicked them out.

On the last day of the year Hallee and Remus were in the library. The days of studying were long gone, but the two had grown accustomed to meeting each other there, and just talking.

"So what are you going to do over the summer?"

"Eh…I dunno. Read my new textbooks, get a head start."

"Wow." Hallee laughed, "You really ARE a nerd!"

"Am not! I can't help it that I was blessed with so much knowledge!"

Both of them burst out into laughter, until Madam Pince came running around the bookshelf, "WHAT is that racket? Stop this instant! Out! OUT!" She shooed Hallee and Remus out of the library.

"Wow. That was horrifying." Remus chuckled as they rounded a corner.

"No. THAT is horrifying." Hallee pointed to a couple a few feet away, sucking each other's faces off. "Hey Sirius."

Sirius tore his face away from a girl with platinum blonde curls in a Ravenclaw uniform, "Oh. Hey brace face."

Hallee tried to ignore the blonde girl who was trying to direct Sirius's lips back to hers. "Aren't you heading to the feast?"

"Of course." Sirius sent a look to Remus that confirmed Hallee's suspicions that a prank was planned for this evening.

"Well…see you guys later." Sirius waved and let the blonde adjust his head against hers while Hallee and Remus walked towards the Great Hall. Hallee gave herself an internal pat on the back for not hexing the snot out of that girl (literally, she had learned that hex on a random page of her DADA book and made sure never to forget it).

Remus and Hallee walked into the Great Hall and sat with Alice, Lily, James, and Peter.

"I am hungry." Hallee sang, as she piled her plate high with food.

"Hallee, how is it you don't gain any weight from all the food you eat?" Alice looked at the mountain of food with amazement.

"I have an athlete's metabolism! I can't help that I need an ungodly amount of food to survive!"

"Oh, sure."

"Yea, Prewett. You want to take this outside?"

"No. The Great Hall is fine."

Both girls burst into laughter as they playfully shoved each other, each shove getting rougher and rougher until they were rolling on the ground.

"Pssst! Girls! You're creating a scene!" Lily whispered to the floor, where Alice and Hallee were wrestling.

"No, uh, let them duke it out for a bit…"Said a second year Hufflepuff boy, eyeing Alice in a way that made Lily VERY uncomfortable.

"ALRIGHT. You two are done here." Lily reached her hands between the girls, separating them.

"Oh fine, MOM." Hallee mumbled as she took her seat by Alice.

"Just eat your vegetables Hallee Amelia." Lily tut-ed, while Alice giggled.

"What? Lils! I ALWAYS eat my vegetables! I LOVE broccoli! In fact I-"

Hallee was cut off by a loud scream. It looked like Luscious Malfoy had gotten himself stuck to Bellatrix. Literally stuck. Stuck as in he kept trying to pull his hand away from her back, but it wouldn't budge.

Hallee was about to laugh when a sudden scream of, "POTTER!" caught her attention.

"James Potter! Get off me this instant!" James was hugging Lily tightly, and didn't seem to be planning on letting go very soon.

"I would if I could." He didn't sound very convincing.

Peter and Sirius were about to high five when they stopped suddenly, grinned, and laughed. "Oops, sorry mate, that would have been bad."

Soon the school was beginning to register what was happening.

"ALICE! Don't touch anybody-oops." Frank Longbottom had been running to warn Alice when he tripped and landed with his back to hers. Alice laughed, "Thanks for the heads-up."

"Sorry."

"No, really it's ok! I-"

"-SIRI-POO!" Everyone looked to see a girl with curly blonde hair run over to Sirius and glomp onto him.

"Ah…Rita…what a surprise." Sirius fake smiled.

"Well the hallway was just so much fun, I thought being stuck to you wouldn't be so bad." She whispered, loud enough for everyone sitting near to hear. Everyone slowly scooted away from the couple.

"Hey Remus! Hallee! No partner yet? What a shame." James looked at the two of them with a malicious glint in his eye befor bumping Remus with his shoulder.

"Ow! James! Stop moving so fast!" Lily whined.

Hallee had other matters to worry about though. James's shove had caused Remus to fall towards Hallee. He caught her in a large hug.

"Erm…sorry about this." He muttered.

"It's ok, what is this spell anyway?"

"Well it's supposed to make two people stick together. James chose it. Wonder why." Remus said sarcastically, nodding towards James and Lily.

Hallee laughed. "Remind me to kill him when this spell wears off, speaking of which-when WILL this spell wear off?"

Remus blushed, "uh….just a minute. Or an hour."

"I really am going to kill James."

"You aren't the only one." Remus nodded towards Sirius, who was dodging the frequent kisses Rita kept sending towards him.

A few minutes passed and soon all the commotion had blown over. Everyone had accepted their new 'partner' so to speak, and the teachers were too busy laughing at the predicaments of the students to punish the people responsible.

Alice and Frank were laughing to each other as they tried to feed each other food, and Sirius had given up and was letting Rita snog the brains out of him. Hallee and Remus were chatting with the other hugging couple, James and Lily when Professor McGonagall decided to take action.

"Now that you have all calmed down, WHO is responsible for this?" Hallee noted that the boys hadn't pranked the teachers this time. _Good call_ she thought, wondering how McGonagall would have taken being stuck to Professor Flitwick.

Slowly so they did not fall down, Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus stood up.

"I expect that Miss Evans, Miss Skeeter, Miss King, and Miss Meadowes had nothing to do with this?"

Peter smiled apologetically at Dorcas, while she glared at him.

"You expect right, Minnie!" Sirius shouted.

"Detention, Black."

"What about Remus, James, and Peter?"

"They don't have so much cheek. Continue with your meal." McGonagall sat down as did the four boys and girls.

Slowly, chatter began to fill the room again, and thirty minutes later Remus slowly and delicately unwrapped his arms from Hallee.

"We're free!" Hallee pumped her fist in the air, causing others to notice that they were no longer attached by a strong, magical spell.

"Potter, you can let go now." Lily scowled and James jumped back.

"As you wish." He mumbled. When Lily did not respond he went on, "You know, in that muggle movie, The Bride Princess, or whatever? When Wesley says, 'As you wish' he means 'I love you.'"

"Sorry Potter, but I don't plan on being your Buttercup." Lily stood and walked out of the Great Hall. Alice and Hallee looked at each other and ran after her.

-

"I'm on a train Lily Evans take a look at me, chugging forward on a train in the English country!"

"Hallee, Adapting 'I'm on a Boat' to fit your life isn't cool." (Yes I know 'I'm on a Boat' wasn't released at this time in history, but let's pretend, shall we?)

"Going really fast, wind whipping out my robes, you can't stop me Lily Evans, 'cause I'm on a boat-I mean train."

"I will smack you."

"I'm on a train, I'm on a train, everybody take a look at me, 'cause I'm riding on a train, I'm on a train, I'm on a train, take a good hard look at the Hogwarts Express!-OW!"

"I told you Hallee. Don't doubt the smacking powers of Lily Evans."

"I would never!" Suddenly the door to the train compartment burst open and James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew were standing in the opening.

"What do you want, Potter?" Lily sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Only to see my lovely Lily before we are separated for the entire summer!"

"Well you've seen me, maybe you should go now."

"Nah. I don't think I will." James plopped down next to Lily and slung his arms around her shoulder, which she gingerly picked up and dropped back in his lap.

"Just leave, Potter! Obviously Lily doesn't want you here!" Severus (Haven't seen him in a while, hm?) shouted from a corner of the compartment.

"Didn't notice you, Snivellus! Hiding in the dark?" Sirius stepped forward menacingly, a slight grin on his face as his hand went to his pocket.

"SIRIUS! Stop that!" Lily stood up and blocked Severus from Sirius's view.

"Meh. Fine." Sirius began to turn away slowly before turning back quickly and making a rush to Severus. Severus let out a shriek and ran out of the compartment, which burst into laughter.

"You guys! That was NOT funny. Sirius that was VERY mean, and unnecessary, what did he do to you?" Lily looked furiously at the devilishly handsome boy.

"I dunno." He responded stupidly before sitting between Alice and Hallee. He put his arm over Alice's shoulder. Hallee looked over at the two and frowned.

"So what do you think you are going to do over the summer?" Alice asked the room, ignoring Sirius's arm.

"Study." Lily and Remus said at the exact same time.

"I will be practicing my flying." James said proudly.

"Meh. Stuff." Hallee said, still looking at Sirius and Alice.

"Pranking my stupid cousins." Alice said evily.

"Baby you must be a broom, 'cuz you've just swept me off my feet." Sirius smiled at Alice suggestively.

"That was unnecessary." Alice scooted out from under Sirius's arm.

Sirius shrugged and looked out the compartment window, where Rita Skeeter was walking by.

"Dear lord hide me." He muttered, climbing over Alice and hiding behind her and Hallee.

"I thought you liked that girl." Remus said, waving to Rita.

"No! Stop waving! She'll see you! I LIKED her, yea. But I LIKE most girls. I just get over them quickly. Apparently she doesn't get over guys quickly."

"Sirius, you're a prat." Hallee looked at him with disappointment.

"Yes. But I am a gorgeous prat. Now speaking of gorgeous…" Sirius looked over at Alice, who rolled her eyes. Hallee tuned out.

-

"MOM! JOSH! WARREN! AAH!" Hallee ran off of the train as fast as she could. The train ride had been a nightmare, with Sirius flirting with Alice the entire time. At least Alice hadn't flirted back.

"Hallee! It's so good to see you!" Mrs. King ran over to her daughter and swept her into a large bear hug.

"ACK! Mom, you're kind of killing your first born child."

"Oh! Sorry." Mrs. King backed up and looked Hallee over. "You need to eat more, we'll fill you up once we get home. Now go say hi to Josh and Warren." Hallee's mom escorted her over to the two males standing by a kiosk selling magazines.

"Hey Josh." Hallee mada a move to hug him, but her stopped her and ruffled her hair instead.

"Hey Hallee, how goes it?"

"It goes good." Hallee looked into the blue baby carrier in Josh's hand, "is that Warren?"

"Yea." Josh looked nervously at the baby.

"Can I hold him?"

"I don't think that's a very good idea, Hallee. What if you get angry while you're holding him?"

"I won't!"

"I don't want to take any chances, think about the safety of your brother." Josh cleared his throat and began to walk out of Kings Cross and to the car. Hallee looked at her mother.

"Don't worry Hall, Josh is just a little protective of Warren, he'll get over it."

"Sure." Hallee sighed and followed her family out of the station.

-

"PLEASE let me go outside." Hallee begged. On her knees. Her hands clasped together and shaking in the air towards her mother and Josh.

"No, Hallee, we can't have you wreaking havoc on the poor neighborhood, can we?" Josh asked.

"But I am so bored!" Hallee groaned. Her parents had kept her locked in her room all summer. Her usual tanned skin was almost pale (a feat which had never before been achieved) and her blonde hair was missing its routine summer highlights from the sun. Her parents didn't even let her eat with them sometimes, claiming that they 'didn't want Warren to get hurt'. Hallee had never been particularly volatile. In fact she was usually quite bubbly, but these past few weeks locked in her room had brought out a change.

Maybe it was because her parents were suddenly always worried about her hurting things with magic, but now whenever she got angry (which was often seeing as she was confined in her room 24/7) something exploded, or fell, or broke. She got angry easier, as well. Like when her mom walked into her room without knocking and started vacuuming loudly, Hallee had begun to yell to be left alone.

Then a shelf fell from three feet above her.

"Boring is better than safe." Josh said before turning on his heels and walking away, Hallee's nervous mother in tow.

Hallee flopped on her four-poster bed and screamed into her pillow "AAAAAAAHHHH!" Her STILL nameless owl suddenly looked up at her with a confused expression on its face.

"Sorry." Hallee mumbled to it, feeding it a treat through the bars of its cage. "But I think I am going crazy from staying in my room so long. And now I am talking to an owl, so yea, I'm pretty sure I'm crazy." Hallee sighed and looked at her school trunk in the corner of her cluttered room. All that was there was her robes, and some wizarding candies. Her parents had confiscated her magic books and Mabel as soon as they got to the house to 'stop temptation'. _Of what?_ Hallee wondered. _Cursing you to oblivion. I may be pissed, but I wouldn't do that. No…wait…maybe….I should stop thinking now._

Hallee looked at her owl again. "You know, it's weird that I've had you for almost an entire year, and you still don't have a name. I mean, I named my WAND for heaven's sake. You need a name. Possibly something weird, seeing as you aren't so normal yourself."

The owl hooted, a little too indignantly for Hallee's liking.

"What? I'm not the nocturnal animal awake at 2 PM!"

The owl quickly stopped hooting.

"Yea. That's what I thought." Hallee said smugly to the poor bird.

_Poor Hallee, oh well soon school will come and she will be whisked away to her second home. Guess what you should do now? REVIEW HOME SLICE!_


	11. Year Two

_IMPORTANT: So this is probably the shortest chapter, EVER, and because it is so short I'm going to upload another chapter after this. Also this is just a little recap of Hallee's second year, because nothing important really happens, but some of the stuff in here is important for the next couple chapters. _

_Thank you to Patie (Yea, Sirius can be a jerk, maybe she will stop liking him soon…maybe that was a hint ;)), (Thanks, I'm glad you still like it), Jenea Cappoen(who doesn't like a good nameless owl?...), Agatsume Ritsuka( If you had read the introduction to chapter 1, maybe you would be less confused o.o'.) Reg Black (Yea, Regulus is pretty awesome, I'm trying to find a way to fit him into the story soon) Kimmmz (thanks so much :))Kris 77 (Thanks I'm glad you like it!) and HarryPotterRocks09(Remus and Hallee you say? My goodness…who knows? ;)) So read on!_

**Disclaimer: Do I even need a disclaimer for a chapter so short?**

The rest of the summer passed and finally Hallee was allowed to leave the confines of her home and return to platform 9 ¾ along with Alice.

Her second year was remarkably dull for a wizard boarding school. It passed about the same way her first year did, minus the whole sorting thing, and getting lost the entire time.

Hallee had planned to try out for the quidditch team, but chickened out at the last minute. Of course James and Sirius made the team: James being the chaser and Sirius a beater. Because of their new places on the team she rarely saw them, and hung out with Remus more and more.

Her hair had grown from her chin to her shoulders, and she herself had grown to a slightly more normal height for a 12 year-old. (A fact which made Alice very jealous, seeing as she was STILL shorter than some of the new first years.)

James flirted ridiculously with Lily, and Sirius seemed to have gotten over his flirting stint with Alice (though it may have been something to do with the way Frank had pulled him out of the portrait hole one time with a very distressed expression on his face.)

Hallee was still not allowed to go home during breaks, even though she had completed a year of wizard schooling, but she had expected that after her terrible summer.

_I'm not going to ask you to review for a one page recap, but if you DO review, you are my favorite person ever._


	12. Hate is a strong word

_If you read the ridiculously long intro to the last 'chapter' you know what's going on. :)_

**Disclaimer: I think by now we all realize that I am not J.K. Rowling and therefore do not own Harry Potter.**

"HALLEE!" Alice screamed. "GET OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT! WE ARE GOING TO MISS THE TRAIN." Hallee sleepily sat up and looked wearily at the pixie-like girl standing in her room.

"What are you doing here?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Well Josh didn't want to let me in, but your mum talked him into it." Alice sighed, taking a seat at Hallee's desk. It had been a particularly terrible summer, even Alice, a Witch, was not allowed to see Hallee.

Alice threw a pair of light, ripped jeans at Hallee along with a zebra-print top and a purple jacket.

Hallee stumbled out of bed and pulled on the clothes slowly, then grabbed her canary yellow converse as well as one red earring and one blue one and finally looked up at Alice.

"AAHH!"

"What? I don't look that bad." Alice said, looking at her dark jeans, hot pink top, and light pink blazer.

"That's not it! You're…TALL!"

"What? No…well I grew but…" Alice said nervously, fiddling with the hem of her shirt

"Hold on a second…" Hallee nervously stood up and looked Alice in the eyes. Just as she had suspected, Alice as at least an inch taller.

"ALICE! NO! Now I'M the short one!"

"Well you grew!" Alice interjected. "Look! Your hair is to the top of your back. That's longer than it used to be!"

"You're not helping." Hallee sighed and pulled her hair into a loose bun at the nape of her neck.

"Well it's cute to be short." Alice said hopefully.

"Yea, yea." Hallee sighed and grabbed her trunk, leading the way out the door to Alice's parent's car.

"Wait a minute, Halle Amelia!" Josh's voice caught up to Hallee as she was about to exit the room.

"Yes, Josh?" Hallee asked, a little rudely, but he HAD locked her in her room all summer.

"There is no need for that attitude." He reprimanded. "I just want to say that even with your…condition…I am still very proud of you for continuing with your schooling."

"Condition? You make it sound like I have a disease." Hallee spat, raising an eyebrow.

"Well you can't really ENJOY having all this responsibility. And you can never live a normal life like that."

"Who said I was normal?" Hallee asked, eerily calm, walking out the door with Alice in tow. "Tell mom I said, 'Bye'!" She shouted over her shoulder. It hurt to believe that Josh, her supposed father figure, treated her like a disease just because she was different. It hurt even more that her mother was beginning to side with him. Her mother, who had once been so excited for her daughter to have magical powers, had been brainwashed into thinking that this was bad, that her daughter was a freak. She couldn't bear to say goodbye to her mother. To expect a hug and just get a pat goodbye. She quickly shook herself. This was getting to dramatic.

"Hallee get your ass over here!" Alice shouted, dragging Hallee's trunk into the back of her parent's car.

"Sure, Sure." Hallee said, running up to her friend.

-

Hallee smirked at Alice as the two girls watched a nervous little brunette first year take the hand of a little blonde one.

"Aw….look at them." Alice sighed.

"My god it's like watching us from three years ago." Hallee muttered, as the brunette charged towards the barrier that held platform 9 ¾.

"Look at Minnie Hallee!" Alice coo-ed, pointing to the blonde who took a deep breath and ran after her friend.

"Seriously, they get smaller and smaller every year." Alice said.

"You were that short last year!" Hallee reprimanded.

"Yea, but now I'm not and so I get the right to say certain things." Alice said smugly. The two girls leaned casually against the barrier while talking, and melted right through onto the platform full of steam, laughing children, crying parents, and innumerous pets.

"HALLEE! ALICE! OVER HERE!" A flash of red hair ran forwards and in front of the girls.

"You guys! How was your holiday-woah." Lily looked at Alice, who happened to be the same height.

"yes, yes, I had a bit of a growth spurt. Will you STOP STARING, you're making me feel like a giant or something."

"Don't worry Hallee, all is not lost, Alice still doesn't have boobs, you can beat her to that yet." Lily laughed.

"Oh yes, because they will definitely come soon." Hallee said sarcastically, staring enviously at Lily's sudden appearance of curves.

"What? Everyone grows a bit over the summer." Lily blushed sheepishly, adjusting her blue tank top. "Well everyone but Hallee." Both Lily and Alice smirked while Alice patted Hallee sorrowfully on the head.

"I think we should just accept my midget-ness." Hallee said, walking onto the Hogwarts Express.

"Oy! Brace Face! Grow a little bit!" Sirius black shouted from his compartment, waving the group of girls inside.

"I am perfectly happy with my height, thank you Sirius." Hallee lied, taking a seat.

"Sure sure." Sirius just smirked before leaping on Hallee, giving her a noogie.

"I greatly dislike you." Hallee mumbled fixing her hair once she was released. _There we go, lying again._ Hallee thought, sneaking a glace his way.

"So Lily-kins, how was your summer? Your beautiful red hair is a glow with summer beauty." Guess who said that? If you said 'James' you would be correct.

"Back off Potter." Lily glared.

"No." James grinned cheekily at her.

"James Potter why must you always be so annoying?" Lily sighed, putting her head in her hands.

"You want to know what would make me less annoying?" He asked.

"Sure. What?" A huge mistake to ask on Lily's part.

"If you kiss me." James puckered his lips and leaned towards Lily, who swatted his face,

"Ew!"

"OW!" James shouted, grabbing his cheek.

Lily looked at James with disgust, "As if I would EVER kiss you, you perv." She hurried out of the compartment with Hallee and Alice in tow. Because the train was still being filled with students, there were a lot of empty compartments to choose from.

"I swear! If James doesn't give up on me this year, I will SHOOT him."

"Better think twice about that, Evans." A voice came from the door to the compartment. Sirius Black stared at Lily with angry eyes. "You listen here, James is my best mate, .."

"Are you threatening me?" Lily asked, glaring into his eyes.

"Maybe." Sirius answered darkly. "Stop treating James like he's your carpet you can step all over. He's much better than that. He's much better than YOU. I don't know why he's so infatuated with someone such as yourself, but consider it an honor. Go out with James, or there will be hell to pay."

"Excuse me? How old are we? Ten? I will not make these negotiations, and I will not be FORCED to date POTTER."

"Fine. Get ready for hell." Sirius glared at her as he backed out of the compartment. "See you later Bracey, Alice."

"PRAT!" Lily shouted after him.

"wow." Alice muttered at the closed compartment door. "Erm, Lily? You might want to watch your back. Remember all those horrible tricks Sirius played on Snape last year?"

Lily just glared. "Of course I do. Which is another reason why I REFUSE to go out with him."

"Er…guys? Hate to break up this little hate fest, but even IF you randomly decide to go out with James-WHICH WILL NEVER HAPPEN!!" Hallee yelled out at the sight of Lily's fist. "Where would you go?"

There was silence.

"We could go to…Hogsmeade?" Lily suggested.

Crap. Hogsmeade. Hallee sighed at the memory:

"_Hey Mom, will you sign this permission slip so I can go to Hogsmeade, a wizarding village next to Hogwarts?"_

"_No."_

Alice laughed at Hallee's telling of the story. "Why won't she let you go?"

"She says I haven't been good enough lately, and plus, even though she's totally scared of my magic, she's still my overprotective mom, and thinks I'll poke my eye out with a store sign."

"Well, remember that almost happened at the mall that one time, and-"

"We didn't need that memory to come back." Hallee glared at Alice.

-

"Nom Nom!" Hallee yelled as large amounts of food appeared on golden plates. "I love this school!"

"What? Have your parents been starving you too?" Lily asked, watching as Hallee piled her plate with food.

"No, but I didn't have breakfast or lunch, JUST so I could eat all of this. "Hallee smiled dreamily at a chicken leg.

"You went all day without food?" Alice asked worriedly.

"Relax, I had a cauldron cake on the train."

"Well…okay then." Lily yawned. "I'm really not that hungry, I just want to go to bed."

"Sleep with one eye open tonight." Alice murmured to Lily, looking over to where James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius were sitting. The last of which staring menacingly at Lily.

"He is such a creeper." Lily mumbled.

-

"Hallee. Get up. Now." Lily said sternly to the sleeping thirteen year-old.

"no. I refuse."

"_Aguamenti._" Alice muttered, causing a sputtering Hallee to sit up quickly.

"I WILL get you for that." Hallee glared and leapt on top of Alice.

"Erm, you seem to have forgotten that I am now taller than you miss King." Alice smirked and rolled over so she was sitting on Hallee's stomach.

"Yea, well I'm smarter." Hallee smirked and pulled Alice's ankle, so she slid onto the floor. The girls rolled around until Lily stepped in, scolded them, sent Hallee to the shower, got called 'mom', handed Hallee her clothes, got called 'mom' once more, and sent Hallee a stinging curse for calling her 'mom' too many times.

"Mua ha ha! Guess what you guys?" Hallee asked, jumping up and down.

Lily sighed, "What?"

"There's no school today! It's SATURDAY! EEK! TWO DAYS OF NO SCHOOL!" Hallee twirled around the room, arms spread wide.

"Let's go outside." She grinned widely.

"UGH. Fine." Lily sighed, looking at her light wash jeans and green t-shirt in the mirror.

"YUS!" Hallee shouted, winking at herself in the mirror. She thought she was looking pretty good today with her hair in it's usual low bun with black leggings, purple soffe shorts, a white tank top, and a blue jacket. She tied her yellow converse and pulled Alice out the door, who was still adjusting her denim capris and red long-sleeved shirt.

The girls walked right past the Great Hall, too full from last night's feast for breakfast.

"Look! The whomping Willow!" Hallee shouted, running towards the violent tree.

"Hallee! Don't hurt yourself!" Lily called.

"Yea, Yea, MOM!"

"HALLEE!"

"SORRY!"

-

"So what do you guys want to do?" Alice asked, after having successfully saved Hallee from being squashed by the willow.

Hallee stood up and put her hands in the air, leaning to the side she began to do a cartwheel, until she was in a handstand position. Then she fell.

"ow."

"What was that for?" Lily asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well you see, I have never been able to perform a cartwheel. Ever." Hallee explained, still sitting in the grass.

"Me neither." Lily said thoughtfully.

"What? Are you guys SERIOUS?" Alice asked, standing up and performing a perfect cartwheel.

"WOAH! ALICE! TEACH ME!" Lily yelled, standing up.

And that was how the girls spent their day, laughing and cartwheeling by the whomping willow. By the time the girls headed inside, Lily could perform a cartwheel better than Alice, Hallee could do everything in the cartwheel minus the landing, of which she would just land on her butt.

"Did we really just waste the entire day doing cartwheels?" Lily asked her friends, as they headed towards the Great Hall for dinner.

"Yes. Yes we did." Hallee took a deep breath, enjoying the crisp fall air.

Alice, Lily, and Hallee all ate their dinner quickly and headed back to the dormitory.

"Oh! Guys! I forgot to ask Flitwick something!" Lily exclaimed, as they passed the very teacher's room.

"Er…Lils? This is our first day back…" Hallee mused, looking at her friend as if she had just sprouted an extra head.

"Yea, Well, one can never start studying too early." Lily shrugged.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Hallee whined. She really just wanted to go to her toasty warm bed in the Gryffindor Tower.

"Nah. It'll only take a sec."

"You sure?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, yeah." Lily grinned and entered Flitwick's room while the other two girls walked to their dormitories.

-

Lily left Professor Flitwick's classroom confident that she would do fantastic this year in charms. She began to walk to her dorm when suddenly-

"Walking around alone? Not the smartest thing to do, Evans." A menacing voice sneered. Lily turned around quickly to become face-to-face with Sirius Black. Well face-to-chest really, Sirius was really tall.

"I warned you that you would be in trouble if you didn't go out with James."

"You can't influence my decision Sirius, leave me alone."

"Oh, I will. After this." Sirius grinned at her, an evil grin that made Lily's blood run cold. He grabbed her arm and shoved her in the nearest closet and locked the door.

"Have fun Evans!" Sirius cackled, waving his wand to perform a charm he had learned from the restricted section of the library before walking to his own room.

-

"I am going to KILL Sirius!" Lily screamed. She was in the girl's dormitory, wearing nothing but her bra and underwear.

"What scares me is that he knows this charm. You said he KNEW A CHARM to remove your clothes?" Alice asked, looking nervously at Lily's unclothed self.

"Yes. The little perv. And he left me on the first floor! First I had to unlock the door, then RUN up here! Do you have any idea how many people are out after hours on the first day of school? A LOT."

"Did Sirius really do this?" Hallee asked.

"Of course." Lily seethed. "I am SO getting him at least a MONTH'S worth of detentions!"

Hallee gulped. Could it be true? HER Sirius. Well not really HER Sirius, but SIRIUS did something so mean. Sure he played a lot of pranks, and sometimes they were mean, but he had never done anything to hurt Lily, Alice, or Hallee.

"Alright, well does James know about this?" Alice asked.

"I'm sure! It would be something he would do! He doesn't get what he wants so he sends one of his helper monkeys to do the dirty work!"

As the news sank in, Hallee got angrier and angrier. How DARE Sirius Black do that to her best friend? Who did he think he was? He was going to PAY. All romantic thoughts of him fled her mind in a single second, replaced with fury. Hallee suddenly stood up and walked out of the door.

"Er…Hallee?" Alice asked. She followed Hallee out the door, and stopped Lily from doing the same. "Er…go put on some clothes Lils, and take your time. I think Sirius is about to get a beat down and it may not be suitable for some viewers."

Lily pulled on sweat pants and a T-shirt. "We may need someone else to keep Hallee from beheading him."

Alice nodded and both girls ran after Hallee. They had just caught up to her when the blonde reached out her hand and knocked on the door of the third-year boy's dormitory.

The door swung open and none other than Sirius Black was standing in the doorway.

"Bracey! What a surprise! Come on in!" Sirius smiled and was about to move out of the way when Hallee's hand connected with his cheek. _SLAP! _

"What was that for?!" Sirius screamed, enraged and clutching his stinging cheek.

"For being a royal PRAT!" Hallee shouted. "How DARE you do that to Lily. I thought you were nice! I thought-I don't know what I was thinking." Hallee sneered.

"What's going on here?" James asked, appearing in the doorway.

"Like you don't know!" Lily shouted from behind Hallee. She stepped forward and jabbed her finger into James's chest. "You make me sick. Don't EVER talk to me EVER again. Do I make myself clear?"

"But what did I DO?" James asked, obviously confused.

"So full of yourself you can't even see anything bad with what you did." Alice glared at both boys. "Come on girls, these boys aren't worth our time."

"But YOU came HERE!" James shouted, scratching his head.

_TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS AND REVIEW!_


	13. Who knew she had it in her?

_Hey guys! Guess what? I'm alive! See here's the story, first I was really busy with this whole 'school' business, and then I realized, oh shiz! I am out of my pre-typed Brace Face material! So I took it upon myself to type 103, yes you read right, 103 pages on Microsoft Word of Brace Face. Sorry I won't be able to thank my many reviewers from the last chapter, I'm a little flustered with this whole 'work over winter break' shiz they keep throwing at me. Ah well. So here are the first EIGHT of ONE HUNDRED AND THREE pages of Hallee King, and I'm not even done with the story yet!_

The next day wasn't the best. There was still no school, seeing as it was Sunday, and the entire school had heard about Lily's little "Jog".

"Aw Lils, it's not that bad." Hallee patted Lily on the back as a fourth year boy whistled at her.

"Yea, don't let Sirius know he's won." Alice tried to smile, but it turned into a grimace as another rowdy group of boys passed them.

"But he has." Lily sighed and sat down in the courtyard.

"Lily Evans!" Hallee shouted, "Did you just GIVE UP?"

"Yes."

"NO! Lily Evans does not GIVE UP! She fights until the very end! Clothed or not!" Hallee chuckled at her joke at the end, but stopped immediately once Alice punched her in the back of her head.

"The point is, Lily, Sirius hasn't won. Now I propose we get him-AND POTTER- back." Hallee smirked.

"And how do you propose that?" Alice asked, sitting up.

"Well, we may not have as much experience in pranking as those two imbeciles, but we're smarter, and more creative."

"I don't know you guys, we could get in SO much trouble." Lily looked at the two girls warily.

"Aw come on! What's the harm? He hurt you, so we hurt him back…but harder." Hallee's grin was truly evil now.

"Well…" Lily was cracking. They could tell.

"Think about it Lils, no one making fun of YOU anymore, but EVERYONE making fun of BLACK." Alice whispered in Lily's ear.

"Oh, Alright." Lily still looked nervous, but she nodded her head and stood up. "I can't believe we're going to prank Sirius Black and James Potter."

"And Sirius Black!" Hallee laughed manically.

-

It was dinner time. The Great Hall was buzzing with the laughter and chattering of students. All of them were in the Great Hall. Alice had made sure. All the lights were blazing brightly. Lily had made sure. And the infamous Sirius Black was sitting with James Potter, laughing and talking when Hallee frantically came up to them and had them follow her out of the Hall. They had to. That was Hallee's part of the plan. Well one part anyway. The harder part was next.

-

Hallee lead Sirius and James away from the mob of students eating and into a deserted corridor.

"Look, Sirius, James. I don't like the feeling of us fighting. It just doesn't seem right." Hallee sighed and slumped her shoulders.

"Aw Bracey, it's okay." Sirius smiled and went to hug her, but it seemed as if Hallee hadn't heard him.

"I guess I'm going to have to live with that feeling." Hallee smirked and waved her wand before running quickly back to her seat in the Great Hall. Sirius's voice could be heard even over the loud students.

"DAMN IT!"

-

The Great Hall burst into laughter as two boys ran through the aisles. Sirius Black and James Potter sprinted past each table, trying to make it to the other side of the hall, where the staircase to Gryffindor Tower could be found. Sirius suddenly stopped running in front of a giggling blonde.

"Hallee King, I will get you back. You. Will. Pay."

"Ugh, go get dressed Sirius." Hallee smirked and rolled her eyes at the naked boy, trying to cover himself.

Sirius glared at her, but ran away with James out of the still laughing Hall. Hallee, Alice and Lily looked nervously at the teacher's table, awaiting punishment, but all they got was a smirk from Dumbledore and a look from McGonagall that clearly read, 'never do this again'. Relieved, excited, and amazed they pulled off their prank, all the girls high-fived and resumed eating their meals. Well except for Lily, who claimed to be permanently scarred after seeing Potter, and didn't think she would ever be able to eat again.

-

The next day Hallee woke up to her nameless owl hooting softly. She stood up to feed him some treats, thinking about the day ahead. Halle was much less confident than she had been last night. Sirius was a major pranker. He was the GOD among pranksters…well next to James anyway…and James would probably be HELPING him. There was no doubt in her mind that Sirius would try to get her back. She sat up and noticed Alice was awake as well.

"You're nervous about being pranked?" Alice asked, looking at the expression on Hallee's face. Hallee just nodded.

"Me too. But I think we can take whatever they throw at us. And it's the first day of school, right? They can't do much damage with teachers watching them all the time."

"Wait-it's the first day of school?" Hallee jumped up, scaring no-name and looked at Lily's bed. She wasn't in it. "Where's Lily?"

"I'm here." Lily stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in her uniform and brushing her hair. "I woke up around six this morning I was so excited. You guys should probably get ready, lessons start in an hour."

The girls got up and got dressed before heading down for breakfast. Nervously (aside from Lily) they sat down at the Gryffindor table, far away from Black and Potter, but close enough so they could see any sudden wand movements.

"Why are you guys so nervous." Lily giggled, helping herself to some toast. "You said it yourself that we are smarter AND more creative. We can probably easily stop whatever they are planning on doing. IF they are planning on doing anything."

"Lily." Alice looked at the read-head as if she had just admitted to being in love with a Hungarian Horntail, "This is SIRIUS BLACK and JAMES POTTER we are talking about. One of whom locked you in a broom closet on the first floor in your underwear. The other is JAMES POTTER. The guy who would like nothing more than to see said underwear."

Lily wrinkled her nose in disgust, while Hallee just nodded grimly. "Face it Lils, we're toast. No pun intended." She said, staring at the toast in Lily's hand.

"Whatever, I still think you guys are overreacting." Lily sighed. All three girls turned to look at the two boys who happened to be the topic of their conversation. Sirius seemed to be trying to persuade a stubborn looking James to do something. All the girls could hear was James yell, rather loudly, "She needs her beauty sleep!"

The girls looked at each other with raised eyebrows and then turned back to the fighting boys.

Finally Sirius just gave up and walked out in a huff, leaving a worried-looking James in his wake.

"Moody?" Hallee raised her eyebrows at the spot where Black and Potter had just been sitting.

"I'll say." Alice mumbled. "Wonder what they were arguing about. I barely ever see them fight."

"Agree." Hallee sighed and put down her food, too nervous to eat.

"Well guys we have potions in ten minutes. We should hurry up." Lily stood up quickly and walked to the exit of the Great Hall, Hallee and Alice trailing behind her.

-

"Argh. Potions with _Slytherins_. Hallee growled at the green and silver clad group of third years on the opposite side of the potions room.

"Tell me about it." Alice moaned. "I swear if Snape winks at Lily one more time-"The girls were cut off by Lily's loud giggle. She rolled her eyes and winked back at Severus before turning to the girls. "Isn't he so funny? I really don't get why you two don't spend more time with him."

Hallee and Alice exchanged looks and nodded, deciding it was time to set Lily straight.

"Lils?" Hallee tentatively started, putting her hand on Lily's shoulder. "We would LOVE to hang out more with Severus, but well he seems to ENJOY YOUR COMPANY so much MORE THAN OURS." Hallee exaggerated her words and nodded her head up and down, trying to make a point.

"He does not." Lily sighed and went back to the sleeping drought the girls were supposed to be making.

"In fact, he rarely wants to hang out with us. It seems he has EYES ONLY FOR YOU."

"Hallee this is getting us nowhere." Alice said dryly. "Lily, Snape is in love with you."

"No he's not." Lily laughed and shook her head, stirring the drought in a placid manner.

"Yes. He is." Alice insisted, "Come on, he follows you around like a lost puppy, and knows you hate it when he hangs out with Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, and those Malfoys so whenever he sees you he runs at least three yards away from them."

"Sev doesn't hang out with those gits." Lily muttered, her brow furrowing.

"Not when you're around." Alice whispered, quietly chopping up newt liver for the next stage of the potion.

-

The rest of the day passed and no prank had happened. Hallee was slowly starting to relax. Of course she couldn't relax fully because tonight was the first night of school. The night Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and mostly Sirius Black and James Potter played a little prank on the residents of Hogwarts. But the girls could rest assured that that would not be their prank. The beginning for the year prank was specifically designed to bring equal misery to every Hogwarts student…or at least the Slytherins.

"Argh. I am SO not in the mood for their prank right now." Lily grumbled. She had been irritated ever since the conversation in potions class.

"Eh, maybe it won't be big this year." Alice shrugged. None of the girls took any food. Neither did anyone else in the Hall. Everyone was waiting. The usual chatter seemed forced and nervous, as if the people speaking were preparing themselves for the horrors that could happen spontaneously at any given moment.

All of a sudden a large bang erupted from the center of the great hall. From that spot red and gold mist swirled, growing larger and larger and eventually spanned the entire Hall.

*Cough* "Lily? Where'd you go?" *cough* Hallee put one hand over her mouth and shut her eyes from the pressing cloud of colors.

"I'm" *cough* "Right next to you." A voice from Hallee's right choked out.

"HEY!" *cough* "What about" *cough* "Me?" A kick from Hallee's left notified her that Alice was just fine.

The fog began to clear just as quickly as it had come. And as soon as it had the entire student body burst into laughter. Well the Gryffindor table did. Everyone in the hall was red and gold. Really. Half of their face and body dark red, and the other half a shimmering gold. Their robes were colored as well. In the center of the Hall, where the smoke had begun, there was a large banner hanging down that read: "Happy homecoming, from The Marauders". In Red and gold script.

Murmers broke out as to who the Marauders were, while the Slytherin table, who had received the added bonus of glitter, sulked low in their seats.

People didn't have to wonder who the Marauders were for long, because at that moment James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew stood up. The first two proudly, the third shyly, and the fourth just awestruck.

James stepped to the front of the 'Marauders' "We, the Marauders, thank you for oh so graciously accepting our homecoming gift to you, and would like to announce Gryffindor's obvious early win of the house cup!"

The Gryffindor table burst into applause as Sirius walked up next to James, Remus and Peter following behind. A loud chant began starting at where they were standing and circling around the room until everyone was chanting "Ma-rau-ders! Ma-rau-ders! Ma-rau-ders!" Minus Hallee, Lily, Alice, and the Slytherins, who were still sulking.

"Re-mus! Re-mus! Re-mus!" Hallee chanted, and Alice joined in.

"What are you guys doing?" Lily asked.

"Cheering for Remus." Alice said blankly.

"The other three are pricks." Hallee clarified.

"Don't be cheering for any of them!" Lily scolded. "At least not until we find out how long this paint lasts." Lily sighed and looked at her one gold, one red hand.

"Aw Lils, the prank wasn't THAT bad." Alice put a hand on Lily's shoulder.

"Their new name is though." Hallee wrinkled her nose. "Why do they even need a group name?"

"I think someone's jealous that they don't have a group name." Alice sing-songed, waving her finger.

"Yes…"Hallee sighed.

-

"Oh shiz" Hallee sighed as the girls returned to their dorms for some well-deserved rest. Their beds, dressers, night stands, no-name the owl-everything was gone. Lily looked at the empty room in awe.

"How did they do it?" She whispered, mouth hanging open. "Isn't there an alarm to keep the boys out?"

"Lils, these are the MARAUDERS." Alice walked over to her friend. "They're unstoppable."

"No." Hallee growled at the girls. "They are NOT unstoppable. They can insult me, they can pet-nap my owl, they can insult my friends-"

"-HEY!"

"Shut up Alice. But they can NOT steal my chocolate."

"I'm sorry-what?" Lily and Alice looked questioningly at Hallee.

"My chocolate stash. My most prized possession. I hid it under the bed. I no longer have one of those."

"They've gone too far." Alice glared at the lighter rectangle on the wooden floor, where Hallee's bed used to be.

"I think I found out what James and Sirius were arguing about during lunch." Lily sighed, sitting on the bare floor.

"I think I found out who needs their beauty sleep." Hallee giggled, poking Lily's side with her toe.

"You're dead to me, King."

"You know you love me." Hallee smirked and headed towards the bathroom to shower.

"Hallee-wait!" Alice shouted. "Take Mabel with you, lord knows what they did to the bathroom." Alice tossed Hallee her wand.

"Thank you." Hallee nodded and slowly took off her robes so she was just in her shirt and skirt.

"Was there a point to that?" Lily asked.

"No." Hallee muttered, and slowly snuck to the bathroom, wand at the ready.

"HI-YAH!" Hallee kicked open the door to the bathroom. Because that is what you were supposed to do when two rebellious and arrogant teen wizards sneak into your room, steal your things, and may have possibly messed with your bathroom.

Hallee looked around sneakily. Everything appeared to be normal, so she slowly lowered her wand. She passed her reflection in the mirror and smiled at herself, then sighed. The boys would have gone the extra mile to change her pink braces to red and gold.

After a thorough search of the bathroom Hallee could find nothing wrong with it, and took her shower in peace, and to her surprise the red and gold paint washed away. Of course when looking back in the mirror her braces were still red and gold. Of course. She pulled back on her shirt and skirt, seeing as those were the only clothes still in her possession, and sighed. She was going to miss her cowboy boots.

"Guys, good news, the paint comes off in the shower." Hallee announced, coming out of the bathroom. She pointed to the bathroom before lounging on the floor. As Alice headed towards the bathroom to take her shower Hallee looked at Lily, "So what do we do?"

"Well, we could report this."

"COULD." Hallee looked devilishly at the door. "OR we could just go over to the boy's dorm and whoop their asses."

"LIKING OPTION 2!" Alice called from the bathroom. She came out free of paint and let Lily walk off to the showers.

-

As soon as Lily was done showering Dorcas Meadowes and Mary Macdonald came into the dorm

"What happened here?" Mary gasped, looking around.

"The MARAUDERS decided to have a bit of fun. We're off to find them. Want to come along?" Hallee asked.

"No...it's ok…" Mary sighed

"I'll just stay here and try to conjure up some blankets or something." Dorcas said, pulling out her wand.

"I'll notify McGonagall." Mary stood up and followed the three girls out the door, and then left the portrait hole.

Hallee, Alice, and Lily marched up the steps to the boys dormitory and without knocking, burst into their room.

"Alright everybody, to the wall!" Hallee screamed, pointing her wand at the boys in the room, who happened to be James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Frank.

"Um…" Sirius raised his eyebrow at Hallee and put out a hand to stop Peter from running over to the wall.

"We want our beds back." Alice growled.

"Well Alice, I'm sure Frank would gladly allow you to share with him." James snickered, before he was punched in the head by a very red Frank.

"Shut up James. We want our beds back. We want our clothes back. We want our stuff back!" Lily shouted the last part so loudly Peter whimpered a little.

"Aw Lily-kins…you can have your stuff back." James smiled.

"Really?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, if you go out with me."

"No."

"Then no stuff!"

"Group huddle!" Hallee shouted, grabbing Lily and Alice's hands. "Lily, no need to force you to do anything but could you just maybe…flirt a little bit?"

"WHAT?"

"SHHHH! Look, just a little flirting, so we get our stuff back. Think of beds! Clothes! Books!"

Lily sighed and looked back at James, "Aw…but he's so…"

"Yes, we know." Alice nodded her head. Just do it for the greater good."

"Alright." Lily gulped, "For the greater good." Lily stepped out of the group huddle and walked back over to James, swaying her hips a little more than necessary.

"James." Lily whined in a high-pitched, overly girly voice that seemed to grab his attention, "I just can't go out with you." Lily pouted, and put her arms around his neck. "You see, I'm just too…shy." She breathed the last words onto his neck. "And it's awfully mean of you to take our things, can we please have them back?" Lily batted her eyelashes and looked into his eyes, biting her lip ever so slightly.

James seemed to have lost all connection to the world, and was just staring at Lily in awe.

"Er…yea…sure…" He mumbled, looking a bit dizzy. "It'll be back before you get to your dorm…" He slightly stumbled over to his bed and pulled out his wand, and began doing complicated twists and flicks.

"Thanks!" Lily winked and ran out the door with an uncontrollably laughing Hallee and a giggling Alice.

"LILY!" Hallee snickered. She lowered her voice down to a seductive tone, "Who knew you had it in you."

"She did lay it on rather thick. I vote she enjoyed it a little too much." Alice smiled.

"Shut up, both of you." Lily rolled her eyes and walked back up the stairs to the girls dorms, where they found everything that had been missing back in its proper place, old no-name hooting contentedly by the window.

"Never underestimate the power of Lily Evans." Hallee sighed as she changed into her pajamas.

"I never did." Alice said in an overly-girly voice.

_And there you have it, good 'ol chapter 13 has been posted. Have a merry Christmas! Happy Hanukah! Joyous Kwanzaa! And a delightful Ramadan! Wait…is Ramadan even in December? Hm….I have an idea! Why don't you save me the trouble of opening a new tab and going to google, and just tell me in a review! Good plan! Happy Holidays from Ivy G.! _


	14. Invasion of the SSS

_Oh hai there! I got this chapter out quick-eh? Aren't I improving? You betcha! Thank you to my LURVELY reviewers…_

_xXAMBERXx – thanks for the review! And your guess on Ramadan! I still haven't looked it up, maybe I should…_

_Kimmmz – thanks so much for the review!_

_Patie – Thanks for the review! Yea, Snape can be gross, but somehow I still manage to want to hug him…you're right, he needs to stop winking though :) _

Hallee, Alice, and Lily were in the common room when a tall, lean boy with amber eyes and chestnut brown hair that curled around his ears and the bottom of his neck entered with a sheet of parchment.

"Ladies, planning on trying out for the quidditch team? We lost quite a few seventh years last year, we need a chaser, a beater, and a seeker."

"Erm…." All three girls said at the same time.

"Alright." He laughed. "But if you change your minds the sign-up sheet's right over here." He said as he tacked a sheet to the Gryffindor board before walking away.

"Who WAS that gorgeous male?" Hallee asked, craning her neck around Alice to get a better look.

"Jake Wood, Chaser, 7th year, captain of the quidditch team. I give him an 8." Alice sighed, watching him go back up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

"8? On a scale of 10? More like a 9.5. You know we should try out for the team. We could spend some time over there with Mister Wood, and get all fit with abs and stuff." Hallee said, looking at the sheet.

"No thank you, I can't fly for my life, you should though, you were good back in first year."

"Thanks Alice, but no way am I trying out for the quidditch team. Does 14 hours a week with Black and Potter sound good to YOU?"

"You have a point there." Lily giggled, "But you should still try out, you need an extracurricular activity."

"You and Alice don't have one."

"Alice and I are passing all of our classes and don't need a fallback."

"Point taken."

-

A cool breeze rippled the grass along the quidditch pitch, causing Hallee to shiver. "Lily." Hallee mumbled.

"What?"

"This is NOT a good idea." Hallee sighed and looked down at the broom she had "borrowed" from the school. (She and Alice had snuck into the sheds the night before).

"What do you mean? You're going to do awesome. You were great at flying in first year, and sure, you don't have GREAT hand-eye coordination, or balance, but trust me, you've got this."

"No I haven't, I'm going to make a complete fool of myself."

"Since when has that stopped you?" Alice asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hallee was about to answer when a loud whistle broke up their conversation.

"Alright, I need all people trying out for the positions of Chaser, Beater, and Seeker to please make their way over here so you can sign in? Thank you." Jake Wood put down his whistle and began tending to the mob of students surrounding him.

"A lot of people showed up to try out." Hallee gulped.

"Shut up and try out already." Alice rolled her eyes and pushed Hallee lightly towards the captain.

"I'll Get you Alice Prewett! And your little Lily Evans too!" Hallee screamed in a witch voice before hurrying towards the mass of team-hopefuls.

The first people to try out were the beaters. Jake had Sirius, the other beater on the team, hit a bludger back and forth with them while the rest of the quidditch team flew around the pitch, trying to distract the player. Jake watched and took careful notes of how long each person lasted, how well their shots were, and how promising they seemed.

The beater tryouts seemed to take forever. Mostly because of, of course, the ditzy girls trying to earn one-on-one beater's training with Sirius Black. It was really just ridiculous. And, Hallee had to admit, a little funny. Tall girls in short skirts trying to fly around on a broom, hair blowing in their faces, their frantic screams. It eased Hallee's nerves, to say the least.

"Chasers! Front and center!" Jake called over the teary-eyed girls running from the pitch. Of course Hallee would be next. She was trying out for the position of Chaser. She didn't have enough hand-eye coordination to be a seeker or beater. Besides, chasers had all the fun of the quaffle. Quaffle. Even the word is awesome.

Jake had each potential chaser try to score a goal into the goalposts guarded by the keeper, while the rest of the team just played around on the pitch as if it was a real match. Hallee didn't see many people she knew trying out for a chaser, just a fifth year boy who was friends with Frank, and two sixth year girls. Everyone else (or all other girls) had already either left having just tried out for beater, or were sitting high in the stands blowing kisses to Sirius. _Disgisting. _Hallee rolled her eyes at the stupid girls.

"King, Hallee! You're up!" Jake barked, looking around. Hallee was beginning to notice that as sweet as Jake was, his passion for quidditch always got in the way, usually making him a little aggressive on the pitch.

"Here." Hallee called and stumbled onto the field.

"Great, so over there's Potter, the keeper." Hallee's stomach dropped as she realized exactly who she would be trying to score against. "And Sirius and Rose will be trying to stop you." Hallee looked onto the pitch, Sirius was glaring at her, and Rose Stage, a pretty fifth year with tanned skin, large ringlets of brown hair to her chin and bright green eyes waved. "You ready to go?" Jake asked.

"Yea." Hallee glared back at Sirius and kicked off the ground, soaring into the air on her broom. She had remembered how wobbly it had been back in first year, and was not surprised that this particular broom always veered slightly towards the left.

Jake blew his whistle and tossed the quaffle into the air. Hallee leaned forwards on her broom, accelerating quickly, and caught it, turning around and heading towards the goal posts. She was about to throw it in when out of nowhere Rose swooped in front of her, trying to grab the quaffle. Hallee jerked upwards and shot towards the goal, throwing it in.

"She made it." Sighed a disgruntled James Potter. Sirius was frowning as well. Not that Hallee was paying attention to him. Of course not. She hated him. Duh.

Jake threw the Quaffle up one more time, then another, and then another. Each time Hallee managed to score, except for the fifth time when Sirius pushed into her, making her drop the quaffle. But it was okay because Jake called a foul on Sirius. Which made Hallee smile. Not that she enjoyed other people's misfortune or anything.

Hallee flew to the ground and dismounted from her broom. She quickly ran up the bleachers to sit with Lily and Alice while they watched the rest of the team try out.

The girls really didn't watch much though. As soon as Hallee sat down she was swept into a giant hug.

"Halls! You were AMAZING!" Alice squealed.

"PLEASE tell me you saw the look on Potter's face when you scored the last shot!" Lily giggled.

"Oh, you mean this one?" Hallee opened her mouth into a perfect 'o' and made her eyes as wide as they could be, then furrowed her brow and hunched her shoulders.

"Exactly." Lily smirked. "You're sure to get on the team. Look, no one but silly girls again." Lily pointed to the pitch where sure enough, another round of girls clad in short skirts were eagerly clutching broomsticks.

"Where are they all coming from?" Alice breathed.

"The bottom pits of hell." Hallee mused. "Hey wait-is that girl even in our house?" All three girls looked over to the pitch where sure enough, Rita Skeeter, with her golden curls and Ravenclaw robes stood at the ready. Hallee, Lily, and Alice laughed as Jake sighed and sent her back to her common room.

Few people were trying out for seeker. It was one of the harder positions on a quidditch team, and had a certain body type required not often found in the busty followers of Sirius Black. To be a seeker you had to be small and thin, therefore more aerodynamic and faster when racing to catch the snitch that almost always guaranteed a win. Hallee saw Dorcas try out, she was pretty good. Jake had her try to catch the snitch under two minutes. He must have done something to it because it was moving slower than usual. Hallee guessed that was too keep this part of the tryouts from going on for days. Back when Sirius and Hallee had been friends, he told her than quidditch matches could go on for weeks if the seeker was having trouble finding the snitch.

Dorcas did great, catching the snitch under a minute. She must have been the fastest one. She obviously made the team. After tryouts Hallee, Lily, and Alice joined up with Dorcas to head back to the dormitories. As they were leaving Jake shouted, "Alright, great job, everyone! Results should be posted in the common room bulletin board tomorrow, 7 am tops!"

"I'm so nervous." Dorcas muttered.

"You did great!" Hallee cheered.

"Yea, you found the snitch the fastest out of anyone." Alice nodded her head.

"Yeah, but would Jake choose me or that 7th year boy? It was his last year, maybe Jake felt bad."

"This is Jake Wood, Dorcas." Hallee laughed. "When it comes to quidditch, he never feels bad."

The girls laughed and continued on their walk until two unwelcome visitors joined their party.

"Lily-Kins! I saw you in the stands! Were you there to cheer me on?" James asked. "I really wished you had tried out. Your long red hair would have looked beautiful streaming behind you in the wind."

"Ew. Go away potter." Lilly glared.

"Play nice Evans." Sirius growled.

"Back off Black." Hallee looked up at the tall figure towering a good 7 inches over her.

"Make me."

"One day I will."

"Oh, I'm scared now King, what are you going to do, shorty, kick my shins?"

Hallee was saved from having to retort by a loud whistle, "Potter! Black! Come clean up this equipment!"Jake shouted. Sirius sneered at Hallee a moment before he turned and followed James back to the pitch.

"Ugh, I HATE Potter. Really he manages to make me want to shave my head the way he talks about my hair."

"Ah, but Lily-Kins! You can't deny that it would look ravishing streaming behind you on a windy day." Hallee said, in her best imitation of James's voice.

"Shut up." Lily shoved Hallee and the four girls raced back to the castle.

-

"THIS IS ILLEGAL! FRAUD! FRAUD I TELL YOU!" Hallee screamed. It was 7:01, the day after the quidditch tryouts. Hallee, Alice, Lily, Dorcas, and Mary were sitting in the common room by the bulletin board. They weren't the only ones there. The 7th year boy who tried out against Dorcas for Seeker, a tall, brunette 6th year girl who always wore her hair in tight braids and sang alto in the school choir (Hallee had shown up for rehearsal once, not her cup of tea) named Carlie who tried out for Chaser, and a group of giggling S.S.S. as Lily, Alice, Hallee, Dorcas, and Mary had taken to calling them (Short Skirted Sluts).

"Chill Hallee, a lot of people tried out, I'm sure he's putting the finishing touches on the list as we speak.

"He better be. He claimed it would be up at 7:00, TOPS! TOPS HE SAID! And look, 7:01-nope, 7:02 now my good sir! And Mr. Wood is yet to grace us with his presence! FRAUD!"

"Deep breaths." Alice sat Hallee down in a chair and raised an eyebrow, daring her to speak or move. Suddenly the door to the boy's dormitories opened and Jake Wood stepped out holding a role of parchment.

One of the S.S.S. looked at the parchment and muttered to her friend, "See that? That's my ticket to Sirius."

Hallee had to cover her mouth to keep from gagging.

Jake made his way slowly to the board. WAAAAY too slowly for Hallee's sake. Finally he was at the board, and noticing he was surrounded by four eager quidditch players, three of their friends, and a large gaggle (heheh, gaggle) Of S.S.S. he quickly tacked the parchment to the board and ran off, not looking back. A wise choice seeing as the S.S.S. quickly descended upon the sheet, pushing everyone else back.

"I don't think it's safe to enter the warzone." Alice sighed, grabbing the back of Hallee's shirt to keep her from entering the fray. "But-I-must see-the-positions!" Hallee struggled.

"Dear lord!" Alice exclaimed and let go of Hallee, causing her to fall onto the soft, carpeted floor of the common room.

"Thank you." Hallee jumped back up and pushed her way through the group of girls to the list. She quickly ran her finger down the positions posted.

**The Gryffindor Quidditch Team**

Please note that practices are held daily from 3:30PM-5:30PM on the weekdays, and from 8:00AM-11:00AM on the weekends. Practice starts tomorrow,3:30 PM sharp

-

Keeper- James Potter (Of course, Hallee rolled her eyes)

Seeker -Dorcas Meadows ("YES!" Hallee wasn't surprised, with Dorcas's small frame not only was she fast, she even looked speedy with her slick brown hair and high cheekbones. )

Beater- Sirius Black (Well there was no escaping that)

Beater - Bill Kimm (A 4th year with blonde hair that stuck out straight from all directions. He wasn't particularly bright and talked like he had been hit in the head with a bludger one too many times, but it was better than an S.S.S. Hallee sighed.)

Chaser – Hallee King (Hallee resisted celebration until she read the rest of her fellow quidditch teammates)

Chaser – Captain Jake Wood (No DUH)

Chaser - Rose Stage (Obviously)

All choices are final.

"Why did I have to look at the last two names on the list again?" Hallee mumbled to herself as she walked back to her friends. She heard a loud "WHOOP!" And realized that Dorcas must have seen her name.

"Did you make it?" Lily asked.

"Well…" Hallee let her face fall and she stared at the floor.

"DON'T WORRY! There's always next year." Lily immediately jumped in, letting the mother in her take control. "All we need is a little more practice, right? Practice makes perfect?"

"I don't think practice is an issue." Hallee said, fighting back a grin. "Being that I MADE THE TEAM and all."

"YOU MADE IT?!" Alice and Lily asked in unison.

"This calls for a celebration!" Alice declared.

"Not too rowdy." Lily glared at Alice. "And besides, I have a date with Tom at 7."

"Tom?" Both Alice and Hallee raised their eyebrows in unison.

"Wait…where the hell are you going to go? A romantic walk around the castle trying to avoid Peeves? Fun."

"Yes Tom. Tom Koontz. He's in Ravenclaw. And yes Hallee, we may just go for a walk, or we could head up to the Astronomy Tower. Who knows? He is also in my Anicent Runes class. You guys would know him too if you had Taken Ancient Runes rather than that silly Divination business."

"Whatever, Divination's cool though. You get to drink tea and try to see patterns in it." Hallee grinned.

"Yes. And that is your entire grade." Lily said, as if trying to make a point.

"And…"

"Nevermind. Girl's party at 4. I'll bring the chocolate."

-

Lily, Hallee, Alice, Dorcas and Mary all sat in a circle with a large pile of sweets in the center. There was probably at least one of everything from Honeydukes. Right there. In that pile. Waiting. Hallee couldn't take it anymore and reached her hand out for a sugar quill, but Lily slapped her hand back.

"No, Hallee. You know the rules. Absolutely NO eating of the sugary goodness until the reason of the Girl's Party is addressed and the activities for the night are planned.

"Aw Lils! But those are just stupid Rules we made up last year when you and Veele broke up." Hallee pouted at the sugar quill just a few inches away.

No-name hooted from his perch.

"You see? No-name wants some Bertie Bott's!"

"Well no-name is not a girl, so he cannot be included, besides, it'll be over faster if you just let me get on with it." Sighed Lily, rolling her eyes.

"Hurry it up then."

Lily stood up. "Alright. The reason for the Girl's Party here today is that we have two lucky Gryffindor girls in our year who are a part of our magnificent quidditch team-"

"-She says 'magnificent' because Potter's on the team." Hallee whispered to Dorcas and Mary. Hallee's head was quickly attacked by a shoe. Conveniently attached to Lily's hand.

"Anyway, before I was so RUDELY interrupted. This party is for them. Our activities today include nail-painting, hair-dressing, gorging ourselves on these lovely sweets, and talking about and therefore releasing the stress in our lives. Let the Girl's Party commence." With a dramatic bow lily sat back down and waved back the applause from the other girls.

-

An hour later Hallee was happily sucking away at her sugar quill and secretly slipping No-name Bertie Bott's every flavored beans while Alice combed her hair.

"Why do you always wear your hair up?" Alice whined. "When you sleep with it like this, it gets knotted."

"I brush my hair every morning, thank you." Hallee said, examining her still-drying nails, painted glow-in-the-dark green. "You know this is a really gross color in the light, but when it's dark out, it's BEAST!"

"And that is why I chose this lovely blue color." Alice wiggled her light-blue painted fingernails in front of Hallee before resuming her steady brush strokes.

"Ahhhh." Lily sighed, snacking from her own box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, not No-name's, he would not have allowed that. "This is a great day. I get to have my hair and nails done, and I get a date with that yummy Ravenclaw."

"Who?" Mary asked excitedly.

"Lily Evans. Did you just use the adjective 'yummy' to describe something that was not meant to be eaten?"

"Who?" Mary begged again.

"Why Alice I believe I just did. You and Hallee are a bad influence on me."

"WHO?" Mary asked, putting down the brush she was using to comb Lily's hair. "You better tell me now, bitches."

"Tom Koontz." Lily sighed. "Smart, hot, and a chaser on the quidditch team."

"Yummy." Alice sighed.

"Exactly. You know, I've been thinking." Lily said, toying with the ends of her hair.

"Hm?" Hallee asked. Alice was in the process of French-braiding her hair, which kept severely distracting Hallee.

"Maybe a new hairstyle wouldn't be so bad after all."

"What do you want? I can do pretty much anything." Alice smiled and snapped a hair-tie to the end of Hallee's braid.

"I want this all off." Lily said, motioning at her hair.

"Erm Lils…you do realize that I will not comply with that request, right?"

"Well not ALL of it. I just want my hair to my chin. You know like Hallee's was first year."

"Why? That has to have been the worst haircut of my life." Hallee shivered at the memory of the haircut where one-half was always flipping inwards and the other was always flipping out.

"It was cute. And I like it. And maybe it will finally get Potter off my back."

"You're positively SURE? But your hair is so pretty!" Mary whined.

"No, no I see it." Alice nodded. "It'll be different, but it'll look nice, and cute."

"Thank god." Lily said, "Now get cutting."

"Yes mam! Alice grabbed a towel and played it behind Lily, "To catch the good 16 inches of hair I am about to chop off." Alice explained to the questioning girls. Then she slowly started snipping away and Hallee moved over to start brushing Dorcas's hair, while Dorcas did Mary's, therefore forming some kind of awesome chain made of people. Suddenly Dorcas stood up. "OH! Mary! My god! We totally forgot about the potions essay! Holy crap!"

No-name hooted indignantly as both girls grabbed their bags. "Sorry girls, No-name, but it's Sunday and Dorcas and I STILL haven't finished our essay. Ugh sometimes I HATE Slughorn. 3 pages on the use of gillyweed?" Mary and Dorcas quickly ran out of the room with their bags, looking for people who had already finished the essay. They could have asked Hallee, Lily, or Alice, but Hallee and Alice had copied off Lily, and Lily wouldn't let anyone else copy.

"Alright, all done." Alice smiled and removed the towel, then ran a brush through Lily's hair.

"Looks nice Lils." Hallee commented. It did look nice. Lily's hair reached her chin and had soft waves throughout. It wasn't perfectly shaped, but kind of piecey and edgy. Lily walked to the mirror.

"Well I'll miss my old hair but if this is what it takes to get Potter off my back then so be it. Besides it looks pretty good. You think Tom will like it?"

"Who WOULDN'T like it…aside from Potter that is." Alice quickly added. "I'm going to go clean up this mess, be right back." And Alice headed to the bathroom with the scissors, comb, and towel.

"Hey Lils?" Hallee asked, as Lily took a seat back at the circle.

"Yea?"

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Well…you have at least three boyfriends a year, and whenever you don't have one all the boys are still fawning over you. And, when I had that haircut I looked ridiculous, and then you just pulled it off like that." Hallee snapped her fingers to emphasize the point.

"Hallee when you had this haircut you were adorable, and besides, it doesn't matter how many boyfriends I've had. How many dates I've gone on. In fact, you have it easy because you haven't gone through as many breakups. All that my dates have proved is that I haven't found the right guy yet."

"Meh. Whatever you say. I just want to get these stupid braces off and start raking in the men."

Lily laughed, "Hallee, your braces are what makes you different. Don't you always give me speeches on self expression and all that?"

"Yea, but I can express myself and still be snogging a boy on the weekends, nothing wrong with that."

-

It was 7:00 and Lily looked like she was about to puke. "What if he hates my hair? What did I do? ALICE WHY DID YOU LET ME THINK CUTTING MY HAIR WAS A GOOD IDEA? I PROBABLY LOOK HIDEOUS AND YOU ARE ALL TOO NICE TO SAY SOMETHING!"

"LILY! Calm down. Chill. You're scaring No-Name. You look awesome." Hallee sighed. Lily had on a white v-neck T and a brown pinstripe vest that was undone, along with dark skinny jeans and brown leather sandals. Alice had done her makeup, so of course that was flawless. She had put some extra gel into her hair to make it look really piecey as well.

"Alright." Lily took a deep breath. He's meeting me outside the portrait hole. I don't want to keep him waiting." Lily stepped out of the dorms and into the common room. Alice and Hallee watched her leave until they saw her greet a tall, tan boy with blonde hair that fell into his eyes. That must be him. They shut the door.

"As much as I want to stay up and ask Lily how her date went." Hallee yawned. "I'd much rather stuff myself with candy and then pass out."

"Agree." Alice sighed and grabbed as much candy as she could before hopping back onto her bed.

_Well there you are! How were your holidays my little Sirius Black lovers? Why don't you tell me in a…REVIEW! You can talk about my story too, it's all good, but you don't have to, you could talk about what you had for lunch, or where you went last week, or how you got a new haircut and can't stand it! Anyway, the point of that was to get you to REVIEW! So hop to it sweeities!_


	15. And the pranking continues

_Why look how fast I put this chapter out! Be proud of your hard-working little writer! Possibly by reviewing? Thank you to my darling reviewers from yesterday!_

_Patie – 2 reviews in one chapter? You are my favorite person ever. No lies. Tell you the truth, I had all the pages written before I realized that James was, in fact, not a Keeper, and he had a designated spot on the team(oops) and I was too lazy to go back and change it ;). Thanks for your reviewS!_

_Joelle8- I'm so glad you like her haircut. I wasn't sure if people would and thought everyone would be like, 'no! Her hair is supposed to be long, flowing, and gorgeous!' and I would be like 'I just want to show everyone how much James affects her =( ' so thank you! Thanks for your review!_

_StandUpEvenIfYouStandAlone – FOUR REVIEWS? THANK YOU! I'm glad you like my story! thanks for the reviewS!_

**Disclaimer: I just realized I have not been putting in a disclaimer at regular intervals, and would like to apologize for any possible insinuation that I owned the Harry Potter series, because unfortunately, I do not.**

Hallee was lying in her bed. Sleeping. Hallee loved sleep. It was a great pastime.

"Ki-YAH!" Someone screeched, and landed on Hallee's chest.

"!" Hallee screamed but slowly relaxed as she realized it was only Alice. No-name hooted and flew higher into the air.

"well I thought I'd wake you properly." Alice smirked.

Suddenly the door to the girls dorms burst open and Frank and Remus ran inside. The first holding a bat.

"What? We heard screaming! What's going on?" Frank yelled. Then he saw Alice sitting on Hallee, "oh, okay. We thought James was trying to rape Lily or something." He put down the baseball bat sadly, as if he had really wanted to use it.

Alice hopped off of Hallee, "Aw Frank! You were going to save us?" She ran over and hugged him. No one missed the huge blush appear across Frank's face.

"Thanks, but we're all good here." Lily smiled and sat up, ruffling her hand through her shortened hair.

"Lily! Your hair's gone!"

"Frank was always the observant one." Remus muttered. "It looks nice Lily."

"Thanks."

"Wait! Lily! How was your date?" Hallee asked, noticing that Lily was in their dormitory.

"It was alright." Lily said slowly, casting a look at the two boys still in the doorway.

"Oh, er we better…go." Frank said awkwardly.

"Yea…glad to know you guys are okay." Remus said.

"Awww! Thanks Remus!" Hallee ran up and hugged him.

"You're welcome." He hugged her back tightly before waving to the rest of the girls and walking out the door with Frank.

"What was that?" Mary asked, looking at Hallee with a raised eyebrow.

"What is with EVERYONE raising their eyebrows lately?"

"You know why I'm raising my eyebrow at you Hallee King. What is going on between you and Remus Lupin?"

"Nothing." Hallee said truthfully, "Now can we PLEASE listen to Lily's date?"

So Lily told the girls about how Tom Koontz took her to the astronomy tower, and they looked at the stars all night.

"Oooh! That's so romantic." Mary sighed.

"Did he kiss you?" Hallee asked.

"Well after we talked up at the tower for a while he walked me back to the common room. Then he said, and I quote, 'I like you a lot, Lily. I always have. Will you go to the first Hogsmeade trip with me?'"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" All the girls in the room squealed.

"Tell me you said yes. Did you say yes? TELL ME YOU SAID YES!" Alice was shaking Lily's shoulders.

"Of course I said yes! I'm not stupid! Smart hot guy asks me on another date? Hell yes! And then he kissed me."

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" All the girls squealed again.

Needless to say, No-name fled to the owlry.

-

"You know, I've been thinking." Hallee sighed. Hallee, Lily and Alice were sitting in the great Hall eating breakfast before their classes started. "We never REALLY got the boys back after they ransacked our room."

"And they never got us back after Lily did some crazy flirting. I think we're equal. I don't think we have to prank anymore." Alice said, noticing the evil tone in Hallee's voice.

"But we never got them back!"

"Prank them if you will, but leave us out of it." Lily said.

"YUS!"

-

Transfiguration. That was the first class the Gryffindor girls had. It was also the first class Hallee had listened to in a long time. McGonagall was teaching them how to change the colors of their hair.

"It's a little early, I know, but I think you all are capable."

After giving everyone the basic knowledge she left the class to try it out on themselves. It seemed easy. All there was to it was to point the wand at your head, and think of a color. Easy.

Hallee took her hair down from its bun and pointed her wand at her hair. Suddenly her ends turned a bright red.

"YES!"

Hallee looked to see that Lily had managed to give herself white-blonde streaks, and Alice's entire head of hair was blue.

"This could come in handy." Hallee muttered, glancing over at the 'marauders' trying to change their hair color. Remus had changed his to bright orange with ease, and Black had canary yellow streaks. Peter and Potter (heheh Peter, Potter…) weren't having as much luck however. Hallee smiled to herself as a plan began forming in her mind. She couldn't wait until dinner.

-

"Hungry Hungry Hallee! Hungry Hungry Hallee!" Hallee sang as she, Lily, and Alice made their way to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Alright Hallee, so you're sure you want to prank them? Even though life has been so simple and easy and awesome without them pranking us back?"

"They never really pranked us back. Kind of a lame prank. Well it wouldn't have been if you hadn't flirted with James. Then our lives would have sucked. But whatever." Hallee stopped talking as she noticed her targets sitting together. She wasn't going to prank Remus. That would be mean. And it would be suspicious if he was the only one not being pranked, so even though Hallee was not a fan of Peter Pettigrew, he would not be pranked either. Hallee subtly pointed her wand at Potter and Black.

No one at the table noticed anything until Sirius turned to look at James.

"Mate." He snickered, "I like the new look."

James didn't understand what Sirius was talking about, but was too busy laughing at Sirius, "trying to switch houses on me?"

"What?" Sirius stopped laughing.

"Your hair. It's green and silver. You know, trying to switch houses. Moving over to Slytherin. I didn't think my joke was that hard to get really…"

"Wait, my hair is silver and green?" Sirius asked, grabbing a piece and moving it in front of his eyes.

"Yea. Sorry about that. Don't worry, I know what'll make you feel better. We'll hunt down the punk who did this to you-"

"-us."

"What?"

"Look at your hair, idiot!" Sirius grunted, growing more agitated by the minute as he realized that his black hair that fell in his eyes oh-so-perfectly was now green and silver. Not that Hallee though his hair fell into his eyes oh-so-perfectly. Because it didn't. Duh.

"We are SO going to kill whoever did this." James didn't even bother to check his hair.

"No shit."

By now everyone had noticed what was going on, and was laughing at the two boys. The Slytherin table was cheering by far the loudest.

"Hallee, your charm work is impressive." Lily said, nodding. "But the guys look really pissed, so I will not be taking credit for this one."

"You were going to take credit for it?" Alice asked.

"If it turned out okay." Lily shrugged.

"Somehow I'm okay with that." Muttered Hallee, sneaking a glance at Sirius and James. A bad idea. The boys had been scanning the crowd to see who could have possibly pranked them. As soon as Hallee's hazel eyes locked with Sirius's grey ones it was obvious who the culprit was.

"Oh shit." Hallee whispered.

"What? Did they find out it was you? That was surprisingly fast. How long has it been, 30 seconds. That's a record for sure. You must be really bad at lying. I mean sure you were the only one with your wand out but you could have concealed it or something…"

"Alice shut up, Black isn't deaf."Hallee groaned internally as what was first just a gaze from Sirius Black turned into a glare.

"Time to go." Alice said abruptly. The three girls quickly left their food and made their way quickly to their dormitories.

-

"Well on the bright side Potter didn't acknowledge your existence." Hallee said, gesturing to Lily's short hair. She was getting ready for the first quidditch practice of the season. It started in 15 minutes.

"True, but he might just not have been looking for me."

"James Potter? Not looking for Lily Evans? Has the world gone insane?" Alice grabbed her bag and began looking for homework to do.

"Probably. Hey, I gotta go. Quidditch practice and all. One can't help but to be so fantastic at a sport that they make the team." Hallee sniffed significantly and walked out the door.

"The girl needs an attitude adjustment." Muttered Alice.

"And that is why we love her." Lily rolled her eyes and started on her homework.

-

"Alright team! Roll Call!" Barked Jake Wood, Quidditch captain.

"Hey Jake, there's only seven players, I think we can just do a head count, ay mate?"

"Watch the attitude Black! Everyone! When I call your name, say 'here!' Black!"

"Here." Sirius rolled his eyes and leaned against the tent, crossing his arms.

"Kimm!"

"Here."

"King!"

"Here!" James and Sirius snickered. Though Hallee had no idea why seeing as THEY were the ones with green and silver hair, not her. Jerks.

"Meadowes!"

"Here!"

"Potter!"

"Present!"

"Knock it off Potter. Stage!"

"Here!"

"Alright, great. Seeing as it's the first day back I'll take it easy on you. Especially seeing as we have some new additions to the team. Everyone please welcome Bill, Hallee, and Dorcas to the team!"

Everyone clapped and Rose stage whispered, "Awwww! Look at the little third year girls! So cute! I remember when I was that age!"

"We're third years too! Aren't we pretty cute?" Sirius walked up to Rose, puffing out his chest, with James in tow.

"Ditch the opposing team's colors, then we'll talk." Rose rolled her eyes at the boys' offending hair colors and tuned back in to what Wood was talking about.

"Great, now that we all know each other, let's get to work. Kimm and Black! Go get the bats and bludgers. You'll be hitting them back and forth, get to know each other's strengths and weaknesses! Head to the west side of the pitch."

"Aye aye captain." Bill picked up a bat and helped Sirius move the crate holding the bludgers out onto the pitch.

"Alright! Stage! Take Meadowes out to the east side of the pitch! Teach her some simple training exercises. Fast flying. Maybe even start on dives."

"Yes sir." Rose and Dorcas each grabbed their brooms and headed out of the tent.

"Alright! Potter! King! You guys get to spend the practice with me." The pit of Hallee's stomach dropped. "Potter, you'll guard the posts while King and I take turns scoring. Even though this is an easy practice, I want to see the best from each of you. Grab your brooms, and let's head out."

As soon as the three were outside James hopped onto his broom and kicked off, soaring high until he reached the goal posts.

"Follow my lead." Jake muttered. He pushed off from his broom, quaffle under his arm, and Hallee wasn't too far behind.

Jake grabbed the quaffle and flew towards James, who adjusted the broom to block the oncoming quidditch player. He moved too late however, and the quaffle got through the posts.

"Alright King, you're up." Jake tossed Hallee the quaffle. She flew to the post and hurled the ball forward. But just as her fingertips left the ball her broom jerked to the left, causing the quaffle to miss the posts completely.

"Oops."

"Eh. School broom malfunctions. Happen all the time. Just make sure you get a descent broom soon." Jake shrugged and scored a goal again before handing the quaffle back over to Hallee. "This time try to overcompensate by flying a little to the right."

"Thanks." Hallee took the quaffle and flew at a slight diagonal to the right, therefore making a straight line, but again just as she threw the quaffle, her broom veered off again, but this time to the right. Hallee quickly caught the quaffle before it vanished to the other side of the pitch.

"One more try?" Hallee asked, holding up the ball.

"Sure, why not?" Jake said patiently. This time as Hallee was about to throw the ball she noticed James. He was smirking proudly and not even bothering to guard the posts. _He is soooo arrogant. _Hallee thought. _No wonder Lily hates him._ Hallee sped forward and threw the ball, but her sped upwards. Then downwards. Then side to side. She slid slowly over, so she was dangling from the broom by her hands.

"Er…King? Everything alright?" Wood flew down to her eyelevel.

"Yea. Just great." Hallee grunted as she swung one leg over the broom at a time, eventually regaining her original sitting position. Suddenly her broom took off, speeding around the pitch. Flying by she heard Sirius and James laughing. She thought she heard Jake yelling at them, but she wasn't sure. She just wanted the broom to stop moving. Hallee leaned back and turned the broom in the opposite direction it seemed fixed on going. It screeched to a halt.

"What the hell was that?!" Jake was shouting at Sirius and James.

"Funny." Sirius answered.

"I would have enjoyed it better if she had screamed though." James smirked at Hallee as she wobbly descended to the grass of the quidditch pitch and leaned against one of the posts, catching her breath.

"What would have happened if she had fallen of? Ever think of that?" Jake was still raging.

"Even funnier." Sirius answered.

"Pomfrey could have fixed her up in minutes." James answered truthfully.

"I don't care. You two are out of practice for today. I don't ever want to see you two pull a stunt like that AGAIN! Do you understand?"

"Aye aye captain." Both boys muttered.

"And I didn't want to say anything, but your hair colors are Slytherin colors. Go fix it."

"Yes sir." James and Sirius walked back to the castle.

"King. You're dizzy. Not a good condition for riding a broom. Get some rest back at the castle. See you tomorrow. 3:30 sharp."

"Sure." Hallee walked off in a daze towards the castle.

-

"Wait…so WHAT happened?" Lily asked Hallee, who had just completed her story and was now running a brush through her wind-blown, knotted hair.

"James and Sirius jinxed my broom! The prats!"

"I warned you not to prank them!" Alice scolded.

"No you didn't! You just said you weren't getting involved!"

"And I always do the right thing! So technically, I was warning you!"

"Whatever. I have a plan though."

"PLEASE tell me you are not going to prank them again?" Alice asked.

"Hey! I can NOT take this lying down! They made a fool of me in front of the entire quidditch team!"

"Not really, they just made you look like a spaz for 2 minutes before everyone realized what was going on."

"Shut up Alice. Point is, I have a plan, see you in a bit." Hallee rushed out of the room and down the staircase into the common room. She quickly performed some complicated charm work she had learned last week from Flitwick and then read up a little on in the library. "Mwa ha ha ha ha." Hallee muttered.

"Evil laugh?" Hallee turned around to find Remus Lupin about to leave the portrait hole.

"Erm…yea. It's kinda my thing. You know some people have catch phrases and I have my evil laugh." Hallee nodded. "By the way, Sirius and James aren't in here yet, right?"

"Er…James is in, not Sirius. Dare I ask why you're wondering?"

"Dare I ask why you're leaving?"

"Alright, we're even." Remus grinned and walked out the portrait hole and Hallee ran back to her room. "Alright. So my plan has come into action. Turns out Potter isn't going to be pranked, sorry Lils, but Sirius will. MUA HA HA!"

"Great. Now study potions. We have a test tomorrow." Lily threw a textbook Hallee's way.

Hallee groaned and looked out the window. It was supposed to be a full moon tonight. Those were always pretty.

_Full moon? Remus leaving the common room? Drawing together plot lines? Whaaaaat? REVIEW!_


	16. Well then screw them

_Here we go, another chapter. Kinda short but whatever. Thank you to my beautiful reviewers:_

_Joelle8 – thanks for summarizing my story! Haha jk there are a lot of twists and turns that may come as a surprise (maybe?) thanks for your review!_

_Patie – thanks for your lengthy review! It was much appreciated. Well Remus and Frank room with the Marauders (and Remus is one himself)and the Marauders can outsmart anything, right? …Except maybe Hallee, but she is an exception. :) _

_Evershort – wow, reviewing every chapter? You made me full-out smile at my computer, and try not to squeal, and my mom was in the room and looked at me like I was crazy ;). I'm a night person too, can't stand the mornings, they're for losers. You even commented on chapter 11! No one EVER commented on chapter 11! Also, thanks for the suggestions, I might just use some! Not in the way you said them, because then people would know what would happen, I'll have to think of some others….I'm glad you enjoy my story! Thanks so much for your reviewS!_

The next day during first period potions, Sirius Black ran in late.

"Mr. Black! I am afraid that tardiness is not acceptable in my class, I hope you have an explanation-" Slughorn started, but Sirius had no patience for him.

"You." He pointed an accusing finger at Hallee.

"Me?" Hallee made her eyes wide and pouted, managing to look innocent. In direct contrast to Sirius. He had huge bags under his bloodshot eyes, and his robes were rumpled, as if he had slept in them.

"Yes YOU! You locked the portrait hole!"

"Black. Think about this for a moment. Do you really think that I, a straight B student who hasn't listened to a charms lesson in YEARS, would be able to perform such spectacular magic as to LOCK YOU out of the Gryffindor PORTRAIT HOLE?"

"Yes. Yes I do. You locked me out. I had to sleep outside! I only got about 2 good hours in! Not to mention a detention from Filch for being out 'after hours'. Oh, and having Peeves pinch you all night isn't too much fun either! Watch yourself King! Watch yourself!"

Hallee rolled her eyes. "Yea, sure thing."

"Mr. Black, please take your seat, you have wasted enough of my class."

"But-but she locked be out of the common room! Aren't you going to do anything about it?"

"Do you have proof?" Slughorn rubbed his temples.

"Well…no…"

"Then how do you know it was me?" Hallee jumped in.

"Because you're the cause of all my problems King! You just can't leave me alone! Is it your personal mission to screw me over?"

"Mission is too strong of a word…favorite past time would be better." Hallee was smirking now, as Sirius was getting more and more agitated.

"Alright you two! If you don't stop this you are BOTH getting detentions! Don't think I'll hesitate." Slughorn was steadily turning more and more red.

"Argh! Fine! God damn it King! I'm not going to get you back for this one. I don't plan on pranking you back. Because if I don't, then you will never get your turn. And that will destroy you." Sirius whispered the last part.

"Please." Hallee snorted.

"Tell me, King. What's it like to never be loved by anyone?"

Hallee blinked at the random question, but responded viscously, "I wouldn't know. But I'm sure you do. Exactly how many girls have you gone out with that like you for YOU, not your looks? Which aren't so spectacular, let me tell you."

Sirius was about to respond when Slughorn literally pushed between the bickering students, who had been walking towards each other during the entire argument. "ENOUGH! BLACK! DETENTION! 7:00! TAKE YOUR SEATS."

"What? That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair Mr. Black. Now take your seat."

Hallee shot Sirius a glare and he sneered before they both turned and headed to their seats.

"Wow Hallee. Have some bottled feelings?" Lily asked as soon as Hallee had taken her seat.

"I just can't stand him! He makes me literally SICK. I feel nauseous." Hallee made a face.

"Well take some Tums and get over it. We have to make Amortentia and your little scene over there wasted valuable time." Lily handed Hallee ingredients to chop.

"Amortentia? You mean that love potion thingy? But that's supposed to be hard." Whined Hallee.

"Not if you try. Now will you PLEASE just chop those roots?"

"Fine." Hallee sighed and set to work. About midway through a thought came to her. "Hey Lils, do you know where Remus is? He left last night and I haven't seen him since."

"Oh, I saw him about to leave. When I asked he didn't want to tell me. But I questioned enough to find out that his mum is sick. Again."

"I swear. She's sick at least once a month."

"Eh, some people just have weak immune systems. Stinks that he's missing this lesson though. He always liked this potion."

"Eh."

The girls were quiet until the end of class, when they packed up and headed to their next class.

They were about to leave when James came up to Lily. "Er…Lily?"

"Yes, Potter?" Lily sighed.

"why did you cut your beautiful hair? Not that I don't like it, I love it!" He said quickly. "It really brings out your eyes and highlights your cheekbones!"

"Goodbye, Potter." Lily went off to Ancient Runes while Alice and Hallee headed to Divination.

"love this class." Alice whispered, shaking her head.

"Who wouldn't?" Hallee answered as the two girls took their seats in a room full of smoke and incense. The room was dark, every source of light was covered with a different color scarf, casting elegant patterns along the walls in oranges, pinks, purples, blues, greens, reds, and yellows.

A tall, thin, beautiful woman with long, curly black hair and tanned skin swept into the room dramatically. Her brown eyes were perfect circles, forever in a state of shock, and her plump lips curved into a smile as soon as she saw the class.

"Good evening class." She spoke in a thick, exotic accent and would move her hands in large, dramatic movements.

"Good morning Professor Naomi." The class recited in unison.

"Today we have an interesting subject to pursue. We will be looking into the crystal ball. Some of you may not see anything the first time, do not be discouraged. It takes years to master the art of glass-ball gazing."

Hallee smirked at Alice and raised her hand. Time for the fun. "Excuse me Professor Naomi, but is this a glass or crystal ball?"

"I'm sorry, child?"

"Well I must not have been paying full attention, I felt the inner eye calling to me in the middle of your explanation and did not hear the type of ball." Hallee answered as sincerely as possible.

"Oh, well it's actually…well…um…a…a glass ball dearie. Yes. Fiberglass actually. A useful muggle ." Naomi finished quickly, nodding her head vigorously. "And good for you, listening into your inner eye. May I ask what it was sending you?" Professor Naomi blinked her large eyes excitedly.

"Oh, something about hippogriffs trampling orphan babies in Romania, and how when I grow old I would be a large force in stopping it." Hallee answered, with a straight face as Alice tried to pass off her giggling for a coughing fit.

"Oh." Naomi wiped a tear from her eye. "Well I hope you do your best for those orphan babies. Lord knows they need help."

"I'll try my best, Professor."

-

For the rest of the class Alice and Hallee took turns looking into the 'fiberglass' ball on their table. Alice claimed to have seen an extravagant wedding between her and Frank, and then her giving birth to a boy with large floppy ears. Hallee congratulated her on her marriage, but highly doubted anyone would be marrying anyone they met at Hogwarts. Then it was Hallee's turn.

"Erm…I just see smoke. That's not a good sign. HOLY SHIT WHAT IF I DIE IN A FIRE? THAT IS SO NOT COOL! I DON'T LIKE FIRE!"

"Hallee calm down." Alice rolled her eyes. "Focus on what is behind the smoke, or the images you see in it."

Hallee looked harder, but it was just a hazy mess of smoke. Hallee didn't exactly posses the 'inner eye'. Of course Professor Naomi thought she did, but that was only because Hallee was good at making up stories on the spot, and it didn't matter how illogical they were, Naomi ate them up.

Hallee was about to push the ball away in irritation when she saw a hospital bed in the haze. She focused on it and as it became clearer she saw a figure laying on it. Soon she could make it out to be a boy with brown hair and a tired face. Actually the tired face of Remus Lupin. Hallee focused harder to see why he would be there, cuts, bruises, but all she saw were a vast array of potions on the nightstand beside his bed. Suddenly Madam Pomfrey hustled over to him and shook him awake, handing him one of the potions to drink. Wait…Pomfrey? _But she works here at Hogwarts…_Hallee looked up from the ball quickly.

"Professor Naomi, I'm afraid I'm not feeling well, may I go to the hospital wing?"

"Of course, take your bags, the period is almost over."

"Thank you." Hallee rushed out of the class without even glancing back to the questioning look on Alice's face.

-

Hallee ran into the hospital wing at top speed, past Madam Pomfrey and to the nearest hospital bed, where, sure enough, Remus was laying.

"Rem! What happened? I thought you were with your mom! And then I was in Divination and I saw you were in a hospital bed and I thought something terrible had happened and that wouldn't have been okay, because you're Remus, and if something bad happened to you I would probably murder whoever caused it and-"

"Hallee." Remus laughed. "I'm fine."

"No you aren't! You're in a HOSPITAL BED. Typically, people in hospital beds are NOT fine."

"Trust me, I'm okay. You said you saw me in Divination?"

"Yea, in a fiberglass ball."

"What?"

"Nevermind. Point is, I saw you, and then realized you were here, NOT with your sickly mother. Therefore you owe me an explanation."

"No I don't. I POSSIBLY may owe Lily one, seeing as SHE is the one I told about my mom, or maybe even Sirius, James, and Peter because I room with them. But you? Not so much." Remus smiled at her.

"Aw Rem! Come on! You can tell me!" Hallee dropped her voice to a whisper, "Was it illegal? Because you can still tell me. My lips are sealed." Hallee mimed locking her lips and throwing the key away.

Remus looked at her with a mixture of hope and hesitation. "Well you see Hallee, not many people know about it."

"Well then you must be itching to get it off your chest!" Hallee exclaimed, but was quickly hushed by an irritated Madam Pomfrey.

"Well I you see I am, but you have to promise that what I tell you will never change your opinion about me."

"Sure, sure."

"No Hallee. I'm serious."

Hallee sensed the gravity in his voice, "Remus, don't worry, nothing you can say will ever change my opinion of you. Unless you randomly start insulting me, or tell me that you killed my family-actually I probably wouldn't care about that last part…but anyway, what's the big secret?"

Remus raised an eyebrow at her but started speaking. "Have you ever heard of werewolves, Hallee?"

And so Remus told her his story. How when he was young her father had defied Greyback, an evil werewolf, who had then positioned himself in front of Remus's house on the night of a full moon, so he could attack the family. Apparently Remus's father had tried to save Remus, but it was no use, all it got was a scar across Remus's father's back, and a werewolf son.

"Wait…so you can turn into a wolf?" Hallee raised an eyebrow.

"Er…that's one way to put it. But it's a little more complicated. You see it's sort of a cross between man and wolf, and I don't keep my thoughts when I am in that form, my mind completely surrenders to the werewolf instinct. That's why every full moon I leave to visit my 'sick mother'."

"Does it hurt?" Hallee asked softly.

"Not much." Remus said. But Hallee could tell he was lying.

"Do James, Sirius, and Peter know?"

"Yes, they're my best friends. At first I was afraid that they wouldn't accept me, if they didn't accept my condition, then…"

"Don't ever say condition, Hallee scolded. It makes it sound like you are ill and diseased-ridden, which you are not. And of course they accepted you! They aren't idiots! Well they are…but not in the close-minded form. They probably realize, just like I do, that just because you turn into a wolf every month you're still human...That didn't sound the way I had hoped but you get the picture. "

"Not all people are like that Hallee."

"Really? What idiots are those?"

"Erm…most ministry officials actually."

"Oh…well then. Screw them." Hallee hugged Remus before she stood up.

"Alice is probably freaking out. I kind of maybe ran out of Divination without telling her where I was going…oops?"

Remus laughed to himself as the blonde girl ran out the door.

-

A month passed and Hallee was taking more notice of Remus than she ever had before. As soon as he had gotten out of the hospital he looked positively healthy, but his strength seemed to diminish as the full moon grew closer.

On the day of the full moon Hallee saw Remus at breakfast looking morosely at his porridge. Hallee got up and walked over to him. As she was getting closer she heard snippets of the conversation the 'Marauders' were having.

"I tell you, Remus! We're ready!"

"We'll be there."

"Trust us. We can handle it."

Their conversation stopped immediately as soon as they saw Hallee coming.

"Well well, look what the cat dragged in." Sirius drawled.

"Oh, you're so charming Sirius, really you are." Hallee commented dryly before turning to Remus. She pulled him into a tight hug and whispered into his ear, "good luck". Before turning around and heading back to a confused looking Lily and Alice. As she was leaving she heard the boy's conversation start back up.

"What the hell was that about."

"Strange."

"Definitely."

Hallee took her seat and watched Remus, feeling awful each time he put down his spoon and rested his head on the table. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye Hallee saw Snape stand from the Slytherin table and walk towards the Gryffindor's. Hallee rolled her eyes, wondering why Snape always had to flirt awkwardly with Lily for at least thirty minutes a day. Maybe that was why Potter hated him so much. But to Hallee's surprise Snape walked up to Sirius. He muttered something to him and both boys walked off into a corridor.

_Hmmm_

"What's Snape doing with Sirius?" Hallee muttered as the two walked back into the Great Hall. Snape was smiling triumphantly in that creepy way he does when Slughorn compliments him on potions. Sirius just looked bored.

"Dunno." Lily looked at the two confusedly.

-

"Argh. Double Potions. Again. In the DUNGEONS. The DUNGEONS for Christ's sake! That just CONFIRMS the evil involved in that class."

"Hallee, what the hell are you talking about?" Alice raised an eyebrow.

"POTIONS IS FOR DEVIL WORSHIPERS!" Hallee screamed.

Alice and Lily just stared at Hallee for a moment before walking on.

"Don't acknowledge her Alice, and then she'll stop her rant."

"Hey Lily…you know I can hear you…right?"

Alice rolled her eyes and started a new topic as the group moved down towards the dungeons. "So the first Hogsmeade visit is tomorrow. You guys excited?"

"Of course! I got another date with Tom Koontz, remember?"

"oh yea! Good luck with that, by the way. What are you planning on doing, Hallee."

"Well I can't go. Mom wouldn't sign the form, remember? She's all overprotective and stuff?"

"Oh RIGHT! Ah, I guess I'll just hang out with Frank on my DATE then."

"What?" Both girls looked at Alice.

"Yes, that is right. I have a date. With Frank Longbottom."

All three girls squealed and jumped up and down.

"Evans! I know you're glad to see me, but you don't have to be quite so obnoxious." James Potter walked around the corner to the girls, followed by Sirius, Peter, and a very pale Remus.

"Bugger off Potter." Lily glared at James while he just ruffled his hand through his hair, messing it up more than it was before, if that was possible.

"Nah, I'm good." James smiled cockily at Lily, before she sighed and walked into the Potions room, James at her heels.

-

That night Hallee was sitting in the common room, waiting for the sunset.

"Hey."

Hallee turned around and saw Remus looking at the sky sadly.

"Good luck." Hallee smiled.

"Thanks." Remus walked out the portrait hole.

_So if you didn't get that whole thing with Snape and Sirius, don't worry, all will be revealed in time. And I know this chapter was more Hallee/Remus than Hallee/Sirius but…well it all has to do with the plot, my dearies. Also, Professor Naomi was based off one of my personal favorite teachers of all time, who barely spoke English and used to be a model. She was also fired in the middle of the year, which made me sad, so this chapter is dedicated to her. So, to make my memory of her a pleasant one, why don't you review? It's for a good cause!_


	17. What just happened?

_HO HO HO MERRY CHRISTMAS! As a Christmas present to YOU, here is chapter 17: That, good sir, is my thinking cap. I sincerely hope you enjoy it, and if you don't you can always exchange it for some shoes :) thanks a bunch to my little reviewers:_

_Joelle8 – thanks for your review!_

_Patie – thanks for the review! Yea, Remus is pretty awesome._

"Hey Hallee, what should I wear?" Lily asked, holding two outfits in front of the mirror. Her short hair was already straightened and ruffled, and her makeup was applied as well.

"Well it's cold out, so go with the jeans."

"Thanks." Lily slid on a pair of light-wash skinny jeans, and a black v-neck before throwing on a thick black pea coat. She sat on her bed and began to pull on a pair of black converse.

"Alright, alright, I am ready for a date with my future husband, how do I look?" Alice stepped out of the bathroom and twirled. She had on light blue skinny cords and a long sleeved white babydoll top that swirled around her when she spun. Her hair was in its usual flipped-out style, and brown Uggs on her feet.

"Simply gorgeous dah-ling." Hallee smiled. She herself just had on bright purple sweat pants and a yellow hoodie. She also had on thick red fuzzy socks so her feet wouldn't freeze in the December air, and a pink knit beanie with two little cat ears sewn onto it (Not real ones! Little triangle pieces of fabric! Gosh!) . She pulled her hair back into a low bun and grabbed her bag. "Are you two all ready for your dates?" Hallee raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"I think so." Alice breathed deeply before grabbing a denim jacket off her bedpost and slinging it over her arm.

"Good, because quite honestly I have had enough of you two hanging around, and I need some alone time." This comment only got Hallee's awesome hat stolen by Lily.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" No-name was startled and flew into the rafters. Hallee jumped up and snatched her hat, jamming it onto her head. "Take that you ginger!"

"Ah, your words hurt." Lily laughed and grabbed her heart.

"Get a move on you dashing ladies." Hallee ushered them out the door. And then they were gone. "Well now I'm lonely." Hallee mumbled. As if to prove her point, No-name tapped at the window until Hallee had to walk over and open it, letting him fly into the December chill.

She looked back at the door where her friends had no doubt walked away from to go on their dates. She sighed. No boy had ever asked her out on a date (unless you count Micheal Cravin, from 2nd grade) and she doubted that one ever would. Well maybe one day a boy would ask her out, but not in her Hogwarts years. Boys her age seemed to focus on the looks of girls, rather than the personality. Looks which in Hallee's opinion, were unavailable to her. She didn't wear makeup, and was still in a training bra. She never wore her hair down like the S.S.S., or rolled up her school skirt, or batted her eyelashes at passing guys.

"Meh." Hallee wrinkled her nose and walked out the door into the common room, where she planned to sit in front of the fire all cozy and do her homework, therefore getting majorly ahead of Lily, and getting bragging rights.

Hallee was halfway through her transfiguration essay when someone poked her shoulder. She turned around to find Remus smiling down at her.

"Rem!" Hallee scooted over so there was a place for him to sit. "You're out early!"

"Yeah, this transformation wasn't as bad…" Remus trailed off, as if remembering a private joke.

"That's good." Hallee nodded her head.

Remus reached over and pulled off Hallee's hat, "What is this?" He asked, laughing.

"That, good sir, is my thinking cap. If I may have it back so I can complete my transfiguration essay without my brain malfunctioning, I would be forever in your favor."

Remus just laughed again and put it on himself. "Here, let me see your essay. We'll see how well this thing works."

Hallee giggled and handed over her parchment.

While Remus wrote Hallee started on her last assignment, her dream diary for Divination. She was supposed to record all her dreams for seven days, and then interpret them in class. That way she would know her entire future. By the time Remus had finished her essay, Hallee had already made up her first dream about how a cucumber grew out of her shoe, and ate Lily. It was a bit gory, but that was how Professor Naomi liked them.

"What are you writing? And who is George, the cucumber?" Remus asked, reading over Hallee's shoulder. "Well apparently he was in my dream last night. Wanna help me make up 6 more equally gory dreams?"

Remus adjusted the thinking cap on his head, "Let's do it."

15 minutes later Hallee had dreamed about waltzing with the giant squid while singing show tunes, racing a purple pelican who happened to be a carnivore, turning into a pair of pants only to be worn by everyone in Hogwarts, Becoming the lead singer of a hardcore scream-o band and catching on fire during a concert, gravity going away and leaving her hanging onto George the cucumber for dear life, and being locked in a time capsule with a German-speaking priest who would often burst into song.

"I think we're good here." Hallee laughed, flipping through the little book. "Do you have any homework to do?"

Remus laughed, "Actually Hallee, I am a genius, and therefore finished my homework the day it was assigned, not a week after." He looked knowingly at the transfiguration essay.

"Hmph. Then I suppose you are not in need of this thinking cap!" Hallee laughed and snatched it off his head.

"No! Wait! Not the thinking cap!" Remus wailed in anguish as Hallee put the hat on.

That was how they spent the day. Running around Hogwarts with the thinking cap and cracking jokes. Until Sirius came back from his date with one of his many adoring S.S.S.

"King! Moony!" Sirius yelled, entering the common room. "What are you two doing? No PDA!"

Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius's comment, but took his hand off Hallee's head, where her hat lay, all the same, "Is that really all you think about, Padfoot?"

"Yes. Thank God. Now I am quite worn out thanks to…Jessica." Sirius said after some thought. "So I will leave you and your…eugh…girlfriend here to grope as you were." Sirius smirked and began to walk upstairs.

"Watch your mouth!" Remus reprimanded, but didn't stand up to follow him.

"Sorry about Sirius, he can be an arse sometimes."

"Don't worry, I'm aware." Hallee laughed. "But I have to ask…Moony…why does Padfoot have a nickname for you?"

"Think about it Hallee. Think hard." Remus smiled, as a dawn of realization came upon Hallee.

"Oh! Like the moon! Haha, that's clever." Hallee giggled to herself. "And I am really not going to ask about Padfoot though. I think it's better that I don't know."

"Right you are." Remus smiled.

Suddenly Lily burst through the door, Alice at her tail. "Hallee, come with me please?" Lily looked frantic, possibly about to cry.

"Erm…I'll see you around Rem." Hallee went in to hug him and he kissed her on the cheek.

"What is it Lils?" Hallee turned around. "It's Sev he's hurt. Bad." Out of the corner of her eye Hallee saw Remus stiffen. (A/N hahahahahahahahahahaha ok we got that out of our system, now keep reading)

"Come on." Hallee's voice was flat as she made the connection.

-

"Lily, for the last time! I was just out after hours and walked into the willow."

"That's a load of crap Sev, and everyone knows it." Lily's eyes were brimming with tears at Snape lying in the hospital bed. He just had a couple of scrapes, but Lily's mothering gene seemed to have kicked in as soon as she saw him lying there. In Hallee's opinion, James was in much worse condition. He was in the bed next to Snape and his entire arm was bandaged. But of course Lily wouldn't visit James's hospital bed.

"Sev! You can tell me anything! you know that." Lily pleaded.

"I know, and I am telling the truth. Believe me."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Whatever Sev. When you feel like you can trust me again, come let me know, okay?" She turned on her heel and left, Alice and Hallee following awkwardly behind.

"So how was your date?" Hallee asked Alice while they followed Lily to the common room.

"Absolutely wonderful." Alice smiled dreamily while Lily stormed up to the dorms.

-

The next day was strange. At breakfast Sirius wasn't sitting with the Marauders, but with a group of rowdy older boys. In potions he was partners with Peter rather than James, who he was normally with, and by the end of the day Sirius seemed to have snogged almost every girl in Gryffindor, Half of the girls in Hufflepuff, and a good one fourth of the girls in Ravenclaw. Something he only did when he was stressed. Well he did that anyway…but he tried to cover some of his snoggings up better when he wasn't stressed.

Hallee was sitting in the common room after classes, working on her homework, taking Remus's advice. Suddenly he was sitting by her side, reading over her shoulder.

"Oh! Hey Rem! I was just thinking about you!"

"Really?" Remus laughed and raised an eyebrow.

"Of course she was thinking about you, Moony, girls can't stop thinking about you." Hallee looked over and to her great dismay saw Sirius walking towards them.

"Hey, lay off Sirius." James was glaring at Sirius from across the room.

"Mate, I just wanted to say…I'm sorry." Sirius looked first at James, then Remus.

"Let's talk." James and Sirius went up to the boy's dormitories.

"Er…what just happened?" Hallee asked

"Hallee, even I don't know the answer to that."

-

"Div-Div-Divination. Div-Div-Divination-ation-ation" Hallee mumbled to herself, making her way to one of her favorite classes.

"Hallee!"

Hallee turned around as Alice came running up to her.

"HALLEE! I HAVENT SEEN YOU IN FOREVER!" Alice ran up and glomped onto Hallee.

"Erm…Alice…we saw each other this morning…I'm not one to refuse a hug but…what's going on?"

"Oh, well fine, I've SEEN you, but I haven't TALKED to you. You've been so busy with quidditch lately"

"Ah yes, everyone eventually misses the pearls of wisdom flowing from my mouth. The quidditch team is really glad to know my view on the world." Hallee sniffed. Alice just rolled her eyes.

"Alright, so that wasn't the real reason I came to talk to you."

"It never is." Hallee sighed.

"It's just that I've been hearing some rumors…" Alice grinned widely.

"Rumors?" Hallee raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, about you and a certain Mr. Lupin."

Hallee stopped walking. "What?"

"Yes. Apparently he's going to ask you out." Alice winked.

"Erm…I doubt it." Hallee hiked her bag higher onto her shoulder and kept walking, relieved that the rumors were totally false.

"Au contraire. I've seen the way you two look at each other. It's soooo cute!"

"For once Alice, you're positively wrong. There is nothing, NOTHING, going on between me and Remus Lupin." Hallee started climbing the stairs leading onto the ceiling, towards Divination.

"Fine. I believe you."

"Really?" Hallee asked, happy that the subject was dropped.

"No. And I will do all in my power to realize that you two are meant for each other."

"Really?" Hallee stopped walking and turned around on the stairs, "Do tell, what do we have in common? What makes us 'soooo cuuute!'" Hallee imitated Alice's previous statement, laughing at the end.

"Well…" Alice paused and furrowed her brow, "You both…well that's the thing about you two! You go together and no one would expect it! Like pretzels and chocolate!"

"Er…not really…not at all." Hallee wasn't too thrilled about having her relationship with remus compared to a popular and delicious snack food.

"Well it doesn't matter. He's going to ask you out. You are going to say yes. And you two are going to have a wedding in June on the beach. Two years later you will have a boy, and three years after that you will have a girl. There."

"Glad to know you have my life planned out." Hallee started climbing up the stairs again, "But you should know, I prefer fall weddings, by a lake. And not Remus as the groom. He can be a guest though."

"Why are you being so difficult?" Alice whined as the girls took their seats.

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because Lily's going out with Tom, I'm going out with Frank, and you are going out with…NO ONE! How do you LIVE woman? Where does your joy come from?"

"Dead baby jokes, mostly."Hallee giggled to herself recalling one Alice had told her yesterday. Alice herself could barely hold back a giggle.

"Well, whatever. It's going to happen. It's inevitable. I'll just leave you thinking about it."

"Yes. Please do." Hallee rolled her eyes and began staring into the crystal ball on the divination table, apparently this would take up a whole Quarter. Staring at a ball and saying the patterns you see in it. Easy A. Score.

-

Hallee was sitting in the common room after dinner, finishing up all her homework. Between quidditch and work, she had been so diligent lately. It was kind of crazy.

"Hey."

Halee didn't have to look up to know it was Remus. After the conversation with Alice earlier about him, Hallee was having trouble getting him out of her head. Maybe she did like him, and she was just being dense. She had never really LIKED anyone before, well aside from Sirius Black, and she didn't like to think back on those days. Whenever he walked into a room she would feel happy. Was that love? Honestly she had no idea, the only things she knew about love were the things she had gathered from books, like when a girl kisses a boy her foot pops up, or kissing in the rain is romantic, or you get butterflies when you see a crush. The most memorable thing she had learned was that you could be yourself with a crush. She was certainly herself with Remus. Maybe the happiness she felt with him was butterflies? Hallee was rarely nervous so…maybe.

"Hey Rem, what's up?" Alice must have been kidding when she said that Remus liked Hallee. Remus didn't like her. Well he did as a friend, maybe, probably, but that was it. Probably.

"Eh…nothing." He shrugged and sat back on the couch, watching the fire crackle.

"Alright." Hallee went back to her homework.

"So the Hogsmeade trip is coming up. I take it you can't go?" Remus teased. For some reason he loved the idea of an overprotective mother. Hallee had NO idea why. It was just annoying.

"No actually, I can't. And because I have JUST finished all my homework, I have none left to do over the trip." Hallee put away her work.

"Well if you have nothing to do, want to walk around the castle with me? Sirius and James found lots of cool passageways-"

"Passageways? Like secret passageways?" Obviously Remus had said the right word.

"Yea. It should be fun."

"Hell yes it should." Hallee nodded her head.

"Great, it's a date." Remus got up and left quickly, seeming surprised at himself for the sudden burst of boldness.

"What just happened?" She mumbled, before getting up and going to her dormitory.

Inside, Mary and Dorcas were giggling over a magazine, Alice was lying on her bed, looking at the ceiling, and Lily was doing homework._ Why did students have so much homework? _Hallee wondered. _Not cool._

Hallee shuffled into the room and raised her hands into the air, "Attention! Gryffindor girls of 3rd year! We have a situation!" No-name seemed to sigh before flying out the open window.

Alice sat up and rolled her eyes before laying back down. "What? Dare I ask?" She groaned.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" Hallee asked, raising her eyebrow. She had to hold back her giggle from the absurd yet awesome phrase.

"Argh. Frank asked me out on another date."

"And…" Hallee was not seeing the problem. Alice had been gushing about him ever since their first date.

"AND that means that our relationship has the potential to grow. Which means that things will get serious. Which means that I will get distracted from my studies, fail out of Hogwarts, and never be able to get the job of my dreams! Ah!"

"You have a dream job?" Lily put down her homework.

"Well…no. But one day I will and he will only get in the way. Anyway Hallee, what is your situation?"

"Well…I'm not COMPLETELY sure, but I think that Remus and I have a date on Saturday."

"What?! And you let me whine about Frank while this tidbit of precious information was stowed in your little blonde head? First things first, what do you mean by 'not COMPLETELY sure'?"

"What do you mean by LITTLE blonde head? Never mind. Well, he said that since we both weren't going to Hogsmeade that we should hang out together, and explore some secret passageways he had found. Which sounds awesome, so of course I said yes. And then he was all, 'great, it's a date' and I was all 'whaah?' so I came up the stairs to you guys and declared a situation."

"It's a date." Alice nodded.

"No, it's a friendly gathering." Dorcas looked up from her magazine.

"No way! Mary looked at Dorcas as if she were crazy, "He said, very clearly, that it was in fact a date."

"Lily? Your input would be appreciated." Alice looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Well…you have to think about Remus's character. He's the quiet guy. Really subtle. And he's clever. I guess it could be a DATE date. Or maybe he was just nervous and said date rather than, 'great, lets hang out as friends.' But if he was nervous than he may, in fact, like Hallee. Which brings the entire thing back to the fact that he MUST have asked you out on a date."

"Nice critical thinking, Lils." Hallee nodded appreciatively.

"Alright. Now the fact that it is a date has been established-"

"It's not a date." Dorcas rolled her eyes.

"Yes it is. Anyway, we need to solve our second problem: do you, or do you not, like him?"

"I honestly have no idea." Hallee shook her head. "I mean I'm happy to see him, and I can be myself whenever he's around, and we have fun together." Hallee said simply.

"well then go on this first date and experiment a little." Lily suggested. "A first date isn't a lifetime commitment."

"But it does ruin friendships." Dorcas grumbled.

"I don't want to ruin my friendship with Remus."

"You WONT! Because you are going to get married and have a boy and a girl and-"

"Get married in June on a beach. Yes. So I've heard."Hallee rolled her eyes. "So the 'date' is the day after tomorrow. How do you act with a guy pre-date? Nice? Flirty? Isn't it bad luck to see a guy before a date?"

"That would be a wedding." Lily sighed as she, Mary, Alice, and Dorcas answered her many questions.

_MERRY CHRISTMAS! You know what would be a great gift to me? A review! That would be lovely! So hop to it!_


	18. Great minds think alike

_Have a great Christmas? I know I did. I would like to mention something confusing in my last authors note, I said the chapter was called 'that, good sir, is my thinking cap' and that was what it was supposed to be called, but I think I got distracted when I uploaded the story and forgot. Oh well, just a chapter name. Thanks to my wondrous reviewers:_

_Evershort – you reviewed for chapter 16, and I put up chapter 17 thanking my reviewers before you reviewed, so I don't think I thanked you…it made me a bit more sad than I should have been, oh well. Thanks! Loved the personal story! Once my friends and I stayed up all night on vacation, and the next day we had to leave and we were all really angry and mean on the plane because we were tired, I feel bad, oh well, the flight attendant will get over it. Holy crap this is a long review response!_

_Meh. – thanks for your review, I'm glad you're starting to like the story!_

_Um….problem though, I kind of understand because it was Christmas and all…but I got no reviews for chapter 17, and that is an issue, so…yea…PLEASE review, I know I sound like I'm nagging but reviews are important!_

**Disclaimer: why do I keep forgetting these pesky things? Ah well, you know the drill, I do not own Harry Potter, yada yada yada**

Saturday came quickly. Before Hallee knew it Alice was shaking her awake screaming, "It's Saturday! Time to experiment." Hallee had given up on the whole, 'get Alice to shut up about her and Remus plan'. It turns out it only makes her talk more.

Hallee rolled her eyes and stood up, getting dressed.

"Er…what are you wearing?" Alice raised her eyebrow at Hallee's long-sleeved purple tee-shirt and grey sweat pants.

"What? It's for quidditch practice. It gets cold up there. You can watch the practice if you want."

"But you'll be all sweaty for your first date." Alice whined.

"Practice ends at 11…the date's at 4. I have the ability to shower."

"Well fine, if you think that's enough time." Alice huffed and let Hallee finish changing and walk out the door.

-

"Alright team! Gather round!" Jake bellowed to the quidditch players. "Our first game is against Ravenclaw and is in ONE WEEK. I know that our games keep being bumped later and later, but we have to be ready, and at the top of our game. Absolutely no absences are tolerated." He looked at Sirius meaningfully while Bill Kimm chuckled.

"Alright we're going to play a little quidditch game. I want Sirius, Dorcas, and Rose on one team. Dorcas we're not going to have a seeker, you'll play keeper for your team. Now I want Bill, Hallee, and Potter on the other team. The first team to get 100 points gets to hit the showers early! The losing team gets a workout with me after practice."

Everyone groaned at the thought of hundreds of pushups, crunches, sit-ups, pull-ups, really anything Jake thought of he would have his workout partner do hundreds of.

Sirius sauntered over to Hallee, "Sucks that you're going to lose, I guess you won't get all those extra hours ATTEMPTING to make yourself look okay for your big date." He smirked.

"First, I'm not going to lose. Second, it's only you that takes a good four hours to look slightly presentable, Sirius." Hallee walked over to her team and listened to Potter plot out their strategy.

-

"Alright. Ready? Play!" Jake shouted and threw the quaffle into the air. Rose leapt for it but Hallee, being smaller and faster, shot up and grabbed it. She was speeding towards the opposing team's goal posts when she heard the first bludger whizzing towards her head. Bill zoomed infront of her and whacked the bludger away.

"Thanks!" Hallee shouted and shot at the goal posts. Dorcas, not being a fantastic keeper, missed.

"10 points to team one!" Jake shouted from somewhere below.

Soon Rose had the quaffle and was heading to James. Hallee headed towards her but was too far away and knew she wouldn't get there in time to intercept the ball. _And this is why there are three chasers, not one._ Hallee thought dryly, racing towards Rose in a futile attempt to stop her.

Of course Hallee didn't have to be worried, James Potter was her team's keeper. When Rose threw the ball he caught it without hesitation, throwing it in Hallee's direction. She grabbed it and flew to the opposite goal posts. She heard the second bludger coming at her and flew downwards, successfully avoiding it, however her movement was enough to distract her while she was throwing the ball into the hoops, and Dorcas caught it.

Finally it was near the end of the game. Both teams had ninety points, team two had Rose and Sirius to thank for that. Dorcas just kind of hovered by the goal posts hoping Rose was fast enough to stop Hallee.

Now Rose had the quaffle, and she was headed towards James. Hallee shot forward, attempting to block Rose's shot but she was delayed by a bludger aimed, yet again, at her head sent by Sirius Black. Bill hit it away but it had distracted Hallee long enough to miss her opportunity to block Rose. She sped up again, hoping to catch up to Rose.

She was right about to when Sirius pushed her off her broom. Yes, pushed her. As in he flew next to her and bumped into her, therefore making her fall off her broom. Bill quickly flew beneath her and caught her.

"What the hell!?" Hallee yelled at Sirius, as soon as she had realized what had just happened.

"Foul!" Jake yelled. "On team two."

"What? No! She fell! She's clumsy, she falls all the time!" Sirius shouted, gesturing at Hallee.

"Foul! Team one wins." Jake said simple.

"wait what? Shouldn't she just get the opportunity to shoot? That doesn't mean she wins!"

"It does in my book. Now get down from there, your team is going for a run around the lake."

"But it's freezing out!" Sirius whined.

"You brought this on yourself." Rose scolded. Dorcas just glared at Sirius.

Bill flew down to the pitch and set Hallee on the grass. "You okay?" He asked. "That was a crazy fall."

"Yea, I'm good. Thanks." Hallee brushed herself off.

"No problem, girl." Bill hopped off his broom and headed to the showers, as did Hallee. (But to the girls ones, not the boys. That would be weird). As soon as she was out of the shower she ran back to the dorms. Not because Alice would be waiting impatiently, because it was freezing out and she was still a little damp from the shower.

-

"Where have you been?" Alice asked as soon as Hallee walked into the dormitory, shivering like mad.

"Qu-Quiddich practice." Hallee's teeth chattered.

"Why would you take a shower before walking in the freezing weather over here?"

"I don't think things through well." Hallee admitted, rubbing her arms.

"Go take another, WARMER, shower. I'm going to look for clothes for you to wear."

"Er…the date isn't for five hours, and I still haven't had lunch." Hallee was slowly running out of excuses for keeping Alice from messing with her face.

"Fine. Go eat. But I want you back up here in twenty minutes." Alice looked at Hallee sternly.

"Where's Lils?"Hallee asked, noticing her red-headed friend wasn't in the room.

"Hogsmead trip with Tom."

"Why aren't you going? Don't you have a date with Frank?" Hallee desperately hoped Alice hadn't said no to Frank just because of her irrational fear of failing all her classes.

"Yea, we have a date, but not until 5." Alice shrugged. She waited while Hallee pulled on light wash skinny jeans and a blue t-shirt that read: "Go Power-Rangers!" In bright red and white lettering. She grabbed a yellow hoodie and the girls left for lunch.

-

Hallee had just grabbed a sandwich from the platter when Lily came running to the table.

"oh, hey Lils. Didn't you have a date with Tom?" Hallee asked.

"Why aren't you in Hogsmeade?" Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Because I can't take it anymore. Tom is so…smart."

"Alright then. Care to explain?" Hallee sighed.

"Well he just knows EVERYTHING. About EVERYTHING. It's driving me crazy. We were thirty minutes into the date and I just had to break it off. Sure he was a great kisser and really cute but I just couldn't listen to him explain the anatomy of a squirrel every time we saw one."

"Wait…so you now know the anatomy of a squirrel?" Hallee sat up. "Want to share your knowledge?"

"Er…sorry Hallee, not really."

"Well, I see knowledge is wasted on the selfish." Hallee huffed and went back to her sandwich.

Lily rolled her eyes and picked up a grilled cheese sandwich. "So why hasn't Alice dragged you into our dorm yet?" Lily asked.

"Because I refuse to let her." Hallee stuck her chin high.

"Well too bad, because I am assisting her." Lily shrugged.

"Wait-what?" Hallee looked from Lily to Alice nervously.

"Yes. This is your first date ever-correct?"

Hallee blushed and looked down, but nodded.

"Then we have to make it perfect, right?" Lily nodded to herself and smiled.

-

"Argh! No! Stop it!" Hallee whined, dodging the mascara wand Alice was brandishing. No-name was flying around the room nervously, as if it knew that its owner was being tortured.

"Stay still!" Alice commanded, grabbing Hallee's shoulders.

"No!" Hallee just struggled more. "This is abuse! Abuse I tell you!"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Pertrificus Tortalus." Hallee stopped moving, but the expression in her eyes was clear, "I hate you."

"Thank you Lily. Alright now let's get to work." Alice finished Hallee's makeup and laid out her outfit. Then she pulled the elastic keeping Hallee's bun in place. Soft waves of hair reached her upper back.

"Honestly Hallee, why you wear your hair up all the time is unknown to me." Alice sighed as Lily muttered the countercurse.

"I hate you." Those were the first words Hallee said after she could move again.

"Oh please. You'll love us after your date with Remus goes wonderfully." Alice smiled.

"Erm…I have fun with Remus without all this makeup on, thanks."

"Hallee you don't have that much on. Just eye shadow and mascara. And lip gloss. And cover up. And the tiniest bit of eyeliner on your tear line-"

"Stop speaking." Hallee leaned back in the chair she had been sitting in. "What am I wearing?" She asked. Not even bothering to hope she had some say in the matter.

"it's over here." Alice showed her a pair of skinny jeans so light they could be white, Hallee's black and white plaid high top converse, and a white and purple striped v-neck.

"Really? You couldn't trust me to pick out an outfit that consists of jeans, a t-shirt, and sneakers?"

"No." Alice smiled as Hallee slid on the clothes.

Hallee turned and looked into the mirror. She guessed Alice had done a good job with her makeup. Her eyes looked wide and kind of sparkly, and her lips looked kind of pouty, but she would have preferred to put her hair back up and wipe off all the makeup covering her face.

"What time is it?" Hallee asked, sitting down on her bed.

"It's 3:45. Where are you meeting Remus?"

"Common Room." Hallee stood up to head to the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alice asked.

"To the common room."

"No you are not. Remus needs to be out there first! So he can see you come down the stairs all graceful and whatnot."

"Well we both know I'm going to trip down the stairs, and I'm not one for waiting so…see you guys later." Hallee left the room.

"Ugh. She's doomed." Alice slumped her shoulders.

"Why are you so negative?" Lily rolled her eyes and lay down on her bed as Alice got ready for her date.

-

Hallee was lounging on a sofa watching the fireplace crackle when Remus came downstairs.

"Oh, hey." Hallee sat up as he walked over.

"You look nice." Remus commented, blushing. Hallee couldn't help blushing herself. "Thanks."

"So you ready to go?" He asked.

"Er…yea, let's go." Hallee followed Remus out the portrait hole.

"So where are we going?" Hallee asked as she and Remus walked down a hallway. "Well you know how I always make it to classes on time?" Remus asked.

"Yea. How do you do that? I ALWAYS get stuck on the moving staircases." Hallee shuddered at the memory of her, Lily, and Alice getting stuck on a staircase for thirty minutes. McGonagall had to come and save them.

"Well there's another option other than the staircases." Remus grinned and walked to a tapestry depicting a unicorn dancing a jig. He pulled it back to reveal a stone wall. Then he tapped the wall three times with his wand and a large metal door appeared.

"Ladies first." He gestured Hallee inside, holding open the door. Inside was a small metal room.

"What is this?" Hallee asked, looking around, blushing at the close proximity she and Remus were in.

"Say a place in the school." Remus instructed, blushing a little bit as well.

"Um…Ravenclaw corridor?" Hallee said.

"Great. Now we leave." Remus stepped out, holding the door for Hallee. Stepping out of the box, Remus pushed a tapestry aside, revealing the Ravenclaw corridor.

"Er…how did that happen?" Hallee asked as the two stepped out of the tapestry.

"Well you see the unicorn in this?" Remus pointed to the design on the tapestry. "Every tapestry with a unicorn on it is linked. All you have to do is tap the wall behind it three times with your wand, and as long as there is a tapestry with a unicorn wherever you want to go, you'll get there."

"And what would have happened if there wasn't a unicorn tapestry here and I said 'ravenclaw corridor'?"

"We would have been transported to a random place in the school."

Hallee grinned and tapped her wand on the wall three times. As soon as the metal door opened she walked in, followed by Remus.

"Astronomy Tower."

"Erm…there isn't a tapestry up there."

"Exactly, I want to see where we end up." Hallee grinned and stepped out. Then she quickly stepped back in. "It's the slytherin corridor." She said.

Remus looked worried. "They didn't see you, did they?"

"Would it matter? I mean they can't really get us from in here."

"True." Remus nodded.

"So did you find this thing?" Hallee asked, gesturing to the metal box both she and Remus were standing in.

"Er…no. Sirius did actually. But he and James never use it. Being late to class is kind of their thing. Heaven forbid they get there on time." Remus chuckled.

Hallee laughed with him.

"Are you hungry?" Remus asked, looking at his watch, it was already six.

"Sure." Hallee shrugged.

"Great Ha-" Hallee started.

"No, wait." Remus grinned. "Kitchens."

"No way! You don't know where the kitchens are!" Hallee gasped disbelievingly.

Hallee and Remus stepped out from behind a unicorn tapestry so that they were facing a large painting of fruit. Remus reached out and tickled a pear. It seemed to giggle before the portrait opened, revealing a large kitchen teeming with house elves.

"Ah! Mr. Lupin! Good to see you sir!" A little house elf with fluffy ears in a pink pillowcase bowed low.

"Good to see you, Tinky, this is Hallee King, could we please have whatever's being served in the great hall please?" Remus asked kindly.

"Hello Ms. King! Right away Mr. Lupin, sir!" The house elf squeaked, before bowing and running off into the kitchens.

Remus led Hallee to a table and sat next to her. They chatted idly until Tinky brought them each a bowl of lamb stew. They ate in silence until they had both finished.

"That was good." Hallee commented.

"Yea." Remus stood up. "See you later, Tinky!" Remus waved to the house elf as he and Hallee walked out the door.

They decided to walk back to the Gryffindor common room rather than to take the metal boxy thing. A bad idea.

"Ooooh! Ickle third years out on a date?" A high-pitched voice squealed.

"Oh no..." Remus muttered as Peeves flew down onto them. He laughed manically as he pelted them with bits of chalk, ink, and what Hallee hoped was water all the way to the common room. As soon as they could see the portrait hole Remus shouted the password and the hole swung open.

Hallee and Remus jumped inside. "Argh." Hallee giggled. "I really hope this is water."

Remus looked sadly at the ink and chalk and…water? Covering Hallee. "So, not the best date?"

"No, it was great!" Hallee laughed. But then she stopped as her smile faltered. Throughout the date she had felt nothing romantic between her and Remus. Sure she blushed when she was in close contact with him, but she blushed when she was with any guy. She might even blush with Sirius. No. Take that back. She would NEVER blush by Sirius.

"Remus-"

"Hallee-"

They both laughed awkwardly.

"You go first." Hallee smiled, thankful she didn't have to voice her opinion. She wasn't sure how to phrase it. For a Gryffindor, she was a real coward.

"Well…you're right. This date was fun. But…" Remus trailed off and blushed, scratching the back of his head, "We have a great friendship, and I don't want to ruin that."

"Just admit you don't have romantic feelings for me and we'll both move on." Hallee smiled.

"No-it's not that. I-"

Hallee raised an eyebrow.

"Alright. So my feelings may have been a little confused. Between you knowing about me being a…you know…and Sirius's comments…"

Hallee smiled. On the inside however, she was groaning. _Why did it ALWAYS come back to Sirius?_

"I understand." Hallee grinned. "I guess I really didn't feel anything either." Hallee blushed, and internally scolding herself for making her statement sound like a question.

Remus laughed. "Great minds think alike?"

Hallee laughed with him, "See you around." She walked back up the stairs to the dormitories.

-

As soon as she entered Lily practically jumped on her. "What? Why did you say that to him? You could have had a boyfriend!"

"Okay, first, he felt the same way, second, I do not like to date someone I have no feelings towards, and third…were you spying on me?"

"Alright…fine. I got lonely." Lily whined, sounding just like Hallee.

Hallee grinned and headed to the bathroom. She could finally wash all the makeup off. "Where's Alice?" Hallee asked.

"Oh, well her date started at five and it is now…seven, so she should be back soon. What did you and Remus do that lasted three hours if you both didn't have feelings towards each other?" Lily asked.

"Oh, we just talked a little." Hallee shrugged. Something inside her kept telling her not to tell Lily about the passageways, that she would be betraying a marauder secret. Then again, she really had no respect for the marauders or their secrets. "He showed me some secret passageways, I'll show them to you later."

-

Ten minutes later Hallee had out a piece of parchment and was scribbling a letter to her mother. It had been a long time since she had sent a note home, and didn't want her mom to get worried. She finished writing and read over it.

_Mom,_

_Hey! How's everything going at home? It's great over here, I tried out for the quidditch team and guess what? I made it! Don't worry, it's totally safe. Really it's just like basketball. _(Hallee left out the parts about brooms and bludgers) _I learned some great things in my classes too. I can make my hair color change. Cool huh? Did you know that Hogwarts offers a class that teaches the art of telling the future? Did you know I had top marks in that class? Feel free to be proud of your hard-working daughter. Also, I'm getting more and more close to my friends. _(Hallee grinned to herself and rolled her eyes as Remus popped into her head) _All my friends had a great time at Hogsmeade and none of them poked their eyes out. Promise. Tell Warren happy birthday from me, and I would have gotten him an awesome present but I couldn't go to Hogsmeade. (Yet another reason to let me go) and also have a merry Christmas! _

_Xoxo_

_Hallee_

Hallee folded up the letter and put it into an envelope before attaching her Christmas presents to her family. Warren got a tiny scarf, which Hallee had the time to knit because it didn't have to be big, seeing as Warren was only three. Josh and Hallee's mom got a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans. Something Hallee had literally found lying around in her room, probably left over from the girl's party. She sorely hoped josh got earwax.

Hallee attached the letter and package to No-name and sent him on his way.

_Just review, that's all I need. It can be one word and only takes a couple of seconds, it's not that hard, just a button! My updates are going to be less and less frequent because I will be undergoing severe depression if this lack of reviews continues. So try living with that on your chest._


	19. Sugar, you're going down

_Thanks to my reviewers _

_Patie – thanks for your review for chapter 17! As well as your review for chapter 18! I usually like your reviews (That sounds weird, but true because they're long and let me know what you really think)_

_Little-Moony37 – great story! You people should read it, it's a James S.P./O.C. fic, very cute. It's called Effect on Me. Thanks for your review!_

_Evershort – thanks for reviewing chapter 17 and 18! And I don't get the point in getting all dressed up either, Hallee had fun with Remus when she was normal, right? Apparently Alice and Lily thought differently…though it didn't do them much good._

"Oi! King!" Hallee turned around to see Sirius come storming at her through the portrait hole. "Heard you broke up with Remus."

"Well then you heard wrong, because it was a mutual agreement that we were both better off as friends." Hallee leaned back in the sofa she was sitting in, and resumed staring into the crackling fireplace.

Sirius sputtered for a moment.

"Is that all you had to say?" Hallee asked, turning around to him again.

"That is very well NOT all I had to say!" Sirius shouted. "You and I both know that you hurt Remus when you broke up with him. I can't believe you went on a date with him and then broke up. You must be a real slut-"

"Woah. Wait. Hold on a minute." Hallee held up her finger to silence him. "First, how many times do I have to tell you that the break-up was a MUTUAL DECISION, as in HE and I both AGREED that we were better off as FRIENDS. Second, we weren't really even going out. We went on one date together. One date does not constitute three months of dating. You of all people would know that. So before you call ME a slut, maybe you should look in the mirror."

"Oh, look who's all interested in my social life." Sirius said snidely. "Hiding a crush?"

Hallee almost gagged. "Er…sorry, not really." Hallee managed to say, trying to keep her lunch down. "However your social life is kind of hard to ignore when its mouth is attached to your face all the time. Everywhere in the school."

"Just admit you were following me."

"You started snogging some poor sap right in front of me in the library yesterday." Hallee said dryly.

"Yea well…" Sirius put his hand on his hip in what would have been a girly gesture if he hadn't been Sirius Black. Hallee decided to ignore that last thought.

"Well?" Hallee asked, raising her eyebrow. She then realized that through their short conversation Hallee had managed to stand up and take a couple steps forward, and Sirius had walked towards her as well. The two were barely an inch apart. Hallee tried to glare into his eyes, but it was kind of hard seeing as the top of his chest was eyelevel for her. _When did he grow so tall?_ Hallee wondered.

"Well, you obviously only dated Remus to get my attention, but broke up with him once you realized it would do you no good."

"Don't flatter yourself." Hallee spat.

"Well it's just that it is the kind of person you are, isn't it? A vengeful, spiteful, manipulating little bi-"

"You don't want to finish that sentence Sirius." Hallee warned.

"Tch." Sirius grinned, stretching out the second half of the word.

Hallee whipped out her wand quickly, but not nearly as quick as Sirius. He hit her with a jelly legs jinx, but she quickly blocked it off before yelling, "_Rictusempra_!"

Sirius fell to the ground, laughing uncontrollably, clutching his sides. He rolled on the floor, tears streaming from his eyes.

He murmered the countercurse to Hallee's jinx between laughs.

"_Tarantallegra_!" Sirius shouted. Hallee's legs started dancing of their own accord.

"Argh!" Hallee waved her wand and suddenly Sirius had sprouted a rather fine pair of antlers.

By now a small crowd had formed around the dueling pair, each egging on their preferred student.

Suddenly Hallee's legs had stopped dancing but she was hanging upside down, her skirt over her head.

"Put me down!" Hallee shouted.

"Sorry King, but you don't play fair. I can't trust you with this." Sirius walked over and grabbed Hallee's wand. "Besides, some of the first years are liking the view." Sirius high-fived the closest first-year boy.

"Once I get down from here, I swear there will be HELL to pay!"

"Ooooh. Sorry. Can't let you do that. You see I have the feeling that if I give you back your wand, you'll do something really bad to me."

"You mean like make it impossible for you to mate? Because that one's definitely a thought." Hallee struggled to push her skirt against her legs, but only succeeded in having her robe fall to the floor beneath her.

"Exactly. And you see, I rather enjoy little Sirius's company, so you're just going to have to learn to live without a wand until you get over your hatred for me."

"What? YOU started it!" Hallee internally winced at how much she sounded like a little kid.

"Yea, well, I'm Sirius Black, and with that title comes certain rights."

"Yea? Well I'm Hallee King, and with THAT title comes the right to the smartest witch of our age and her pissed off best friend. "LILY! ALICE! WE HAVE A SITUATION!" Hallee yelled.

The look of fear on Sirius's face was clear as Lily and Alice walked out of the girl's dormitories.

"Hallee. What did you do?" Lily sighed at the upside down Hallee.

"I didn't do it!" Hallee yelled. "HE did!" She pointed at the antlered Sirius, who rolled his eyes, but put down his wand all the same. Causing Hallee to fall to the ground.

"Ow…" Hallee muttered, slowly crawling up to sitting position. "Sirius, give me my wand back." Hallee was rubbing her head.

"Sorry, no can do." Sirius shrugged.

"Give her back her wand." Lily sighed, pointing her wand at Sirius.

"You can't scare me." Sirius rolled his eyes, but quickly handed Hallee her wand back after Lily twitched her arm the tiniest bit.

"As you wish, madam." Sirius walked up to Hallee and bowed low, mockingly. Then he stood up, his antlers getting caught on the hem of Hallee's skirt and bringing it up as well. (A/N sorry guys, couldn't resist the urge to add that in. It's from Fall Out Boy's music video, Sugar, We're Going Down, and there's a guy with antlers and he kind of does the same thing, but he's tying the girl's shoe. Watch it. Great vid.)

"Oops, Sirius grinned and removed her skirt hem from his antlers.

Alice leaned over to Lily, "He's wishing to be the friction in her jeans."

"STOP QUOTING FALL OUT BOY INCORRECTLY!" Hallee shouted.

"AND LYING!" Shouted Sirius."Sugar, you're going down." He glared at her before walking out the portrait hole.

"This is all your fault you know." Hallee said to Alice, "You brought up that song."

-

At breakfast the next morning Remus came up to Hallee, "Sorry about Sirius, I promise I told him it was a mutual thing, but you know him, once he gets an idea in his head, it never goes away."

"It's all good." Hallee shrugged. "I got to give him antlers."

Remus smiled and walked back over to his friends.

The post came that morning. Hallee received a letter from her mother saying that everything was going great and wishing her a happy Christmas. Hallee sensed the lie in it though. Her mom hadn't included the usual detail she put into her letters. She was leaving things out. The thought was driven from Hallee's mind however when she saw the Christmas presents that came with the letter: a lime green pea coat with dark wooden buttons, and a silver necklace with a heart locket attached. Hallee couldn't open it though, and didn't want to force it just in case it broke, which was likely to happen due to Hallee's luck.

-

Hallee, sweetie wake up." Lily whispered into Hallee's ear.

"Why should I?" Hallee mumbled into her pillow.

"Because today is the Quidditch match. You know-the one against Ravenclaw?"

Hallee jumped out of bed and began changing into her team uniform, "That was TODAY? Why didn't you say so?" She laced up her shoes and looked around the room, Lily and Hallee were the only ones inside.

"Where is everyone…?" Hallee asked.

"Well, Dorcas woke up with an upset stomach, probably nerves, vomited on her bed, than Mary's, thus causing Mary to vomit. Both are in the Hospital Wing, and Alice is sleeping in the common room because she couldn't stand the smell.

"How did all this not wake me up?"

"Lord knows. Hurry up and we'll go get some breakfast."

-

Down at the Great Hall Hallee barely ate anything. All the food suddenly seemed unappetizing. She was suddenly very understanding of what happened with Dorcas last night.

"Come on Hallee, you HAVE to eat SOMETHING." Lily whined.

"No, no I don't."

"Yes. Yes you DO." Lily pushed the plate of bacon and eggs closer to Hallee.

"Dorcas hasn't eaten anything! You aren't stuffing various breakfast items down her throat."

"Well if I stuff various breakfast items down her throat she would just throw them up again."

Hallee sighed and took a bite of bacon, "Happy now?"

"Yes, actually."

"Great, because I'm full and the quidditch game starts in thirty minutes, which means I need to head down to the pitch.

Lily's mothering instincts kicked back in, "But wait! You need your protein!"

-

"Alright team! Huddle up!" Wood commanded his players. They were in the Gryffindor tent, feeling the nerves before the big match.

"This is our first match, so we've gotta make it count! We want the other houses to realize that we are not a force to be reckoned with!"

"Amen!" Shouted James.

"I need all of you to play your best, your hardest game out there today. We've been training for a long time and I know that each and every one of you have the ability to smash these Ravenclaws with your eyes closed!"

"Amen!" Shouted James again.

"James, shouting 'Amen' isn't going to make you quidditch captain." Rose rolled her eyes.

"I know…" James mumbled.

"Team! Focus! We can win this!" Wood shouted.

"Well we already know that, so why don't we just go out and play?" Sirius said, cockily.

"Alright. Off we go." Wood said and mounted his broom. The team flew onto the pitch in single file as the roar of the crowd descended upon them. It seemed that the Hufflepuffs were supporting the Gryffindors, and the Slytherins were supporting the Ravenclaws.

"And here comes Wood! Then Stage! Kimm! Potter! Black! King! And Meadowes!" The announcer, a 5th year Ravenclaw girl named Leah Johansson revealed their names to the crowd. Hallee didn't mind that a Ravenclaw was commentating. Leah was nice, fair, and usually off in her own little world experimenting with spells of some sort.

Leah announced the Ravenclaw team and the two captains shook hands.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the game was off.

"And Stage has the quaffle! She's a fast one. Also very nice. She helped me in potions once. A pretty one too. I heard she and the quidditch captain both like each other very much, but they're both scared that the other won't like them because she's fifteen and he's seventeen. Which is silly really, age is but a number."

"Ms. Johansson! Please comment on the GAME!" Came the voice of a very distressed professor McGonagall.

"Yes, sorry mam! Anyway! Stage has still got that quaffle, she's blushing a bit as well, but it doesn't seem to be affecting her playing skills. Oh! Koontz made a lunge for the quaffle but Kimm backed him off with a bludger! Rose is still going strong! Oh! She got it! Ten points to Gryffindor!"

The red and gold wave in the stands cheered loudly.

"Alright. Now Hootch has thrown up the quaffle and…King has snagged it! Right out of the hands of Koontz! Nicely played! She's headed towards the posts and…OH! She was distracted by that bludger, shot by Patil, nice shot! Now Koontz has the quaffle and he's headed towards the goals but it seems as if Wood intercepted! He passes it back to King, she passes it back to Wood! They keep passing it back and forth heading towards the posts! Great strategy! Ah! Koontz figured out the pattern, but too late as King made an unexpected move and tossed it to Stage, who throws it in the hoops and…SCORES! Gryffindor has twenty points!"

Another loud cheer from the gold clad stands erupted. Twenty minutes later and Dorcas had still not caught sight of the snitch. Hallee was getting tired and the score was eighty to twenty. Suddenly Dorcas darted to a spot in the sky high above her. Never swirving she was already there by the time the Ravenclaw Keeper noticed what was going on.

"And Meadowes caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins! There'll be a party in their common room tonight, be sure of it! Of course my own house will be quite depressed, I expect a rather somber common room of our own. At least five people will cry."

"That is enough Ms. Johansson, you may go now."

"Thank you professor."

-

"Argh! What should I wear?" Alice whined. Lily, Dorcas, Mary, Alice, and Hallee were all in the girl's common room. A party to celebrate the quidditch victory had been planned, and would start in five minutes.

"I dunno, just wear jeans or something." Hallee herself was in black skinny jeans and an orange tank top, toying with the locket her mom had sent her for Christmas that reached her belly button is was so long. Her hair was up in its usual bun.

"I cannot just wear jeans or something! This is a very important event! Our first big party!" Alice flitted around the room until she settled on light-wash skinny jeans and a hot pink silk baby-doll tank top.

"Way to dress up." Hallee buckled a beige canvas belt over her tank top, the buckle at her hip.

"Is this too dressy you think?" Alice asked Lily nervously.

"You're fine." Lily rolled her eyes, "Hallee is just being moody."

"Am not! I'm just a little emotional! We just won our first match!"

"Yea. You're fine with that outfit Alice." Lily said, making sure her own brown bomber jacket was adjusted nicely over her white wife beater. Straightening out her light wash jeans and fluffing up her short hair she pronounced them acceptable.

-

The music was pounding and Dorcas and Mary had gone off to dance. Hallee kept trying to get Alice or Lily to dance, but they wouldn't budge.

"Come ON! It's a PARTY!" Hallee whined.

"I don't see Frank anywhere." Alice mumbled, craning her neck to see over the heads of the people in the room.

"Who needs him? Let's dance!" Hallee waved her hands in the air.

"We'll look like fools." Lily's voice was flat.

Hallee sighed. "You guys are no fun at all."

"Aw! But you know I am, right King?" Sirius's voice came from behind her.

"Back off, Black!" Hallee grumbled, but this only made him steal her hair elastic, making her hair fall lightly to her upper back.

"Your hair is longer." He said before grinning mischievously and running away.

"Black! Give me that back!" Hallee ran off chasing him, but he was faster, laughing madly. Finally Hallee caught up to him, not an easy task, in a dark corner of the common room.

"Give me that back!" Hallee tried to pat down her sure to be poofy and windswept hair.

"Nah. I rather like your hair down." He shrugged and snapped the band in half.

Hallee's eyes widened. "I dislike you."

Sirius smiled cheekily, "I am aware."

He barely had any time to say anything else because Hallee had whipped out her wand. "Good, then this should not surprise you."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Come on King, this is a PARTY. Have some FUN."

"I WAS having fun, until you came and ruined it."

"… I snapped your hair tie."

"Exactly!"

"And it didn't seem like you were having that much fun anyways, I mean you were just begging Lily and Alice to dance with you, and they were both reluctant. Doesn't sound fun to me." Sirius sing-songed.

"Argh! Well I was having more fun there than I am here!" Hallee jammed her finger into his chest. At that moment a giggling couple snuck next to them in the corner, and upon noticing Hallee and Sirius turned around, "Oh, sorry, didn't know this corner was taken." The girl said breathily and walked off with the guy.

Sirius and Hallee both turned towards them, "No! Wait! Me? And…THAT? EW! You've got it all wrong!" Hallee screeched after the couple.

"Glad to see you think so highly of me." Sirius said with a smirk, enjoying her anger.

"Go die in a hole!" Hallee shouted and walked back to her friends.

"So did you get your hair tie?" Alice asked as she saw Hallee approach.

"Does it look like I did?" Hallee mumbled. "This party is stupid."

"Agree, let's go." Lily sighed and started walking up the steps to the girl's dormitories.

"I didn't see Frank once all night." Alice moped.

-

"I'm going to miss you guys!" Hallee sighed, hugging her friends at King's Cross.

"Don't you and Alice live right next to each other?" Lily asked.

"Yea, but Josh doesn't let me go outside over the summer." Hallee shrugged.

"Oh." Lily said, and then hugged both Hallee and Alice goodbye before walking over to a tall, elegant woman with red hair just like Lily's, a short man with blonde hair, and a little girl not much younger than Lily who was sulking and had long blonde hair. Lily waved as she and her family walked out of the platform.

"Well, I'll pick you up in time for the train." Alice hugged Hallee before walking off to her family, and Hallee walked to Josh, her mother, and her two-year old brother Warren, who had grown straight blonde hair that stuck out everywhere and a terrible temper.

_Alright, there we go, her entire third year. Shall we move on to fourth? Indeed we shall. You know what will help fourth year come faster? Reviews, that's what. A word to the wise (Not really, just a warning) the next chapter is kind of depressing (at least I hope it is, I tried really hard but it doesn't seem to make me sad when I read over it) so it isn't that funny. Just letting ya know ahead of time…REVIEW!_


	20. Life isn't fair

_Okey dokey, this entire chapter isn't sad, just the first quarter. I don't even know if the first quarter is sad, whenever I read over it I find it kind of cheesey. Oh well, what's written is written. Thanks to my reviewers:_

_GoldenAura – thanks for your review! And don't worry, I fixed it up so that only the first quarter if the chapter is sad…hopefully (that sounds really bitchy towards Hallee…oh well, she'll get over it)_

_Jordan101 – thanks for your review!_

_Patie – thanks for your review! I'm glad you still like the story!_

_That-Lady – thanks for your review!_

_Evershort – thanks for your review! My friends watch Secret Life, and tried to get me to watch it, but I'm with you that the main girl just irritates me too much. _

_Kimmmz – When I read your review I really did freak out, because I didn't realize the whole Leah Johansson vs. Lee Jordan coincidence. I laughed for like, ten minutes and then my mom came in and asked if I was alright._

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be procrastinating on my geography homework now.**

Hallee woke up to a hot summer morning in her white tank-top and blue pajama pants. She had slept with her hair down so it was sticking out in all directions. She yawned, wondering what had awoken a deep sleeper such as herself while she tied up her hair. Then the answer hit her, in the form of the second scream that summer morning.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Hallee's mom shouted from downstairs. Hallee perked up from her summer home: her bed, and listened.

"All this bickering! All this crazyness! All this…Argh! I can't even explain it! The house is a mess! I can't live like this! You're always putting me down! Always! I am done!" Hallee heard her mother's loud footsteps stomp up the stairs, and as soon as she slammed the door to her room Hallee knew what was going on.

She jumped out of bed and walked down the hall to her mother's room. She peeked through the small space between the door and door frame and saw exactly what she had expected: a suitcase. Her mother was haphazardly throwing clothes into it.

Over the time Hallee had spent at her house over the summer, she had noticed the growing tension between her mother and Josh, like a rubber band being stretched to its limits. It seemed as if that rubber band had finally snapped.

Hallee tip-toed back to her room, opening her own suitcase. She was positive her mother would come into the room and tell Hallee that they were leaving the house, leaving the evil stepfather. Putting No-name's cage on top of her luggage, she hoped they could bring Warren. He was kinda cute sometimes. As soon as she was packed she waited for her mother to come in. She sat on her bed patiently.

She heard her mother's door open and the roll of a suitcase's wheels joined the sound of her footsteps. But the footsteps didn't head to Hallee's room. Instead they headed down the stairs again. _Maybe she's just not done packing._ Hallee reassured herself. She sat back down at the edge of her bed and waited some more.

"Goodbye Josh." Hallee managed to hear her mom faintly whisper before the sound of the front door opening and closing, followed by the sound of tires on asphalt echoing inside the silent house. Something hit Hallee, hard. A wrecking ball to the stomach. Her mother wouldn't be coming back for her. She had left her. With Josh. She saw a teardrop soak into her pajama pants before she realized she was crying. Throughout her crazy life of stepdads, stepbrothers, and magic her mother had been her constant, the one thing that remained normal. Now she had deserted her.

Hallee slowly lay back onto her bed, and tucked her knees into her chest. She couldn't believe what had happened. She kept repeating it in her mind, over and over, hoping the shock would wear off. _Mom's gone. She's not coming back. She left. Mom's gone. She's not coming back. She left you. She left you with Josh. _She buried her face in her pillow and let the gasping sobs come, tearing her lungs.

Slowly the sobs stopped. Hallee lay there, curled in a little ball, as her pain turned to anger. How dare her mother leave her here. She knew about Hallee's dislike of Josh. She knew that Hallee had wanted to escape ever since the Christmas letter came for her if first year, when Josh didn't want her to come home. What was she going to do now? Where would she stay? She already had her bags packed, she could head over to Alice's, though she wasn't so sure how well Mr. and Mrs. Prewett would accept a runaway and her temperamental owl.

Hallee stood up, with the irresistible urge to kick something. Hard. This was all her dad's fault. Not Josh, he would never be her dad. She was thinking of her first, original dad. The one who's DNA made Hallee's eyes hazel and teeth in need of braces. He had walked out on her first. And now so had her mom. Hallee felt the tears coming back, and let them flow freely as she punched her pillow. She bit her tongue to keep herself from screaming in frustration.

She sat in silence for a while, listening to No-name's soft hoot-ing until reality washed back over her. Her mom wouldn't be coming back. Time to face the facts. She couldn't run away from her problems, she would have to face them head on if she ever wanted to get rid of them. Taking a deep breath she stepped to the mirror.

Hallee had changed over the summer. Physically not mentally. Well she had changed mentally NOW, with the whole not having a mom thing. A sharp pang twitched in Hallee's chest.

Her hair reached the middle of her back, and though she hadn't grown any taller she had filled out in the chest area. Not much, but noticeably so. The most major change, however, was her absence of braces. She had gotten them off and only had to wear a retainer at night. Something she would still be celebrating had this morning never happened.

With one more deep breath and wiping the tears from her now-puffy eyes, Hallee composed her face to an expression of indifference. She would need that.

Walking out of her room she headed to the family room, where she could see Josh with his head in his hands. He looked up and saw her enter the room. "She's gone."

With those two words Hallee's anger and sadness were immediately blown away. Josh was just as sad as she was. Maybe more. He had married her, chosen to be with her. Hallee hadn't been able to choose, was thrown into the arms of her mother without knowing anything. Josh had truly loved her mom, and she had stopped loving him.

"I know." Hallee sat by him as he rubbed his temples. The two sat like that for a while. No words were exchanged, or grievances voiced.

After a while Hallee couldn't contain her question any longer "If you don't want me to stay in the house, I understand."

"Stay." Josh said, still not looking up. "Hallee, I know I haven't been the best step-father to you. It takes me a while to adjust to the way things are, to things that are…different. I don't expect you to forgive me for locking you up the way I did, but I just want you to know I'm sorry."

Hallee sighed, but nodded in acceptance even though he couldn't see her. "Then I guess it's settled." Hallee stood and went back to her room. She began unpacking her bag until she came across something she had randomly thrown inside: a silver necklace with a heart locket.

A wave of anger spurred inside her at the sight of her mother's gift. She threw it behind her and continued unpacking. Walking back to her bed she noticed the locket had hit her wall and cracked open. Hallee reached for it to find a note inside written in her mother's handwriting on a pristine piece of white parchment.

_To my Hallee, I will always be with you._

Hallee's eyes itched to cry once more, but she resisted. Crying was for wimps, and she was going to have to toughen up if she was going to live without a mom. She was also not going to have to be so emo and depressed. She took a deep breath before muttering "Bitch." She stuffed the broken locket at the bottom of her trunk and closed it up, ready to be packed up at the beginning of the summer.

-

As it turned out, living with Josh was easier. He hadn't really accepted Hallee, and he didn't let her outside, but she could walk around the house. They didn't talk much, only a stiff 'hello' in the morning, or a 'night' when Hallee went to bed. A strict don't ask, don't tell policy.

Hallee had decided that as sad and hurt as she was that she no longer had a mother, Josh was worse. Her pain was nothing compared to his. She slowly changed back to her old self, but wouldn't let herself cry in front of anyone again. Showing weakness made it easy for people to hurt you.

-

On the last day of summer Alice was at the door, waiting for Hallee. Of course when Hallee didn't come out of the house Alice let herself in and headed to Hallee's room. She was not surprised to find Hallee sprawled on her stomach lying on her bed.

"HALLEE!" Alice screeched.

"AHHHHH!" Hallee sat up, but once she noticed it was Alice she calmed down. "Jesus! What the fuck?" Hallee breathed deeply as Alice just laughed.

"Hurry up and get dressed or we'll miss the train."

Hallee hopped out of bed and Alice looked her over. "Mhm." Alice smirked.

"What? Is my shirt weird?" Hallee looked down to see that her tank-top was fine.

"No. It's just that you matured a little over the summer, and I was waiting for this to happen."

"Why?" Hallee grabbed a pair of light wash jeans, a hot pink t-shirt and a light blue tank top.

"Oh, I just want to see some people's reactions is all."

"Alrighty." Hallee shrugged. She kept her hair down and adjusted it in the mirror so it wasn't frizzy.

"WAIT! YOUR HAIR IS DOWN!" Alice said. "HOLY FUDGE! YOU HAVE NO BRACES! Dear God please protect me from Hell freezing over!"

"Relax. I got my braces off around the first week of summer, I wrote to you about it. And it turns out that if I don't comb my hair, it doesn't get frizzy, and it looks tousled. I kinda like it." She grabbed her green pea coat and followed Alice to the door. For September is was freakishly cold.

"As do I, as do I." Alice nodded in appreciation. "Now let's get going before we miss the train!"

"Oh, you just want to see Frank." Hallee smiled and Alice blushed but led her to the car.

-

Sirius Black had just ditched his parents and brother when he heard her voice. She was singing, of course. And the sound made him want to hit something. He ran behind a column, waiting for his chance to greet the new school year by hexing Hallee King.

"It feels so right now hooooold me tight! Let me go on loving you toniiiiiiight tonight. Making loooove to only you so hooooooold me tiiiiiiiight toniiiiiight toooooonniiiiiiiighhhhtttt!"

"Hallee! People are starting to stare!" Alice chastised.

"Aw, they're just listening to the pure beauty of my voice."

"No. They're worried about a fourteen year old girl singing a verse about wanting to make love to somebody."

"B-But it's the Beatles! Everybody loves those dudes!"

Sirius rolled his eyes at the approaching voices. As soon as he was sure they were right where he wanted them, he jumped out from behind the column, wand at the ready. "AAAH!"

"AAHH!" Hallee and Alice jumped back. Suddenly Sirius stopped himself from hexing the girls.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were someone else." He said to the blonde girl next to Alice. She was kind of cute. He made a mental note to speak to her after the feast, when everyone was waaay more compliant.

"Who were you looking for?" The blonde girl raised her eye with a familiar spunk and much too familiar voice.

"Wait-King?" Sirius bent down to eye level. "Open your mouth." He commanded. He quickly crumpled up that last mental note.

"No."

"Please?" He whined.

"No."

"I'll save you the trouble Black, she doesn't have on braces anymore." Alice rolled her eyes. She had seen the way Sirius was looking at Hallee before he realized who she was.

"WHAT?" Sirius looked at 'Hallee'. It couldn't really be Hallee. She had different teeth. Different hair that looked really soft and flowy. And a MUCH different body.

"Meh." He looked her over one more time and walked off, completely forgetting about his previous prank to cover her in slime.

"That was weird…" Hallee looked at Sirius's retreating figure.

"Not really, I must say, I've expected that to happen since first year."

"Care to explain?" Hallee asked.

"Like I said on the train ride first year, I think I'll let you sweat it out."

"You're such a bitch."

"I know." Alice smirked as she and Hallee grabbed a compartment on the train. A few moments later they were joined by Lily, who, like Alice, screamed, "YOUR HAIR-OHMYGOD YOUR TEETH! IMPOSSIBLE!"

Hallee frowned. "It was impossible for my braces to come off?"

"Yes. I liked to think that they were permanently attached to your face.

"I choose not to question that thought." Hallee concluded.

A knock on the door stopped their banter. The three girls opened the door to see James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter standing at the threshold.

"Erm…hi?" Lily gave a questioning look to Remus, who looked at Hallee and mouthed, 'Sorry'.

Suddenly Sirius had pinned her against the train seat. "See? Look! Brace Face has no braces!"

"I can't see! She won't open her mouth." James whined.

"She doesn't HAVE to do anything YOU say, Potter." Lily said scornfully.

"We'll see." Sirius grinned. He stepped closer to her, if that was possible seeing as he was the one holding her on the seat, and breathed in her ear, 'please open your mouth,"

"Er…what are you doing?" Hallee asked, trying to get a good look at him, but it was hard due to the fact that he was pressed against her neck.

"You know you want me, King." Sirius shrugged, but stepped back.

"Um, not really. Sorry to disappoint."

"What? What about me is not charming to you?"

"Shall we start back in third year when you locked my best friend in a broom closet in her underwear on the first floor?"

Lily made a weird noise.

"Or what about after that, when you took all of our stuff?"

"We gave it back."

"Or when you charmed my broom on MY FIRST QUIDDITCH PRACTICE so that I flew at top speeds around the pitch? Or even the time when you dangled me upside down in the Gryffindor common room, giving everyone a look under my skirt!" Sirius giggled, which sent her off edge.

"Or what about now? When you have the NERVE to ask me why I don't find you charming?"

"Oh come on! I had it SO much worse than you!"

"Oh really?"

"YEA! James and I were NAKED in the GREAT HALL." Sirius began counting on his fingers, "I was forced to sleep OUTSIDE THE PORTRAIT HOLE for a night with Peeves, you dyed my and James's hair SLYTHERIN colors, and YOU GAVE ME ANTLERS! THEY LASTED FOR WEEKS!"

"Oh, I'm good." Hallee nodded to herself with a smile. The smile was gone however, once a stream of green slime shot from Sirius's wand onto her face and chest.

"What was that for?" Hallee asked angrily.

"For being a smart-arse!" Sirius shouted, trying to ignore the way the slime made her clothes cling to her body.

"You've known me for four years! This should not be news!"

"Argh!"

"Argh!"

"Please refrain from turning into Pirates. Come on mates, we should go." Remus motioned to the door.

Sirius glared at her before leaving the compartment, the rest of the marauders at his heels.

"Jerk." Hallee mumbled, looking at her slime-covered self.

Lily sighed, "Here." She pointed her wand at Hallee, and all the slime was gone.

"Thank you very much." Hallee said stiffly, examining herself for any hidden pieces of slime. "Maybe we should change, we're getting amazingly close to Hogwarts."

"Amazingly?" Lily asked, pulling out her robes.

"Well I can't use awfully now, can I?"

"No, I suppose you can't." Lily sighed and looked out the window. After four years of riding on the train they all knew that just beyond a few hills the Great Hall was waiting full of food and fun.

-

"That Hufflepuff keeps looking at you." Lily muttered to Hallee. Hallee turned to see a Hufflepuff Chaser, Amos Diggory, turn away from her quickly.

"So? He probably is wondering if I'm still on the team now that Wood's gone."

"I don't think so." Lily said, watching Amos turn around to stare at Hallee again.

"Do I have any more of that slime on my back or something?"

"Well maybe he just thinks you got pretty over the summer." Alice shrugged. "pretty-ER." To Hallee's angry face.

"Thanks, but I doubt it." Hallee rolled her eyes. She was not pretty. Models were pretty. They were tall and skinny, elegant, and had high cheekbones. Like Lily. Hallee was short, kind of curvy now, tripping all over the place, and not pretty.

"Doesn't matter. We have to change into our robes." Lily said and pulled the screen over the compartment window so people couldn't look in.

-

Hallee was leaving the compartment and Amos and his friends walked behind her.

"Dude, I'm telling you, she's changed. See? Look at her butt…" He dragged off as Lily and Alice shot glares at him.

"Ress. Buttresses, all over the castle. I took a course in architecture over the summer." He said quickly.

"Yea, that's what I thought." Alice said menacingly

"Watch it." Lily narrowed her eyes and both girls turned back around.

"What just happened?" Hallee asked.

"Eh, nothing big. Ignore those guys, they're stupid jerks." Lily reassured.

"Who?"

It just occurred to Lily Hallee hadn't noticed anything.

"Never mind. Potter is all."

"Oh, I understand your pain." Hallee shrugged.

"Yea…let's eat." Alice said quickly and the girls entered the Great Hall, taking seats at the Gryffindor table and helping themselves to various food items.

As the girls were eating the marauders sat next to them.

"Can I help you?" Lily asked coldly.

"No." Sirius said angrily. He kept catching Amos glance at Hallee and was getting quite frustrated as to why he kept looking over at her.

"Alright then." Hallee shrugged, taking a bite of Sheppard's pie.

Amos turned to look at Hallee one more time, "Take a picture! It'll last longer!" Sirius shouted at him.

"Er…a picture of what?" Hallee asked.

"Not you." Sirius mumbled, sitting back down. He didn't get why Amos was suddenly so irritating. It was probably that King had boobs now, which made her an eligible candidate for being in a broom cupboard with Sirius Black. But then again, she was KING, which made her INeligible. Hm…

"Mate, it's time." James nodded to Sirius, who immediately shot up. Time for the yearly prank. All the Marauders quickly stood up away from the benches.

"What is…" But Hallee never got to finish her sentence because suddenly all the tables in the great Hall had been turned upside down, stuck to the magical ceiling. The students appeared to be stuck to their seats.

"BLACK!" Hallee screamed, her arms dangling underneath her, dodging her Sheppard's pie, which came hurdling towards the ground. She wasn't as lucky with a goblet of pumpkin juice, which soaked through her white blouse.

"What? How do you KNOW it was me?" Asked Sirius. "It could have easily been James, Peter, or Remus, they're all standing next to me."

"Happy Homecoming! From the Marauders!" James shouted.

"Have a wonderful new year!" Sirius grinned.

"Mr. Potter, Lupin, Black, and Pettigrew! Am I to believe that you are responsible for this?" McGonagall sputtered, mashed potatoes in her face.

"Yes!" Peter said proudly.

"Detention!" She shouted.

"Now wait here, Minerva." Dumbledore laughed lightly, removing the carrots from his hat. "These boys worked hard. I think it is only fair that rather than detention, they get to enjoy the fruits of their labor as well."

Dumbledore smiled before flicking his wand and the four boys were stuck to the table as well. The marauders only laughed to each other about not getting detention. Until some pumpkin juice spilled on their faces.

"Argh!" Sirius sputtered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, let me help you with that. _Aguamenti_" Hallee smiled as she drenched Sirius in water.

"Go away, King." Sirius talked to her pumpkin juice soaked shirt rather than her face.

"I'm up here. Well actually my face is DOWN here, but you understand my meaning. Anyway, it's kind of hard to go away when your ARSE is glued to a TABLE!"

Sirius looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"You're a jerk."

"I know." Sirius grinned cheekily, earning another squirt of water to the face.

"Alright! I am confiscating this!" Sirius grabbed her wand.

"No! Give it back!"

"No! You'll just squirt me with water!"

"So? Take it like a man!"

"I don't wanna." Sirius whined. Hallee probably would have laughed at him like that if she hadn't been so irritated and light headed from being dangled upside down for so long.

"Give me back my wand!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"No! Wait-ARGH! JUST GIVE IT BACK!" Hallee whined as Sirius laughed.

"Fine, but promise you won't shoot me with water."

"I promise." Sirius handed Hallee back the wand, and Hallee shot him with water.

"Goddamn it King!" Sirius sputtered.

"Wait-" Hallee laughed. "You BELIEVED me?" She continued laughing.

"Well that is what friends DO."

"We aren't friends." Hallee said seriously.

"Fine. Well it was the non-scummy thing to do."

"Eh. Never said I wasn't scummy."

"Then you need to be cleaned off." Sirius shot her with water.

She shot him back.

He shot her back.

She shot him back.

He shot her back.

"STOP!" Lily screamed. "Just, stop."

"But it was my turn." Hallee frowned.

"Well now it's my turn! KNOCK IT OFF!" Lily shouted.

Hallee grumbled and Sirius rolled his eyes. Suddenly the tables slowly and gently turned right side up and swooped back into their positions on the floor. The students stood up shakily, well all except the marauders.

"Well since you are all so excellent at magic, I thought I would let you figure out yourselves how to get out of this mess." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"What? That's not fair!" Sirius shouted.

"Life isn't fair." Hallee stood up and walked away. Sirius watched angrily as Amos walked up to her and they both began speaking.

_Well there you have it, fourth year has started. Review! Tell me what you think! I love to hear from you guys!_


	21. Lord Vsomething or other

_Why hello there! Thank you to all my awesome reviewers:_

_ – thanks for your review! I'm glad you like it!_

_Jordan 101 – thanks for your review!_

_GoldenAura – thanks for your review, I'm glad you like the story!_

_That-Lady – thanks so much for your review! It means a lot!_

_Kimmmz – haha don't worry, Hallee isn't the hottest girl in school, thanks for your review!_

_Patie – haha I laughed about five times during your review, thanks!_

_-_

"Well I've got to go. This is my common room and all." Hallee said awkwardly. Amos had walked her all the way to her room, and talked nonstop the entire way. She wouldn't lie, he was handsome with his dirty blonde hair that fell to his chin, and deep brown eyes, but something about him annoyed Hallee a little.

"Yea. I'll see you around?"

"Well we go to the same boarding school, so I imagine, yea, we'd probably run into each other from time to time." Hallee said, waiting for him to leave so she could give the fat lady the password.

"Right…" He stood there awkwardly before walking off,

Hallee sighed, "Nightshade" The door swung open and she headed to her dormitories, falling asleep as soon as she fell on her bed.

-

When Hallee woke up sun was streaming through her window, dust motes floating around the room. No-name hooted softly in the corner. She didn't like it. The peaceful morning was far too much like the day her "mom" left.

"EVERYBODY UP!" Hallee screamed.

"HOLY SHIT! Are we under attack?" Alice sat up looking around wildly.

"Er…no." Hallee looked around the room to see that the rest of her room mates were up as well.

"Then WHY would you wake us up?" Alice looked at Hallee menacingly.

"I got up early and got lonely." Hallee made up an excuse quickly.

"Oh Hallee, what are we going to do with you?" Lily sighed and stood up before heading to the showers.

"So, what did you guys do over the summer?" Hallee asked everyone in the room.

"Well, I went to my Uncle's place, in Maine." Dorcas said, "We got to water ski on a lake, it was fun."

"I went to the Bahamas. They had great surfing lessons." Mary commented.

"I just stayed home." Alice shrugged. "My parents didn't want to go anywhere."

"Why?" Mary asked.

"Well…have you heard about that new dark wizard?" Alice whispered.

"Oh, you mean Lord…hmmm….I think it started with a V." Dorcas shrugged.

"Yea, him. My parents are scared he'll come for us. Or…people around us." Alice looked at Hallee out of the corner of her eye before quickly turning back.

"Really? I don't know if he's powerful enough to take on a family of wizards." Mary said.

"Well the papers say he's killed hundreds." Alice reasoned.

"Yea, hundreds of MUGGLES. They didn't know what was coming. Pretty soon the Ministry will send out a group of Aurors and this whole mess will blow over." Said Dorcas.

"I hope so." Alice sighed.

Lily re-entered the room and Dorcas left to shower.

"You talking about Voldemort?" Lily asked. She walked to the mirror and started putting on black eyeliner.

"Yea. Just about how he should blow over soon. I mean with Dumbledore against him…" Mary trailed off. The rest of the sentence was unnecessary. Dumbledore would protect them all.

"Yea. That's true." Lily shrugged.

"So Lily, what did YOU do over the summer?" Mary asked.

"Oh, I went to France. We have family there. It was fun, but Petunia was a right snob. As usual."

"Yea. Family can be obnoxious at times." Mary sighed.

"True." Hallee commented. "How are your cousins?"

"They're completely girly, but it was alright, I learned some makeup tricks. They're very popular with the boys over there."

"If makeup makes one popular with the boys, then sign me up. Too bad they only make boring colors, like black. And brown." Hallee scrunched her nose and sat on her bed.

"I have blue" Lily whispered, waving a blue stick of eyeliner in front of her.

"WHAT? They MAKE that?" Hallee shot up and ran over to the mirror.

"Yes. Right here. Now close your eyes and let me put this on you."

"Wait-Lily! How did you get Hallee to let you do that?" Alice asked.

"I convinced her there were cooler colors than black."

"Yea, Alice, look! They make BLUE!"

"I thought you were against makeup. That it was just painting over someone's face."

"Yea, well painting's fun." Hallee shrugged, before saying dramatically, "Besides, my body is a constantly changing piece of art. Why have it flounder naturally when I can create?"

"Stop spewing crap. You just want a boyfriend." Alice said dully before hitting Hallee with a pillow.

"I'm sorry I enjoy the company of the opposite sex!" Hallee hit Alice back before turning back to Lily.

-

"I like sharpies yes I do. I like sharpies how about you?" Hallee sang to herself as she pulled a purple sharpie from her bag.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked. Alice, Lily and Hallee were sitting at the foot of a tree by the great lake. It was sunny but cold, seeing as it was October.

"Playin' with Sharpies." Hallee smiled and set to dooding on her arm.

"Why?" Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Because, they are the perfect device for writing on oneself."

"This fact is true." Lily nodded.

"Well what are you doodling?"

"Well I drew some stars here, and a heart here. Oh, and here are some lyrics to the song _Queen Bee _by Nickasaur!" Hallee pointed to differed areas of her arm before singing, "She's buzzin' like a bumble bee. Flyin' all over me! Add it up like a mathematician, I wanna be your-"

"Stop singing."

"New addition."

"I warned you."

"And I didn't listen."

"This is no surprise."

Suddenly Amos Diggory walked up to the girls, "Er…Hallee. I was wondering…Would you like to accompany me to the Hogsmeade trip on Saturday?"

Hallee was about to answer when Sirius and James came up from behind him.

"Oh, you don't want to go out with HER, Diggory. She can be a bit of a bit idiotic, violent, clueless, clumsy, unimpressive, bland…" Sirius trailed off, smirking at Hallee.

"Actually, I find her rather cute." Amos said, blushing a little, much to Sirius's distaste.

"I would LOVE to go with you to Hogsmeade." Hallee said.

"Too bad she can't go. That OVER PROTECTIVE mother of hers wouldn't sign the paperwork." Sirius shook his head and tut-ed.

"ACTUALLY, my step-dad signed the paperwork this summer. So once again, I look forward to seeing Amos at Hogsmeade." Hallee glared at Sirius.

"Great. See you then" Amos smiled at her before walking away.

"You slut." Sirius sneered at Hallee.

"…erm, care to explain that last statement?" Hallee stood up and walked towards him.

"Well, I always knew you were idiotic, so I shall say it again, slowly. You. Are. A. Slut." He popped the 'T'.

"I heard you the first time." Hallee's eyebrow twitched. "I was just wondering why you, the biggest man-whore in all of Hogwarts, has the nerve to call me a slut."

"Because you are. You were dating Remus, weren't you?"

"Yes. I did date him. For ONE date. LAST year. When will you get it through your thick skull that it was just one date? And that it didn't work out between us?"

"As soon as you realize what a slut you are."

Hallee was about to answer, but decided it wasn't worth it. He would just come up with something stupider to say. So rather than saying anything she turned his skin green.

"Sorry, I don't think that realization will ever come." Hallee shugged.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Do you really want to try to duel me AGAIN, King? I mean last time you ended up crying for your little friends."

"From whom you ran away like a little girl."

"You're a little girl."

"Great observation. You deserve a prize." Hallee said dryly.

"Then turn my skin back."

"No."

"Turn it back."

"No. Turn it back yourself."

When Sirius made a nervous shuffle Hallee laughed, "Don't tell me YOU, KING of pranks, don't know how to reverse a simple skin changing spell."

"Just turn it back."

"Yea, don't think I will. Maybe you shouldn't insult me so much." Hallee grinned mischievously.

"You're a jerk."

"I know."

"I hate you."

"Saying THAT won't make me change your skin back."

"I love you?"

"Ew."

Sirius stepped closer to her before whispering in her ear, "But I really do."

Hallee giggled, "Stop being stupid. I'm not going to change you back. Go find Remus or…James is right next to you. Dumbass."

They both looked over to find James flirting shamelessly with Lily, who was doing the only safe thing to do in a situation like that, slowly climbing out of reach up the tree.

"He's busy." Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"Yea well you aren't getting me to change you."

"Why not?"

"Because I hate you."

"Pleeeeease? I have a date in a broom cupboard with Rita in an hour!"

"I was GOING to change you back eventually, but just for that, I don't think I will."

Sirius glared at her, "Fine. But have fun."

"With what?"

Sirius just smiled as he turned Hallee upside down, who thanked God she had decided to wear jeans today.

"Erm…is this supposed to be some form of embarrassment?"

"Not yet." Sirius moved her to the tree and placed her in one of the top branches.

"You know I can climb down, right?"

"Thanks for reminding me." Sirius flicked his wand and some of the branches turned and grabbed Hallee, keeping her strapped to the tree.

"I hate you."

"And I you." Sirius smiled and mimed tipping his hat as he walked away.

-

"Don't worry! We can fix this!" Alice shouted at the top of the tree Hallee was currently being held captive in.

"You have been saying that for the past three hours! Just get McGonagall already!" Hallee was covered in cuts from the tree. Every time Alice hexed it it would just cling tighter to Hallee.

"Yea Alice, this is getting a little out of hand!" Lily said, loud enough so Hallee could hear.

"Oh fine! Sit tight Hallee, we'll be right back!"

"Where the bloody hell would I go?!"

As soon as Lily and Alice had disappeared, who would come out by the tree but Sirius Black. "You know, it's getting dark out."

"Really, I hadn't noticed." Hallee said dryly. "I see you aren't green anymore."

"Yea, I looked up the counter curse in the library. Useful things, libraries."

"I don't expect you would bring me down from here?"

"No."

"I didn't think so."

The two stood in silence (Well Sirius stood, Hallee sat tied to a tree) until Alice and Lily came running back to the tree. "Hallee! We couldn't find McGonagall, but something happened to Mary! We have to go!"

"What? What happened?" Hallee sat up frantically, not noticing how the branches released her gently as she ran off until she was already in the castle and couldn't see Sirius anymore.

-

"Wait-so what exactly happened?" Hallee asked as the three girls ran to the hospital wing.

Well Sev came to me and said that Mulciber cursed her. That was all he would tell me."

The girls pushed open the door and ran to the blonde girl in the hospital wing. She was awake in the bed, shivering. Hallee couldn't see any visible bruises, but that meant nothing. Mulciber was capable of severe dark magic and could easily tap into Mary's mind.

Madam Pomfrey came bustling into the room, "Don't disturb her, she's had a rough day." She said softly, sitting Mary up and giving her a potion.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

Madam Pomfrey looked at the girls sadly, "A terrible piece of dark magic. The boy who performed it shall be severely punished. I am not permitted to say more on the subject, due to student-nurse confidentiality. Mary may have to tell you herself." Madam Pomfrey left the room once more.

"Mary, can you tell us what happened?" Alice begged.

Mary looked at the girls as if she was afraid they would start to beat her, but then took a breath and began her story. "I was walking with Dorcas to the library when all of a sudden Bellatrix, Mulciber, Lestrange, and Severus walked around the corner."

Lily stiffened when she heard Snape's name, but did not interrupt Mary.

"Dorcas wanted to walk the other way, avoid them, what with the news of the new dark wizard rising, we all know they would be the first to sign up to serve him. But it was faster to go to the library the way we were going, and I didn't think they would try anything inside the castle. Bellatrix walked up to us and laughed at the 'blood traitor and mudblood'. Mulciber pointed his wand at me and muttered something…suddenly my shadow was alive-and it was beating me! The others laughed and I tried to run away but you just can't outrun your shadow. Dorcas started to run and get help but Bellatrix stunned her."

"So Sev saved you?" Lily asked.

Mary looked at Lily sadly. Both Alice and Hallee knew that Snape had done no such thing. "Well…he wasn't laughing at me. But he wasn't the one who saved me. I was screaming, and I guess that woke Dorcas up. She cursed Mucliber, which stopped my shadow, and grabbed me and we ran here. I fainted once we walked in the door."

"Oh." Lily nodded. "Where is Dorcas now?"

"She was here until I woke up. Then she headed to the common rooms. Probably resting now."

"You sure Sev didn't do ANYTHING to save you?" Lily asked nervously.

"Well he told you about me, right? And he didn't do any hexing or laughing." Mary tried to help but it obviously wasn't working from the look on Lily's face.

"Excuse me." Lily left the room quickly.

"Should we…follow her or something?" Hallee asked, watching Lily stomp away.

"No, this is going to be awkward enough without us watching on."

-

Alice and Hallee were back in the common room, Alice flirting with Frank and Hallee sitting awkwardly across from them, when they saw Lily again.

"Hey-what's up?" Hallee asked, but once she saw Lily's eyes, which were puffy and red, she stood up and followed her into the dormitory.

"What the fuck happened?" Hallee asked, closing the door behind the two.

"I don't know! He won't tell me!" Lily started crying again. Hallee stumbled. She wasn't great at the whole 'comfort' thing. If someone's sad feed them chocolate, that's all there is too it. But Lily didn't like chocolate…damn.

"Who?"

"Severus. I asked him what he was doing, hanging out with Mulciber. He knows I don't like it when he hangs out with those bullies! They just torture muggle borns! You know the other day I heard they were having a competition to see who could curse the most 'mudbloods'." Lily spat out the word. "I can't believe Sev would hang out with people like that."

Hallee thought of what to do. One of her best friends was crying and she was totally clueless! Maybe she should act like her mom would…no. Definitely a bad choice. "Well…what did he say back?" Hallee asked, taking a seat next to Lily on her bed.

"He said I shouldn't worry, and that it wasn't any of my business!" Lily started crying even harder. _Maybe I'm not so good at this 'help' thing…_Hallee reached out and hugged Lily, who immediately hugged back tighter, "Thanks Hallee." She sobbed into her shoulder.

"Anytime, Lils." Hallee said, momentarily stunned. All Lily needs is a hug? That's easier than chocolate. She should store that information somewhere. Maybe sell it. _Hmmm…._

_Alright, chapter 21, there you have it! Can you believe there are already 21 chapters? My story can legally buy beer! REVIEW!_


	22. Enter the romantic interest

_Hey there. This is a bit long of a chapter with many different things happening, but it was either that or three obnoxiously short chapters so, here you are. Thank you to my lovely reviewers:_

_Patie – thanks for your long review! Much appreciated!_

_That-Lady – thanks so much for your review!_

_EllieBaby – thanks for your review! I'm glad you like the story! Two hours? Wow, Brace Face has gotten really long! _

_Evershort – thanks for your reviews! Yea, it was her first date, who knows what's going on in Sirius's mind? Oh yea, that's right, I do, because I thought up his thoughts…well…hm…_

_-_

"Team! Huddle up!" Rose Stage shouted. It was the first day of quidditch practice. Rose had been made the new captain, and the team had a new chaser due to Wood's graduation, Frank Longbottom. He was pretty good. He was also the reason Alice was suddenly into quidditch.

"We have an early match this year, against Slytherin-"

"BOO!" James and Sirius shouted.

"That's the spirit!" Rose laughed. "Well we have a match against those little snakes in ONE WEEK! We have to be in our best shape ever. And maybe the Slytherins in some bad shape wouldn't be TOO terrible…" Rose glanced at Sirius and James quickly, and both nodded. "Now listen, we have one of the youngest teams, two sixth years and five fourth years, so we are going to have to train extra hard! Everyone ready for practice?"

-

"I can't feel my legs!" Hallee whined. Dorcas was giving her a piggy back to the castle, seeing as Rose was an even harder captain than Wood was.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize YOU were the one giving ME the piggy back ride." Dorcas grumbled. "Or the one that had to fly at top speeds around the pitch for half the practice! I'm still dizzy!" Dorcas swayed a little.

"Yea, but you didn't have to go on a RUN!"

"What's wrong with running?"

"The fact that is was invented to torture people out of their wits! And exactly what does running have to do with riding a broom anyway? Someone please explain it to me, because Wood made us run too, and it wasn't fun!"

"We run so we all look gorgeous on our broomsticks."Bill Koontz laughed and flipped his blonde hair, making both Hallee and Dorcas burst into laughter.

"Something funny up here?" Sirius and James caught up to the group of Gryffindors walking to the castle.

"Not for you." Hallee mumbled.

"Oh, look, a little monkey on Dorcas's back! How cute!" James laughed.

"Careful, it bites." Sirius waved his finger tauntingly in front of Hallee until she couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed his arm and bit him lightly on the wrist.

"Ow!"

"You're such a baby!"

"You're the one getting the piggy back ride!"

"Yea, well I like to travel in comfort!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dorcas asked.

"Nothing sweetie. You're very skinny. Anorexically so." Hallee patted Dorcas's head while Sirius looked on with raised eyebrows.

"What?"

"THAT is your method of comfort? Telling someone they're anorexic?"

"Well telling a girl they're skinny is the ultimate answer." Hallee said.

"True dat." Dorcas nodded her head.

"Well wouldn't telling a girl that their curves are spectacular serve them better?"

"Yea I guess, but it would sound kind of creepy coming from me…" Hallee rolled her eyes. "Not to mention only shallow guys think about a girl's curves."

"It's all about what's on the inside, dude." Bill nodded his head solemnly.

"See, Bill has the right idea." Dorcas gestured to the blonde boy.

"Bill also uses the word, 'dude'." Sirius said, as if he was proving a point.

"So?" Hallee looked at Sirius and raised an eyebrow.

"Never mind. I can see that you will never listen to me."

"You got that right."

"Go away King."

"No! YOU came to ME. YOU go away."

"No, YOU."

"NO! YOU!"

"NO! YOU!"

"NO! YOU!"

"That's it! I'M going away!" Dorcas shouted and started walking the other way.

"No! Wait! I'm still on your back! That means HE wins! Don't do this to me Dorcas!" Hallee whined while Sirius laughed.

-

"No! Go away! I won't let you!" Hallee screamed at Alice, who was moving closer to her with a bag of makeup supplies.

"Come on! Just let me give you a makeover for your big date!"

"No! I already have makeup on! SEE!" Hallee widened her eyes and stuck her face in front of Alice's.

"Hallee, you wear eyeliner every day. And blue is not a professional color.

"I am not a professional person. And since when are dates professional?" Hallee asked, walking to her dresser she pulled out red skinny jeans, a white long-sleeved shirt, and a black vest.

"You know what would go great with that outfit? Your locket from your mom-where is it?" Alice asked. Hallee breathed deeply. She hadn't told anyone about her mom walking out. Why would she? The most her friends could do would be to pat her on the back, say that they were sorry, and move on.

"I…er…lost it…" Hallee said quickly. "But I've got THIS necklace." She pulled out a gold chain necklace that reached her belly button, it had a small peace sign on it.

"Alright. But the locket was cuter. Peace signs are so cliché." Alice shrugged.

"Well have fun on your date." Lily winked at Hallee from her bed. It was noon, but the girls in Hallee's dorm had decided to have a sleep-in day seeing as it was Saturday, and the only time they would have to sleep in a long time.

"Why thank you dear Lily. Wait-didn't you have a date today?"

"Yea, but not until later. Most of us have dates in the afternoon."

"Yea, well I am not most of you." Hallee stuck her tongue out at her friend before walking out the door. Then she came back inside. "I forgot my shoes." She mumbled, pulling on black uggs and walking out the door once more.

-

"Let's go in here." Amos suggested. He and Hallee had left the school and were now on their way into Madam Puddifoot's.

"Er, sure." Hallee had never really liked it in there, far too girly for her liking with all the pink fluffiness, but whatever floated Amos's boat, right?

The two grabbed a seat by a large window and soon a woman took their drink orders. Once she left the two turned towards one another.

"So, how is school?" Hallee asked. She and Amos hadn't talked much over the first few minutes of their date.

"School is good. You know, as good as school can be." They both laughed lightly.

"Here you are dears." The waitress from Madam Puddifoot's came and placed tea in front of Hallee and coffee in front of Amos.

"Thanks." They both muttered.

"So quidditch is good?" Amos asked.

"Yea, we have a match next week." Hallee relaxed slightly. Quidditch was one of the things she could talk about for hours.

"Against Slytherin I heard. That should be interesting. You guys are always at each other's throats." Amos chuckled.

"Yea, I guess it can seem that way sometimes." Hallee began to say something else but was caught off guard by the way Amos was looking at her.

"Oh, do I have something on my lip?" Hallee asked, wiping whatever was there away with her sleeve.

"Oh-sorry. No. I was just thinking…" He trailed off before leaning across the table and pushing his lips against hers.

Hallee blinked. _What just happened? What IS happening? _Hallee, being a hormonal teenage girl, began kissing him back. This was her first kiss. She wasn't going to waste it with any tentative shit. She had to admit though, she wasn't feeling much. Wasn't there supposed to be some sort of spark? You know, fireworks or whatever? _Dear lord was that his tongue? It was rather dart-y, wasn't it. Well I suppose this qualifies as full frontal snogging, doesn't it? Not very exciting…oh, here we go, another visit from Mr. tongue, maybe I should use mine... Well that seemed to be a wise choice. Is it me or is he getting a bit too handsy? No, he definitely is. He really needs to get his hand off my-_

"What do we have here?"

Hallee tore her mouth away from Amos's and looked into the eyes of Sirius Black. "Can I help you, Black?" Hallee asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, you can. I was wondering if you could improve my view by not sucking the face off poor Digory over here."

Hallee snuck a glance at Amos, who didn't seem to mind the fact that Hallee had just been 'sucking off his face' his lips were rather red though…_oops._

"Maybe you should stop looking over at us." Hallee stood up and grabbed Amos's hand, "Come on Amos, let's leave Sirius here with…" she trailed off and looked at the curvaceous blonde holding Sirius's hand.

"Sandra." The girl said.

"Yea, let's leave him here with Sandra." Hallee walked out of Madam Puddifoot's, Amos following close behind.

-

"I had a great time today…" Amos said. Hallee wouldn't really think of their date as a _great _time. It was actually pretty bland. They went to Madam Puddifoot's, snogged, got harassed by Sirius Black, and went back to the castle. They hadn't even talked much.

"So did I." Hallee said. She glanced at the Fat Lady, who was watching the two with interest.

"Well I suppose I should head back to my dormitories." Amos said, before leaning in and kissing her once more. Hallee responded quickly, running her tongue along his lips, asking for entrance, which he granted. She had to admit, kissing was kind of fun.

"Please stop snogging in public, I very well may lose my lunch."

"Please stop WATCHING me snog in public, I very well may hex you." Hallee turned around to come face to face (well face to chest really, he was pretty tall), with Sirius black.

"I can't help that you start snogging wherever I am!"

"Yes you can! Just avoid being in those places!"

"So you want me to stop coming to the common room?"

"Actually yes, I would like that very much!"

"Well…too bad! Because I sleep in the boys dormitories, which to get to you need to enter the common room."

"Alright then. But I will say it one more time, I would like it very much to stop coming to the common room!"

"Why?"

"Because I do not like you very much!"

Sirius glared at her before mumbling the password to the fat lady and walked into the common room.

"I see that you two don't get along." Amos said.

"Yea, you've got that figured out." Hallee smiled.

"Well, see you later, King." Amos smiled at her and walked away, before turning around and shouting, "See you next Hogsmeade trip?"

"Sure." Hallee smiled at him.

"You seem to have quite the dilemma, don't you?"

Hallee looked up at the fat lady. "What are you talking about?"

"Well you like one boy, who thinks you hate him, and you have no feelings for the other, who thinks you like him."

"If the boy who you think I like is Sirius, then you really need to get your eyes checked. I saw a portrait of a doctor on the third floor, you might want to go visit him."

"Oh, I don't need to get my eyes checked sweetie. I can see the obvious just fine."

Hallee rolled her eyes and said the password before walking into the common room.

-

"And here comes Stage, the new captain for the Gryffindor team, followed my Kimm, Black, Potter, Longbottom, King, and Meadowes!" Leah Johansson announced from the commentators booth.

The stands were half a sea of red and gold, and green and silver, an obvious line dividing the two houses.

"This should be a huge match! Slytherin and Gryffindor have been at each other's throats since the school was built, and now it's one of the rare matches where the two are played against one another! The two captains, Malfoy and Stage, are shaking hands, Hootch blows the whistle and the players are off!"

Hallee kicked into the air. Watching Rose quickly grab the quaffle. "And now stage has the quaffle! She's heading towards the posts but oh! Lestrange caught it! He throws it back and now King has the quaffle! OOH that was a close call, a nasty bludger aimed for her head, deflected by Kimm. Great bat work! And King's still going strong! But wait! Mulciber rams into her and grabbed the quaffle! What a tactic! I heard he hexed poor Mary Macdonald the other day. The girl's scared of her shadow. He was SUPPOSED to be banned from quidditch but obviously the nargles are on his side-"

"Miss Johansson! Please continue to comment on the GAME!"

"Right-sorry professor. Anyway, Mulciber is racing towards the goalposts and-OOH it looks like that bludger from Black is going to leave a mark! So Mulciber's dropped the quaffle and Longbottom's caught it! He throws it to King! She throws it to Stage! She throws it towards the goal and-GRYFFINDOR SCORES! 10 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!"

The crimson and gold clad crowd cheered loudly as Rose threw her hands in the air. Suddenly a bludger came whizzing towards her. Hallee sped forward and it hit her ribs with a crack before she fell from her broom.

"And King has been hit by a bludger aimed for Stage."

Strong hands wrapped around Hallee's waist and pulled her close before landing.

"And Black has caught King! Looks like Madam Hooch is calling a time out seeing as King isn't moving."

Sirius flew to the ground and lay Hallee down, "C'mon King." Sirius muttered, shaking her shoulders.

"Mmmm…." Hallee mumbled before gasping loudly.

"She has a few broken ribs." Madam Hooch tut-ed, walking over to the two Gryffindor players. "Alright, we can't end the game because of some injuries. We need you to get back out there Black, I'm sure someone will gladly take Miss King to the hospital wing."

Sirius looked at the referee, "No, I'll take her."

"Sirius! Are you fucking CRAZY?!" Rose shouted as she landed and dismounted from her broom next to him.

"Look, I doubt Lily or Alice could carry King all the way to the hospital wing. Just let me take her. Bill is more than capable of playing two beater's spots."

"You have got to be kidding me! On our first match? Against Slytherin? Don't do this to me Black!"

"Relax, the game will go fine." Sirius stood and picked Hallee up bridal style.

"You'd better hope it does." Rose growled. "You're lucky you're such a great player, or you'd be off the team."

"Thanks, Rose." Sirius said as he headed to the castle. Rose rolled her eyes and motioned for Madam Hooch to continue with the game.

-

"Goddamn it King! Make SOME sort of noise!" Sirius muttered as he walked towards the castle.

After a while Hallee opened her eyes to see that she was in Sirius's arms, never a good place to be if you are Hallee King, "Please don't drag me into the night to have your way with me." She said, a little breathily due to the broken ribs, but clear enough for Sirius.

"Bloody Hell King! Don't EVER scare me like that again! I thought you had died or something!" Sirius sighed in relief.

"Oh, Concerned for my well being, hmm?" Hallee snickered.

"No…." Sputtered Sirius, "I was just thinking that we would need to hold try outs AGAIN for a chaser…you know how annoying try outs can be…"

"Sure sure." Hallee smiled and leant into Sirius's chest, not because it seemed comfortable or anything, not at all, just because she was tired and weak from the broken ribs and all…yea….

Hallee didn't see Sirius's small smile.

-

"HALLEE!" Alice and Lily ran into the Hospital Wing frantically.

"Shhhh! She's sleeping!" Madam Pomfrey scolded the girls.

"Sorry." Lily whispered.

Both girls hurried to Hallee's bed. Sirius had dropped her off and stayed with her until he was positive she had Pomfrey's full attention. And Pomfrey had rushed him out seeing as she had to take off Hallee's shirt to look at her wounds.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! I KNEW having her try out for the quidditch team was a TERRIBLE idea! Why didn't you talk me out of letting her try out? She gets hurt over EVERYTHING! Why would a broom be any different?" Lily ranted to Alice, who didn't say anything in return, she knew that Lily's little rants only happened during stress-related situations.

Suddenly the door to the hospital wing burst open once more and Bill Kimm, Dorcas Meadowes, Rose Stage, Frank Longbottom, Sirius Black, and James Potter walked swiftly to Hallee's bed.

"Is she okay?" Dorcas asked Lily.

"I dunno, I just got here." Lily muttered.

"What's that?" Bill asked, pointing to something in Alice's hand.

"Care package." She muttered, quickly placing the jar of multi-colored sharpies on Hallee's bedside table.

Sirius let out a bark-like laugh.

"Shhhhhh! The girl is RESTING!" Madam Pomfrey shouted.

"Don't worry Poppy, it takes a fleet of steam rollers to wake this girl up." Sirius laughed again.

"Or one obnoxious visitor." Hallee mumbled from her bed.

"Hallee! You're alive!" Lily shouted, pulling her friend into a bone-crushing hug.

"Ack! Lils! Broken Ribs! Can't breathe!" Hallee gasped.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Lily let go meekly.

For the third time that day the doors of the hospital wing burst open. "Is Hallee okay?" Mary Macdonald asked, followed by Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Sirius couldn't help wondering where Amos, her…well he wasn't really a boyfriend but…a romantic interest, yea, he couldn't help wondering where her romantic interest was.

"She is FINE. Now look, half of you have to LEAVE. No more crowding around. Off with you!" Madam Pomfrey walked towards the group.

"Wait-just one question, who won?" Hallee asked.

"Well I can't let Mulciber get away with hitting one of my three favorite chasers, now, can I?" Bill laughed.

"As soon as you and Black left for the hospital wing Bill hit Mulciber with a bludger to the face." Rose rolled her eyes at Bill, who was still laughing, "You gave us a penalty!"

"And also a reason to laugh at Mulciber's face for the next few weeks! Oh you guys should have seen it! It was beautiful! His entire nose was turned to the left!" James laughed to Hallee and Sirius.

"Besides, we won in the end. Turns out we're so awesome that we can be down two players and still beat Slytherin by three-hundred points!" Dorcas shouted, pumping her fist in the air.

"Dorcas caught the snitch after Rose and Frank had scored some fantastic goals." Remus explained.

"Brilliant!" Hallee cheered.

"Yes, yes. Quite brilliant! Now LEAVE THIS GIRL IN PEACE!" Madam Pomfrey tried to shoo some of them out once more.

"Don't worry, we're leaving!" said five of the eleven people currently crowding around Hallee, Rose Stage, Bill Kimm, Frank Longbottom, Dorcas Meadowes, Mary Macdonald, and almost Peter Pettigrew, but he was held back by the expecting looks from the rest of the marauders.

"Well played, King." James nodded.

"Thanks, James." Hallee smiled.

"You're quite welcome." James flashed her a cheeky smile.

"Why are you guys still here?" Lily asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"We can't support our fellow quidditch player, Evans?" James asked.

"She's my friend." Remus shrugged.

"I really have no idea why I am here." Peter looked around confusedly.

"Well fine." Lily huffed.

"Hey-what's this?" Hallee asked, reaching over and grabbing the jar of sharpies.

"Care package." Alice said brightly.

"Yes! Awesome!" Hallee grabbed a lime green sharpie and began writing on her arm.

"What are you writing?" Sirius asked.

"And why?" James tried to read Hallee's messy script.

"If you MUST know-"

"Which we must." Sirius smiled.

"These are the lyrics to World Behind My Wall, by Tokio Hotel."

"Why?" Asked James, deadpan.

"It's a happy song, and I'm a happy person." Hallee grinned at the boys.

"Now when you say HAPPY, would you mean-"

"Stuff it, Black." Hallee glared.

"Touchy." Sirius mumbled.

-

"Life on TV, it's random but means nothing to me, I'm writing down what I cannot see, wanna wake up in a dream…" Hallee mumbled. She was sitting underneath a tree by the great lake, one of her favorite places to be lately, with a get well gift from Mary and Dorcas: a sketchbook.

"_Now you don't have to die from ink poisoning and can draw in this."_

Of course Hallee still drew on herself, but she liked to sketch the lake sometimes. It beat doing homework.

"Hallee!" Hallee looked up to see Lily running towards her. "Come on! The train is going to leave soon! All your stuff is packed, right?"

"Yea." Hallee sighed and stood up. It had been a long fourth year at Hogwarts, long, annoying, angsty, but that didn't mean she wanted to go back 'home' to Josh.

"Then come ON! It's time to go! Really, sitting by a tree? Almost missed the train! Plenty of time to sketch lakes LATER! Sometimes you have NO logic!" Lily mumbled to herself and pulled Hallee up to the dorms so they could gather their belongings.

_Wow, 4__th__ year was over fast, hmmmm? Well we'll see Hallee over the summer, and, oh yea, REVIEW!_


	23. Summer, again

_Happy new year, hope you all will have a magnificent 2010 (Typing 2010 is the SHIT!)anyways, thanks to my looooovely reviewers:_

_Kimmmz – thanks for your review!_

_That-Lady – haha thanks for the review! Also, if you are reading this, please check out her story, it's Draco Malfoy/O.C. and it's pretty good. Remember to review it._

_Joelle8 – thanks for the review! But hey, it wasn't as short as 2__nd__ year ;)_

_Little-Moony37 – thanks for your review and ideas! _

_Evershort – Actually, the other day I was thinking that maybe I would make a story about her life after Hogwarts, but I'm really into cannon, so it would be kind of sad, because Hallee and Sirius can't really be together forever. I dunno how many people would want to read about it, but I would enjoy writing it (I sound SO mean to Hallee, haha) so I might put a poll on my profile later if they want me to make a separate story about life after Hogwarts. Thanks for your review!_

_Patie – thanks for your 'psychoanalization' that isn't a word, but it works with psychoanalyzed, right? Yes, yes it does. In addition to your psychoanalization, thanks for your review!_

_ – thanks for your review and happy new year!_

_-_

Hallee stepped outside her house and took a deep breath before running into the night, lit up with the orange lights from the street lamps. The summer air was warm so she had on light wash denim shorts and a purple tank top over her yellow bikini with white polka dots (She had always liked that song, how did it go…she wore an itsy bitsy teeny weenie yellow polka dot bikini…yea, that's the one). Her hair flew behind her wildly and her black converse were untied, the laces flopping around. She had had to get dressed in a hurry if she was going to have any fun while Josh was out.

Over this summer Hallee had been taking advantage of the plentiful moments Josh was out of the house and at work by sneaking out and heading to Alice's, or sometimes Mark's. Mark was a neighborhood boy two years older than Hallee. He had short blonde hair and big brown eyes, and was heavily muscled thanks to his place on the local high school swim team. Apparently he had moved in around the time Warren was born, but Hallee had never been allowed outside her house after that time to notice he existed.

They had met the first time Hallee had snuck out. She had been nervous and kept checking her watch to see the end of Josh's shift. Eventually he came up to her and asked if she needed to be somewhere. She had given some cheeky response and their friendship was born. That day she had told Mark all about her dad, then her mom walking out. And in return he told her about how scared he was that his own parents would divorce, and the effect it would have not only on him, but his two year old Sister, Sebastine.

She had wanted to tell him about her powers so much, but she knew better, and kept it to herself. Even though he was one of her best friends.

Tonight she was going to Mark's house. His backyard really. That's where his pool was. He had a pool! Alice would be there, as well as some other neighborhood kids.

She jogged to the back of Mark's house and pulled open the gate, letting herself in as she had done many times before. She could hear the music playing and saw a few people already swimming in the lighted pool. Walking through the gate Hallee saw Alice chatting with a tall blonde girl.

"Hallee!" Alice called her friend over. "This is Becca, she lives 'round the corner. She's Mark's girlfriend."

"Hey Becca." Hallee smiled at the blonde. She was tall and thin, with high cheekbones and straight blonde hair that brushed her shoulders.

"Hey. Great to meet you." Becca smiled.

Mark walked over and put his arm over Becca's shoulder, "Hey guys, having fun?"

"I just got here-is there food?" Hallee asked, looking around.

Mark laughed, "Yea, over there." He motioned to a snack table, "Pizza's on the way."

"Great. Than I am indeed having fun." Hallee made her way to the food table, Alice following close behind.

"Josh still at work?" Alice asked.

"Yea, he's working two shifts." Hallee shrugged and poured herself a glass of lemonade.

"Where's your mom?" Alice asked. But it was more of a statement than a question, if that was possible.

"She's asleep, she sleeps all the time now." Hallee lied.

"Hallee, I'm not stupid. I know she isn't in your house…and hasn't been." Alice said the last part softly, as if that would make the sentence less true.

"How long have you known?" Hallee asked, trying to sound indifferent, and tipping her head slightly, almost unnoticeably back to stop the tears that always seemed to come at the slightest mention of her 'mother'.

"Since you opted to wear that peace sign necklace on your date with Diggory rather than the locket she gave you. You lose a lot of shit, but you could have just said 'Accio necklace'."

"Yea, she doesn't live with us anymore. I don't know where she is. Probably at my grandparents or something, mooching off them."

"You don't mean that."

"Yea. Yea I do." Hallee sighed. "She wasn't a great mom, and I don't need a mom. Look at Bambi, he turned out just fine."

"You are not a cute little male deer, and you do not have the help of woodland critters to guide you along."

"No, but I have Hogwarts, and that'll be a great substitute for Thumper."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why would I? All I would have gotten would have been an 'oh, I'm so sorry, want to throw a girl's party?'" Hallee shrugged and took a sip of lemonade.

"You also would have had the help and support of your friends." Alice hugged her, "We aren't as useless as we seem."

"I'll try to keep that in mind." Hallee rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Good, now don't hide anything from me ever again!" Alice scolded before pulling Hallee into a bone crushing hug.

"Alright." Hallee gasped, "I broke three ribs last year, no need to break any more."

Alice let go, "Sorry."

Hallee smiled, "Come on, this is a pool party, let's forget all this depressing shit and…I dunno…SWIM." Hallee pulled off her tank top, and then her shorts.

"Nice bikini."

"Why thank you. I was going for the song, you know, _she wore an itsy bitsy_-"

"Yea, I know the song." Alice smiled and took off her clothes, revealing a plain black bikini.

"Hel_lo _ladies, great night isn't it?" Both girls turned to face a tall, well muscled boy with short black hair and an air of absolute supremacy. Not unlike _someone_ Hallee knew, but would not think of due to the fact that it was summer, the only time she never saw him, and she did not want him intruding.

"Hi." Hallee said brightly, even though she could already tell she disliked whoever this guy was.

"I'm Connor, and you are…"

"Alice." Alice smiled at him, "And this is Hallee."

"Hallee, that's a nice name. Do you live around here?" His eyes raked over Hallee's body for such a long time that as soon as he was finished Hallee wanted to hop into a shower.

"No. I live far, far away." Hallee said quickly.

"Oh, that's a bummer, I live right across the street. But hey, that shouldn't stop us from having fun tonight right?" He laughed loudly.

"Er…ha ha yea, well I dunno, my big brother doesn't like me talking to strangers." Hallee lied, looking around.

"Well he's not here right now, is he?" Connor smiled, well leered, really.

"Actually, he is. Please back off my little sis and the rest of the poor female population that is forced to listen to your voice." Hallee turned around to see Mark glaring meaningfully at Connor.

Connor put his hand up, "Alright, fine, fine, I get you. I'll walk away." He shrugged and walked off to another set of girls.

"Sorry if he gave you any trouble, Connor's a jerk, but he won't bother you anymore."

"Thanks Mark." Hallee hugged him.

"No problem, you're like my little sister, even though I already have one…oh well, when she's your age she can just replace you." He laughed.

"Love you too." Hallee rolled her eyes but smiled.

"You better! Oh-and when you go to that loser boarding school of yours, I expect a letter ONCE A WEEK, more than that is obsessive, less than that is unacceptable."

"You will send me chocolate?"

"That can be arranged."

"We have a deal." They both shook hands.

-

"Cannonball!" Hallee shouted as she jumped into the pool, curled into a ball.

"No! Hallee! We were supposed to jump in TOGETHER! You know, holding hands and stuff!" Alice whined from the edge of the pool.

"Just jump in!" Hallee laughed and splashed Alice's feet.

"Fine!" Alice ran back and then forward, diving in.

"Hey Alice, now that we're in the pool, what time is it? Josh gets off his shift soon."

"Oh, it's…10:00."

"Fuck." Hallee ran to the side of the pool and hopped out.

"What's up?" Mark asked, handing her her clothes.

"Josh got off work fifteen minutes ago, it takes him twenty minutes to get home, I have 5 minutes to get home."

"I could drive you." Josh offered.

"No, it's good, I'll just run." Hallee put on her shoes and balled up her clothes so they were easier to hold.

"See you later?"

"If Josh doesn't catch me." Hallee said before sprinting out the back gate. Soon she was running down the street, wet hair flopping in her face, converse slowly getting more and more soaked with pool water. She was going to make it. She was going to get home, and pretend she was taking a shower or something to explain the wet hair, and she would be there when Josh got home.

A car drove by her, heading in the same direction. Hallee didn't think anything of it until the car slowed next to her, and rolled down the window. Hallee, ever aware of stranger danger, ran faster, until the person in the car yelled, "Hallee Amelia King! Where do you think you are going?"

-

"SO IRRESPONSABLE! WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED? I CANT EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT RIGHT NOW!" Josh pulled at his hair frustratedly, as he passed back and forth in front of Hallee, who was sitting in a chair in the living room. As soon as Josh had seen her, he made her get in the car and drove her the extra couple feet home.

"Nothing happened!" Hallee yelled. "I have control over my powers! I wouldn't have hurt anyone! I can control my emotions pretty well! I mean this one creepy guy was chatting me up, and I didn't do ANYTHING to him, so yea, I'm not a threat!"

"EXACTLY!" Josh yelled. "I'm not worried about the other kids, Hallee! I'm worried about YOU. You could have been hurt!"

Hallee blinked. Since when did Josh care about HER safety?

"Look, I know that I don't seem like it sometimes, but I really do care about you." Josh sighed and ran a hand through his hair. But then he turned angry again, "One more toe out of line and you aren't going back to that…magic school!"

"What? Why?" Hallee stood up.

"Because it is a PRIVELAGE to go to that school."

Hallee rolled her eyes and tuned out, she had heard the 'privilege' speech waaaaay too many times. 'it is a PRIVILEGE to watch tv.' 'it is a PRIVILEGE to go on the computer'.

"I'm serious Hallee, one more misstep, even if it happens at school, one note to me and you are coming home! Don't think I'm joking! Go to your room, where you SHOULD HAVE BEEN!" Josh pointed and Hallee rolled her eyes, but walked upstairs.

-

"Hallee! Alice is here!" Josh shouted.

Hallee sighed and rolled out of bed. After the whole pool party incident, Josh had grounded her to her room. Not fun.

She pulled on a yellow t-shirt with a green mermaid on it, grey skinny jeans, and yellow converse. Then she headed to makeup. A year ago she would have shuddered at that last sentence, but over the summer she realized that it was necessary. You see, Lily and Alice needed no makeup, and they could go and face the world looking just fine. Hallee, on the other hand, was in need of eyeliner, mascara, cover up, and occasionally lip gloss just to look half as good as they did. It was a tragedy, really.

Hallee ran down the stairs, "I'm here."

-

"Alright, well due to our OWLS this year, I have made each of you a schedule, Hallee, yours includes quidditch." Lily said smartly in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

"Lils! We have been on the train for what…thirty minutes and you are already cranking out study schedules?" Hallee groaned as Lily handed her a color-coded scrap of parchment.

"Well it's pretty." Hallee looked at the greens, blues, and pinks rather than the content.

"And USEFUL, we need to pass these in order to become good witches in society." Lily said.

"I'm not going to be a good witch in society! I'm gonna be a lead singer in a band. Make it big, and meet Bill Kaulitz." Hallee sighed and closed her eyes, lost in imagination.

"Or a starving artist! Cursing the world for its cruelty towards inventiveness and integration!" Hallee smiled.

"I just want to be a healer…" Alice said, looking at Hallee as if she had just admitted to dating a skrewt.

"I think I want to be a writer for the prophet. None of that silly gossip column nonsense Rita is obsessed with, I'm talking NEWS, headlines, it's a steady job that pays well and lets me express my creativity." Lily said.

"I thought you wanted to fight evil and be an Auror." Hallee said, grinning.

"That was when I was little. Aurors are like knights in shining armor, but less glamorous. I have to think realistically here."

"Why?" Hallee asked.

"Because things that aren't realistic will probably never happen. For instance, I'm sure you know how DIFFICULT it is for a band to make it big, or for an artist to get noticed."

"Yea, hence the 'starving'" Hallee said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Well you have fun with your dreams and I'll live in my reality." Lily said.

"Oh, I will." Hallee drifted back to Bill Kaulitz.

"Oh, speaking of REALITY, guess who is a Gryffindor prefect this year?" Lily smiled and flashed her badge.

"Congrats! Do you know who the other is?" Alice asked.

"Remus, I saw his badge and congratulated him on it." Lily said, standing up, "Now that you two have your schedules, I must hurry to the prefect compartment. Don't want to be late now, do I?" Lily quickly bustled out of the compartment.

"She'd better not get all pompous on us." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Bill Kaulitz…fauxhawk…cheekbones…" Hallee quietly responded.

-

"You know, I'm beginning to grow tired of their pranks." Hallee sighed. Everyone had been in the Great Hall, eating away at the feast when all the food exploded. Violently. Causing several first years to wet themselves.

"Me too." Lily wiped some gravy off her face. "But you have to admit, the house elves really outdid themselves this year." She smiled and licked some mashed potatoes off her hand.

"I wonder if they're going to calm down and study for OWLS?" Alice asked, conjuring a napkin and cleaning her face.

"No. We most definitely will not." James Potter said, squeezing in between Hallee and Lily.

"Study? Prewett are you crazy?" Sirius laughed and sat next to James.

"I'll study." Remus sat next to Alice, across from Sirius, and Peter sat next to him.

"Good. Studying is important. How else would you become good witches and wizards?" Lily asked.

"Oh Evans, how obnoxious you are." Sirius smiled at her sweetly.

"Oh Black, how stupid you are." Hallee clasped her hands together and batted her eyelashes.

"I'm stupid? I wasn't the one who got a T on the Charms test last year."

"No, but you got a T on everything else!"

"Why do you care about my grades?" Sirius asked.

"What? Me? Care about YOUR grades? You brought up MY grades in the first place!"

"And then you brought up MINE, which means you care about them!"

"Or think you're an idiot!" Hallee pushed him, but seeing as he was much stronger than her, he didn't budge.

"I'm not an idiot! You're the idiot!" Sirius pushed her back, and she stumbled back a little bit.

"I'm not an idiot! I have a LIFE PLAN!" Hallee gave up on pushing him and kicked him in the shins. He didn't even wince.

"Yes, that involves becoming a lead singer of a band and touring the world." Alice rolled her eyes and giggled.

"You aren't helping, you know." Hallee said dryly.

"Oh, I know." Alice smiled.

"See? Just listen to your BEST FRIEND, even SHE doesn't think you can amount to anything!"

"She didn't say that! She said I wanted to tour the world!"

"But she IMPLIED that."

"No she didn't! Not at all!"

"Yes she did!"

"No she didn't!"

"Yes she did!"

"No she didn't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Shut up!" Alice screamed at the two. "I did NOT insinuate that Hallee would amount to nothing, but I also did not say that Hallee had an effective life plan. Are we clear?"

Both students nodded.

"Good. Now will you STOP ARGUING?"

Both students shook their heads.

"I'm done here. I need to fish the carrots out of my shirt." Alice said, sighing and standing up.

"I'm coming." Lily said and stood up.

Both Sirius and Hallee burst into laughter.

"What?" Lily asked. Which only made them laugh harder. But they stopped once they realized the other was laughing with them.

"I'll come as well, I'm exhausted." Hallee stood up and followed her friends out of the Great Hall.

_HAPPY NEW YEAR! REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!_


	24. You belong with me

_Ah, you guys! I am SO sorry that I haven't updated since LAST YEAR (bahaha yea, I am the annoying person who always says that) You will all be proud to know that rather than going out to a New Years party like cool 15 year old girls are supposed to do, last night I stayed on Icanhascheezburger for two hours straight, then read fan fiction. And yet, I regret nothing. Thanks to my reviewers:_

_Evershort: Thanks for your review! It was much appreciated!_

_Joelle 8: Yea, Alice THINKS she wants to be a healer, we'll see. ;) Thanks for your review!_

_Patie: Thanks for your review! I appreciate it! Haha my friend who Hallee is based off of is IN LOVE with Bill Kaulitz, (And Tom, and Georg, and Gustav, but I digress)She actually has a plan to meet him, and I may have stolen it and put it in my story…shhhhhh._

_That-Lady: Thanks for your review! _

_-_

_Dear Mark,_

_Just got to the school, I figure I may as well write you now, so that when I forget about you you'll at least have one letter. Haha just kidding, how can I forget my favorite person in the world? We've got these HUGE exams coming up, sure to be terrifying, but don't worry, Alice will make me study! It's your last year of school! You better do fantastic on EVERYTHING or I will come down there and…well I'm not sure but I'll do SOMETHING, you can count on that! How's my favorite little girl, Sebastine? Tell her this owl doesn't bite. Yea, it's weird communicating by owl, isn't it? But it's a hell of a lot of fun! This owl doesn't have a name (I'm far too lazy) so tell her she can choose something. Well I'm off to scrub mashed potatoes out of my hair (long story short: some obnoxious boys played a prank on the school by exploding all the food) so have a good time! Write back!_

_Hallee._

Hallee folded the letter and stuffed it in an envelope before looking for good old No-name. She wasn't in the room, so she must be in the owlry.

She took a shower and changed into her plaid pajama pants and white tank top before heading out of the dormitories and towards the owlry to send her letter.

"Sending a letter. Sending a letter. Sending a letter to Mark-ie." Hallee skipped down the hallway. She turned a corner and walked up a flight of stairs before entering a room lined with owls of all different shapes and sizes.

"No-name" Hallee whistled and her large owl flew from its perch. "there you are. I couldn't find you in the dormitories, so I figured you must be here, and-" Hallee stopped talking to her owl at the first odd sucking noise. Quickly identifying the sound as passionate snogging, she hurriedly tried to finish attaching her letter, so as not to disturb the couple.

No-name kept jumping around, keeping her from finishing up. "Argh! No-name! Stop it! I just need to send this letter to Markie!"

Suddenly the sucking noise stopped. "Oh shit. See now we've disturbed the happy couple! That is SUCH bad karma! If I ever hook up in the owlry now, someone is bound to catch me at it!"

"Oh, because YOU'D ever hook up with someone in the owlry." Hallee closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning around to face Sirius Black, sneering at her, a pretty brunette tugging at his arm, "Come on Siri, let's go back to the corner, SHE was just leaving, right?" The girl looked at Hallee expectantly.

"Actually, no. I just got here. You know, to SEND A LETTER, use the owlry for its purpose and whatnot." Hallee didn't like that girl. She wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the way she kept pulling on Sirius's bicep-_stop thinking about his muscles-shit! I thought about his muscles! Ok, just look at his face and you'll get nice and mad at him again, the way things are supposed to be. Oop-there we go, now I'm mad again._

"Well no need to be snippy. If you're jealous just come out and say so." The girl shrugged.

"Jealous of what?" Hallee crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, of Siri-poo of course." The girl said, as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait!" Hallee burst out laughing. "Siri-poo?" She doubled over holding her ribs.

"Celia, maybe you should go back to your common room, I'll see you tomorrow." Sirius muttered to the girl. She shrugged and trotted down the stairs.

"Something funny, King?" Sirius asked.

"No. Not at all, Siri-poo." Hallee burst into another round of giggles.

"Why are you even here?" Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

"You're not serious?" Hallee raised an eyebrow, and then she and Sirius both started laughing hysterically.

"Sorry about the pun, but really? You are asking me that question?" Hallee waved her letter in the air.

"Oh, right. Who are you writing to? Your summer sweetheart?" Sirius laughed at the thought.

"Erm…no, sorry to disappoint…" Hallee started to attach the letter.

"Accio letter." Her letter zoomed out of her hand and into Sirius's. "_Dear Mark_." Sirius began in falsetto, "_Just got to the school, I figure I may as well write you now, so that when I forget about you you'll at least have one letter. Haha just kidding, how can I forget my favorite person in the world?_ Oh, aren't you clever." Sirius rolled his eyes but continued reading.

"Please stop reading my mail. It's kind of creepy." Hallee held her hand out for the letter, but Sirius just gave her a high five before continuing in his high-pitched girl voice,

"_We've got these HUGE exams coming up, sure to be terrifying, but don't worry, Alice will make me study!_ Oh will she? I doubt that. _It's your last year of school! You better do fantastic on EVERYTHING or I will come down there and…well I'm not sure but I'll do SOMETHING, you can count on that!_ Ooh, kinky. Who knew you had it in you, King?" Sirius chuckled, "_How's my favorite little girl, Sebastine?_ Who's Sebastine? You two have a kid? _Tell her this owl doesn't bite. Yea, it's weird communicating by owl, isn't it? But it's a hell of a lot of fun! This owl doesn't have a name (I'm far too lazy)_ I'll say, you couldn't even put that into a proper sentence, you had to use parenthesis! _So tell her she can choose something. Well I'm off to scrub mashed potatoes out of my hair (long story short: some obnoxious boys,_ don't you mean devilishly handsome boys? _played a prank on the school by exploding all the food) so have a good time! Write back!_ Oh King you sex bomb."

"Give me my mail, I have to send it."

"Did you include money to support your love child, Sebastine?" Sirius asked, handing her back the letter with a grin.

"No. Because Sebastine is not my love child. She is Mark's little sister. And Mark and I are not dating-"

"So you're married?"

"No! We're neighbors! We're best friends! Please stop sexually harassing me." Hallee attached the letter and sent No-name on her way.

"Oh King, I'm not sexually harassing you. If I was sexually harassing you, you would know, and be in a broom closet with me down the hall."

"Please don't make me barf all over my feet."

"Am I really THAT repulsive?" Sirius laughed.

"Actually, Black, yes you are!"

"Well news flash! So are you! I mean you sing ALL THE TIME! Do you really think THAT is a turn on?"

"Amos thinks it's cute." Hallee shrugged.

"Yea, well Amos thinks anything with boobs is cute."

"Say that one more time, I dare you." Hallee pulled out her wand.

"Oooh, did I strike a nerve?" Sirius laughed and pulled out his wand as well. He didn't repeat his last sentence though.

"_Avis_" Hallee conjured a flock of small, twittering birds before pointing her wand at Sirius. The birds flew towards him like little bullets, but he dodged them quick enough. He raised his wand and Hallee ran up a flight of stairs. In mid run Sirius shouted, "_glisseo_" and the stairs turned into a slide, causing her to fall and slide to his feet.

"Oh hey there." Hallee smiled and began to stand up.

Sirius rolled his eyes and was about to curse her when she yelled, "_Protego!" _And quickly stood up, dusting herself off.

Jets of light flew around the owlry, scaring the owls out the window until it was empty except for the two dueling students.

"You know. – pant – we can just end this, - pant - and duel tomorrow." Sirius said, after a good thirty minutes.

"You – pant – first." Hallee said, "You leave first."

Sirius backed out of the owlry, and Hallee waited ten minutes before leaving as well.

-

"Hallee! What happened? Why are you all sweaty and covered in feathers?" Lily asked as Hallee appeared in the doorway of the dormitories.

"Oh you know, hexing Black, the usual." Hallee fell onto her bed and went to sleep.

-

"Today class." Chirped tiny professor Flitwick, "We will be learning the charm, "Erecto."

Half the class burst into giggles.

"Now Erecto-"

The class started laughing again.

"straightens out the target, or sets it up."

There was no stopping the howls coming from the charms class.

"Can you believe this? Complete disrespect!" Lily muttered to her two best friends, who were both laying on their desks, shaking with laughter.

"Not you two! Come on! How are you going to know this charm for exams when you laugh every time it's brought up?" Lily sighed.

"You think this will be on exams?" Alice immediately sobered up.

"Of course! Flitwick wrote the charm on the board, anything that goes on the board is going to be on exams."

The girls turned to a board, where unbeknownst to Professor Flitwick, a crude drawing of a male organ had been drawn under the charm. Hallee giggled and put her head back on the desk, but Lily turned around to Sirius Black, who was laughing and stashing his wand back in his pocket.

"Black! As prefect I cannot allow you to act on this sort of behavior!" Lily scolded.

"Aw Evans! It's all in good fun! Don't be a killjoy now!"

"Stuff it, Black!" Hallee shout-whispered.

"Was I whispering to you, King?"

"No, but you were whispering loud enough for the entire classroom to hear."

"Go to hell"

"Sorry, they've got a restraining order against me. You can go there, though."

"You're so obnoxious!" now it was Sirius's turn to shout-whisper.

"I know you are but what am I?"

"What? How old are we, eight?"

"I know you are but what am I?"

"Argh! Shut up King!"

"I know you are but what am I?"

"Stop it! That makes no sense!"

"I know you are but what am I?"

"AAAAHHHHH!" Sirius jumped up and pointed his wand at the smiling Hallee.

"Is there a problem Mr. Black?" Flitwick asked.

"No Sir…none at all."

"Then I am sure you would not mind a detention?" Flitwick smiled and then returned to teaching.

-

Hallee was eating breakfast with Lily when the post came. Thousands of owls (well not THOUSANDS, more like HUNDREDS) flew through the ceiling and to their owners. No-name landed with a plop dangerously close to Hallee's bacon, holding a letter.

_Dear Hallee,_

_You'd better study for your exams. If I hear that you failed ONE of them, I am going over to Alice's house to find out why you were not studying every waking moment. You needn't worry about MY studying, Becca barely lets me out of her sight, get this, she wants me to go to college! Hah! I've received a couple scholarships for swimming though, so maybe. Sebastine is doing great she has named your owl, but due to the fact that she is two, she has named her Princess Puffy. Have fun with that one. Exactly WHY do you communicate by owl again? It seems kind of dangerous. But fun at the same time. Watch out for obnoxious boys, they tend to fall for obnoxious girls. Haha you know I'm joking…or am I? Have a great school year, WRITE ME BACK, OR I AM COMING TO THIS SCHOOL OF YOURS AND ASKING YOU FACE TO FACE WHY YOU HAVEN'T WRITTEN TO ME!!!_

_Yours,_

_Mark_

"Oh, how sweet, Markie wrote you." A voice made high-pitched and fluttery said from behind Hallee.

"Go away Black."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"LOOK EVERYONE! KING'S BOYFRIEND WROTE HER! THIS VERY LETTER CONTAINS INFORMATION ABOUT HER LOVE CHILD!" Sirius grabbed the letter and waved it around. Everyone in the hall turned towards Hallee, but then they noticed Sirius was the one handing out information, and turned back to breakfast.

"I will kill you." Hallee muttered as Sirius walked away.

-

Hallee was studying for OWLS in her dorm, dear lord all this studying was getting ridiculous, when Alice and Lily came in, looking rather shifty.

"Hey Hallee." Alice said, and started walking innocently around the room.

"Er, hi Alice, can I help you?" Hallee was a little scared of that look.

"Well actually, you can help BOTH of us. You see…I was wondering…if you could help me look for something downstairs?" Lily asked.

"Why can't you look for it? I have OWLS to study for." Hallee whined.

"Oh come on! Fine, I lost my wand, I can't find it anywhere." Lily said, putting her hands on her hips.

"What? Lily Evans! How could you be so irresponsible! Aren't you supposed to be a prefect? Come on, let's go look." Hallee sighed at how neglectful Lily had been and hopped out of bed before walking out the door, however as soon as she was down the steps of the dormitories and in the common room she realized she had made a terrible mistake, "Hey Lily…why couldn't Alice just summon your wand?"

"GO GUYS GO!" Lily shouted, and suddenly Hallee's arms had been pinned behind her by James, and Remus grabbed her legs, hoisting her up so she was strung like a hammock between them.

"Ow! Let go!" Hallee squirmed.

"No. You see Hallee, we have all been noticing something rather irritating lately." Lily said, walking up slowly and snatching away Hallee's wand.

"What? Some people call me an irritating person! It's just something you are all going to have to deal with! I don't think I can change that much!"

"Oh, it's not just you."Alice smiled evilly and the boys started moving Hallee out of the portrait hole.

"I'm confused!" Hallee screamed. "Put me down!"

"Yea, about that, we have a long way to go, so you better get comfortable." James smirked at her.

Well she was already in her blue plaid pajama pants and white tank top. She even had on sock monkey slippers. One just doesn't get more comfy than that. Unless one is being held against ones will by two teenage pranksters and ones roommates. Then one tends to be rather uncomfortable.

After a while of walking, several shouts from Hallee, and innumerous freaked out stares from other students, the group stopped at a closet.

"Please don't put me in there." Hallee said as Lily opened the door.

"We won't PUT you in there." James laughed manically. "We're going to THROW you in there!"

"Please note this was not my idea." Remus said quickly as the two boys swung Hallee back once before tossing her in the closet.

"OW! Jerks!" Hallee screamed. Her butt was rather bony and un-cushioned, and she had landed on something hard but warm, and seemed to be…moving? It let out a gasp of air and then said in a weak, breathless voice, "Oi, King! Gerrof me! That space is particularly fragile!"

As Hallee's eyes adjusted to the dark she realized she was sitting on the lap of Sirius Black. "Sorry." She mumbled crawling off him.

"Aw, you two are already hitting it off smashingly." James said, leaning in the doorframe.

"Why are we here, James?" Hallee asked.

"Actually, this was OUR idea." Lily and Alice said, pushing James out of the way. "You and Sirius have been fighting so much we think some…alone time would do you some good. We'll come back to unlock this when we are positive you have…made up." Lily smiled evilly before shutting the door, leaving the two in heavy darkness.

James's voice came through the door, "Just snog it out, mate!"

"Fuck." Hallee sighed, leaning her head against the wall of the closet. "We're never getting out of here."

"You do realize we are not going to 'Snog it out' right?" Sirius said, somewhere to Hallee's left.

"Oh DARN." Hallee's voice was dripping with sarcasm, "Because I have been absolutely PINING for you since third year, you HUNK." She rolled her eyes.

"You know, I don't understand why you hate me so much." Sirius said.

"Because you are a conceited, arrogant, jerk faced, player." Hallee said.

"Yea, but that never bothered you in first or second year. We were good friends, Bracey." Was it just her, or did Sirius sound sad?

"I don't have braces anymore." Hallee said dryly.

"I always liked your braces."

"Really?" Hallee sat up.

"Hah! You believed me! That is CLASSIC Hallee!"

"Argh!" Hallee guessed where Sirius's shoulder was and punched it, hard. Hearing a crack she realized she probably hadn't hit his shoulder, but the crack was still satisfying (A/N the last half of this sentence makes me smile)

"King! What the hell! You hit my NOSE! You know, I don't understand what you want from me!" Sirius said, slightly muffled and pinched due to his nose injury.

"I want the lies to stop." Hallee sighed, sure she was being dramatic but it was now or never to face her issues with Sirius. She started thinking how disturbingly hopeful she had been when he said he liked her braces, "I want the world to go back to the way it was when I knew who I was and what I loved-er…I mean…had a mild tolerance for."

"That was deep."

"Yea, well, I have my moments." Hallee said tersely.

"You seem tense."

"I'm always tense." Hallee snapped, "Especially since the owls are coming up and I am going to fail. Why am I so stupid?" She groaned, leaning her head back on the wall of the closet.

"Stop that." Sirius's voice was sharp.

"What?"

"Putting yourself down all the time. Trying to make yourself seem…" Sirius trailed off.

"Seem what?"

"It's nothing, not important." Sirius mumbled.

"Seem WHAT?" Hallee pressed.

"Imperfect, OK? You can do ANYTHING and yet you always criticize yourself." Sirius was glad Hallee couldn't see him blush, that was SO not manly playboy behavior.

"Are you ok…you're acting rather serious." Hallee said, before noticing her pun and giggling. Soon both of them were laughing madly.

"I'm not joking though, what's wrong." Hallee said, stopping laughing.

"Look, King, I've had just a bad day and all I need to feel better is see a pretty girl smile, so would you…?"

"Oh, that was clever Black, especially since it's so dark in here we can't see past our noses" Hallee rolled her eyes and shoved Sirius, now confident in where his shoulder was.

"Excuse me for trying to lighten the mood" Sirius sniffed. "SOMEONE in here is rather mopey."

"It isn't like you AREN'T acting sad also."

"Yea, we're both just hormone-raged emo teens, aren't we?" Sirius laughed to himself.

"Of course. Angst is what I live for." Hallee smiled and rolled her eyes. She had been doing that a lot in this closet (That's what she said…tee hee). Maybe there was something in the air. Maybe it was poisonous and her eyes kept rolling into her head and she was fighting off death….

"Let's de-angstify this situation." Hallee heard a rustling noise and guessed Sirius had sat up. "Or over-angstify, it depends on your thoughts on the song. I'll have you know, it is one of my favorites so don't go dissing it." Sirius sighed. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but King was upset, and it wasn't his fault, and that was not OK. "_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset, she's going off about something that you said, 'cause she doesn't get your humor like I do._" Sirius looked at Hallee (Or where he thought Hallee was) and raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to sing along. When she didn't he rolled his eyes and sang the next verse, knowing she couldn't resist temptation for long, "_I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night, I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like, and she'll never know your story like I do…" _Sirius trailed off. _1-2-3_

"_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts, she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers, dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time!" _Hallee shouted from the opposite end of the closet before both students started singing, "_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you! Been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me! You belong with me!"_

"See! I knew I could get you to sing something! I am so awesome at getting people to do stuff!" Hallee could imagine Sirius puffing out his chest in accomplishment.

"No! You've been trying to get me to stop hexing you for five years!"

"You aren't hexing me right now."

"That's because I don't have my wand."

"Wait…wand…fuck…King, you're going to hate me for this, _Lumos!"_

As soon as a light appeared by Sirius Hallee punched him in the shoulder, "You had a WAND?"

"Well you see, it was James's responsibility to get me in here, and I think he forgot this part of the plan!"

"You idiot! You-are you bleeding?" Hallee crawled the two feet between them and looked at his face, where she had no doubt broken his nose.

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry." Hallee began to search for something to clean the blood, but then stopped, "No! You deserve that! You had a WAND…argh, I feel guilty. Now I have to fix you. Hand over your wand."

"What? I'm not giving you my wand! Especially if you are going to tamper with my face!"

"Well then I guess you're going to have to live with a broken nose. SOME girls might like a crooked nose, I guess." Hallee smiled and knew she had convinced him.

"Alright, fine. But if you mess up, I get to hex you any way I choose, and you can't do anything to stop me."

"Er…" Hallee twisted her hands.

"Come on. This is my FACE we are talking about. Just make the deal." Sirius held out his hand and Hallee reluctantly shook it.

"Fine, here we go…_episkey!"_

"OW!" Sirius shouted as his nose snapped into place. "That bloody HURT? How do I look?" Sirius moved close to her so there was about an inch between their faces.

"Er…heartbreaking, truly heartbreaking." Hallee rolled her eyes and pushed him away, ignoring her sped up heartbeat.

"Good." Sirius began to wipe the blood from his nose.

"Here, let me." Hallee found a roll of paper towels, (thank you James and Lily, for choosing a supply closet) and began dabbing at his nose.

"Thanks."

"No problem, now get us out of here please." Hallee straightened up, throwing the paper towel behind her.

"Right." Sirius flicked his wand and the door swung open. "But before we leave…are we friends?" Sirius looked her in the eyes and a spark ran through Hallee.

"Siri-poo! See you soon?" A high-pitched voice coo-ed from outside the closet. Hallee and Sirius turned to see Celia staring innocently at the two, as if it was perfectly normal to find Hallee King and Sirius Black in a supply closet looking into each other's eyes.

"Yea babe, see you REAL soon." Sirius winked at her and she giggled before flouncing away.

"No. No we are not friends." Hallee sighed and walked off, leaving a confused Sirius behind.


	25. Career advice and many jinxes

_Alright, not my LONGEST chapter, but it's a chapter. A very important one at that. (If I decide to do a life after Hogwarts, that is) oh, yea, Review if you want me to write about a life after Hogwarts with Hallee, Sirius, Lily, Alice, James, Frank, Remus, and all that jazz. Thanks to my WONDEROUS reviewers:_

_Patie – yea, Sirius is a confusing jerk. But at least he cares A LITTLE, right? Maybe? No, you're right. He needs to care about her more. Thanks for your review!_

_Evershort – If MY friends locked me in a closet with Sirius Black…I would hug them and thank them a thousand times, but if I HATED Sirius Black at the time…yea, silent treatment for them! Also, I think that Hallee was just plain pissed at Sirius when he was all 'see you soon' with Celia, but I think she'll get over it, she has to, that's part of the plot :)_

_Runner 21 – thanks for your review! I'm glad you like the story!_

_That-lady – thanks for your review!_

**Disclaimer: No, I do NOT own Harry Potter, OR Sirius Black. The only things I own are Hallee King, Bill Kimm, Bill Koontz, Celia, Rose Stage, Mark, Sebastine, Josh, Hallee's mom, Warren, Princess Puffy, and the FIRST NAME of Jake Wood. I may have some other characters in there…but that's off the top of my head.**

-

"Waaah. But I don't WANT career advice! I don't even know what I want to BE!" Hallee whined to her friends.

"Oh relax, maybe McGonagall will help you." Lily shrugged. "Hey, I have my meeting now, so I'll see you two later." Lily stood up and walked out of the Great Hall.

"So Alice-what are your plans again?"

"I want to be a healer. It's not as up close and personal as an auror, but I'm still fighting against scumbags like Lord Voldemort. Can you believe he's still at large? I mean, really! You'd think the aurors had cornered him by now."

"Eh, Dumbledore will have him soon enough." Hallee shrugged. She wasn't all that interested in the dark wizard business. Sure, the wizards themselves were fascinating, and fighting them would be a lot of fun, but the thing was, the aurors always won, so why bother even pretending to be concerned?

"I suppose." Both girls continued eating until Lily came back, looking rather smug. "Well, that went brilliantly. Alice, Hallee you're both after Mary, right? Maybe you should head over there."

"Sure, sure." Both girls got up and headed to McGonagall's office. When they got there they waited patiently, albeit nervously, until Mary came out of the office.

"That was bloody terrifying." She whispered to Hallee and Alice.

"Guess it's my turn." Alice walked up to the door and pulled it open. "The next time I see you, my future will be planned out." She walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Hey, mind if I wait here with you? I don't like walking around the halls alone." Mary said.

"Sure." Hallee shrugged, then went back to thinking. What would McGonagall say if she told her about her dream to become a starving artist? At that moment Alice came out of the room smiling, _guess it's time to find out._

"Did it go well?"

"Brilliantly, we'll talk later, your turn." Alice and Mary walked away and Hallee entered McGonagall's office.

"Miss King. Please take a seat. Fancy a biscuit?" Professor said as soon as Hallee walked in.

"Sure thing." She took one out of the tin McGonagall was holding and sat in a desk.

"So tell me what your plans for the future are." McGonagall put the tin down and looked at Hallee expectantly.

"Well…I don't really know. I know I don't want a boring job. Maybe a lead singer of a band, or an artist." Hallee nodded and looked at the professor, who had closed her eyes and was taking a deep breath.

"That all sounds interesting and fun, but one must have a fall back plan. Maybe think a bit more realistically? Actually, a career in education might be good for you."

Hallee burst into laughter. "Me? A teacher? Are you serious?"

"Well Miss King, you have the wonderful ability to connect with children," The professor began, _don't you mean I have the ability to restrain myself from hexing the firsties? _Hallee wondered, still trying not to laugh. "You do well in class" _by cheating off of Lily and Alice _"And you have patience with people. Not objects, people." McGonagall clarified.

"I still don't know if teaching is my thing." Hallee shrugged.

"Well, here, what is your favorite subject?"

"Defense. I like learning those types of spells."

"Really? Miss King, if you have such a passion for that, why don't you become an auror? Fear is certainly not one of your greatest traits."

"Lily says that a job as an auror is unrealistic. Besides, I don't want to lose any fingers."

Now it was McGonagall's turn to laugh, "Hallee. Is an auror any more realistic than a lead singer or artist? Be an auror. You have courage, you have brains, and you don't back down…obviously. And for a couple of fingers? Head over to St. Mungos and they can give you some extras."

"Alrighty. Sounds like a plan." Hallee shrugged.

"Excellent, now for your classes, Defense against the dark arts, charms, transfiguration, Herbology and potions would help." She tapped her wand at a schedule and it filled with classes. "There you are. Now go tell the next student they can come in."

"Sure thing." Hallee took the schedule and walked out the door, right into Sirius Black.

"Walk much?" Sirius looked down at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you the next student?"

"Yea."

"Dear lord, poor McGonagall. Well, you're free to go in." Hallee sighed and walked away.

-

"Wait-so she basically chose your career?" Alice asked. She, Lily, and Hallee were all sitting in front of the fire place in the Gryffindor common room.

"Yea, but an auror is cool beans."

"She told me I would make an excellent auror." Alice said. "And I said that wanted to be a healer, I mean, why would I risk my skin in the front lines?" Alice mused.

"I'm going to be an auror." Frank shrugged and sat next to her.

"WHAT? FRANK! That is SO dangerous! Who is going to look out for you?" Alice looked genuinely worried, and Frank laughed, "Well if you're a healer, you could always patch me up."

"But what if I can't? I mean the only way to REALLY prevent getting hurt on the field is to not be hexed at all."

"Relax Alice, I'll be an auror with him. I'll protect your dearest Frankie." Hallee smiled cheekily.

"Um…I need to go talk to McGonagall about changing from healer to auror. Frank, you can't go out there alone, or with Hallee either!"

"Hey! What's wrong with MY protection?" Hallee screamed, but Alice was already out the door.

"Don't take it personally, she just wants to be with Frank." Lily smiled, and Frank blushed.

-

Owls were almost upon the 5th year students of Hogwarts, and the Marauders had a plan. One day, through all of their classes, they handed out small purple slips of paper, that, in gold writing, declared a de-stress party for ALL 5th years, actually it said something along these lines:

ATTENTION ALL 5th YEARS!

(Yes, even you Slytherins)

Are you tired of studying for OWLS?

Need a good, UNhealthy distraction?

Then head to the fifth floor corridor TONIGHT, the one with the hallway of abandoned classrooms

See you there!

-The Marauders

P.S. to all you slimy gits: don't even think about turning this in to a position of authority

"They are SO arrogant." Lily scrunched her nose at the slip of paper James had handed her.

"I dunno, sounds kind of fun." Hallee shrugged. Sirius had cornered her after transfiguration and handed the slip to her.

"Yea. But why did PETER have to give me mine? It's covered in sweat-stains!" Alice moped at her wet paper.

"Oh just be glad to have a distraction. Finally." Hallee smiled thankfully at the slip and headed to Divination.

-

"But I wanna pick out my OWN outfit." Hallee whined to Alice, sounding every bit like a disgruntled three-year old.

"No! You are wearing this and that is FINAL!" Alice shoved a little white cotton sundress with spaghetti straps Hallee's way.

"Why aren't you dressing up Lily?"

"Because Lily isn't as fun to dress up. I don't get that accomplished feeling after forcing her to wear something. YOU on the other hand." Alice smiled and handed Hallee some brown sandals.

Alice was already dressed in a ruffled blue mini skirt and a white tank top with silver sandals, and Lily was refusing to dress up and just wore a purple tank top, skinny jeans, and converse. Of course, she still looked far more stunning than Hallee could ever dream of achieving.

Hallee slipped the dress over her head and looked in the mirror. It was rather short, ending at mid-thigh, and showed quite a bit of cleavage (thanks to the adjustments Alice made to Hallee's bra. Oh the things one could do with magic.)

"It's kind of skimpy." Hallee tried to pull the dress down and got her hand smacked by Alice, "Yea. It's a PARTY. That is the POINT. Now let me do your hair. And take off your eyeliner."

"But I like it."

"No, we are going for the 'natural' look. If you MUST wear some, there is brown in my bag."

Hallee headed over to Alice's bag. It was sad, but she needed the makeup to look half as good as the other girls in her dorm. She applied the makeup and then stood next to Alice while she pulled Hallee's long hair into a loose side pony tail, with some shorter tendrils of hair falling along her face.

"There, very, 'Lucky' by Jason Mraz."

"Hmmmmm, but I don't look very much like Colbie Caillat."

"Well you've got a white dress." Alice shrugged and touched up her makeup in the mirror. "Alright, we are ready to go!"

-

"Do you think there really is a party, or did they just give us these slips so we would get caught out after hours. I can't get caught out after hours. Josh said one note home and he's pulling me out of here." Hallee said nervously. They were approaching the fifth floor corridor, and no music could be heard, and no people could be seen.

"Relax. Why would they prank us? What have we done to them? You and Sirius were in a BROOM CLOSET together for heavens sake."

"For the last time – NOTHING HAPPENED! Well, I broke his nose, but I fixed it after. That was the highlight. AND-" Hallee trailed off. They had just entered the fifth floor corridor, and suddenly music was playing, people were dancing, and the marauders were in front of them. It was kind of cool actually, like the entire hall was the party, and in each separate room…well Hallee didn't like to think about what other people would be doing in there later.

"Wow, James. How did you do this?" Lily asked in awe.

"You like it? It's an undetectable party. Unless a teacher decides to visit the fifth floor corridor in the middle of the night, we will never be found out." James was positively GLOWING in Lily's praise.

"Of course I like it. This type of magic is really advanced. Some AURORS may not be able to do it properly."

James blushed, "Does this mean that the party is not a total and complete disappointment and disgrace?"

"Well…" Lily trailed off.

"There is NO firewhisky." Sirius said quickly.

"Then yes, it is NOT a complete disgrace and disappointment." Lily smiled.

"Is Frank here?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Yea, he got here a good five minutes ago." Remus said, pointing his thumb behind him.

"Thanks." Alice bustled past them.

Lily and Hallee walked past the marauders and into the mass of dancing 5th years. The walls were strung with red, gold, blue, black, green, and silver streamers, and the 'dance floor' was a long, wide pink carpet extending all the way down the corridor. Each door had a different color balloon tied to the doorknob, and tables of food lined the walls. "Come ON Lils, just DANCE. A LITTLE bit!" Hallee waved her hands in the air.

"No."

"I'll dance with you." Amos walked up by the two girls and smiled at Hallee.

"Awesome." Hallee and Amos started dancing and Lily walked over to Mary by the walls, who didn't want to dance either.

As soon as the song was over someone tapped on Hallee's shoulder, it was Sirius Black. "Amos, you don't mind if I cut in, do you?"

Amos sputtered, and looked as if he wanted to say, 'actually, I do mind' but then remembered that SIRIUS BLACK was asking, and SIRIUS BLACK got whatever he asked. "No, not at all." He walked away.

"Sorry you had to dance with him." Sirius laughed.

"What if I was enjoying dancing with him?" Hallee glared at Sirius. She hadn't really been enjoying herself, but it was better than dancing with Sirius.

"Please. Don't even TRY lying to me. Besides, I didn't actually come here to dance with you. Well, I did, but I came to talk as well. First item of business: Your dress is too short. Go change."

Hallee laughed at him. "What? Are you serious?" They both chuckled and then Hallee went back to her answer, "No, I will not change. Do you see the other girls around here?"

"No." Sirius looked hard at Hallee. His grey eyes met her hazel ones and it seemed as if time had frozen for a minute.

"Well…" Stuttered Hallee, breaking their eye contact. She blushed and looked down for a moment, before looking back up at him, "They are in VERY short skirts. This is a party. Besides, I can wear whatever I want."

"Not when your dress is THAT low cut." Sirius raised his eyebrow at her.

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because…because…" Sirius sputtered, but was saved from answering when James yelled at the two:

"Sirius Orion Black! Dancing with the enemy?" James laughed and walked off.

"Your middle name is Orion?" Hallee burst into laughter.

"Well…everyone's middle name is embarrassing! What's yours?"

Hallee smiled mischievously, "I'm not telling."

"Please?"

"No."

"I WILL find out." Sirius looked into her eyes again and Hallee internally melted again. _What? What are you doing? Argh! Focus! Think bad thoughts! Lily in her underwear third year! Yea, that's right, he's a jerk!_

"Sure, sure" Hallee rolled her eyes, breaking contact, and smiled.

"I am dead serious."

"Yes, that would be pleasant."

"What?" Sirius looked at her confusedly.

"Nothing." Hallee choose to ignore the pun fest he had just created.

"Right. Well, look, the MAIN reason I came over here was to ask why you refuse to be friends with me."

"Because, you care a conceited, arrogant, jerk-faced-"

"Alright. Well thanks for clearing that up." Sirius said, before walking away. Something about the sight of Sirius walking away didn't sit well with Hallee, and she walked over to Lily and Mary, who were standing by the walls of the corridor.

-

Sirius was irritated. He didn't know why he cared so much about King's opinion. Maybe he just needed to make out with a girl. He hadn't FULLY made out with a girl since the time with King in the broom closet. Celia was taking it hard, maybe he could brighten her day and go find her. He headed to the abandoned classrooms, where games such as spin the bottle, truth or dare, and just random hookups were taking place.

He looked in the window of one of the doors to find the brunette occupying his thoughts sitting on a desk. She seemed to be talking to someone, but he couldn't tell who, until that someone moved forward and kissed her. Sirius raised an eyebrow. He and Celia weren't really DATING but they had been hooking up daily…until the broom closet thing, but that didn't count. He tried to get a look at the guy. He had long sandy blonde hair and…looked a lot like Amos. _Fuck. Should I tell Hallee? She and him aren't really DATING, so…and why would she care about Amos any way? Yea, I won't tell her. It'll just ruin the party for her. Wait-why do I care about that? Because I shouldn't care about that. Not at all. I should STOP caring about that. Ah, I know. I'll just hex the snot out of Amos later. For Celia, not Hallee…yea…definitely NOT for Hallee…yea…._

-

"So did you hear?" Alice asked as she, Hallee and Lily walked to potions.

"Hear what?" Hallee asked.

"About Amos. Apparently someone hit him with so many jinxes he could barely make it to the hospital wing."

-

_Alrighty my dearies, review time! Just click on that little green/blue/grey button! You know you want to! Clicking on buttons is fun! _


	26. The Slimy Git Strikes Again

_Obnoxiously short chapter, I know, but the next part of the story shouldn't be in the same chapter as the end-of-the year chapter. Thanks to my reviewers:_

_Kimmmz – thanks for your review!_

_AGL4597 – thanks for your review! I'm glad you like the story!_

_Runner21 – Thanks for your review, as well as your enthusiasm! I'm glad you liked the chapter!_

_Evershort – thanks for your review, I'm probably going to write about her life after Hogwarts, but it might take a while while I set up a time line and such, ah well, eventually, it will happen!_

_Evilrobinbird – thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked my writing._

_Patie – thanks for your review! Yea, really, who likes Amos? Though I do feel bad for him after the last stage of the triwizard tournament, ah well._

_Whatever :D – thanks for your review! I usually update daily, but sometimes I'll miss a day or two_

_-_

"No more OWLS!" Hallee shouted. She had just finished the DADA exam, and was feeling confident that she had gotten an OWL in that. The questions were relatively easy, especially the werewolf ones…she looked over at Remus and heard him talking to James and Sirius about the same subject. She smiled to herself and walked with Alice and Lily to the lake. The three girls put their feet in the cool water and shoved off their heavy robes because of the warm air.

Hallee splashed Alice lightly with her foot.

"Hey! That lake water is nasty! The squid lives in there! You just got it on my FACE!" But Alice was still giggling, and kicked some water at Hallee, who obviously kicked water back.

"You guys are so immature." Lily laughed, standing up and moving over to a tree far enough away for her not to get splashed, but close enough for her to still be in their conversation.

"You're only immature once." Hallee said, right before her face got soaked with water from Alice's splash.

"AH!" Hallee sputtered, "This is WAR!" Both girls began their water war, not noticing Lily stand up and walk towards some commotion nearby on a field.

-

"Fine! Fine! You win!" Alice laughed as Hallee tripped her once more, so she was on her hands and knees in the shallow water.

"Yes! I am the QUEEN OF WATER FIGHTS!" Hallee shot her hands in the air, but her regime of terror was cut short by a yell from the field.

"I don't need help from fifthly little Mudbloods like her!"

Hallee and Alice looked at each other and then to the grassy field, where Snape was glaring at Lily.

"Fuck." Hallee lowered her arms and raced to Lily, Alice in her wake, both splashing water behind them.

"Fine," Lily said coolly. "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus." Hallee and Alice had reached the scene and were standing behind Lily, waiting for her to leave, so they could perform some damage control. _There goes my alone time. Thanks Snape. _Hallee sighed and ruffled a hand through her long hair.

"Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him.

"I don't want you to make him apologize," Lily shouted, turning to James. "You're as bad as he is."

"What?" yelped James. "I'd NEVER call you a - you-know-what!" His face was reddening.

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick,"

Hallee quickly lowered her hand.

" Showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can - I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK." Lily screamed the last word before turning on her heel and heading into the castle with Hallee and Alice.

"Damage control time." Alice muttered to Hallee as the three walked up the castle steps.

-

"Come on Lils, why do you care about Potter at all? Or snape for that matter? He's a slimy git."

"I don't know Dorcas. I just CARE." Lily cried into her pillow.

"I'm here! I have ice cream! It is not chocolate!" Hallee said, returning from the kitchens. When she saw Lily crying she quickly walked over and hugged her. It didn't work.

"Lily! I am hugging you right now! That is the secret trick to get Lily Evans to stop crying! So why have you not stopped crying?"

"Hallee." Alice looked at Hallee and raised an eyebrow, "really?"

"Sorry. Anyway, I have ice cream, as was previously established."

"Thanks." Lily cried into her pillow once more.

"I swear, next time I see snivellus, I am cursing his undies off." Hallee angrily opened the carton of strawberry ice cream.

"Good plan, I will join in." Alice said, grabbing a spoon and eating some ice cream.

-

"There was no goodbye marauder prank this year. Maybe James is depressed." Alice said. The girls were on the Hogwarts express, heading back home for the summer.

"Maybe." Lily sighed. Just then Sirius Black ran into the compartment, "Amelia!"

"What?" Lily looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Not you, King! Amelia!"

"What?" Hallee was kind of scared, Sirius was panting as if he had run to the compartment, and his eyes were wild.

"That is your middle name. You said you wouldn't tell me at the party, so I found out, like I told you I would. It's Amelia. And it is not embarrassing. So you win the argument that Orion is embarrassing."

"Sweetie I won that argument as soon as your parents decided on your name." Hallee scoffed, "But how did you find out my name?"

Alice squirmed awkwardly, but Hallee didn't notice. Sirius just laughed and walked out of the compartment.

-

Hallee kept pacing around her kitchen. Her OWL results should be here any day! What was taking them so long to get here? Really, it wasn't that hard. Just grade her papers, and send an owl. WHY WERENT THEY HERE YET?

Hallee had snuck out a couple of times over the summer, but mostly stayed by the windows at home, waiting for her OWL results. WHICH WERE REFUSING TO SHOW UP!

_Okay, you, Hallee King, need a break. You are going over to Alice's to distract yourself from these OWL results…WHICH WILL NOT SHOW UP!_

Hallee checked her watch and saw that Josh shouldn't be home for another hour, and headed out the door.

-

Hallee knocked on the door to Alice's repeatedly until she opened the door, "Hallee! How long do you have?"

"An hour. I can't take it! I need my OWL results NOW!"

Alice laughed, "Come in, I made cake."

"Why?"

"I needed something to do while I waited for my OWLS." Alice admitted sheepishly, moving aside to let Hallee in.

"What kind?"

"Strawberry, with chocolate frosting."

"Mmmmmmmmmm" Hallee smiled and headed to the kitchen, took out a plate, and looked at Alice expectantly, "Cut me a piece?"

"Yea, sure." Alice walked over and took out a knife before cutting a large piece of cake and plopping it on Hallee's plate.

"Why thank you my dear." Hallee grabbed a fork and was about to dig in to the delicious cake when a tapping sounded on the kitchen window. Both girls looked up to find a large, regal looking owl staring at them.

"Holy shit! It's the OWLS!" Alice yelled, and opened the window. She tore the letter off its leg and read aloud

"Grading System for the Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations

PASS GRADES FAIL GRADES

O Outstanding P Poor

E Exceeds Expectations D Dreadful

A Acceptable T Troll

Miss Alice Prewett

CLASS - GRADE

Divination - 0

Astronomy - E

Care of Magical Creatures - E

Charms - O

Defense Against the Dark Arts - O

Herbology - O

History of Magic - A

Transfiguration - O

Potions - E

"I didn't fail!" Alice shouted.

"I have to go, maybe my results are home!" Hallee started to run out the door, but then headed back to the kitchen and grabbed her plate of cake. "I'll give you the plate back tomorrow." Hallee said quickly and ran out the door.

-

Grading System for the Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations

PASS GRADES FAIL GRADES

O Outstanding P Poor

E Exceeds Expectations D Dreadful

A Acceptable T Troll

Miss Hallee Amelia King

CLASS - GRADE

Divination – O

Astronomy - A

Care of Magical Creatures - E

Charms - O

Defense Against the Dark Arts - O

Herbology - E

History of Magic - P

Transfiguration - O

Potions - E

_Well there you have it, they did pretty good, didn't they? Yes, yes they did! R-E-V-I-E-W!_


	27. Maybe you should put some clothes on

_This chapter is rated T for mild sexual content (not really sexual content, more like…peeping toms is all) Ok, so the updates are going to come a little less frequently (Not much though)due to the fact that school has started again. Also, only three reviews? A little more would be appreciated, I know you guys can do it :) I BELIEVE IN YOU, READERS. No, I'm serious ( tee hee no I'm not) And yet I am. It only takes a leeetle press of a button and BOOM. REVIEW. I don't even care if you're just saying, "oh, hi, what's crackin?" I just like me the reviews. Speaking of reviews, thanks to the magnificent role models who reviewed for the last chapter:_

_Runner21 – She may have hung out with Mark, but nothing exciting enough happened for me to write about it. Her real adventures happen at school, with her friends and enemies –cough- Sirius –cough- Thanks for your review!_

_37 – Oh shiz nits! I forgot to thank you in the other chapter! I made a little note on word and everything! Ah, well to everyone reading this: 37 came up with the brilliant idea (I can say that and not sound pompous because it wasn't my idea) for Amos to be caught by Sirius with someone else. Thanks for your review!!!_

_Whatever :D – thanks for your review! I'm glad you like the story!_

_-_

"Hallee! Alice is here to take you to…that place! She's Downstairs!" Josh yelled.

"Coming!" Hallee rolled out of bed and ran a brush through her long wavy hair. She glanced in the mirror. She looked the same as she had last year. Short. Tousled blonde hair to her lower back. Large hazel eyes and the constant presence of lyrics written all over her arms in different colors of sharpie. Well, she had moved up a cup size, but that was nothing to brag about. She really needed to stop growing in that area, or at least let her backside catch up to her front. All in all she looked like an average girl. Not spectacularly beautiful, not horribly ugly. Just a girl.

Hallee pulled on purple skinny jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt with a read heart that read: "The Beatles". She put on converse and her blue eyeliner and she was ready to go.

Hauling her trunk down the stairs she hugged her five year old brother Warren, soon to be six as he kept reminding her, goodbye and walked out the door to greet Alice.

"Hallee!" Alice yelled. "Hurry up! We're going to miss the train!"

"Relax I'm coming! As was previously stated!" Old Princess Puffy hooted in agreement and Hallee grinned at her owl. "Oh Puffy, I love you."

"You haven't re-named that poor thing?" Alice sighed at the cage where the angry-looking owl sat.

"Sebastine likes the name" Hallee shrugged.

Alice just looked at the cage sadly. "Well come on, we're heading off to King's Cross."

"Where else would we go?" Hallee asked, watching as Alice walked over to the driver's seat of a deep blue mini cooper car and sat down.

"I dunno."

"Wait…are you driving?" Hallee was suddenly very reluctant to get in the car.

"Relax, I got my license…And this snazzy new car." Alice grinned wildly as she placed her hands on the steering wheel.

Hallee tentatively scooted towards the passenger seat. As soon as she was inside she quickly buckled her seatbelt and grabbed onto the bar hanging from the car's ceiling.

"Will you relax? If I can fly a broomstick while doing my hair, I can drive."

"Alice, you never really mastered riding a broom. And I'm pretty sure you never did your hair while riding one."

"Well it doesn't take much to do my hair, just a flick of the wand really. And levitating is considered flying." Alice admitted.

"Alright, I'm getting out." Hallee made for the door but Alice stopped her.

"Hallee Amelia King! Sit down this instant!" Alice grabbed the back of Hallee's shirt and pulled her into the car.

"Promise you won't crash and send me flying through the front window?" Hallee asked.

"No promises." Alice said strongly, "But think of it this way: we're witches. Whatever we can't fix ourselves can be fixed at St. Mungo's"

"Alright, I'm getting out."

"No! Wait! Hallee I was just joking! I promise I'll drive well."

"Alright." Hallee buckled her seat belt and grabbed back onto the bar. "Let's go." Hallee squinted her eyes and ground her teeth together.

The car jerked out of the driveway, scooting down the street.

"Cant-you-drive-any-better?" Hallee said in between jerks from the car.

"You're sounding just like my dad right now Hallee, all you need is to be stomping on the imaginary brake." Alice sighed as Hallee started pounding her foot on the floor of the car.

"Relax! I'm just starting out! My driving will smooth out as soon as I relax!" Alice said, trying to stop the jerky movements from the car.

"Alright, we must be close to the main road, right?" Alice asked after one more jerk.

"Thank god no. Actually we went around the block." Hallee was still in her safety position. "You better hurry up, we'll miss the train."

"Oh! Shit!" Alice pushed on the gas and speeded to Kings Cross. As soon as they were parked Hallee fell to the asphalt of the parking lot. On her knees she bowed down. "Ground! Sweet! Sweet Ground! I could kiss you if there wasn't gum, cigarettes, and many other gross things upon you!"

"Get up and over it! You're making a scene." Alice mumbled, grabbing Hallee's hand and pulling her up. Together, both sprinted to platform 9 ¾ and onto the train.

"Well we JUST BARELY made it." Hallee mumbled, flinging her bags into an empty compartment.

"Hey-I tried my best!" Alice whined.

Hallee just glared.

Suddenly the door to the compartment burst open and a very angry red head girl was standing at the door. "You two." She growled. "Didn't even want to say hello before the train left? I couldn't find you ANYWHERE!"

"Don't worry Lils, that's all Alice's fault. She decided she wanted to drive us here, so as you can imagine, we almost died."

"I resent that! We only almost crashed ONCE!"

"Alright fine, I accept your apology, just don't let it happen again." Lily said stiffly.

"We won't, because I am NEVER letting Alice drive me places ever again."

"Good. I don't think I could handle loosing you two to a terrible car accident. Who would proof-read my homework?"

The girls continued to laugh and exchange banter until Lily pointed out how close they were to Hogwarts, and how they had better get dressed.

-

"Which compartment do you think they're in?" James asked Sirius, as they walked down the train's aisles.

"Please tell me why you are SO infatuated with Evans you have to see her as soon as you know she's on the train?"

"Ah Sirius, James is in love, give him a break." Remus rolled his eyes.

"Woah! Hey guys! Look! This is brilliant!" Sirius had stopped at a compartment door. The shade had not been closed so you could still see inside, where the bodies of three girls standing up were beginning to change into their uniform.

"Sirius, move on. Or at least tell them that their shade is up." Remus reasoned.

"No thanks." Sirius squatted as the girl closest to the window, who seemed to have blonde hair from what he could tell (He could only see the girls from the neck down) slid off her shirt to reveal a bright purple bra. Sirius stared contentedly, seeing as the girl was quite large in that area.

"Sirius! Please, nothing good will come of you sitting there."

James noticed what was going on and watched with Sirius as a girl next to the blonde one slid off her shirt. She wasn't as big in the front as the blonde, but it seemed to suit James fine.

The third girl was rather flat-chested, but the boys watched her as well.

The blonde girl slid off her jeans, showing her hot pink undies. But in that moment she seemed to notice something, "Hey-our shade is still up!" Hopping out of her jeans on the way to the window-which Sirius enjoyed very much- she bent down to shut it.

Sirius hadn't bothered to move. First-he had a great show, why finish it early? Second- he was Sirius Black, no girl would mind giving HIM a show. Of course as soon as he saw the blonde girl's face he was standing up and starting to walk away quickly.

"Black!" Hallee screamed at the window. Lily and Alice looked and saw a slightly stunned Sirius Black at their window.

"What the hell?" Hallee yelled, opening the door.

"Hallee-your just in your-" Lily began.

"Not now!" Hallee yelled. She stepped out of the compartment and tried to glare at black in the eyes, which was difficult because she was so short, and really only got to glare at his collar bone.

She whipped out her wand and gave Sirius a snout. "You pig!"

Sirius just rolled his eyes. Flicking his wand Hallee grew bunny ears, "Much better." He smirked.

Hallee glared at him before turning his skin green.

He made her hair blue.

She gave him antlers again.

He silenced her. "Ah, wonderful." Sirius smiled as Hallee kept trying to curse him. He reversed the spells on himself and just watched Hallee with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe you should go back into your compartment and put some clothes on…hmm?" As much as he hated to see her leave when she was dressed like that…or undressed like that… he probably couldn't take another curse. He had already been turned into a green-skinned, pig-nosed boy with antlers.

He could almost hear Hallee groan and roll her eyes as she turned around and headed back to her compartment. Amos walked up to Sirius from inside his own compartment, "Hey mate! Why'd you send her back in there? We were enjoying the show!"

"Back off Diggory." Sirius glared at the confused Amos. For some reason whenever Amos pointed out something about Hallee he got…irritated.

-

"Er…" Lily started. She and Alice had already put on their school uniforms.

Hallee gave Lily a look that distinctly said 'don't start with me, Evans' and began changing. Then she got rid of her ears and changed her hair back to blonde. Well almost all of it, she kept the underneath blue. Partially to mess with Black, and also because she kind of liked it.

Finally she turned to Lily, because she did not trust herself to restore her voice, and pointed to her throat.

Lily laughed, "He SILENCED YOU? Hah! That is PERFECT!" She didn't make a move to fix it so Hallee turned to Alice who shook her head, "Maybe you shouldn't have dissed my driving so harshly." She grinned evilly.

Hallee mouthed 'NOOOOO!' before getting to her knees and beginning to beg.

"Sorry, let's see what happens with this one."

Hallee mouthed, 'Abuse!' which Alice thought meant 'Obtuse' and Lily had read, 'caboose'.

-

Hallee had soon embraced her silence. Using it to focus on important matters, such as school work…..HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA just kidding, in reality she kept poking Lily in the side, and writing, 'fix my voice' on her plate in ketchup.

"Hallee, the more often you write that message to me, the less likely it is that I will fix you." Lily shrugged.

Hallee let out a string of curses that no one could hear dues to the whole, no voice thing.

"Wait-Hallee wants to be fixed? I mean she could always just go on the pill or something." Sirius smirked as Hallee's face reddened.

"Beat it, Black." Alice grumbled, seeing as Hallee grumbling those words would be impossible.

"Wiat-they haven't fixed your voice, have they?" Sirius smiled and sat across from Hallee, who just glared at him.

"Ah, you know, you're much more attractive this way. A great improvement, If I say so myself."

Under normal circumstances, Hallee would have said something along the lines of, "You mean more attractive than me in my underwear?" But because she had no voice, she just squirted ketchup in his face.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play it?" Sirius raised an eyebrow before splashing pumpkin juice in her face.

Hallee put mashed potatoes in his hair.

He put gravy on her head.

She threw a tomato at him.

He threw a thick slice of ham.

James looked at the two excitedly, "Forget our old prank plan boys. FOOD FIGHT!" He grabbed a large plate of spaghetti and started hurling handfuls of it at random students.

"See King! Look what you started!" Sirius yelled.

Not being able to respond, Hallee looked at him innocently before stuffing a stick of butter down his shirt.

"Argh!" Sirius jumped up and down until it fell out of his shirt with a wet _plop. _He grabbed a salad bowl and emptied the contents above her head. However just as the first lettuce leaf was about to touch her hair, everything in the room froze.

"That is ENOUGH!" Dumbledore shouted at the Hall. Everyone was either in the process of throwing something or ducking. Drinks, meats, and veggies were frozen in midair.

"Though extremely entertaining, this type of behavior is not attractive in students. You are all to clean up this mess immediately. No throwing food."

Everyone was unfrozen and salad immediately met Hallee's head.

Hallee gave him a look that clearly said, 'you ass hole'.

"Here, let me help." He picked the lettuce bits out of her hair, "I'm afraid the dressing is going to have to stay in there."

Hallee's scalp was tingling where he had touched it, but she ignored it and began cleaning spilt substances off the floor with her wand.

"You know, salad dressing is great for hair, really boosts the shine." Sirius grinned and began helping her. "Also, I should be thanking you. Our original prank to dress EVERYONE in bikinis can now be postponed, thanks to the impromptu food fight.

Hallee looked at him for a bit, and then went back to cleaning.

"Ah, the silent treatment, eh? Well two can play at that game." Sirius huffed.

"Alright, I was just kidding, apparently only one can play at that game. I need to talk. It's necessary for my sanity."

Hallee looked at him once more, rolled her eyes, and went back to cleaning.

"Goddamn it King! Just talk to me! Why won't you speak?" Sirius shouted at her. Lily lightly tapped him on the shoulder, and whispered in his ear, "You silenced her on the train, remember?"

"Oh, yea." Sirius grinned, "One of my better spells cast, I must admit. However, I need you to talk to me, because I am lonely." He waved his wand and Hallee took a gasp of air in, before shouting, "SIRIUS O-FUCKING-RION BLACK! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SILENCE ME YOU TOOLBOX?" The entire Great Hall had gone silent, but Hallee hadn't noticed, "I MEAN, SURE, GIVE ME EARS, MAKE MY HAIR BLUE, BUT TAKE AWAY MY VOICE? YOU'RE SUCH A VILE, PUTRID, DISGUSTING, DISGRACEFUL, DECEITFUL-"

"I think we get it." Sirius smirked at her.

"GOOD! GLAD! FAN-BLOODY-TASTIC! BECAUSE IF YOU DIDN'T, I MIGHT HAVE HAD TO CURSE YOU TO THE NEXT CENTURY!" Hallee's face was bright red. Sirius, wondering why the teachers weren't doing anything about Hallee's outburst, looked to the table to find Dumbledore picking carrots out of his beard, and McGonagall looking distraught and handing a smiling Flitwick a galleon before they both turned to the scene Hallee was making.

"AND I MEAN IT! YOU BLOODY PRAT! YOU KNOW WHAT BRINGS ME JOY? TALKING! YOU TOOK THAT AWAY FROM ME! WORST HOUR OF MY LIFE! AND I'VE HAD SOME BLOODY TERRIBLE HOURS!"

Sirius's eyebrow twitched, "Oh, SORRY, EXCUSE ME for jinxing such an EMOTIONAL WRECK, such a DISPRIVELAGED WRETCH such as yourself! I bet you don't know the meaning of 'BLOODY TERRIBLE HOURS!"

"OH-I DON'T, DO I? I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO THOW MYSELF ON A BED AND SOB FOR HOURS?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong, you probably know what that feels like." Sirius was laughing madly, "But it was probably due to the fact that daddy got you the wrong car, or mommy didn't get you what you wanted for your birthday!"

"Oh, right, THAT is totally the reason!" Hallee fought back tears, "Not at all because daddy walked out ten years ago! And mommy left about TWO years ago! That couldn't POSSIBLY be the reason! You're right! I just got the BLUE dream car, rather than the RED one!"

"Oh…" Sirius trailed off.

Hallee would have yelled some more, but then she was positive that people would hear the waver in her voice and know she was crying, and she DIDN'T cry in public. That was one of her main rules of being Hallee, no crying in public. She stuck her chin in the air, most people would think it was for pride, but in reality it was to keep the tears in her eyes, and she walked out of the Great Hall.

"Well, you certainly fucked things up." Lily looked at him with disgust and followed Hallee.

"Way to be smooth." Alice said, and kneed Sirius in the place boy's don't usually like to be kneed in, and walked out with Lily.

-

"Well…" Lily put her arm around Hallee, "It's not THAT bad."

"The ENTIRE Hogwarts population is now aware of my family situation." Hallee said numbly.

"So? Since when have you cared what other people think?"

"Since I realized that when people realize that you have a weakness, they will hurt you."

"That's not true, and you know it." Lily sighed, and enveloped Hallee in a hug. "Not EVERYONE is out to get you."

"Just IMAGINE the Slytherin's taunts for the next week." Hallee groaned.

"I'm ba-ack!" Alice sang and kicked open the door to the girl's dormitories. "And I have ice cream! It's chocolate!"

"You found out how to get to the kitchens?" Hallee asked, untangling herself from Lily.

"Well…no. Actually, a really giddy house elf, and I am talking GIDDY here, not like, average house elf happy, this guy must have been on CRACK, but anyhow, he gave this to me, and a note too, here." She handed it to Hallee.

_Hallee,_

_Sorry, for everything. _

It was signed with a crude drawing of two antlers.

"What are those, malformed parenthesis?" Lily asked, reading over Hallee's shoulder.

"No…" Hallee stared at the antlers longer as she slowly realized who had sent the house elf. "I hope he realizes this only makes up for half of the shit he did to me." But Hallee was smiling, none the less.

"Did I miss something?" Lily asked Alice, who shrugged her shoulders.

_There you have it. First day back and the drama begins. GASP! Review. _


	28. May contain firewhisky

_Hey, look! Under my mound of homework I managed to post this chapter! Yea, my posts are going to become somewhat irregular, but we'll live. Thanks to my beautiful reviewers, who took the time to review:_

_Patie – thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked the chapter, and hope you like this one!_

_That-Lady – Thanks for your review! I'm glad you found the chapter delectable ;)._

_Evilrobinbird – thanks for your review, and as for your question, wouldn't you find it weird as well if you knew Hallee King for six years and suddenly she stopped thinking? I'm sure the teachers had their theories…;)_

_Jenea Cappoen – You clicked the button! W00t! Thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked the chapter!_

_Kiane Black – Being an animagus would be a cool thing for Hallee, but she may have to be close friends with…someone…so she could learn ;) thanks for your review!_

_Evershort – I'm glad you liked the chapter, I got my finals results back same day as you did! Crazy! Any who, thanks for your review! (Tee hee that rhymed)_

_Kimmmz – thanks for your review! I'm glad you are liking the story!_

_-_

"Oi King! If you're ever upset about no parents, feel free to throw yourself on MY bed and cry!" A rowdy Slytherin yelled from across the hall.

"I hate Slytherins." Hallee sighed.

"Who doesn't?" Alice said as she, Hallee, and Lily walked into the Great Hall.

"Hoooooooly Shiznits." Hallee let out a low whistle once they entered the Great Hall. Every flat surface was covered in red roses, and the normally white candles that hung in the ceiling were emerald green.

"Lily Evans!" James Potter shouted, running towards her. "I am deeply sorry about my behavior towards you over the past five years of our knowing each other, and I would like to make it up to you. Every flat surface is covered with red roses, to symbolize your beautiful red hair, and the candles are green to symbolize your sparkling emerald eyes."

"Wow James…you REALLY tried hard on this…didn't you." Lily looked around in awe.

"Yes, yes I did. And I was wondering," James got down on one knee, "Would you go on the Hogsmeade trip with me?"

Lily looked down at him and smiled kindly, "Oh, James, no. Of course not. Not in a million years. You fat-headed toe rag." Lily glared at him for a bit before turning around and started to walk back to the common room, "I'm not that in to breakfast at the moment."

James looked at her retreating figure sadly. "Don't worry James, she's wearing down. She didn't even curse at you…well not as much as she NORMALLY does." Hallee patted his head before she and Alice followed Lily out of the Great Hall. There was a lot of storming out of the Great Hall this year. Ahhh- you could just SMELL the angst in the air, couldn't you?

-

"Ah, the infamous purple slips are back." Lily sighed at the slip in her hand that read in gold writing:

Why hello there, students of Hogwarts

For all those that are not in our year, you undoubtedly heard about the brilliant party hosted by us last year

Well we are pleased to say we are hosting another, and this time EVERYONE is invited!

TONIGHT tap your wand three times behind the wall of the unicorn tapestry on the third floor across from Flitwick's room, get in the 'elevator' if you will, and say 'classroom' it will take you where the party is.

No need to worry, there will be firewhisky after nine o'clock, which is when anyone fourth year or under goes to bed.

Signed,

Misers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

"Well we HAVE to go." Alice said simply.

"No. No we DON'T. I am a PREFECT, I cannot just go to a party and drink firewhisky! I have to set an example!" Lily explained.

"Yea, an example of a suck up!" Hallee laughed and rolled her eyes, "Come on Lils! It'll be fun! What could possibly go wrong?"

"Hmmmmm get caught by McGonagall drinking firewhisky and getting suspended. THAT could go wrong."

"Do you think if that happened she'd send a note home? The deal with Josh remains the same." Hallee gulped.

"Yes. I think she'd send a note home. As well as YOU."

"Eh, well at least I partied hard and got wasted." Hallee shrugged, and earned a high five from Alice.

"Why do I hang out with you two?"

"Because you love us?" Alice said, batting her eyelashes.

"True, I can't help what I love. Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if I HADN'T sat in your compartment first year."

"And sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if I HADN'T been forced to wear braces until fourth year, but I digress."

"No you don't. That was the entire point of your sentence. You do not digress."

"Shut up Alice."

-

"Alright. Here are the looks I have designed for each of you. Lily: you are going as preppy-relaxed-girl-next-door-meets-beach-babe in THIS." Alice handed Lily a blue plaid fitted button down shirt that cuffed at the elbows, white denim shorts, and blue flip flops. "Feel free to accessorize as you choose, I trust you."

"Oh. THANKS for that." Lily said dryly.

"You are quite welcome. Now YOU Hallee, are going as rocker-esque teen. I was going for something out of Tokio Hotel's music video, Schrei. Or Scream. However you prefer." Alice handed Hallee a short denim skirt, a white tank top, a black belt, black heels, and an abundance of dangly silver jewelry, "When you're finished getting dressed I'll straighten your hair and do your makeup. Now I am going for high-school sweetheart." Alice twirled around in her short silk bottle green dress. She was already dressed and her normally straight hair was in perfect curls.

"I don't even have makeup on, and I feel like an S.S.S." Hallee whined. The denim skirt was about three inches past her bum, and the shoes were a bit too high.

"Hallee, the belt does not go through the belt loops, it goes over the shirt." Alice sighed and walked to Hallee, adjusting the belt. Then she waved her wand and Hallee's long wavy blonde hair fell even longer due to the fact that it was pin-straight. Then Alice sat Hallee down and rimmed her eyes thickly with black eyeliner.

"All done."

"Now not only do I feel like an S.S.S., I look like one." Hallee stood up, wobbling slightly because of the heels.

"Good, that is the point."

"I can't even walk in these things."

"Just walk around the room a couple of times, try to get your balance." Alice sighed and slipped on brown strappy sandals.

"Just let her wear converse. She doesn't have to be your Barbie doll ALL the time." Lily looked at Hallee as she tripped and fell on her but.

"Fine. But you have to wear the black ones."

"YES! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Hallee said to Alice, then Lily.

"Alright, are we all ready to go?" Alice asked, looking around the room.

Mary and Dorcas had already left for the party earlier, so the three friends were the only ones in the dorm.

"Yes, yes. Let's go!" Hallee hopped up and led the way out the door.

-

"I feel so rebellious. Out after hours. Ooooh, that should be a TV show, or a book! 'Out After Hours' with Hallee King. Follow her on her many adventures as she finds secret passageways, hidden treasure, and maybe even some romance." Hallee said in a deep announcer voice.

"I have nothing to say about that." Lily sighed at her friend and continued walking until they found the tapestry specified in the purple slip.

Alice reached out her wand and tapped the wall three times. The metal box appeared and the three piled in, along with two members of the S.S.S. and a very handsome 7th year Hallee was not acquainted with.

"Classroom." Hallee said clearly, and then watched as the handsome boy opened the door so that they were in professor Binns's Classroom. But it didn't really look like professor Binns's classroom. All the desks had been pushed to the edges of the room, lining the walls, and were piled high with food. Due to all the space the desks took up, and the fact that almost every student in Hogwarts was in the room, it was extremely crowded, though not TOO crowded, seeing as it was possible to form little, individual groups, as well as walk through the crowd without touching anyone. Red streamers hung from the ceiling, and red and gold fabric covered the walls. The only way one could guess that it was Binns's room at all was that his desk was still at the front of the room, with the little gold plaque that read, 'Professor Binns'.

"Brilliant." Hallee mumbled, walking into the room.

"Sweaty." Lily wrinkled her nose.

"Aw, don't be such a killjoy! This place looks like fun!" The girls had decided to go to the party at eight, so they could chat with the students fourth year and under for an hour, and then have some real fun with the fifth to seventh year crowd.

A little first year boy walked up to Lily, blushing, "I was just wondering if you would like to dance." He held out his arm.

"Awwww!" Hallee breathed. "He is so cute!" His ginger hair fell into his sparkling blue eyes, and he had a gap between his two front teeth.

Lily smiled at him, "Sure." He led her onto the dance floor. Pretty soon Frank showed up and asked Alice to dance, leaving Hallee standing by a wall. Deciding that standing by a wall was not fun, Hallee set out in search of Mary and Dorcas.

"Hey there!" Hallee turned around to come face to collar bone (_being short SUCKS!_) with a tall, well muscled boy with messy long dark hair. He wore dark jeans, a white button down shirt, un-tucked, and a skinny black tie. He actually looked almost every bit like Sirius Black, except that his eyes were dark brown, rather than silver.

"Um…hi." Hallee smiled at him.

"I don't believe we have met, I'm Regulus. Fifth year. Slytherin."

"Hallee. Sixth year. Gryffindor."

"Well Hallee, would you like to dance?"

"Sure." Hallee followed Regulus to the dance floor. Normally she would have said no to dancing with a Slytherin, but she was bored…and he was cute. The tempo of the song was fast and the lyrics could barely be heard over the hammering bass. Regulus and Hallee danced closely (Mainly due to the shoulder-to shoulder amount of people.)

-

Sirius looked over the crowd of people to find King. There she was. In a terrifyingly short skirt, dancing with…Regulus? _Oh, Fuck._

Sirius walked over to the two. "Hey guys, liking the party?"

"Um…yea Sirius, it's great." Regulus said, not taking his eyes off Hallee.

"Hey Reg, can I talk to you for a minute?" Before Regulus could answer Sirius walked off, basically forcing Regulus to follow him.

_Ah, alone again._ Hallee sighed. What the fuck was wrong with Sirius? She was just starting to enjoy herself! Hmmm…_I wonder what they're talking about? It wouldn't be very hard for me to walk over…eaves drop a little. If they catch me I can just say I was getting punch or something. Yea. Perfect plan._

Hallee sneakily followed the path the two had created until she could hear their conversation.

"What were you doing with her?"

"Nothing. Relax, brother. She's all yours. I was just dancing."

_Brother? Sirius has a brother? Does he have a sister too? Is she in Ravenclaw. There's a dark haired girl in Ravenclaw…PAY ATTENTION!_

"What?" Sirius sputtered, "All mine? Oh, no. I don't want her. I was just wondering why you would bother to dance with a muggle born. Because she is one, you know."

"Look, if you say you don't care about her, I'll tell you why I care. She's a girl with boobs in a short skirt, and there is going to be a ton of firewhisky here in less than fifteen minutes. You're a womanizing boy, do the math."

"Yea. Right. Reg, do me a favor?"

"Yea?"

"Get out."

"Why? I thought you didn't care about her?"

"Get out."

"No. EVERYONE was invited to this party. I think I'll just stay here and dance with the blonde."

Hallee adjusted herself so she could see the two just as Sirius's fist connected with Regulus's nose. "This is Hogwarts, you don't dictate my life HERE."

"Fine! I'll leave! YOU can dance with blondie, I really don't care!" Regulus pinched his nose and walked out.

"FIREWHISKY'S HERE! IF YOU'RE FOURTH YEAR OR UNDER, OR YOU JUST CAN'T HANDLE IT, IT'S TIME TO LEAVE!" James shouted over the crowd.

"Brilliant." Sirius smiled and headed over to James.

_Boys. _Hallee thought, shaking her head. Maybe Lily was done dancing with the ginger and wanted to sit with her.

-

"Halleee!" Sirius slurred. Hallee and Lily were sitting by one of the walls of the classroom as Sirius approached them, swaying slightly.

"Ugh. Sirius, you're drunk." Hallee wrinkled her nose at the smell of alcohol on his breath. She hadn't even gotten a chance to get a drink and he was already perfectly wasted. Brilliant.

"Liking the party?" He fell lazily next to them.

"Well, it's a bit cramped, to be quite honest." Hallee shrugged, noting how Sirius's shoulder was pushed uncomfortably close to hers.

"Well there's a point to that. It's so we all get a bit closer." Sirius rested his head on Hallee's shoulder.

"Ugh. Please stop drinking. You're bound to make a fool of yourself." Hallee pushed him off her shoulder with distaste.

"I already have. I'm sorry for everything I EVER did to you! EVER!"

"I'm sure you are, Sirius."

"You look really pretty tonight." Sirius sighed.

"Thank you." Hallee said tersely.

"No, I mean it! You look REALLY pretty. That skirt is quite flattering on you." Sirius tugged at it.

"Argh! Stop it!" Hallee stood up and glared at him. "You're drunk as fuck! Go find James and get help!" Hallee turned to Lily and sighed, "I need something to drink."

"After seeing THAT train wreck?" Lily looked back at Sirius, who was chatting up a new girl sitting beside him.

"Exactly. I really need to get that image out of my head." Hallee walked over to a table where a large bowl sat and several empty red cups were spread around it. James stood over the creation with an expression of pure glee.

"Want one King? You do know that it's-"

"Firewhisky? I know. Nice job making it look like punch."

"Yea, well I figure if Binns comes in here, at least he won't notice the firewhisky."

"Just the trashed students." Hallee laughed, "Speaking of which, Black is completely hammered over there."

"I'll tell Moony to take him to the dorms." James looked around while Hallee headed off, plastic cup in hand.

"Where do you reckon Alice went off to?" Hallee asked, taking a sip of her drink. It burned going down her throat, but felt good at the same time. She quickly took another sip.

"I dunno, headed off somewhere with Frank. I don't plan on going looking for her."

"Yea, me neither." Hallee took yet another gulp of the drink. It was making her brain feel a little fuzzy and warm around the edges, helping her forget the irritating moment with Sirius. She kind of liked it. Before she had even finished her conversation with Lily, she realized that her cup was empty, "Hey Lils, I'm gonna get another cup. You want one?"

"No. Are you sure you want another?"

"Yea…"

"Can you walk in a straight line?"

"No…"

"Hallee-"

"Look, I couldn't do that on a NORMAL day."

"Fine. ONE more cup. That's strong stuff Hallee. Stronger than regular muggle stuff. Do you want to end up like Sirius over there?" Both girls looked over in time to see Sirius get slapped by a girl, who walked off in a huff.

"Thank you for your concern, but I am just fine, thank you." Hallee walked over to James. "Dude, if the point of this party is to get everyone drunk, then why are you monitoring the firewhisky?"

"So that not one person drinks it all." James smiled. "I have a plan, you see if some people are totally wasted and others are completely sober, there is no fun! But if everyone is the same level of wasted-we're golden!"

"Good plan. Now re-fill this cup." Hallee held it out to him.

"Sure thing." James smiled and put more drink in, "But I'm just warning you, don't drink too much. Firstly, hangovers are the worst, second, you're crazy when you AREN'T drunk. I'm just warning you because I have gained respect for you over your more spectacular pranks. And the fact that you didn't claw my eyes out after I helped lock you and Sirius in a broom closet."

"I have my awesome moments." Hallee shrugged and walked off to find Lily.

-

"Lileeeeee." Hallee sang, "I have finished the third cup. May I go get some more?"

"No. I'm cutting you off. Dear lord, you really can't hold your whisky, can you?"

"No, I can hold it just fine. It's not like I'm barfing or anything." Hallee shrugged, and swayed a little bit.

"You know what's crazy?" Lily asked as she helped Hallee out of her chair. "When you're drunk, and I'm pretty sure your completely smashed due to the fact that you can barely stand up right now, you get calmer."

"Eh…I'm a mystery. At least you don't have to worry about me ripping off my clothes and dancing around at parties when I get drunk, eh?"

"Yea."

"Lils?"

"Yea?"

"Can I have some more firewhisky?"

"No. I cut you off, remember?" Lily walked out the door of Binns's classroom and turned a corner, thanking the lord that the Gryffindor common room was on this floor, as she doubted she could support Hallee up any staircases.

"Hippogriff." Lily said to the portrait of the Fat Lady, "Out at a party I see? Get some rest dearies, you'll be hurting in the morning." She chuckled but swung open.

"But LILY! I want more firewhisky. My brain goes all fuzzy and warm. It's so cozy!" Hallee moaned.

"You really think that that sensation is a GOOD thing?" Lily asked. "Dear lord Hallee, please don't turn into an alcoholic."

"I won't, I promise. IF you give me more FIREWHISKY!"

"No!" Lily helped Hallee up the stairs, and opened the door to the dormitory.

"Holy shit!" Lily shouted.

"Woo hoo! Go Alice!" Hallee yelled pumping her fist in the air.

"Dear Lord! Alright, Hallee, we're getting out of here." Lily turned away from the image of Alice and Frank in a rather…compromising situation.

"You know Alice, I'm proud of you and all, but way to go on the whole, tainting of our room! THE ROOM IS TAINTED!" Hallee shouted, a little too loudly.

"Relax! Nothing Happened-Hallee, are you drunk?" Alice asked, picking her dress up off the floor and quickly slipping it back on so she was covered.

"Yes. Full on wasted, actually. And I don't believe that 'nothing happened' bullshit. Oh-don't stop on my account." Hallee said to Frank, who was quickly pulling his shirt on. "I was just leaving. Lily-help me." Lily grabbed Hallee's hand and led her down the stairs.

"Well fuck. I don't think I can EVER sleep in that room AGAIN!" Hallee swayed slightly, sitting on the couch in the common room.

"I don't think I can ever ENTER that room again…." Lily mumbled.

"Where are we going to sleeeeeeeeep?"

"I think I have an idea, you see I know where an empty bed is." Lily sighed and looked up the other staircase.

-

"KNOCK KNOCK!" Hallee shouted at the door to the boys dorms.

Remus pulled open the door and sighed when he saw Hallee and Lily.

"We found Frank, if you were looking." Lily said dryly.

"Do you want to stay here? I'm guessing his bed is going unused?"

"Thanks." Lily sighed, as Remus pointed towards Frank's bed in the corner.

"Thanks Remy!" Hallee hugged him tightly.

Remus sniffed her, (a/n hahahahahahahahahaha) "Are you drunk?"

"Aw Remy! I'm COMPLETELY and UTERLY TRASHED!" Hallee threw her hands out wide.

"Keep it down! YOU aren't the only one who is TRASHED!" everyone turned to find a disgruntled Sirius lying in his bed, glaring at the two girls. "What are you doing here?"

"Sleeping." Hallee smiled and sat on Frank's bed, pulling off her shoes and taking off the belt around her hips as well as the dangly jewlry.

Lily kicked off her flip flops and let Hallee climb in the bed.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Because we found Frank and Alice doing the dirty in OUR room, and now it's tainted." Hallee giggled into the sheets.

"Well what do you think WE do in THIS room?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius Black, I know for a FACT that you have not brought a girl in here."

"I SO have! Multiple times, actually!"

"Stop lying! Sea monkeys have more sex than you!"

Lily looked at Hallee with a raised eyebrow, and then at Remus, who motioned for her to come over, "This is just drunken babble." He whispered. "Every once in a while Sirius and James do practically the same thing after a night in Hogsmeade."

"How do you guys get to Hogs-no, I don't want to know."

At that moment the door burst open and James walked in, Peter at his heels, "Oh, hello Lily, how wonderful to see you here in my bachelor pad."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Did you drink at all?"

"No. The party was a bust. Next time I'm only inviting Gryffindors! The Slytherins ruin all the fun!"

"Sure, THAT was what ruined the fun." Lily muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm tired, heading to bed." Lily walked over to Hallee, who at that moment yelled at Sirius, "WHALES DO TOO EJACULATE!"

"WHAT? NO THEY DO NOT!"

"HOW ELSE WOULD THEY HAVE LITTLE WHALE BABIES? BESIDES, I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT WHEN A WHALE EJACULATES IN THE OCEAN, THERE IS ROUGHLY 20 GALLONS OF SPERM!"

"SHUT UP!" Lily yelled. "Hallee, sleep, now!"

"I don't wanna!"

"To bad!" Lily pushed Hallee aside and crawled in. It was kind of cramped, and they were pushed against one another, but it was a place to sleep.

"That's so hot."

"I know."

Lily looked up to find James and Sirius whispering and staring at her and Hallee, "I suggest you two look elsewhere." They both quickly complied to her suggestion.

"Hey Lils?" Hallee muttered.

"Yea?"

"You think Dorcas and Mary know about Alice and…"

"No. And we won't tell them."

"Good plan." Hallee fell asleep.

"Hallee. Hallee sweetie, time to wake up."

"Nyaaaa." Hallee mumbled and pulled a pillow over her head.

"Come on, we don't want the other girls wondering what we're doing in here. Once we get back to our dormitories, you can go to sleep again."

"Wait-we're not in our dormitories?" Hallee asked and quickly sat up. She was in the boys dorms. That was obvious. Clothes and sweets littered the floor, and something smelled like it had died a month ago.

"Do you really not remember anything?" Lily asked

"No. But I have this HUGE headache…is there school today?"

"No."

"I'm going to bed." Hallee stood up and led the way out of the boy's dorms. Halfway down the stairs Dorcas caught up to them.

"GUYS!"

"AHH! No yelling!" Hallee shouted and covered her ears.

"Sorry Hallee. Anyway, Mary and I couldn't find you AT ALL last night, we were looking EVERYWHERE!"

"Yea, we left early and slept in the boys dorms." Lily said without thinking.

"Why?" Dorcas asked, "Is something wrong with our room?"

"Oh! Our room? Why would anything be wrong with our room?" Lily asked in a high pitched voice.

"We found Alice and Frank in there last night having a bit too much fun." Hallee said, deadpan.

"Ohh…" Dorcas said softly. "Well…I'm a bit mentally disturbed at the moment thanks to the image you described…"

"Feel free to go cry for lost innocence." Hallee nodded her head solemnly.

"I'll just…see you two later." Dorcas walked off. "And I'd hurry down the stairs if I were you, way to walk the walk of shame!"

"Hurry hurry hurry down the stairs, Hallee." Lily muttered, pulling Hallee down the stairs and up the ones to the girl's dormitories.

-

_Long chapter, huh? I just couldn't break it into little pieces, I hate it when people separate parties into two different chapter. Don't worry, this chapter contained no lost innocence (I feel I should set your minds at ease, because the chapter where that is revealed is a ways off), and the bit with Dorcas was so short, I figured it would make more sense to stick it in the end there…haha that's what she said….kind of. It works if you think about it. Anyway, steer away from the awkwardness of this author's note and click that little odd-colored button at the bottom of the page! You know you want to!!!!_


	29. We'll honeymoon in Hawaii

_Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a long time, but homework is CRAZY! Really, I have SO MUCH it's kind of ridiculous. Who knew High School would be this irritating? I hate being a freshie….Anywho, here's the next installment of Brace Face…After I thank my reviewers!_

_SillyLittleMermaid – Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like the story!_

_Gigglegirl77 – Thanks for your review!_

_EllieBaby – Thanks for the review! My weekend was awesome (Not. Did I mention that I hate High School?) And I hope your weekend was fantabulous._

_Patie – I actually heard ALMOST the exact conversation about whales between my two friends (They weren't drunk, I promise, which is the scary thing if you ask me)_

_Evershort – Thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked the chapter!_

_Whatever :D – Thanks for your review! And I think they'll still be close._

_Angharad xoxo – thanks for your review!_

_That-Lady – Ahh…Drunk Sirius…whe weirdest kind :p. Thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked the chapter!_

_Runner21 – thanks for the review!_

_KianieBlack – Thanks for your review!_

_-_

"King!" An overly girly voice squeaked from across the hall. Hallee turned around to meet Rita Skeeter looking down at her, glaring through her new horn-rimmed glasses. "I know what you did."

"Good. Because I don't" Hallee looked at Rita as if she was crazy. The only bad thing she could think of doing was when she went to the Marauder's party. And almost everyone from the school was there, including Rita.

"You know what it was!"

"No. Really I don't."

"Fine. Let me help you." Rita smiled, but her eyes were still cold, "Did you, or did you not go to the Marauder's party in Professor Binns's classroom."

"Yea. I did. You were there too, getting really friendly with that one Hufflepuff."

"Yes, yes." Rita shook her head and held up her hand to silence Hallee. "And did you, or did you not consume a large amount of firewhisky at said party?"

"Yea. I did. So did you. That was probably the reason you were getting so friendly with that one Hufflepuff…" Hallee trailed off as Rita held up her hand once more.

"Good. Good. Now did you, or did you not head in a drunken stupor to the dorm of the marauders?"

"Yea. Yea I did. I slept there."

"Aha! A confession!" Rita jumped up and down and pointed a finger at Hallee.

"A confession? For what? Sleeping in Frank's empty bed because he and Alice were…" Hallee realized she probably shouldn't be telling everyone that information, "…still at the party. Frank slept on the couch that night. How do you even know this?"

"I have my sources. A little buggy told me." Rita shrugged and pursed her lips.

"You mean a little birdy?"

"Yea. That. So you're trying to say that nothing happened between you and any of the marauders that night, especially one Sirius Black?"

"Ew." Hallee gagged.

"My sources say you two were flirting at the party."

"You mean when he was so drunk Remus had to haul him out of there? Yea, we had a REAL stimulating conversation." Hallee rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I believe you. Only because I have to ask myself…Why would Black want YOU?"

"I'm sorry-what?" Hallee raised an eyebrow.

"I don't mean to be rude, but you have quite a bit of flaws, don't you? I mean, you're loud, obnoxious, short, and just plain average." Rita shrugged, as if it couldn't be helped.

Hallee reached out and slapped Rita across the face.

"And a wee bit BONKERS!" Rita yelled, clutching her cheek.

"Detention, King." Professor Slughorn, who happened to be walking by, sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Yea yea." Hallee said, before sneaking a peek at Rita's now-purple cheek before walking away.

-

"Hallee! Happy Birthday!" Lily shouted, handing Hallee a small pink box.

"Thanks! You shouldn't have gotten me something-I didn't get YOU anything for YOUR birthday!"

"Yea, but we didn't get to celebrate your 16th birthday properly last year, due to OWLS, so here you are."

"Aw! Thanks! Again." Hallee smiled and tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a tiny box, like the kinds people use to propose, "Oh, Lily. I am terribly sorry, but I just don't swing that way."

"Shut up and open the box." Lily smiled and rolled her eyes. Hallee clicked open the box not to find a fancy diamond ring, bit a thin blue one, made of twisted wires. Bits of it drifted from the main 'ring' part to form tiny curlicues, but most of the wires formed a thin and small nest-like ring.

"Wow Lily! It's beautiful!" Hallee slid it on her finger.

"We thought you would like it." Lily shrugged and smiled, "And look, Alice and I have them as well. Friendship rings. It's our last year at Hogwarts, so let's live it like we're five." Lily held out her hand to show a ring almost identical to Hallee's , except that it was dark green, and the wires were a bit thicker and fewer. Alice's ring was a gold color with thin wires, but not as many curlicues.

"Aw! You guys! These are so awesome!" Hallee squealed.

"Yes. Yes they are. Now let's go party, because you don't turn seventeen every day."

"What are we going to do? It's a Thursday night." Hallee giggled.

"Are you kidding me? There are SO many things to do on a Thursday night in Hogwarts!"

"Really?"

"No. Lily and I were thinking about activities for HOURS yesterday."

"And what did you come up with?"

"Well, a sixteenth birthday is usually the day a girl comes out into society…"

"Yes, Lily. But this is my seventeenth birthday."

-

"BAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Lily, Alice, and Hallee screamed as they jumped out from behind a unicorn tapestry, making the first years who had just been standing there run away screaming.

"You're right Lily. Popping out at society is waaaaaaay more fun than coming out into it."

"I'm ALWAYS right." Lily shrugged.

"Guys! More first years are coming!" Alice whisper-yelled before the girls snuck behind the tapestry again.

-

"Alright. Where to now?" Hallee asked. They had just scared five more groups of first years (There were just so many groups of those little midgets) and were getting a little bored with the activity.

"Well it's your BIRTHDAY, isn't it?"

"Yes Alice. Wonderful research into THAT statement."

"Yea. I know. But it led to my OTHER statement that we were going to go to the kitchens and make a birthday cake."

"YES! I LOVE cake!" Hallee pumped her fist in the air.

"Well, we had figured THAT one out. You never gave me my plate back, by the way."

Hallee muttered something about forgetfulness and decided not to tell Alice about the disastrous game of Frisbee that had taken place between her, Mark, and Princess Puffy.

"Look. There it is." Hallee whispered, pointing to the large portrait of fruit. She quickly ran over to it and tickled the pair.

"It's cake time." Alice sang as they walked into the kitchen.

-

"No, you put the eggs in FIRST!"

"Alice! For the last time! It doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does! It tastes better!"

"No! No it doesn't matter if the eggs or the milk goes in first! They mix together exactly the same!"

"…eggsactly…"

"Shut up Hallee! You aren't helping!"

"WHAT? Excuse me for lightening the mood with my puns!"

"She was only saying a pun."

"You already put the milk in? But THE EGGS GO FIRST!"

"NO THEY DON'T!"

"Do the ladies need help?"

All three girls looked guiltily at a tiny house elf, who seemed worried for their sanity.

"Oh, Tinky, we're fine thanks. We were just having creative differences." Hallee smiled at the elf who nodded before returning to whatever house elves did on their spare time. Hallee wasn't sure what.

"Ok, well the milk is already in the bowl, so why don't we just put in the eggs, and mix it with the dry ingredients, like the recipe calls for." Lily cracked the eggs.

"Brilliant problem solving, Evans."

The girls turned once more to see the marauders standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here, Potter?"

"Well we were hungry, and who eats in the Great Hall anymore? No no no. The kitchen is the place to be."

"Aren't you hip."

Hallee didn't think James caught the sarcasm in Lily's voice.

"Thanks Lily-flower. So what are YOU doing here."

"Making a cake." Alice said huffily (Probably because Frank wasn't with the boys) before turning back to the cake mix.

"Why?" This time it was Sirius who spoke.

"If you MUST know, it is my birthday, and one normally has a cake on their birthday." Hallee sniffed. Normally she would have acted normal to him, maybe even a little sweet, but she was being guarded. She had actually been avoiding him most of the school year. Lord knows what she had said to him when she was drunk after the party.

"Happy birthday then. I'm sure you won't mind if we eat here while you bake?" James didn't wait for the girls to answer and headed to the nearest house elf, requesting some sort of food.

"Gits." Lily muttered, turning back to the cake mix.

"They aren't gits ALL the time." Hallee reasoned.

"He was a jerk to you at the party."

"Oh please. He was drunk at the party. Everyone's a jerk when they're drunk."

"You weren't a jerk, just rather…talkative." Lily shrugged.

"Talkative? Wait-you remember everything I said when I was drunk?"

"Yea. Why?"

"Because I don't. Now please fill me in."

"Relax. You didn't say anything important. We had an unimportant conversation about…I'm not really sure. I don't remember. And when we were in the boys dorms you had a conversation about whale sperm with Sirius."

"WHAT?"

Everyone, including the marauders, turned to look at Hallee.

"Yea. It was weird…but I guess it was kind of cute…I mean you were both drunk…so he probably doesn't remember it either."

"Thank God."

"Wait-why do you care?"

Hallee and Lily peeked at the Marauders, who were laughing and talking about something at the other end of the kitchen.

"I dunno. It would just be embarrassing if he remembered THAT conversation."

"Not really. I mean, he took part in it as well. Actually, I do believe at one point you screamed 'Sea monkeys have more sex than you' it was pretty funny."

"Oh shit. He thinks I'm a freak for sure!"

"Aren't you?"

Hallee glared at Alice for a bit, before responding, "Well…yea. But I don't want HIM to think so."

"Why? Since when do you care what other people think?"

"Since other people are really handsome and used to be one of my best friends and I got tired of fighting the other people…Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes. Yes you did. Thank you for admitting your thoughts. Acceptance is the first step on the road to recovery."

"Look, it's not like I LIKE him or anything, but I just don't have the energy to fight him all the time."

"Then give him a chance. Don't get all huffy and un-Hallee whenever he enters a room." Alice shrugged.

"But then again…hating Black seems to be the sole reason for my existence…"

"Just give him a chance. Who knows, you guys could be best friends again by seventh year."

"Maybe." Hallee glanced at the boys again and saw that they had stood up and were leaving the kitchens.

-

"Just a token to remember us by while you are sad over the summer!" James yelled over the surprised shouts of the students. Everyone in the Great Hall suddenly had a picture of the marauders on their left bicep, encircled with a heart, and underneath it read 'The reason I go to school' in curly script. Hallee guessed by what James said that they would last all summer.

She glanced down at hers and the picture of Sirius winked at her.

"This is gross."

"At least they don't talk." Alice said, as the pictures on her arm started playfully shoving one another.

"How are we supposed to hide these from muggles? Summer is the season of tank tops!" Hallee whined. "I won't be able to go swimming at Mark's!"

"Oh, you wouldn't want to go swimming at Markie's anyway. You two might just have ANOTHER love child."

Hallee rolled her eyes and didn't even need to turn around to know that Sirius Black was standing behind her.

"Yes. Absolutely. Because Mark and I are soooo in love and are getting married soon."

"Where's the honeymoon?"

"Hawaii."

"Oh. I hear the weather's lovely this time of year. Do you already have a bridesmaid?"

"Yes, actually. Your cousin Trixie so gladly volunteered."

"Ah, good for her. I suppose your first love child is the flower girl?"

"Yes, but we are short a ring bearer. Would you do the honors?"

"It would be my pleasure. Have a good Summer, King."

_Well there you have it. Short. To the point. She's 17 (It seems like just yesterday she was only 11, sniff). REVIEW!!_


	30. Jealousy will drive you mad

_I am SO sorry that I disappeared off the face of the earth. Here is my pathetic excuse: virus. Yea, my computer got a virus and would only let me visit a certain website that kept popping up at regular intervals and made me and my dad who was trying to fix it really uncomfortable. Yea. And as an attempt at an apology, I uploaded a super long chapter that should have been two separate chapters. Apology accepted?_

_Thanks to my beautifully magnificent reviewers:_

_DecemberSnowfall – I am well, thank you. Hope you're doing good also. Thanks for reviewing, and here's the update. ;)_

_Blah – I am sorry that my story has pathetic technical errors, and that they offended you so much. I do ask you to realize however, that I am not JK Rowling, nor a logical thinker, so there are bound to be some more mistakes later on in the story as well, I'm not perfect. My apologies._

_AngeK12 – *SQUEAL* thanks for your review! Yea, good ol voldie is going to make his appearance soon, and then Sirius and Hallee…BAH! I'm giving things away! I need to stop typing!_

_Evershort – Haha, being a freshman sucks. Even though I have some guy friends in Junior year who are really protective, I'm still terrified of almost all upperclassmen! I'm such a wimp :p. Hallee and Sirius are…on the road to friendship. That's all I can say without getting excited and typing the whole plot up here haha. Hope your freshman year is less sucky as the average freshman year!_

_SillyLittleMermaid – I'm really glad you like the story and my writing style, thanks so much for your review!_

_Patie – thanks for your review! I hope you like the next chapter!_

_Elliebaby – thanks for your review! Have an awesome week also!_

_Owlish Quagmire – thanks!_

_Kimmmz – thanks for the review! Here's the update!_

_That-Lady – thanks for your review! Also, if you could write me the confusing parts so I could edit them and make the story better? Thanks!_

_Csr – thanks so much for your review! I'm really glad you like the story!_

_Joelle8 – haha sorry for any confusion, I kind of made her 5__th__ year really short, the little part with her and Josh was the summer. Thanks for your review, and yea, she was in 6__th__ year in the last chapter, and this chapter starts as the summer before her seventh year, hope that cleared things up._

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, obviously, and therefore do not own Sirius Black. Sigh.**

"I heard you got a detention." Josh tutted. He and Hallee were eating breakfast together (a rare occurrence) while Warren ran around with his motorcycle toys.

"Yea, well. It happens." Hallee shrugged.

"I thought we talked about this 'no note home' business." Josh waved his fork around the word business.

"We did. But Rita had it coming. She was calling me names." Hallee just realized how stupid and violent she sounded.

"Well, I promised I would pull you out of school if I got a note home."

"WHAT? For SLAPPING someone? You would pull me out of Hogwarts?" Hallee yelled.

"You didn't let me finish." Josh sighed. "I promised I would pull you out of school if I got a note home, BUT seeing as it wasn't as bad as I THOUGHT I would get a note home for, you can stay. This is a WARNING though. Don't let it happen again."

"Yes sir." Hallee nodded.

-

"King!" Hallee turned around to see Mark running towards her. "You're back! How was that boarding school going for you?"

"Eh. Alright. How was your first year of College?" Hallee smiled. Becca had eventually convinced Mark to take on a scholarship offered, one that was only an hour away from Becca's college. It was really romantic.

"Brilliant!"

"Really?"

"No. Not really. Hallee, college is terrible!" Mark looked at her with fear.

"Oh come on! It's not THAT bad! You're such a baby!"

"No! I'm serious. Listen here: Enough sleep, a social life, good grades. You can only have two."

"Um….well I NEED my sleep, and grades aren't my high point-but then again there goes the point of college. Sleep and grades." Hallee nodded.

"You would be such an outcast then!" Mark shook her shoulders. "Why did I agree to this madness?"

"Well you get to see Becca!"

"Barely! It's not like the movies." Mark shook his head. "When I'm free Becca has a study session, and when she's free I have swimming!"

"Why don't you just ditch some parties? I think you could handle that." Hallee laughed.

"Yea, if I wanted to be shunned by the entire population!"

"You're overreacting!"

"Fine. Maybe a little. Point is: don't go to college. No-wait. GO TO COLLEGE, just don't go in on such a time-consuming scholarship."

"I'll try not to suddenly do well in swimming."

"Good. Well I have to go. Becca and I are spending break together, you know, when we both have TIME." Mark ran off.

Hallee sighed. Part of her was thankful for the wizarding world preventing her from having to go to college, or get a boring job like an accountant or something, but another part of her was sad that she would miss out on things like college parties, and study sessions with her friends. Well maybe Hogwarts was a little like college – call the marauders their party department – but that didn't really fulfill the college experience. Maybe she wouldn't like college much. But she wouldn't ever know unless she decided to go, and aurors don't need college…do they?

-

Alice yawned and blinked her eyes repeatedly, until she noticed a figure standing in her room, "HALLEE!"

"ALICE!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

Hallee was standing in the middle of Alice's room, smiling smugly, "for six years you have woken me up like this…payback."

"Argh…fine. Whatever. Nice shirt."

"Why thank you, now get dressed I want to meet Lily." Hallee smiled at her grey Beatles t-shirt and faded out jeans before walking around Alice's room humming 'Here Comes the Sun'.

"Although it's very…gray." Alice mumbled, hopping into black jeans.

"Not anymore." Hallee grabbed a red scarf from a hook on the door.

"Better. Now let's go...so did you hear? Our little Lily is Head Girl." Alice said as she slid on a purple v-neck and grabbed her trunk from by the door.

"Yea, I did actually. And guess what? Remus wrote me and told me who the Head Boy is – wait, you're not driving again, are you?" Hallee asked nervously.

"Hell yes." Alice grinned and raced Hallee to the car.

-

"WHAT? He is NOT." Lily shouted. Hallee and Alice had found Lily about to go through platform 9 and ¾, but caught up to her and told her the distressing news.

"Yes, that is right. James Potter is Head Boy." Alice smiled. "Oh, the adventures you two will have."

"This is ridiculous!" Lily fumed as the three girls crossed the barrier. "He wasn't even a prefect! Dumbledore must be off his rocker!"

"Yea, well we all knew that." Hallee shrugged.

"Knew what?" James Potter asked, skipping up to the girls, being trailed by Remus, Sirius, and Peter. "That I was Head Boy? Come on Lily, we don't want to miss the meeting."

"Don't call me Lily-Kins! Wait…" Lily trailed off, realizing that he had called her Lily.

"I didn't call you that." James looked at her quizzically. "But we really do have to head over to the meeting, we don't want to set a bad example for the prefects."

"Oh…okay…." Lily mumbled dazed, and followed James away from the group.

"That was odd." Hallee mumbled.

"Nice shirt King." Sirius said rudely, gesturing at her Beatles shirt.

"Oh, you too Siri-poo." Hallee said sarcastically to his black t-shirt with a large red mouth on it, "Does it give you satisfaction?"

"No, I don't get none."

"Okay, stop it with the bad music puns, we're going to miss the train." Remus rolled his eyes and walked onto the train with Alice, Hallee, and Sirius on his heels.

-

The hot sun beat down on the students of Hogwarts. It was unnaturally hot, and it was September! Maybe it was this global warming business starting to circle around…who knows? All Hallee, Lily, and Alice knew was that they were sweating like crazy in their dorms.

"The lake looks so beautiful." Hallee moaned, looking out the window, where the sun glittered off the lake's reflection.

"So cold." Alice sighed. "So refreshing."

"Well…we could always go for a swim…" Lily suggested, guiltily.

"Lily Evans!" Hallee put her hand to her chest in mock-amazement, "Are you, Head Girl, suggesting we walk, scantily clad to the lake, and then splash around in it like mad women?"

"No." Lily smiled, "I'm suggesting we RUN!"

The girls laughed and pulled on their swim suits. Lily's was a plain black bikini, Alice's was chocolate brown with pink polka dots, and Hallee's was a deep blue with red and orange criss-cross stitching along the hems.

"I pronounce us ready to frolic in the lake." Alice said, before leading the way out of the Gryffindor tower and onto the lawn.

"You know." Hallee began as she sat by the edge of the lake. "Some people would call this area a grassy knoll. Minus the lake."

"Grassy Knoll?" Lily raised her eyebrows.

"Yea, you see how it slightly peaks in the center? That makes it a hill…and a knoll is a hill or mound…" Hallee began explaining, until she was rudely interrupted.

"Oi, King! What're you doing?" Hallee turned around and saw the Marauders standing behind her.

"What does it look like? I'm swimming."

"No. You're not in the water." Sirius looked at her as if she had gone crazy.

"No. I'm not in the water. Good observation."

"I can help with your dilemma." Sirius smiled and walked forward, pushing her quickly into the lake.

"SIRIUS!" Hallee screamed, her head breaking the surface.

"Hah! You didn't call me Black!" Sirius screamed and pointed at the sputtering girl.

"No shit! Because I was…SERIOUS-ly surprised. YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH MY SENTENCE! YOU JERK!"

"Oh please!" Sirius laughed.

Alice, who was already in the water, waded over to Hallee, "Really? Seriously surprised?" She mumbled.

"It was the best I could do on the spot." Hallee whispered back. "Black-what are you doing?"

Sirius was taking off his t-shirt and shoes, leaving him only in his jeans before he dived into the water. "What does it look like? I'm swimming." He laughed and splashed Hallee.

Hallee was a little slow to respond, due to the fact that Sirius had some real muscle-action going on under his shirt.

"It's rude to stare love." Sirius smirked and splashed Hallee again.

"I'm NOT splashing you back." Hallee mumbled, crossing her arms, looking down, away from the muscle-y body. _NO! STOP! STOP THINKING LIKE THAT! STOP IT THIS INSTANT! _She was met with another splash to the face. And another.

"THAT'S IT! BLACK!" Hallee lunged at him, catching him by surprise and pushing him under the water. However, although they were both strong from quidditch, Sirius was stronger due to his towering twelve inches over her and he jumped back up, causing Hallee to fall back.

"Hah! I win!"

"No! No you cheated! You're way taller than me! That doesn't count!" Hallee whined.

"Yes it does! It's not my fault you never ate your vegetables and therefore never grew!"

"Alright. We're done." Alice cut in between them. "Why don't we play a game, seeing as we're all having SO much fun."

"AH!" James shouted, ripping off his shirt and shoes before doing a cannonball into the lake. "CHICKEN FIGHTS!"

"POTTER!" Lily shouted, sitting up from where she had lay down in the shade. "You just got me SOAKED!"

"Sorry Lily." James blushed.

Lily looked guilty for a minute, but then shrugged and lay back in the sun.

"Aaaanyway." Alice jumped into the awkward moment.

"Yea!" James shouted. "Chicken fights. Let's play! Lily, you can be MY partner."

"No thanks, I don't think I'll play." Lily said, much to Hallee's surprise, politely.

"Good, because I wasn't going to play either." James laughed nervously and got out of the lake, sitting by Lily.

"I'll play." Frank said, jumping into the water and swimming to Alice.

"Who's my partner?" Hallee looked around at the rest of the people available to play.

"I'll play." Remus laughed and jumped in.

"YAY! Remy's my partner! There is NO WAY we can lose!"

Sirius scratched the back of his head, "Yea. ER…I'll judge then." He swam to the lake edge and hopped out.

"There are only two teams? Aw." Alice sighed, but then shrugged and got on Frank's back. "You're going DOWN Hallee King!"

"Come on Remus, we can take her!" Hallee shouted, getting on his back.

"You couldn't take me out to DINNER!" Growled Alice.

"CHARGE!" Hallee pointed at Alice and Remus ran forward. Alice and Hallee's hands met, and they were pushing against each other with all their might.

"Argh! Remus! It's time to cheat!" Hallee yelled.

"I'm right ahead of you!" He shouted, and started kicking Frank in the shins.

"Ow! That's not fair!" Frank yelled, and tried kicking back but fell back into the water.

"Rem! We won! We won!" Hallee yelled, getting off him and giving him a hug.

"We are the victors!" Remus shouted, putting his hands in the air.

"yea yea yea. You two did GREAT. FANTASTIC teamwork! Really." Sirius mumbled.

"Oh-Sirius! Feeling sarcastic?" Hallee asked, rolling her eyes. She was JUST about to think he wasn't so bad.

"No. Not at all. I just don't enjoy seeing you and Remus making eyes at each other all the time. It's disgusting."

"I'm sorry I disgust you." Hallee glared at him.

"Don't be. You can't help it." Sirius got up and walked back into the castle, grabbing his shirt and shoes as he walked.

"Er…maybe we should go." James, Peter (Who had kept his shirt on and sat under a tree the entire time) and Remus all walked quickly after Sirius.

"Well that was interesting." Alice sighed.

"What a prat! JUST as I was starting to think he wasn't a hell-bent maniac!"

"Well I personally just think he's confused." Alice said.

"With what?"

"Eh. You'll find out eventually."

"You can be really bitchy sometimes."

"Yea. But what can you do?"

"Anyway. Lily. I noticed you were rather…pleasant towards Jamsie-poo." Hallee sing-songed.

"Well…he was being polite and….well let's face it, he looked bloody brilliant without a shirt on." Lily let her hair fall in her face, hiding her blush.

"There you go. Acceptance is the first step on the road to…uh…well ACCEPTANCE!" Hallee managed to scream before Lily jumped in the lake and pushed Hallee under the water.

-

"Alright class. Take your seats." McGonagall announced. Alice was already sitting with Frank, so Hallee headed over to Lily-but was then stopped short when James sat in the seat next to her. She shrugged and sat behind the two at an empty table, in front of Alice and Frank. The table next to her was already filled by Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, as a rather disgruntled Sirius had already found out. The last two seats were by either Hallee, or Bellatrix. The last two people standing were Amos and Sirius.

Well there was no way Sirius would sit by Bellatrix, and why would he let Amos sit by Hallee, anyway? But then again…he was kind of pissed at her and Remus…well it didn't matter. When he had left the lake Remus told him that nothing romantic was going on between him and Hallee. _Maybe Hallee forgot that I was an ass to her? _He peeked over at her and saw that she was looking at Amos…who was sitting next to her…because he had actually SAT DOWN rather than contemplated sitting down…_fuck._

_-_

Hallee snuck a look at Sirius. Was he really SO mad at her that he would choose sitting with BELLATRIX over sitting with her? Now she was stuck with Amos. Which wasn't so bad. He was kind of funny, and was pretty smart. He helped her turn her matchbox into a blanket.

"So…are you doing anything later?" Amos asked, looking around.

"Me? No. It's a school night. I don't have anything interesting to do." She looked over at Sirius, who was glaring at Amos. But when he noticed Hallee was looking at him he quickly looked away, caught Celia's eye, and winked.

"Great, so do you want to do something later then?"

Hallee heard his question, but wasn't looking at him. She was watching Sirius and Celia flirt back and forth from across tables. Something about the exchange irritated her. She felt the almost uncontrollable urge to walk over and rip Celia's head off. Which was stupid. Because she would only want to do that if she liked Sirius. And she DIDN'T like Sirius.

"Yes Amos. I'd LOVE to go do something with you."

Sirius quickly turned towards Hallee and Amos, and then back to Celia, flirting even more than he had been before (And by that I mean, actually speaking rather than winking)

"Oh CELIA, you're so cute." Sirius smiled at her, and she smiled back. _GOD she wears a lot of makeup. Someone should really ration it out for her._

"Great, so what about tonight? Astronomy tower? Six o'clock?" Amos smiled.

"So what about the broom closet? During lunch? Twelve o'clock?"Sirius loudly proclaimed to Celia.

"Oh. See you there." Celia winked flirtatiously and turned around.

Hallee's blood boiled. It was kind of weird. She'd heard that expression before, blood boiling, but never really FEALT it. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. "Actually, Amos, I feel we're moving to slow. I mean REALLY. We dated for quite a while way back when. Why don't we just start where we left off?" She batted her eyelashes, and then snuck another glance at Sirius. He was glaring at her. _Success!_

"Oh…Alright then." As soon as Amos had finished his statement, McGonagall pronounced the class over. Sirius and Hallee stood up at the same time. Sirius looked at her and walked over to Celia and grabbed her hand. Not breaking eye-contact Hallee leaned over and kissed Amos on the cheek before following Lily and Alice out of the room.

-

Hallee was walking down the corridor with Lily (Alice had run off with Frank) when they heard some…noises from a nearby closet.

"Eugh. You'd think they'd eventually learn NOT to do this. It's SO disgusting." Lily sighed and headed towards the door.

"Wait-you aren't going to OPEN the door, are you?" Hallee looked at the closet door nervously.

"Well, yea. It's my duty as Head Girl to keep everyone…innocent."

"No. That's McGonagall's job. And besides, you practice that on us, and look where it got Alice."

"We don't talk about that." Lily said dryly, and without warning she yanked open the door.

"EEEEWWWWWWWW!" Hallee yelled. Although in her head she was thinking more along the lines of _ohmigod ohmigod ohmiGOD. I am going to KILL her…but ohmigod ohmigod ohmiGOD._

Sirius Black blocked most of the door frame, no shirt and jeans unbuttoned. Just behind him you could see Celia. Well her back anyway. She was hastily pulling on her own shirt.

"Need something, Evans?" Sirius asked nonchalantly, pushing himself off the doorframe so he was standing tall. Hallee chose to ignore the way his muscles contracted when he pushed against the wall.

"Yes, actually. I need you to stop making those REPULSIVE noises, and head to Professor McGonagall's office. And button your pants along the way."

"Eh…no thanks." Sirius smiled cheekily.

"Oh. No. You WILL go to McGonagall's office, and you WILL do as I say."

"Who are you? Head of the prefects? Got an eye on old Dumbledore's job, eh?"

Hallee rolled her eyes. This fight would take a while. She looked up and down the corridor for something to entertain her when someone with dirty blonde hair walked by. Brilliant.

"Amos!" Hallee yelled and ran off.

"Oh, Hallee! Hey! So we're on for tonight, right?"

Hallee wasn't quite sure what possessed her to do it, but she grabbed his hand, "Actually, Amos. We can be on for right now if you have nothing better to do."

She hadn't meant for it to have THAT much of a sexual connotation…oh well.

"Oh, I don't."

-

The kissing pair stumbled into an empty closet, the boy hurriedly shutting the door. He pressed himself against the girl, and let his tongue glide along her lips, asking for entrance. Which she granted. The girl ran her hands through his hair, and he let out a soft moan before breaking his lips from hers and kissing down her neck. He stopped at a spot and the girl felt a small sensation that COULD have hurt if it hadn't felt so good. She grabbed his head and brought it back to hers. His hand had moved from her waist to her leg, and was now sliding upwards.

Suddenly light filled the dark closet. "Not ANOTHER pair!" A familiar voice groaned.

"Relax Evans. Just because EVERYONE is having more fun than you, doesn't mean you have to punish them!"

"Shut up Black-Hallee?"

Lily turned to look at the two figures in the closet more closely. No. The girl was wearing plaid tights. It was Hallee. "Oh my God. Hallee, Amos, out of there. Now."

Sirius watched as Hallee slowly untangled herself from Amos. He ground his teeth together when he saw Where Amos's hand had been moments before, and also a little red mark on Hallee's neck.

"Argh! Sirius, Celia-just go. Don't let me catch you again, you too Amos. Hallee…we're going back to the dormitories-fix your hair."

-

"And then I opened the door and saw-THIS." Lily pointed at Hallee.

"Oh! With Amos! Did it hurt?" Of course THAT would be the first thing Mary asks.

"Ew! I didn't do THAT! We were just KISSING! Lily is blowing it WAY out of proportion!"

"His hand was on your thigh!"

"So? You would let Potter's hand on your thigh!"

"What? This has NOTHING to do with him!" Lily turned bright red.

"And Alice has DEFFINITELY let FRANK'S hand on HER thigh!"

"Actually guys-" Alice began, but was cut off.

"Hallee! This is SERIOUS! You were in a BROOM CLOSET!"

"Wait-so when Amos walked out…was he coming out of the closet?" Dorcas asked between laughs. Hallee started laughing too, and then shut up once she saw Lily's glare.

"Ugh. Sirius will NEVER listen to a THING I say again. He lost ANY inclination he had to obey me as SOON as he saw me let you go."

"Wait-Sirius was there?" Alice asked.

"Yea. He was the FIRST of two I caught in closets." Lily groaned.

"Yea Hallee, being caught in a BROOM CLOSET with someone else will DEFFINITELY fix your Sirius problems." Alice rolled her eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not that bright."

"And that is why I copy you in potions." Hallee shrugged.

-

Alice, Hallee and Lily were walking to their next class, potions, when they heard a group of anxious Hufflepuffs talking, "Did you hear?"

"About Amos?"

"I know! So Terrible!"

"How long is he going to be in the Hospital Wing?"

"I dunno! With antlers like those-it'll be quite some time. Might even miss the first quidditch match."

Hallee's head snapped up from her potions book. She really hated Sirius Black.

-

"Eggs eggs eggs." Hallee muttered, scooping some scrambled eggs onto her plate.

"Ew. How can you eat those things? They're so rubbery!" Alice wrinkled her nose and helped herself to French toast.

"Well, nothing a little hot sauce can't cure." Hallee shrugged and reached for the little red bottle, but Lily blocked her hand, "You've been doing enough hot things for this week."

"If by hot things you mean Amos Diggory, than I have no idea what you are talking about. I haven't DONE him." Hallee rolled her eyes and snatched the bottle, "You need to let go of that little incident, it just happened once."

"It happened YESTERDAY!" Lily exclaimed. "I swear, if I EVER catch you two alone in a room together again, I'm whipping out the chastity belt!"

"WHAT? First: ew. Second: You caught Alice and Frank together and never freak out about THEM!"

"But you're like a little girl, who should still think boys have cooties!"

"You're such a mom, I'm seventeen." Hallee laughed and took a bite of her eggs.

"Show me your love bite. Is it faded yet?" Lily narrowed her eyes.

"I'd rather not…" Hallee mumbled, adjusting her hair once more.

"I've got my eye on you." Lily glared.

"Attention students." Professor Dumbledore stood up from his seat at the head table, "I have a very important announcement pertaining to the seventh years."

Hallee and the rest of the seventh year student body sat up straight.

"In one month there is going to be a dance for seventh years. And seventh years only, unless a student of a younger year is asked as a date. The dance is to be a masquerade, masks are mandatory." Dumbledore smiled at all of the students before sitting down to the outbreak of applause.

"Well great, now we all have to find the perfect dress. And by we, I mean me, the fashion-oriented person of the group."Alice sighed and rubbed her temples.

"No, we'll all go shopping together. It'll be fun." Hallee nodded enthusiastically.

"You honestly think I'm going to let YOU of all people pick out your own dress? But you can come along I suppose." Alice sighed.

Hallee was about to respond when a very angry male stormed up to her. "Oi! King! Listen here!"

"Shut up, Black." Hallee sighed.

"No! This is important! You and Amos-"

"Leave my love life alone, it's none of your business." Hallee glared at him.

"Love life? Because im SO SURE you loved him"

"And what if I had." Hallee answered coolly. Sirius just shook his head and walked away.

_There we go. 30__th__ chapter is here. Next chapter they go dress shopping and an interesting bet is made…and then the chapter after that is the dance! As soon as the Dance chapter is uploaded, I will post pictures of everyone's dresses and masks on my profile, because I actually looked for real masks and dresses. I also made sure the models looked a little like the characters, so look out for that. REVIEW!_


	31. The Bet

_Here we are…The Bet. I had SO much fun writing this chapter, I don't know why, but I just love to watch Hallee squirm in awkward situations. I'm such a bitch. Thanks to my supermegafoxyawesomehot reviewers (A little AVPM for y'all):_

_Csr - :) oops, sorry about that, I was just off thinking about the explosion of sexual tension between Sirius and Hallee, thanks for your review!_

_Runner21 – glad you liked the chapter! _

_That-Lady – thanks for your review!!!!!!!_

_Kimmmz – Thanks, I'm glad you like them!!_

**Disclaimer: Does it really seem like I'm JK Rowling?**

**-**

"OOOOOHHHH look at this one! It's so pretty!" Hallee cooed at the purple ball gown.

"It's coated in sequins. No." Alice dragged Hallee away from the sparkling dress. Alice, Hallee, and Lily were in Hogsmeade, all searching for the perfect dress, so far no luck.

"Guys!" Lily yelled from a different aisle. "Look at this one, I think I'm going to try it on." Lily held out the dress for the girls to see.

"Aw! It's gorgeous! And so fairy-tale-esque. Because we all know you're going to dance with James, and have a little fairy-tale night." Hallee sing-songed and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Shut up." But Lily still smiled as she headed towards the changing rooms.

"So what about this dress?" Hallee asked, holding a new one out.

"It's cute…but maybe it's too daring for you?" Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Daring? It's not risqué at all!" Hallee checked the back of the dress just to make sure.

"No, you're right, you should try it on. You could pull it off, after all you wear plaid tights to school. And good for you, for admitting." Alice smiled and patted Hallee on the back.

"Admitting what?" Hallee raised an eyebrow.

"That you aren't risqué. Some girls try to pretend they are, and it just gets annoying."

"What? I can be plenty risqué! I made out with Amos Diggory, and have the love bite to prove it! I just don't feel risqué most of the time!"

Alice laughed, "Hallee, if he were even to TRY to do more than give you a love bite, you would have kicked him where it hurts, every time you wear a mini skirt you tug it down and complain of how S.S.S. you look, and remember that one time I tried to get you into a pushup bra?"

"Well I didn't need it! My…feminine parts don't really need that much help." Hallee blushed, "But if I wanted to, I could be risqué."

"Oh yea, prove it." Alice smiled maliciously.

"How?" Hallee nervously looked around the small store.

"Hmmmm…." Alice smiled as her eyes fell on a small stand in the corner, grabbing Hallee's hand they hurried over to it. "Wear THIS on the night of the dance." Alice picked the item off of the stand and threw it at Hallee who caught it and held it out.

"Oh my god. No. Ew." Hallee crinkled her nose and held the black, lacy thong at arm length.

"Fine…I guess I was right." Alice shrugged and walked away.

"Oh fine! But…we keep this between us? Just a bet between friends that I can indeed wear this all night?" Hallee looked around nervously, checking to see if anyone could hear her.

"Deal, and if you can't?"

"Uhm…I'll give you my chocolate?" Hallee asked hopefully.

"Yea, no. I can weasel you out of chocolate any day I want. How about you have to run around the lake in nothing but that and a bra of my choice."

"Uhm…" Hallee looked nervously at the lacy scrap of cloth.

"Unless you think you just can't take on the bet?" Alice smirked.

"Fine. But if I win, and wear this thing all night, you have to let me give you a complete makeover, and not change anything about it all day."

Alice just smirked, "Deal, I'll start picking out a bra your size then?" Both girls shook hands before Hallee headed off to the dressing rooms with her dress and Alice continued her search for her own dress.

-

A few hours later all the girls had their dresses, and certain undergarments for one girl, and were back in Gryffindor tower, already studying for the NEWTS. Alice had fallen asleep in the dorm, and Lily was being so obsessive over studying Hallee had moved into the common room. It was completely silent, seeing as she was the only one in the room.

Suddenly Hallee heard the portrait hole open and shut, and she knew that her quiet time had come to an end.

"Oi King! What'cha doing?" Hallee winced as Sirius plopped next to her on the couch.

"Studying."

"Why?"

"We have NEWTS…how are you not aware of those?"

"Oh yea…we're in seventh year, aren't we? Huh, time flies." Sirius shrugged.

"Look, do you need something?" Hallee asked impatiently.

"Why are you so stressed? They're just exams, if you fail them just get a job at Madam Malkins and live out your life in simplicity."

"I don't want a job at Madam Malkins though. I want to be an auror. And for those, I need some pretty good grades."

"An auror? Hey-I want to be one of those too! Yea, it'll take some serious studying if you want to pass those exams. I mean, you're not the most book-smart…" Sirius trailed off as Hallee began to pack up her things and leave.

"Wait." Sirius grabbed Hallee's hand and pulled her back onto the couch. A shot of electricity ran through Hallee's arm as he touched it, almost making her forget her irritation. "I'm sorry, I was just feeling rude. You can go back to your studying."

Hallee looked at him quizzically, but pulled out her study materials and ipod.

"What's that?" Sirius asked, eyeing the little green rectangle suspiciously. Lily had charmed her ipod in third year so it would work at Hogwarts.

"My little machine that keeps me from having to listen to you." Hallee grumbled, putting in an earbud.

"Oh, Can I listen?" Sirius asked.

Hallee looked at him and shrugged, "Sure." She handed him an earbud and pressed shuffle.

"What song is this?" Sirius asked, happily. A bit too happily for Hallee's taste.

"Spaceman, from the Killers."

"The KILLERS?" Sirius looked at the screen of the ipod nervously.

"Yea. "

"This song doesn't seem particularly violent."

"Well the Killers aren't particularly violent"

Sirius and Hallee looked at each other for a moment before both bursting out into laughter.

"Ok…so you spin this thingy…and it takes you to a different song? And you press this middle button to select it?" Sirius asked, flipping through the songs.

"Yea, pretty much." Hallee shrugged as Sirius clicked a song.

"Is this song even English?" Sirius asked.

"No, it's German"

"Why?"

"Because ALL Tokio Hotel songs are better in German than when they are translated to English." Hallee said, as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Is the lead singer a girl?" Sirius asked, squinting at the album artwork.

Hallee's eyebrow twitched, "No, his name is Bill Kaulitz, he is beautiful, and I will marry him one day and we will have two kids named Arabella and Justin, but Justin will be three years older than Arabella, so he can take care of her. Though Bill doesn't want to be married, and if he was to be married he would want and unconventional wedding…hmmm…I can do unconventional…" Hallee paused for a moment, lost in thought.

"Well good luck with that." Sirius mumbled, glaring at the cover art before changing the song again.

"Here we go. Now this seems like my type of song" Sirius grinned.

"The curse of curves?"

Sirius just grinned.

"you're a pig." Hallee wrinkled her nose.

"You like weird music."

"No, I like good music."

"You want to marry a girl."

Hallee sighed, "He is a VERY manly guy. And so what if I wanted to marry a girl? Are you homophobic? If you are your even more of a jerk than I thought."

"Hey-I accept all races" Sirius said indignantly.

"Suuure u do." Hallee smirked. "And being gay isn't a race. Nice try." She reached over and changed the song.

"And what is THIS song?" Sirius asked, interestedly.

"I will follow you into the dark, by Death Cab For Cutie."

"It's not so bad." Sirius admitted.

"No shit." Hallee rolled her eyes, "it's my favorite song."

"Really? That's interesting, but It seems pretty basic."

"Basic?"

"Yea. You seem like the person who would enjoy high speed techno and all that." Sirius shrugged.

"Well, Nickasaur is pretty cool I guess. He's not really techno, but he is high speed."

"Nickasaur?"

"I have nothing to say to you." Hallee looked at him dryly and then changed the song to Nickasaur's Queen Bee.

"This is crap." Sirius said, holding the earbud away from his ear.

"Your mom is crap." Hallee retorted.

"Yea, I know." Their conversation drifted into silence and Hallee picked up her study materials again.

"And what song is this?" Sirius asked, as a new song came on.

"Are you going to let me finish my studying?"

"No."

"Fine. It's I Bet You Look Good On The Dance Floor, Arctic Monkeys…why don't you just read the titles to yourself? You know how to read, I hope."

Sirius pretended not to hear her and scrolled through the artists on her ipod, "All-American Rejects, All Time Low, Arctic Monkeys, Coldplay, Cute is What We Aim For, Death Cab for Cutie, Fall Out Boy, Fugazi, Jimmy Eat World, The Beatles, The Killers, The Police, Lady Gaga. Who in the world is Lady Gaga? And what is with her name?" Sirius looked at the album artwork for The Fame.

"Sirius, there are some questions even I cannot answer. But look there, see that white thing in the corner? That's her disco stick."

"What?"

-

"Hey guys, it's another Hogsmeade trip." Lily smiled and shook Hallee awake. "Don't you have a date today?"

"Yea, first one this year." Hallee laughed and sat up. "Bill Kaller, Ravenclaw."

"Bill Kaller? Who's he?" Alice asked.

"Oh you know, the guy with the long black hair and brown eyes and ridiculously high cheekbones? My partner in charms?" Hallee headed over to her closet and pulled out a pair of dark skinny jeans, a blue and yellow dress, a gray cardigan, and a gray knit beret.

"Very artsy." Alice commented.

"Yea well Bill's pretty artsy. He wants to be a musician. He plays guitar." Hallee smiled to herself, "And he's really hot."

-

"So when's the date?" Lily asked.

"About thirty minutes." Hallee shrugged, looking at the large clock in the common room.

"Date?" The three girls turned around to see Sirius looking at Hallee with a raised eyebrow. "You're getting around this year, aren't you?" He laughed and sat across from her. "So who's the unlucky bloke?"

Hallee rolled her eyes, "If you MUST know, Bill Kaller."

"Bill Kaller? The musician with the long black hair and brown eyes? Doesn't he seem a little…familiar?"

"Hmmm?" Hallee looked at him quizzically.

"Here, I'll save you the extra hours at night of you trying to figure out why you like him: he reminds you of Bill Kaulitz."

"How do you even remember that conversation?" Hallee asked, choosing not to address the Kaller/Kaulitz scenario.

"I listened to some of their music. Schrei is pretty good." Sirius shrugged innocently.

"Alright, I have to admit he was hotter when he was 15 and had shorter hair." Hallee smiled.

"That's pedophilic, and I will not have this conversation with you, you child molester." Sirius shook his head.

"I loved him when I was 15!"

"And you still do."

"I am not seeing your point."

"Let me put it simply. You need to move on."

"Sorry, nope."

Sirius rolled his eyes and walked off.

-

"Gah! Honeydukes!" Bill shouted and ran into the store.

"Gah! I know!" Hallee grinned and followed him inside. Bill was cool. He played the guitar, loved candy, was really funny, really smart, and really hot.

"Okay, I dare you to eat one of these!" Bill laughed and held out a cockroach cluster.

"Oh! Gross! Deal! But if I do you have to buy me a butterbeer." Hallee laughed and grabbed the candy.

"Fine!" Bill smiled and watched as Hallee nervously bit the candy.

"Okay…I can't eat this." Hallee swallowed the bite she had already taken and held the candy at arm length, wrinkling her nose.

"Well it doesn't matter, for such a pretty girl, I'll buy you a drink anyway." Bill laughed at her expression and lead Hallee out the door. On the way to the three broomsticks Bill and Hallee talked about music, art, books, quidditch, everything. The two walked inside and slid into a booth. Bill ordered two butterbeers and they both continued their conversation. When they finished they headed back to the castle. Too soon in Hallee's opinion, they stopped at the portrait hole to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Hey Hallee, I had a really good time today." Bill smiled.

"Me too." That was the first time in a long time Hallee had actually meant it.

"And, I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me?"

"Oh, she'd like to I'm sure, but she can't." Bill and Hallee turned to see Sirius standing behind them, arms crossed.

"And why can't she?" Bill asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well she already has a boyfriend, and he can be VERY protective."

"Wait-what?" Bill turned to Hallee.

"Sirius, what the fuck are you talking about? Bill, I don't have a boyfriend, Sirius is just being a prat. I'd love to go to the dance with you."

"Great…see you at seven then?" Bill asked, casting an awkward glance at Sirius.

"Perfect." Hallee smiled sweetly as he walked away back to his own common room. As soon as he was out of sight Hallee's smile disappeared and she rounded on Sirius, "What the hell, Black?"

"What?" Sirius asked innocently.

"'she already has a boyfriend, and he can be real protective'" Hallee quoted in a low voice, "what was that?"

"Hey- I was watching out for you! People say he can be a real creep!"

"He's the sweetest guy I know!"

"You only like him because he looks like Bill fucking Kaulitz, but as much as you wish that Mr. Kaulitz is going to ride in on a white horse and take you away from here, he won't! It's time you get over yourself, because there are so many more girls with a petty crush on him than just you! It's nothing special!"

Hallee turned red as her open hand connected with his face. "Thestral." She walked inside the portrait hole and up to her dorms, thinking about the absolutely idiotic Sirius Black.

-

_Next chapter is the dance, and as soon as the chapter is uploaded I'll post pictures of their dresses and masks on my profile. I spent a while looking for all the dresses, and making sure the models looked at least a little bit like the characters. I think I got Lily PERFECTLY, kinda crazy, Alice doesn't really look too much like Alice, she is just really skinny (not so hard to find in models) with brown hair, and Hallee does look a little like how I imagined Hallee, but the noses and eyes are different (so I imagine ALL parts of my characters, sue me)_


	32. Dancing with disaster

_Pictures of the masks and dresses on my profile, when the song comes on in the dance, I suggest you listen to it, Chasing Cars, by Snow Patrol. Thanks to:_

_That-Lady – Who doesn't? Haha thanks for your review!_

_Csr – don't worry, not creeped out (too much) haha thanks though! Thanks for your review!_

_Melora – I'll check it out, thanks!_

_Evilrobinbird – thanks for your review!_

_Jenea Cappoen – Aw, thanks! Glad you like the story!_

_-_

In the 7th year Gryffindor girl's common rooms, everyone was running around getting ready.

"Oh my god! I look so fat!" Mary shrieked, looking at her profile in the mirror.

"No you don't. You look fine." Dorcas assured her, and went back to curling her hair.

Mary nervously adjusted her bubblegum pink dress and started looking through her over-sized makeup bag for just the right shade of pink lipstick.

"Dorcas that shade of purple goes great with your eyes." Alice complimented, putting the finishing touches on her own look.

"Thanks Alice, you look great too." Dorcas said quietly, examining her reflection before muttering, "I hope he likes purple." Hallee pretended not to hear her, and spare the awkward moment. She reached into her bag and grabbed the thing she had been dreading, the terrifying thong. Alice saw her grimace and smirked, "Feeling risqué?"

Hallee rolled her eyes and headed to the bathroom to put on the undergarment and dress.

"Hey Lily, zip me up?" Hallee asked five minutes later, backing up to her red-headed friend. "Sure, here." Lily zipped up the dress and Hallee headed back to the mirror. Her dress was a light periwinkle with spaghetti straps that glittered and crossed in the back. The gathered bust and bodice clung tightly to her figure, and the waist sat low on her small hips before puffing out into layers of organza with small, faint metallic polka dots. Hallee breathed a sigh of relief, for some reason she felt like everyone could see what she had on under the dress, that everyone would know about the black lacy thing, but after looking in the mirror she realized how impossible that was.

"Looks good." Alice complimented, nodding in appreciation, "But don't put on any makeup yet. I have to approve it first."

Hallee rolled her eyes, "You don't look terrible either."

"I didn't think so." Alice smiled cockily before both girls burst out laughing. Alice's dress was similar to Hallee's in that it sat low on her hips and had a ruched skirt, but other than that it was completely different. It was made of gray pin striped silk with delicate black ruffles along the strapless sweetheart neckline. Just under the bust a thin bow wrapped around, and tied on the left. The dress was perfect for showcasing her delicate shoulders and arms.

Alice pulled her hair back into a low, elegant bun and began to rim her eyes with a thin line of black eyeliner.

"Will you two hurry up? We're going to be late!" Lily complained, stamping her foot and looking absolutely stunning. Her silver silk dress pleated from the waist down, and swung around her freely. The sweetheart neckline was held up by glittering silver straps, that crossed at the back, which was nonexistent. Hallee laughed at the memory of earlier today, when Lily realized that she wouldn't be able to wear a bra, and freaked out until Alice came to her rescue showing her the built in one. The bodice of the dress had intricate silver beading, making Lily look like a princess from a fairy tale. Her eyes were lightly lined with silver, and that was all. She already had perfect skin and pouty lips, the silver was all she needed.

Her mask was on already, too. Silver and gold with shining leaves starting at the left temple and migrating right over the forehead. From where the leaves started, long strands of silver and gold sequins fell and mixed with her straightened red hair. Lily had used magic to attach the mask, so that her hair wouldn't poof out around the ribbon.

"Hold on, will you? Mary hasn't finished drying her hair, and I haven't approved Hallee's makeup. Besides, you're the only one with your mask on." Alice sighed and snatched the eyeliner out of Hallee's hand, "No, Hallee. No blue eyeliner."

"But it matches!" Hallee gestured to her dress.

"Yea, and it's also too casual. Wear black or none at all."

"Meh." Hallee frowned.

"Now now." Alice laughed and worked on Hallee's face, "We wouldn't want Sirius-oops. I mean BILL, to hear you make those noises."

"You're lucky I want to look pretty, or else you would have a HUGE black eye right now."

Alice just laughed, "Honest mistake. Now look, I'm done."

Hallee turned and looked into the mirror. Her hair fell in waves down her back and curled lightly at the bottom. Her eyes were lined with black eyeliner and her lips were pouty and an innocent shade of pink. Her skin looked clear and tanned, and her eyelashes looked twice as long as normal, framing her large hazel eyes.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a miracle worker?" Hallee told Alice as she stuck her mask on her face with magic like Lily, so her hair wouldn't poof out around a ribbon.

"Aw! I love your mask, Hallee!" Mary squealed. It was shining gold with glittering swirls, and starting at the right eye and off to the right end of the mask, the gold separated into individual delicate gold strands, curling at the ends.

"Thanks Mary, nice flower."

Mary smiled and adjusted the large pink flower in her bun.

"Alright, we all look beautifully heartbreaking?" Alice scanned the room and grinned, "Perfect, just a second then, and we can leave?" She attached her silver, venetian-looking mask on with a shining black ribbon that almost blended into her dark brown hair. She didn't have to worry about mask vs. hair because her hair was in a bun.

"Allow me, my ladies." Dorcas laughed in a low voice and opened the door for them.

"Thank you, kind woman." Lily giggled and led the way out the door, followed in single file by Alice, Mary, Hallee, and then Dorcas. Hallee struggled a little down the stairs, being an utter fail in heels, but Dorcas put an arm on her shoulder, making sure she didn't fall on her face in front of the Gryffindor boys waiting for their dates.

"Thanks." Hallee muttered.

"Oh, it's not just you." Dorcas whispered back, "he's here. I feel a little lightheaded."

Hallee scanned the room but only saw the marauders in a corner, a couple first year boys by the middle of the staircase hoping to catch a glimpse of the underneath of skirts, and Frank.

"What? Are you suddenly in love with Peter?" Hallee giggled, but then stopped at once as she passed the obnoxious first years that began to giggle madly when she passed. Shit she had almost forgotten about the damned underwear, now the uncomfortable sensation was back.

"No, not Peter-" Dorcas began but stopped as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Looking lovely ladies." An obvious James Potter greeted from the corner. Hallee supposed the boys were trying to look cool by all wearing black tuxes, and black masks.

Frank ran up to Alice and wrapped his arms around her waist before whispering something in her ear. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, then waved goodbye to the rest of the girls and followed him out the portrait hole. Hallee stared at the spot they had just been in sadly. She doubted anyone would ever hold her the way Frank held Alice, or make her completely speechless, the way the mystery man made Dorcas.

Her breath caught as someone whispered in her ear, "You look dashing."

"How did you know it was me, Black?" Goosebumps appeared on her neck where his breath had tickled her.

"How would I not?"

Hallee shrugged and followed Lily, Dorcas, and Mary out the portrait hole, while Sirius stared at her retreating figure sadly. He wasn't sure why every time she walked away, he wanted to grab her and pull her back.

-

"You look beautiful." Bill smiled at her from outside the portrait hole.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." Bill smiled and put his arm around her waist before leading her to the Great Hall. Hallee gasped at how beautiful it looked. The clear night sky shone in the ceiling, and there were no candles to block it. Instead, a huge chandelier hung in the center of the room, with hundreds of tiny crystals dripping off of the arms. There were no house tables, but circular tables draped in white cloth dotted the edges of the room, leaving a large space in the middle for everyone to dance. The walls were lined with red, gold, blue, green, black, and silver cloth, representing all of the colors of the school. Hallee felt like she had stepped into paradise as soon as her feet hit the shining wood floor.

"So this is the famous Hallee King?" A tall, lanky boy with dark brown hair and skin problems smiled at her.

"Chill Mike." Bill blushed.

"We have heard SO MUCH about you. Bill just won't shut up about you at band practice, brags all the time about how-"

"Alright." Bill interrupted in a high-pitched voice. "Hallee, as you may have figured out, this is Mike, he plays drums, god it took forever to haul that drum set into the dorms." Bill and Mike laughed together.

"Wait-this is Hallee?" A short boy with blonde hair asked. "I'm Joe, bass. Save me a dance?" He held out his hand and Hallee laughed as she shook it.

"Hey Mike, Joe." Hallee smiled. A song began to play and Bill held his hand out to Hallee, grinning. He led her onto the dance floor and put his hand on the small of her waist, and she put her hand on his shoulder as they began to dance. They didn't talk much when they danced, it seemed like Bill was trying to remember the steps more than just dancing. Hallee thought it was kind of cute.

-

Sirius looked over and saw Bill and Hallee dancing together. He noticed the way Bills hand grazed below her waist for a second, before moving back up. Hallee probably thought it was an accident, but Sirius knew better. He knew that move. Innocently graze the bum, see if they react, test the waters…Sirius knew the move. He had practically invented that move!

His anger ebbed away as he watched Hallee try to dance. Try being the key word. Stumbling after him she tried to hold herself steady, but she was so much shorter than him she couldn't do much in way of balance. The song began to end and Sirius walked towards the pair, "Mind if I cut in?"

"Sirius, I don't think I can take another dance." Hallee looked down at her feet, which were hurting like a skrewt hurts its caretakers.

"Come on, just one dance?" Sirius smiled.

"Uhm…I don't want to leave Bill…"

"No, it's fine, I'll be standing with Mike and Joe."

"Alright." Hallee sighed as Bill walked away.

The new song started, and piano began before the lyrics sounded:

_We'll do it all__  
__Everything__  
__On our own_

Sirius put his arms around Hallee's waist and she wrapped hers over his shoulders. As they started to move Hallee grew irritated for a moment, "Hold on." She kicked off her shoes and kicked them lightly towards a table off of the dance floor. Sirius chuckled, why did every little thing she do amuse him?  
_  
__We don't need__  
__Anything__  
__Or anyone_

They started to dance again, and Sirius grabbed one of her hands, and pressed his other hand firmly on the small of her back, in proper dancing position. Hallee's eyes widened at his gruffness and he let out a bark-like laugh. "So how are you liking the dance so far?"

"I guess it's okay" Hallee said before Sirius gently spun her.

"You guess?"

_If I lay here__  
__If I just lay here__  
__Would you lie with me__  
__And just forget the world?_

"Well It would be better if I wasn't dancing with you." Hallee said bluntly.

"Would you rather be dancing with Bill Kaulitz?"

"Yes." For an odd reason, Sirius felt his heart sink, "oh"

_I don't quite know__  
__How to say__  
__How I feel_

"Sorry, I didn't mean that." Hallee began after a long pause, "Well I did, but I didn't mean for it to sound so rude."

"It's all good." Sirius smiled, a little bitterly, "You're just being truthful. Painfully so."

"Painfully?" Hallee looked up at Sirius and her breath hitched as their eyes met.

_Those three words__  
__Are said too much__  
__They're not enough_

"Well what would you do if a guy you were dancing with suddenly started talking about how gorgeous Celestina Warbeck was?" Sirius reasoned.

"Er…Celestina who now?"

_If I lay here__  
__If I just lay here__  
__Would you lie with me__  
__And just forget the world?_

"Never mind, witch singer. The point is you probably wouldn't like it."

_Forget what we're told__  
__Before we get too old__  
__Show me a garden__  
__That's bursting into life_

"Well I am forced to listen to you talk about the many pleasures Celia has to offer." Hallee wrinkled her nose.

"True. But I can't help that! She does offer many pleasures."

"Okay, if this is all we are going to talk about then…" Hallee let go of his and started to walk away, but Sirius grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him.

_Let's waste time__  
__Chasing cars__  
__Around our heads_

"No-wait. Let's just dance. I'm sorry. Just…" Sirius was stopped in the middle of his sentence when Hallee made a disgusted face over his shoulder.

"What? I don't smell that bad!"

"Not you." Hallee pointed behind him and laughed. Something about her laugh made him laugh as well, before he had even turned around to look.

_I need your grace__  
__To remind me__  
__To find my own_

Yeah! Go Frank!" Sirius shouted, looking at the kissing pair Hallee had been laughing at.

_If I lay here__  
__If I just lay here__  
__Would you lie with me__  
__And just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told__  
__Before we get too old__  
__Show me a garden__  
__That's bursting into life_

"You're so obnoxious." Hallee rolled her eyes, but was laughing anyway.

"And you aren't?"

"Ah yes, we must be made for each other" Hallee said dramatically as Sirius spun her.

_All that I am__  
__All that I ever was__  
__Is here in your perfect eyes__  
__They're all I can see_

"Quite obviously, shall we elope right now?" Sirius grinned cheekily.

"Well that seems to be our only option. I doubt your family would approve" Hallee was proved correct when they both turned to see Bellatrix glaring at the two.

Sirius fell silent, he wasn't sure why, but somehow the fact that his family would never approve of his being with someone like Hallee, who was beautiful, funny, and perfect, just because she was a muggleborn made him fall silent.__

_I don't know where__  
__Confused about how as well__  
__Just know that these things__  
__Will never change for us at all_

Sirius brightened at a realization, "hey, since when have I done anything to suit my family's ways of life?"

Hallee frowned, "So the only reason we are eloping is to piss off your family?"

Sirius gulped nervously. _**No. No the reason we are eloping is because I…**_"Yes. Well unless you have another reason?"

"Uh, no. no I don't." Hallee leaded into Sirius's chest and sighed.

"Right." Sirius smiled down at her, and guided her through the rest of the dance.

_  
__If I lay here__  
__If I just lay here__  
__Would you lie with me__  
__And just forget the world?__  
_  
Hallee straightened up.

"Well we better get you back to your date." Was it his imagination or did Hallee not look too happy about his suggestion.

"Yes, I suppose." She walked up to Bill, while he was talking with his friends. He must not have seen her coming, because he continued his conversation, "Yea, I'm telling you, she's bloody fantastic in bed. Well the first time we were together she had never done it before, real nervous and whatnot, but by around the third time…SHE was asking ME to head into a closet or something."

"Bloody hell you've done it more than three times?"

"Haha Bill the BULL!"

"Yes, of course I have, you know what they say about Gryffindors, brave in bed."

"Excuse me?" Hallee asked, walking in front of Bill.

"Oh, hey Hallee. Finished with the dance?"

"I come back here to find you talking about being brave in bed with a Gryfindoor. Bill you'd better be with a major slut, rather than talking about me in that way."

Bill stuttered for a moment before standing up and walking towards her and saying in her ear, "Come on babe, can't we talk about this later?"

"No. Actually, we won't ever be talking about this, because I never want to see your face again." Hallee said without emotion before turning around and walking outside. The night was cool and she could see the Great Lake.

"Did you sleep with him?" A quiet, low voice asked from behind her.

"No, Sirius. I didn't." Hallee took off her mask slowly and played with it in her hands, not looking behind her. She felt silly all dressed up, embarrassed, and wanted to go back to her dorm so she could ditch the poofy dress and put on jeans or something.

"Good. He was a prat." Hallee heard Sirius step towards her slowly, until he was only inches away.

"Was?" Hallee was fighting the urge not to cry, but it wasn't working so well. All the guys she knew were huge prats. Amos, and now Bill…Heck the biggest womanizing prat was just a few inches behind her. Maybe it was just the nature of boys. Maybe she should start contemplating lesbianism…nah.

"Yea, after you left I might have just cursed him into a pile of slimy goop. Don't worry, Poppy'll be able to fix him up in no time."

Hallee's shoulders shook from silent laughter, and Sirius walked even closer, wrapping his arms around her protectively. Hallee turned around slowly, and looked into his eyes. It was a funny thing, every time she looked into those grey eyes, she felt a shock of adrenaline pump through her. They were like a drug, making her addicted to their grey depths.

Sirius looked down at her and frowned at the tear trails down her face. Cupping her chin with one hand, he used his thumb to wipe them away, and took one more look at her before taking the mask from her hands and placing it back on her face. "All better?"

Hallee didn't answer, just hugged him tightly around the waist.

"Oh…is this a bad time?" Hallee let go of Sirius to see James in the doorway, looking awkward.

"Uh…no man, it's fine." Sirius mumbled.

"I asked Lily to dance, she said no, well no, actually she _politely declined_, and now I'm bored. I'm thinking a little adventure is in order?"

Sirius smiled, "This'll cheer you up, Bracey."

Hallee tried to hide the smile his using her old nickname brought.

_-_

_Pictures of the dresses and masks on my profile, but review before you see them! Or you could look at the pictures, come back, and review. As long as you review :)_


	33. The After Party

_Hey guys! SO I haven't been able to upload in a while, I've got so much work to do. I'm on break now though, so I'll probably procrastinate on all my work and just write and upload, sound good? Thanks to my awesome reviewers: _

_HarryPotterRocks09 – Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying the suspense!_

_xXStandingInTheRainXx – Thanks for your review! It means a lot! Also thanks for listening to the song while reading!_

_Anjalit2624 – Thanks!_

_EllieBaby – thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked the song! And OMG Mr. Brightside is one of my favorite songs right now!_

_The Irony of It All – thanks for your review!_

_Evershort – thanks for the review! I'm really interested to hear what you thought of the dresses, and I'm glad you like my writing!_

_HebeCelia – I'm glad you like the story, and anything to aid procrastination, right?_

_Patie – thanks for your review! Sorry about exams, they suck, put procrastinating is half the fun, right?_

_Blah – I'm sorry that my lack of changing the story appalled you so, however parts of my story I really don't plan on changing. I realize that you review to help with the story, and that's awesome, but maybe trying to review without shoving your ego in my face would be okay also? Also, I don't appreciate you calling the works on this site 'Crap'. Some of these stories have really inspired me to write, some are written by my friends, and some just plain kick ass. I know that my dialogue doesn't have much 'meat' in between, that's my writing style, I pay more attention to dialogue than action, if this upsets you as much as you say so in your review, than why do you read the story? Thank you for the compliments, your not-so-grateful author._

_Bathsheaba – thanks so much for your review! I'm really glad you liked the story!_

_Kimmmz – thanks for your review! It means a lot! I'm glad you like my writing!_

_That-Lady – Thanks! Thanks!_

_Elibubble – thanks! I'm glad you like my writing, and who doesn't want to own Sirius Black? Jerks, that's who._

_Csr – thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked the chapter!_

_Becca S. – T-H-A-N-K-S! _

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Except for Hallee…and she's modeled after someone, so do I even own her? **

**-**

Remus and James were leading Hallee, Alice, and Lily…somewhere. James had come to collect Alice and Lily, and Frank had said that Alice should go with her friends, he wasn't feeling well (Well he HAD been present for Sirius turning Bill into slime…Alice guessed that couldn't be good on ANYONE'S stomach)

They passed a trippy tapestry of some trolls ballet dancing when James made a sharp turn and started walking the other way.

"James, where are we going?" Lily asked, slightly irritated that their night at the dance had been called short.

"WOAH! YOU JUST CALLED HIM JAMES!" Alice shouted

"TRIPPIER THAN THE BALLET TAPESTRY!" Hallee pointed from Lily to the tapestry as James just laughed and made another sharp turn, before stopping completely. "Here we are." He gestured to a door Hallee hadn't noticed before. Remus opened it to reveal a small square room with cushions arranged in a circle in the middle. "Welcome to the room of requirement. Room for anything you require. We're not really sure how it works, but it does." Remus motioned for the girls to enter.

Hallee looked around suspiciously, wondering if it was some sort of marauder prank, but seeing as Remus seemed calm and happy the girls would probably be safe. She pulled off her mask and adjusted her dress before plopping down onto a cushion. Alice made a little noise at the sight of the blue dress being smushed, but other than that remained quiet with a pained expression.

"Impressive." Lily muttered as both she and Alice took off their masks as well.

"Yea, well we marauders are known for our delightful discoveries." James smiled.

"We're BACK!" Sirius sang, jogging into the room smiling carrying a large bag under his arms. Peter followed behind him nervously.

"What took you so long?" James muttered.

"I'd like to see you run all the way over to Three Broomsticks and back!" Sirius shouted indignantly, dropping his already removed mask on the ground into the pile of now four black masks.

Lily piped up, "Wait-RUN to the THREE BROOMSTICKS? James-what exactly are we doing here?"

"Don't worry Lily, we just brought something to make the night more entertaining."

"We?" Sirius grumbled, unpacking several bottles of a clear, shining substance.

"No no no. I will NOT take part in this. I am HEAD GIRL! James, you're head boy! We have to set an example, and that does NOT include drinking firewhisky until we're lying wasted in an undisclosed location."

"James, Remus, Peter and I know exactly where we are." Sirius smiled cheekily.

"Because I trust YOU. Come on guys, we should go." Lily moved towards the door.

"Aw come on Lils! It could be fun! When was the last time you let loose and had any fun? When you tell your kids about your years at Hogwarts, and they ask you about your adventures, do you really want to have to make something up?" Alice whined.

"I doubt the adventures we would have here would be suitable to tell children." But Lily sat back down anyway.

"Brilliant." James smiled brightly. Now here's how the game goes," He reached behind him and pulled out an empty bottle Hallee hadn't noticed before. "Someone spins the bottle, and whoever it lands on chooses truth or dare-"

"James we know how truth or dare works." Alice said bluntly.

"No, let me finish. This one is different. You choose truth or dare, and the person who spun the bottle gives you one. Now if you don't like your truth or dare, you can always opt to drink a bottle of firewhisky. One for every skipped turn." James smiled evilly.

"Sounds fun." Alice stated without emotion.

"Oh it is. Around your third skipped turn." Sirius smiled cheekily and peeled off his jacket.

"Now I'll go first." James announced as everyone formed a circle. He placed the bottle in the center of the circle and spun it, before it slowed to a stop in front of Lily.

"Oh great" Lily mumbled. "Truth."

"Uh…" James looked at her guiltily before a defeated expression emerged on his face, "What's your favorite color?" He asked, deadpan.

"Oh." Lily sat up, surprised. "Green." She smiled at him thankfully. Maybe he wasn't SO bad.

"WHAT? 'What's your favorite color' THAT'S the question you asked? UGH! You suck at this game! I swear, you better get some from Miss Evans over here, and it better be bloody fantastic!" Sirius shouted.

James and Lily both turned bright red. "Alright then" Remus piped up, "I guess it's my turn." He grabbed the bottle and spun it quickly.

"Padfoot." Remus smiled, "Truth or dare?"

"Pssh. Dare of course." Sirius rolled his eyes at the unnecessary question.

"Alright, then why don't you demonstrate your special talent you've been continuously practicing? Maybe show it off to Hallee?" Remus grinned evilly.

"Moony! You're such an arse!" Now it was Sirius's turn to blush. Hallee hadn't ever seen the womanizing boy turn bright red before, but she thought it was cute.

"YOU chose dare. Do you want to start drinking ALREADY?" James laughed.

"God damn it Padfoot! I hate your face!" Sirius shouted.

"Doesn't matter, you still have to do it!" James gasped for breath.

"Wait…I'm confused…what 'special talent' do you have, and should I end up impressed or horrified?" Hallee looked around nervously.

"Probably both." Remus confessed.

"Fine. Whatever. I'm Sirius Black, daredevil extraordinaire, Here we go." He muttered, tapping out a basic tune with his hand on the floor that Hallee easily recognized. After a while he took a deep breath and began to sing. He didn't have a GREAT voice, and it didn't have a lot of bravado, it was simple and to the point, blunt and soft. Hallee loved it. (A/N As soon as I started putting the lyrics here, 'Ginny' from AVPM came on my ipod,, the part where Harry sings Ginny the song he wrote for Cho.)

"_Love of mine some day you will die__  
__But I'll be close behind__  
__I'll follow you into the dark_

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white__  
__Just our hands clasped so tight__  
__Waiting for the hint of a spark__  
__If Heaven and Hell decide__  
__That they both are satisfied__  
__Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you__  
__When your soul embarks__  
__Then I'll follow you into the dark"_

Hallee listened to the rest of the song, watching Sirius shake his head in embarrassment from time to time, once James full out burst into laughter, but Lily threw a heel at him.

_"If there's no one beside you__  
__When your soul embarks__  
__Then I'll follow you into the dark__  
__Then I'll follow you into the dark__."_

Hallee opened her mouth to say something but he stopped her, "Don't mock me, it's a dare."

"Sirius," Hallee laughed, "you remembered my favorite song."

"Well yea, why wouldn't I?" Sirius shrugged.

"He only sings it in the shower whenever he needs a washing." James rolled his eyes.

"I will KILL you if you continue to speak." Sirius glared at James.

"Just don't get blood on the dresses." Alice laughed.

"Speaking of." Lily pulled at the fabric of her dress. "We should change out of these…they're bloody uncomfortable."

"Lily Evans! No cursing! But you ARE right, though." Hallee shrugged.

"But you can't leave!" James protested, "You JUST got here. I thought we were having fun."

"Relax, we're just going to the dorm to change, then we'll come right back." Lily reasoned.

"It's after hours, I'm not sure if you guys want to be caught walking the corridors."

"Fine, Remus is right, we'll just hang here until all the teachers are asleep." Alice shrugged.

"But now that you guys brought up changing, I really want to, I've been poked by this fabric-"

"Organza"

"Thank you Alice, I have been poked by this ORGANZA waaay too many times."

"Well, hate to break this to you, but we ARE in the room or requirement." Peter piped up from the corner.

"And why would that change anything…."

"Sirius, stop being an idiot." Remus rolled his eyes, "Girls, think about what you want, it'll show up."

"Ooooh!" Hallee smiled at the dark wood dresser that had appeared in the corner of the room.

"Well that was efficient." Lily mumbled, walking over to it and opening one of the drawers. "It's full of pajamas."

"Comfy." Hallee hopped up and followed Alice to the dresser, fishing out blue plaid pajama bottoms and an oversized red t-shirt.

"Erm…Hallee. Can we speak please?" Alice asked.

"We are speaking." Hallee laughed.

"In PRIVATE. Lily, come along." Lily nodded and followed the two farther away from the boys who had started talking about…whatever boys normally talked about, Hallee wasn't sure. Probably quidditch by the way James was so in to the conversation.

"What is it?" Hallee asked.

"Really? You were going to wear THIS?" Alice snatched the pajamas out of Hallee's hands.

"Yea…is that an issue? I thought we were changing to get comfortable."

"That may be the case, however a boy just SERENADED you your favorite song. It's time you do some of the work. Come along, young one."

"I'm older than you, by a good six months actually."

"Only by age." Alice sighed with Lily and led Hallee back to the dresser.

"Here." She smiled after rifling through the drawer for a while, producing red plaid boxers and a white cotton camisole. "roll the boxers at least three times, they're kinda big, but if you roll them more than five times it's slutty."

"Er…ok…sure thing." Hallee's heart beat faster at the pajamas, this was ridiculous, she had been scared of a lot of things since her first year at Hogwarts, and pajamas were never one of them. _Sirius Black was one of those things though…._

_SHUT UP VOICE IN MY HEAD! _

"Fantastic." Alice smiled as she pulled back out the blue plaid pajama pants, and a slightly smaller red t-shirt. "What?" Alice looked at Hallee's questioning look, "There are no prospective guys here, Frank's in his dorm."

"Hey guys…" Lily started awkwardly, fingering a green t-shirt and blue boxers, "Where do we change?"

"Uhhh….wherever we want I guess, that's the beauty of the room or requirement."

"Brilliant Bracey, now you're getting the picture." Hallee's heart stopped, "Have you been listening to our ENTIRE conversation?"

"Sadly, no. I just heard your last comment." Sirius smiled cheekily.

"Hallee, we can change here." Lily pointed to a large screen Alice had already disappeared behind.

"Great." Hallee headed over to the screen as Alice left it, quickly followed by Lily.

"What…you guys aren't going to wait for me?" Hallee asked sadly.

"Er…nope, don't think so." Lily smiled and walked back to the boys with Alice.

Not long after her friends had left Hallee was confronted with a slight problem. Her dress had a zipper in the back, that Lily had had to zip up earlier that night. She couldn't quite reach it, "Er…anyone? A little help please?" Hallee heard some murmuring from the group, before footsteps, "You need something?"

"Oh…Sirius…" Leave it to Alice and Lily to send Sirius to help her out, "Yea, I do need some help. Unzip me?" Hallee shifted her long hair over one shoulder, exposing her back.

"Sure thing." Sirius muttered, walking closer. There was a clasp at the top of the dress, which kept the zipper zipped while the dress was being worn. He placed his hands on it and with a rough jerk unclasped it. Hallee gasped, and then blushed, glad that her back was turned to Sirius so he couldn't see the red start to spread across her face.

"Sorry." He mumbled, placing one hand on her back and the other on the zipper pull. He dragged the pull down slowly, willing his hand to stop shaking with such close contact to the bare skin of her back. As the zipper went down the curve at the small of Hallee's back, she shivered, causing one of the straps on her dress to slide down her arm. Sirius coughed, and tried to look anywhere but the zipper pull, which was about an inch from its end in what James called, 'panty territory'.

"Well there you go." Sirius breathed, ruffling a hand through his long dark hair.

"Thanks." Hallee smiled.

"No problem." Sirius backed out from behind the screen.

Hallee sighed and blushed again, sliding off her dress. She decided a bra was unnecessary because she was wearing a camisole, and then she met an entire new issue. It wasn't really her dress that had been causing her so much discomfort as what was UNDER the dress. She figured Alice probably didn't remember the thong bet, and slid it off, glad to be rid of the discomfort she pulled on the boxers, rolling them three times.

-

"Well there you go." Sirius sighed, ruffling a hand through his long dark hair. He backed out from behind the screen, and turned to find James smirking, "Well that took longer than necessary."

"No, it took the normal amount of time to unzip a dress." Sirius shrugged, sitting back in the circle.

"You sure you didn't sneak a few peeks in while…unzipping?"

"James I swear to God-" Sirius growled.

"Don't get me wrong you have a fantastic taste in girls-"

"I will hurt you so bad-"

"I mean she's definitely pretty-"

"You won't be able to sit on your broom for weeks-"

"What's this about quidditch?" Hallee asked, walking out from behind the screen.

"Oh? uh….uh….wha?" Sirius began. He was too distracted by Hallee's pajamas, or lack thereof, to come up with a quidditch story. Her boxers showed off her tanned legs, toned from the intense training sessions James loved to order the team to perform, and her shirt ended just above the boxers, leaving a thin line of skin peeking between the two articles of clothing.

"Quidditch, you were saying something about brooms?" Hallee asked, sitting down across from him.

"Er yea…I was saying that the Hufflepuff's brooms are crap, easy to beat."

"Sure." Alice smiled. "Now are we getting back to the game? It's my turn." She spun the bottle before it slowed and pointed to Hallee.

"Oh Hallee, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Hallee grinned puffing her chest out.

"Good. Is the bet still in order?" Hallee blinked. "Oh…you remembered?"

Alice smirked, "Of course I did. Now I dare you to do…the deed…tomorrow."

"What? How do you know…fine. Whatever." Hallee rolled her eyes and ignored the confused looks from the boys, and the giggling from Lily and Alice.

"It's my turn." Hallee said stoutly, spinning the bottle. It landed on Lily.

"Uh…dare." Lily said between giggles.

"Kiss James."

"What?" Lily stopped laughing.

"You heard me." There was no mercy in Hallee's voice.

"Lily, I won't if you don't want to…" James began.

"Shut up Potter." Lily grumbled, grabbing a bottle of firwhisky.

"You're drinking already?" Alice asked as Lily took three large gulps of the liquid, "You could say that." Lily said, putting down the bottle and grabbing James's tie, pulling him forward and crashing his lips to hers.

"What just happened?" Hallee asked, looking at the couple eagerly kissing.

"I think firewhisky just broke the sexual tension, anyone up for a round?" Sirius asked, holding up bottles of the drink while everyone else nodded.

"Well..alright then." Lily pulled away from James slightly breathless.

"Yes. Alright then."

"Shut up Black, it's my turn." Lily grabbed the bottle and spun it.

"Truth or dare Alice?"

"Truth, I'm not an idiot like the last three of you."

"Alright then, what did you do with Frank in 6th year, you know after the party where Hallee got trashed and we slept in the boys room?"

Alice laughed, "FINALLY, I am given a chance to clear my name. We didn't do anything, well…we made out…and we were pretty close to doing SOMETHING…but we didn't. You guys walked in."

"So we slept in their room even though ours WASN'T TAINTED?" Hallee clarified.

"Yea, pretty much."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Lily asked.

"You never gave me a chance!" Alice complained, spinning the bottle, "Hah! Hallee it's your turn again, truth or dare?"

" Well I will NOT take a dare this time, sorry Alice, I guess I'll just take truth." Hallee smiled smugly.

"Ever worn a thong? If so when and where." Alice smiled back, just as smug.

"I hate you." Hallee glared.

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a maybe."

"You have to answer the question." Alice was trying not to laugh.

"I did. Answer the question that is."

"It's a yes or no question." Alice was full out laughing now. "Yes, you've worn one and you would like to tell us when and where, or no, you have not worn one."

"Fine! I've worn one." Hallee shouted exasperatedly.

"WHAT? When? Where?" Sirius thought of Hallee's time with Amos in broom closets and tried to not show just HOW angry that made him.

"Erm…tonight?" Hallee shrugged, her voice turning high and squeaky. She quickly took another sip of firewhisky. Sirius found himself wishing he had looked at 'panty territory' a bit closer.

-

"Hey, hey MOONY! Truth or dare?" Asked a very drunk Peter.

"Truth." Remus sighed. He had decided to be the responsible one and not drink as much as the rest of the group, so naturally he was tipsy.

"Do you like someone? If so who?"

"Dorcas Meadowes, seventh year Gryffindor." Remus didn't skip a beat.

"Smooth detective work, Peter." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"YOU'RE MYSTERY GUY!" Hallee shouted.

"What?"

"Nothing." Hallee mumbled, taking yet another gulp of firewhisky. Lily and James were making out again, and Alice was practically listing all the reasons she liked Frank to a very tired Remus.

Hallee yawned and crawled over to Sirius, who was sitting in a daze. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her, "Hey King." He slurred, "If we were Hobos, I'd let you live in my box." The previous statement was followed by a snore, he had fallen asleep.

"Hey Hallee." Hallee looked up to See Lily staring at her and Sirius, "So you think you LIKE him?" She nodded to Sirius.

"No Lils, well I dunno, maybe." Hallee admitted, "There's a kind of sweet feeling, and then there's another, and it's kind of just like… I want to push him onto my bed, rip his clothes off, and jump on him." Hallee smiled and leaned her head back on his shoulder.

"Okay…well then…you have a slight situation, don't you?"

"Yea." Hallee sighed and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

-

_Alright, Review! Tell me what you thought of the dresses on my profile, tell me what you thought of the chapter, tell me what you thought of your lunch, just REVIEW! :D _


	34. The Aftermath

_Here we are, new chapter. So I updated my last chapter around 4 am, and then went to sleep, and then woke up with around 6 reviews! I am SO updating at awkward times now! When I logged into my e-mail I had the biggest spaz attack ever! Best thing to wake up to! Thanks to my beautiful reviewers who were up at awkward times of the night as well:_

_That-Lady – thanks! _

_Evilrobinbird – thanks for reviewing, and who knows who the mystery guy is? Oh, that's right, I know. Well you'll soon find out :)_

_Csr – thanks for your review! Glad you liked the chapter!_

_EllieBaby – thanks for your review!_

_The Irony of It All – thanks for your review! I'm glad you found the chapter interesting :p_

_Patie – thanks for your review! _

_Kimmmz – thanks!_

_ – ha actually I found Lily's dress because my big sister is getting married, and that was one of the dresses she was looking at, I told her to get it but she didn't, :( oh well, thanks for your review!_

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, and therefore do not own anything but Hallee, so don't go on suing me or nothing. **

**-**

"Oh Halleeeeee" Hallee woke to something black and lacy being dangled in her face.

"Eugh…what IS that?" Hallee asked, batting it away. She had the BIGGEST headache.

"This, my dear, is the thong you ditched last night, I got you a matching bra. 32C, right?" Alice tossed the lingerie at Hallee's lap.

"Ohhh, the bet. Yea, I forgot about that. God my neck hurts." Hallee turned and saw the reason for her neck pains. She had slept on Sirius's shoulder all night. He was still dozing.

"Because it's a school day-"

"WHAT?"

"Because it's a school day, I won't make you run around the lake, just up and down the Hall outside while the students are waking up."

"Fine. Whatever. Everyone's too tired to notice a girl running around in her undergarments anyway." Hallee looked around the room. Lily and James were leaning on each other asleep in the corner, Peter was passed out a few meters away (A/N Do I get points for using the metric system?) and Sirius was asleep right next to her. Hallee stood and grabbed the underwear, going behind the screen that was still there from last night to change. As soon as the bra was clasped Alice screamed, "HEY YOU GUYS! WAKE UP! HALLEE'S DOING THE DEED!"

"Wha?" Hallee's heart sank as Sirius's confused question pierced the awkward silence.

"Sirius! You'll get a kick out of this, Hallee is doing the dare I gave her last night."

"I don't remember last night." Hallee heard Sirius moan.

"You don't have to in order to enjoy this." Hallee could HEAR Alice smiling.

"Aw Alice, don't make them watch. How are you going to get her down to the lake anyway?" Lily's voice asked.

"I won't, she's going to run up and down the hall. Actually, we have to get back to our dorm and change, why don't we just make her run there?"

"This should be interesting." Lily groaned.

"HALLEE! Are you ready?"

"Yea, I am…do I HAVE to do this…with everyone watching?"

"Would you have really given me a makeover if I had lost the bet?"

"Noooooooo" Hallee lied.

"Stop lying and get out here, let's see if I guessed your size correctly."

"You did. Why doesn't everyone just go back to bed?"

"Sounds good." Peter mumbled.

"Aw come on Pete, we have to watch Hallee embarrass herself." James said.

"HALLEE! THE BET! DO IT NOW!"

"Fine! Whatever!" Hallee stepped out from behind the screen. Sirius was helping Peter up, but once he saw Hallee he covered Peter's eyes with his hand, "James, Remus, protect your purity and close your eyes!"

"I've sensed something going on. I haven't opened my eyes all morning." Remus shouted from a corner, where his hands were in front of his eyes.

"I've seen women's underwear before, Pads."

"Cover your eyes before I go over and cover them for you!"

"Oh, look, his eyes are covered." Lily laughed nervously at the angered Sirius, running over and putting her hands in front of James's eyes. "You and I need to have a serious talk about how much women's underwear you've seen." Lily scolded James.

"I'm seventeen, it was going to happen someday." James answered.

"Yea, but-"

"Will you two stop bickering so I can just do this and put on some clothes?" Hallee asked. She was kind of cold.

"Fine." Lily sighed, "Let's go race off to the tower. Everyone ready for a fantastic day of school?"

"MEH!" Sirius groaned.

"Stop complaining, YOU don't have to do this." Hallee took a deep breath and opened the door before stepping into the hall. It was empty, but this hall wasn't a particularly busy one. She darted to the end, being followed by her giggling dorm mates, grumbling long-dark-haired best male friend, and stumbling exhausted male friends, and Peter. The next Hallway was empty also, but in the middle of darting through it she heard a disapproving scoff from a portrait of a regal woman, and a chuckle from a painting of two girls about her own age. She only had a staircase and a hallway to go before the common room. She could make it. She raced up the stairwell passing a lone Slytherin boy, who whistled, and then got punched by Sirius. Hallee would have to talk to him about that violent behavior. _One more hallway_. _Shit. _Gryffindors were pouring out of the portrait hole, heading to class. She could wait it out, but a few of them were already heading to the stairs and were bound to see her anyway. She could run through them, maybe they wouldn't recognize her, and she was just in underwear, it wasn't as if she was naked. It would just look like she was…with someone…last night, and since when was that a crime? Hallee sprinted through the mob of students into the common room, now empty of students.

"Impressive." Lily laughed, jogging into the common room.

"Yea, that took some balls. Which you obviously don't have because your underwear is rather tight…" Sirius droned off, smirking, back to his ordinary self now that they were alone and away from whistling boys.

"Shut up." Hallee rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest, come on, we have to get ready for class. What do we have first?" Hallee asked, following Lily up stairs.

"Potions." Alice said from behind her.

"Fuck." Hallee mumbled.

"Eh…you're pretty King, but no thanks!" Sirius shouted. Hallee blushed.

-

"Alright, get to it." Professor Slughorn said tiredly, pointing to the board of potions ingredients. He had been one of the chaperones at the dance, and was particularly exhausted.

"Ugh. I'm so tired." Hallee muttered to Sirius, who was working next to her.

"Tell me about it, I've got a headache that feels like hippogriffs tap dancing in my head."

"Why don't they have some sort of hangover potion in the wizarding world?" Hallee whined.

"They do, but it would be kind of weird for us to be brewing one, when firewhisky isn't allowed on the premises of Hogwarts." Sirius smirked.

"Since when do you care about looking weird?"

"It also takes five days to brew."

"FUCK!" Hallee screamed, a bit too loudly.

"You had something to share with the class, Miss King?" Slughorn looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"No." Hallee blinked innocently.

"Detention." Slughorn sighed. At that moment Sirius's cauldron took the liberty to explode in his face.

"DETENTION!" Slughorn yelled.

-

"I'm so fucking tired" Hallee whined, slumping her shoulders. She and Sirius had been sorting potions ingredients "With no magic" for the past thirty minutes.

"Join the club." Sirius mumbled, plunking a bezoar in a box.

"Argh! Why does Slughorn hate me?" Hallee asked, as something she had picked up turned to green goop in her hands.

"He doesn't hate you. He hates your sass." Sirius mumbled, conjuring a napkin and handing it to her.

"Well to bad for him, because it's not going anywhere." Hallee wiped her hands free of the goop.

"Good." Sirius said, more to himself than Hallee.

"What?"

"Nothing. So how was your day?" Sirius said, quickly changing the subject.

"We spent all day together." Hallee laughed.

"Well I want to hear it from your point of view."

"Why?" Hallee stood from her spot and walked around the room.

"Because you see things in a cool way." Sirius said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No. I see things just like anyone else, it kinda sucks, that we all have to function the same. Like robots." Hallee mimed the robot while Sirius laughed and stood up, walking next to her.

"Not really. It means we can understand each other, and therefore comfort one another."

"That was deep, I'm impressed."

"I have my moments." Sirius smirked.

"You know, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but for a sleazy playboy, you're not so bad" Hallee laughed and leaned her back against the wall, crossing her arms.

"Yea well for a crazy non-category-fitting girl, you're not so bad yourself." Sirius shrugged.

"Crazy non-category-fitting girl?"

"Well you act crazy, and don't really fit into a specific social category, so yes, crazy non-category-fitting girl."

"Is crazy good?" Hallee asked, she wasn't sure why, but she felt nervous just asking the question.

Sirius closed the distance between he and Hallee, and put his hands on either side of her, pinning her to the wall. "Crazy is fantastic" he whispered before lightly placing his lips on hers. Hallee felt a jolt of electricity go through her body, and as he pulled away an overwhelming sense of want came over her. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him back, crushing her mouth against his. At first she thought this had been a mistake, that he would walk away in disgust, but instead Sirius's hands moved from the wall to her waist, and his lips started moving in rhythm with hers. Hallee opened her mouth slightly, and let his tongue slide inside for a bit as she moved her hands from his chest to around his neck. She pulled slightly at his lower lip and Sirius let out a low moan before pressing even closer to Her. _I am kissing Sirius Black. Not just kissing. This counts a snogging. I am SNOGGING Sirius Black, sex god of Hogwarts! Holy Shit!..he's so hot…_

Suddenly they heard a click of a lock and the couple sprang about a mile apart.

"Oh, finished sorting already? Well I suppose I should send you two on your way." Slughorn was too preoccupied with a box of candied pineapple to notice Hallee's mussed hair and swollen lips, or Sirius's heavy breathing.

"Great, see you tomorrow professor." Sirius said quietly as the two walked out the door. They walked the entire way to the common room in silence, still absorbing exactly what had just happened. They stayed at the same pace until they entered the portrait hole, where they walked to their respective staircase with a mumbled "'night".

-

As Hallee walked into her dorm she was relieved to see the lights off. Everyone had gone to bed already. She snuck to the shower, careful not to wake anyone, and turned the water burning hot before stripping down and getting in.

_What just happened?_

_You kissed Sirius Black! That's what happened!_

_It was amazing._

_It was ridiculous! You were all over him! _

_He was over me as well._

_And now he's used you up. Don't expect so much as a hello at breakfast tomorrow._

Hallee took a deep breath of the steam emanating from the shower. What if that was true? Had Sirius really just used her? Was she just a quickie? Was the only thing keeping him from TRULY using her up Slughorn entering the room?

_No, Sirius wouldn't do that. He knows me. _

_He knows Celia too. And Rita. He knows them VERY well._

_Shut up._

_-_

Sirius entered his dorm as quietly as possible, hoping his friends were asleep.

"PADSIE!"

No such luck. "Prongs…what are you doing?" Sirius sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"PADSIE you know what I just realized? Lily kissed me last night. She KISSED me. It was bloody brilliant. You just wait mate, when the right girl comes along, grabs you by the neck and pulls you in, you won't be the same." James said with a silly grin.

"Sure thing prongs, sure thing." Sirius headed to the shower and turned the water icy cold before undressing and hopping in.

_Dude, you just kissed Hallee King._

_Yea, I know, it was awesome._

_DUDE. You just kissed BRACEY! Remember, that girl you have hated since 3__rd__ year, and from before that looked at her like a little sister? Not ONE romantic thought and then BAM!_

_It wasn't BAM, I've liked her for a while now…_

_Oh, so now you're admitting it?_

_Well I just snogged the fuck out of her…I better be admitting it._

_Fine. So you like her. But she'll never take you seriously. Think about how many girls you've been with. Sorry to break this to you, but you're a bit of a man whore. She's too good for you._

_Shut up._

_-_

Hallee woke up to the sound of Lily in the shower, and Alice chatting happily with Dorcas and Mary. She couldn't help but wonder how they could go on so normally when possibly the biggest event in her young life had just happened. Last night she had KISSED Sirius Black. Her SWORN enemy. And Alice was exchanging hair tips with Mary. What was the world coming to?

Hallee hopped out of bed and got dressed in her uniform before heading to the mirror with her eyeliner.

"So, how was detention?" The sound of Lily's voice made Hallee jump, drawing a thick blue line across her face with the makeup. She waved her wand and it disappeared.

"Oh…you know…detention-y." Hallee mumbled, starting the eyeliner over again.

"Was it hot?"

"What?" Hallee turned towards Lily, fidgeting nervously.

"Slughorn's room, was it hot? I heard someone tampered with the heating charm in there and it was blistering…are you okay? You look kind of peaky."

"No, I'm fine" Hallee took a deep breath and turned back to the mirror, "I'm just tired, got back from detention late."

"With Sirius? Oh yea, I heard you two getting down-"

"WHAT?" Hallee's head snapped up

"-to the common rooms late at night…are you sure you're okay?" Lily put the back of her hand to Hallee's forehead.

"Yea…fine. Just hearing things."

"Oh-were you with Sirius?" Alice piped up.

"Uh…yes?" Hallee gulped.

"Really? Oh, that's good. There was someone to entertain you." Dorcas nodded.

"Yea, he was…entertaining." Hallee smiled.

"Okay, breakfast time. Let's go." Mary led the way out the door.

-

"Eggs?"

"Yea. Sure." Hallee watched Lily scoop eggs onto her own plate, before grabbing Hallee's plate and doing the same.

"He's doing it again, you know." Alice said.

"Who's doing what?" Hallee asked, sneaking a glance at Sirius, who unknown to her had just been staring at her.

"Sirius. He's staring at you. Well he WAS. And you keep looking at him too…do I need to know anything?"

"NEED is such a funny word." Hallee mumbled, pushing the eggs around on her plate.

"Dear lord what happened?" Lily asked.

Hallee looked down the table, Sirius was too far away to hear, and no one was listening in, "Last night, in detention, I MAY have made out with Sirius Black."

"WHAT?" Alice dropped her fork and it clattered to the floor.

"But he's a MAN WHORE!" Lily shrieked.

"Shhhhhhh!" Hallee put her finger to her lips, silencing her friends, "Yea, I realize that, but I like him. He's funny, and cute, and he might not always act it but he can be really sweet and caring." Hallee smiled into her eggs.

"Fine. It's your decision. I have no influence over that." Lily said tersely.

"Aw Lils, don't be like that." Hallee frowned at her friend.

"EEK! I KNEW this would happen! As soon as I saw him teasing you in first year I had suspicions, and they grew stronger when I caught him staring at your boobs in fourth year in almost every class, and you guys are so cute together! And then at the dance with Bill…I KNEW. You guys are going to grow up and have babies! Little womanizing, flaky babies!"

"And what if I have a girl? Will she be womanizing also?"

"Aunt Alice accepts lesbians, don't think she doesn't."

-

_There you are my dearies. Now REVIEW!_


	35. What are we doing?

_SO sorry I haven't updated in ages. My sister came back from college and without my mom's permission took me to the hair salon…guess who got all their ginger hair cut off into a choppy little high fashion bob? Guess who's mom was royally pissed off and grounded her daughter for weeks, and took away her computer. Guess who's sister got away with no punishment because she went back to school two days later? LAME. Anyway here is the next installment of Brace Face yo. It's been so long I can't thank all my reviewers(Except xXxHadesInkspellxXx, who gave me a fucking terrifying message on fanfiction that I found when I signed in about two seconds ago. I promise I won't piss my mom off again. Well…no promises.)-but thanks a million and one all of you! I've had some questions on how Hallee's name is pronounced, it's like Halle Berry, but with an extra 'e'. An extra 'e' for coolness. _

**DISCLAIMER: No good sir or ma'm, I do NOT own Harry Potter, the books, movies, or boy.**

_-_

"Alright team! Gear up! We have a match against Hufflepuff in three days, and we need to be ready!" James shouted at the team.

"Sir yes sir!" Sirius shouted, saluting the captain.

"Brilliant, laps around the pitch! Get to it!" James led the team out of the tent. Hallee was about to follow Dorcas out when a hand grabbed her and pulled her back, "I didn't see you after breakfast." He whispered in her ear.

"Yea well we had practice, I had to change." Hallee spun around to look into the eyes of Sirius Black.

"And I couldn't have helped you with that?" Sirius smiled as Hallee rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

"Did you not just hear me? We have practice today!" Hallee pulled on his arm, trying to lead him out of the tent.

"Did YOU not just hear ME? We're going for a walk." Sirius grabbed her hand and walked her out of the tent and towards the school, until they were seated under a tree by the lake.

"I thought we were walking." Hallee laughed, leaning her head on Sirius's shoulder.

"And now we're sitting. Do we have to be moving all the time?"

"No. I GUESS not." Hallee picked at the grass around her.

"James told me the Chudley Cannons were going to beat the Wimbourne Wasps this year."

"WHAT? That is impossible. The Cannons haven't won a match since my GRANDMA was born! And that new beater of theirs couldn't hit a bludger with a fifty foot pole!" Hallee exclaimed, outraged at James's stupidity.

"you're pretty when you're angry." Sirius muttered, kissing her lightly. Things were changing in his life, for instance this morning Celia practically took her shirt off in front of him, but he was too busy looking at Hallee talking to Alice and Lily to notice. Other girls weren't interesting any more, they were all 2D, with no personality. They laughed at all the right times and said the same generic thing one would expect.

"Thanks, you're pretty also."

"The prettiest?"

"Of course, I'm telling you, we need to enroll you into some teen pageants."

"Only if you get to be my pageant coach." Sirius laughed.

"Excellent, I'll get you started on a diet of nothing but whole wheat cereal."

"Brilliant, just in time for swim suit season."

Hallee couldn't take it anymore, she had to ask him, "Hey Sirius?"

"Yea?" Sirius looked over at her. Her head was bent low, hair obscuring her face as she picked at the grass around her, grabbing a blade of it and twisting it around before placing it in a neat pile with the others she had collected. "What…what are we doing?" Hallee looked up at him.

"Well I was under the impression that we were talking under a tree, actually I was about to get you to become my pageant coach."

"That's not what I meant." Hallee laughed hollowly.

"Yea, I figured." Sirius sighed and leaned back against the tree, putting his arm around her, "I don't know what we're doing. But I do know that I like you, a lot. I don't know if we have to put a label on it. I like you, and I HOPE you like me…"

"I do."

"Good, I don't want this to be a fling. I want this to mean something. But why is it necessary to label everything, so people can analyze it? We know what we have, and that's all."

"Alright. Deal. Now here comes another question." Hallee smiled, she knew this was trouble. Sirius Black was the ultimate playboy in Hogwarts. She's walked in on him with another girl way too many times for her to count. She'd known him for seven years…it was almost as if they had been dating that long, testing the waters with one another….but they WEREN'T dating…they were…not doing anything. They were being whatever they were, not letting a relationship define who they were, but letting themselves define the relationship. Then again, she loved trouble.

"Shoot."

"Want to help me get back at Alice?"

"You mean prank her? Ah, my dear, you speak my language." Sirius kissed her on the neck.

"Brilliant, now here is what we are going to do." Hallee stood up and pulled Sirius to his feet, leading him to the castle.

-

"HALLEE!" Alice screamed from the girl's dorm.

"Oh, that's my cue." Hallee waved goodbye to Sirius, where she had been previously lounging in the common room to walk up the girl's stairs. "You rang?" She opened the door slyly.

"Hallee, please explain to me why you encased all of my belongings in yellow Jell-o?" Alice said testily, poking at her hairbrush on the desk, which jiggled in its new jell-o home.

"Because I thought red would be a bit gory looking." Hallee smiled.

"You're about to be a bit gory looking unless you fix my stuff!"

"None of it is broken, per se" Hallee said innocently.

Alice scooped some jell-o from inside her dresser and threw it at Hallee. It hit her shoulder and slowly slid down, leaving a trail of slime.

"So that's how you want to play it, eh?" Hallee grabbed a handful of the substance and chucked it at Alice, it hit her in the face, "HAH!" Hallee laughed, but no sooner had she opened her mouth than Alice flung Jell-o into it.

"That was good aim." Hallee admitted, "But this Jell-o tastes gross." She proceeded to pelt Alice with all the Jell-o she could find.

"Maybe you should have gone with the red." Alice scolded, chasing Hallee around the room with large amounts of the jiggling snack, and then down the stairs into the common room.

"Ah!" Hallee slipped on a pile of Jell-o, tripping Alice so they fell in a heap.

"Oh…did we miss the jell-o fight?" Sirius smiled down at the girls, reaching his hand out to help them up.

"Yes, I'm truly sorry you missed it." Hallee giggled.

"So am I." Sirius grinned.

"Alright, well we have to change and YOU have to free my belongings of Jell-o so I CAN change." Alice grabbed Hallee's hand and led her up the stairs. As soon as they were back in the dorm Alice made sure the door was closed and the room was empty of people, "So you really like him, then?"

"Of course I like him! Just look at him! He's cute, sweet, kind, funny, RIDICULOUSLY good looking-"

"Alright, so you like him." Alice rolled her eyes, "Now did you talk to him? Ask him what exactly you two were doing?"

"Yea, and he said he didn't want to put a label on it, we have what we have. I dunno, I guess I agree, and I understand why he wouldn't want to be in a relationship."

"Really? Why? Because as far as I can see, he really likes you, and typically when a guy really likes a girl he asks her out."

"Sirius doesn't like commitment. When has he EVER committed to something? He doesn't even show up to quidditch practice most of the time." Hallee sighed and sat on her bed, she would have rested on Alice's bed, which was closer, but it was submerged in a thick rectangle of Jell-o.

"So…does this mean you are both free to go out with other people?"

"I dunno, I guess we're just playing it by ear."

"Oh…well, get rid of this Jell-o?" Alice asked.

"Uh, yea." Hallee waved her wand and it disappeared. She suddenly wasn't too thrilled about this arrangement with Sirius. It had originally sounded sweet and exclusive, kind of a 'mind your own business' kind of thing but now it just seemed like an excuse to get with other girls…but Sirius wouldn't do that….would he?

-

Hallee was sitting in Transfiguration on Monday when a little first year ran into the room to McGonagall and whispered something to her before handing her a note.

"Thank you, John, you may go back to your class. Hallee? Please go to Professor Dumbledore's office, the door should be unlocked." McGonagall said, not looking up from the note.

"Alright." Hallee stood up and headed out the door, well aware that everyone in class was staring at her, wondering what she did to get sent to the Headmaster's office.

-

"You sent a note, professor?" Hallee asked, opening the door nervously.

"Yes. Yes I did. Please sit down, we have much to discuss." Dumbledore gestured to the seat across from him. Hallee sat down and Dumbledore began to speak, "Hallee, is it true that you want to be an auror?"

"Yes." Hallee answered, truthfully.

"You wish to fight against the rising Lord Voldemort?"

"Absolutely, what he is doing is disgusting, and I will fight to stop it." Hallee responded, not sure where he was going.

"You realize that as a muggleborn you will be hated more than some of the others against him?" Dumbledore seemed anxious.

"I realize that…professor, if you don't mind me asking, why am I here?"

"Hallee, allow me to introduce you to the Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore pulled out a piece of parchment, where many people's signatures were scrawled across. "A secret alliance against Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

"Sign me up." Hallee said bluntly. She would take any opportunity to end Voldemort.

"Your friends, Alice, Dorcas, Frank, James, Sirius, Peter and Remus are already members. Each one of them suggested I talk to you on this subject. You really want to do this? Your life will constantly be in peril."

"And all muggles lives will constantly be in peril unless Voldemort is stopped. I didn't hear you say Lily's name, did she say no?" Hallee couldn't imagine Lily saying no to something like this.

"I didn't think to ask her, she wants to be a journalist, correct?"

"Ask her, she'll join. She hates the muggle slaughters as much as if not more than I do."

"Very well then, I'll ask her. Please sign here." Dumbledore flattened out the parchment on his desk and handed Hallee a quill.

-

That night Hallee and Alice were sitting in the dorm alone when Lily walked in. Her eyes were puffy and red and she was clutching a letter.

"Lils what's wrong?" Hallee asked, hopping up from her bed.

"Petunia's getting married." Lily muttered.

"Petunia? You mean your jerky sister who calls us freaks?"

"Hallee!" Alice scolded.

"What? Just making sure it's the right Petunia. Anywho, good for her. Why is this a bad thing?"

"I found out about it from my parents. Apparently it was a bit of a struggle to get me on the guest list."

"So are you going?" Hallee asked.

"Yea, I guess. I don't hate my sister, I just sometimes find her…close minded."

"There's plenty of time to convince her that magic is flipping awesome." Hallee consoled.

"I think that's the problem." Lily confessed, "When I got my letter she was positively depressed when she never received hers."

"Maybe she'll grow out of it." Alice suggested, "You can't hold a grudge forever, and I'm sure Petunia misses her totally awesome little ginger sister."

"Your words. They sting." Lily laughed and rolled her eyes, placing the invitation on her nightstand. Hallee promptly picked it up and read the letter from Mr. and Mrs. Evans, describing the time, place, and description, "It says you can bring a guest…I suppose you just were going to ditch us then." Hallee teased.

"Actually, I was hoping to bring someone else…" Lily blushed.

"OH. You mean the boy that you kissed after the dance…what was his name…the one with the unruly hair and huge ego…ah that's right, JAMES?"

"That was unnecessary." Lily said dryly.

"But true." Alice pushed.

"But true." Confirmed Lily.

So the girls' conversation drifted towards the order of the phoenix. Dumbledore had recruited Lily, and now the trio were working together against Voldemort. They were going to bring him down. Somehow, someway, they would stop him.

-

_Th-th-th-that's all folks! Not really. I'll post another chapter soon! Smellyalata (heh heh NSN)_


	36. Do You Have Plans?

_Sigh. Yes. I am very, very late on updating. But summer has started my friends! Slow updates no longer! YAY!_

_Special thanks to:_

_That-Lady – Thanks oodles for the review! Me forget you guys? IMPOSSIBLE! Anywho, thanks again!_

_HeartlessNobodyNamine – Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like the story!_

_Swiftswallow – me? Offended? Silly silly I have two older siblings, it is almost impossible to offend me! Thanks for your review and here is that new chapter!_

_Elliebaby – you got stuck in that volcano thingy? So did one of my friends and she got to miss like…FOREVER of school! Lucky! Anywho thanks for the review!_

_ – Here's the update M'DEAR ;) thanks for the review!_

_.Moony – .Username. Thanks for the review!_

_LayRay – Thanks for the review! Don't worry I'm staying on the mom's good side!_

_Lady Aleksandra – thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the songs!_

_Patie – yea, Hallee's a muggleborn, and maybe Dumbledore starts to recruit after graduation because of something that happened in the past..(EEK I GAVE TOO MUCH AWAY!) Thanks for your review!_

_Joelle8 – I hope you get your Sirius/Hallee fix with this chapter! I know I did! Thanks for the review!_

_Evershort – I know, moms and sisters, :p. Thanks for your review!_

_Kimmmz – the updates will come sooner, I promise. The truth is I'm just super lazy and sat there eating popcorn and sobbing over The Moulin Rouge instead of writing this chapter…shhhh….Thanks for your review though!_

_JustinneXD – thanks for your review! And who knows what will happen? LOL JK I KNOW WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN MWA HA HA (sorry about that its really early and I'm kind of hyper)_

_Mrs. Rose Malfoy – yea, Hallee has a bit of a temper with those things. We shall see what she does. Thanks for the review!_

_xXxHadesInkspellxXx – you're right, it wasn't that scary, I just love overreacting. And who knows what's gonna happen next ;) thanks for the review!_

_Layla's Lancaster – Thanks for the review!_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would use my time MUCH more wisely**

"Wakeupwakeupwakeup!" Hallee shouted, running around the dormitory. She had taken her blanket and was wearing it tied around her neck like a cape.

"Once you put some clothes on maybe!" Mary giggle-shouted. Hallee was jumping around in a navy bra, red and white striped boxers, and tube socks.

"No way! It's Sunday! No clothes for me!" Hallee was just standing still, but she tossed her cape back to make it billow.

"Are you on crack?" Alice asked, sitting up, her short brown hair sticking up in all directions.

"No, liquid heroin actually. I have a bit of a needle fetish." Hallee shrugged innocently, shoving a pile of chocolate frog wrappers under her bed inconspicuously with her foot.

"I would pay you money to run through the common room like that for five minutes." Lily said with a straight face. However she jumped up when Hallee headed to the door, "Never mind you're on a sugar high. You'd probably actually do it."

"Don't you have quidditch practice today?" Alice asked Dorcas, who was slowly rolling out of bed.

"Yea…in…FOUR HOURS? HALLEE IT'S 4AM! What the hell?"

"What?" Lily turned to look at Hallee, who was braiding bits of ribbon into Mary's hair.

"I got lonely." Hallee looked at everyone sadly.

Alice walked over to the door and opened it, "out, let us sleep."

"Fine, I bet there are more interesting people out there anyway." Hallee tossed back her makeshift cape and jogged down the stairs.

"Yes, the Hogwarts insomniacs are an interesting bunch." Alice mumbled, crawling back into bed.

Hallee looked around the room. It was funny how on a sugar rush everything seemed to vibrate a little. She walked to the couch and jumped on it, surprised to hear a small 'oof' come from under the cushions.

"Hello?" Hallee whispered, crouching down to couch-level.

"urrggg." The couch replied.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to jump on you. It must have hurt."

"uuuuuuuuuuh."

"Yea, but you have to admit you ARE playing it up a bit. I mean you're a couch. THOUSANDS of people must've sat on you-"

"Wait what?" Up from the cushions sat Sirius Black, looking very confused. Hallee fell back into a fit of giggles, "I thought you were a couch" she managed to say.

"Wait-what?" Sirius was looking very dazed. "What am I doing here?"

Hallee started laughing even harder, pointing to his forehead, where written in untidy black scrawl were the words "CAUTION: I SNORE".

"What?" Sirius whined.

"Nothing." Hallee put her hand down and sat on his lap.

"What are you doing up this late?" Sirius asked, adjusting her cape so it draped over her shirtlessness.

"Well you see, I've had a little stash of chocolate frogs hidden in the dorms since summer. I decided tonight would be a good night to eat them all." Hallee said simply, sitting up so the cape fell off her. She and Sirius were the only ones in the common room, and the flames in the fireplace crackled quietly.

"Here, move." Sirius leant her to one side while he pulled off his shirt, leaving him just in pajama pants. He handed the shirt to Hallee, who pulled it on, breathing in his scent.

"We have quidditch practice later today you know. If you show up all tired and out of it James'll have your head."

"James already has a head." Hallee said, not really paying attention, just staring at Sirius's chest, which was pretty muscle-y.

"I can't really argue against that." Sirius sighed, pulling Hallee against him so they were both lying on the couch comfortably.

The rain beat down on the quidditch pitch as James barked orders at the exhausted team, "COME ON KING! FOCUS!" He barked, spewing raindrops everywhere.

Hallee turned to him and gave him such a death glare James quickly turned around and started bullying Dorcas instead.

"JAMES!" Dorcas finally interrupted his rant about how a seeker should always take PERFECT care of their goggles in case of a rain storm, she pushed her bangs which had been previously plastered to her forehead out of her eyes. "We have been at this for hours! It is FREEZING. Can we PLEASE take a break?"

"Yea, I can't even tell the difference between a bludger and a raindrop anymore." Sirius complained, flinching at every cold raindrop that hit his severely bruised body.

"Well does anyone ELSE feel like we should call it a day?" James asked angrily at the rest of the team. Six people on broomsticks and Alice, in the stands, raised their hands.

"Fine, I guess you don't care about beating Hufflepuff in the next match then." James grumbled.

"James, they're HUFFLEPUFF, I think we have a chance." Sirius laughed while the other team mates cheered.

"Never underestimate your enemy!" Shouted James.

Hallee scooted closer to Sirius, "I miss Wood." She whispered.

"I miss ROSE." He whispered back.

"Whatever. Hit the showers." James rolled his eyes and let his weary team fly to the grass.

"LAND! LAND!" Dorcas hit the ground with a thud, and lay there while everyone else mulled about the pitch.

Hallee didn't bother to change, knowing she would get just as drenched and frozen once she reached the castle. Sirius jogged up next to her as she was leaving the pitch, "You seem grumpy." He grinned, slinging an arm over her shoulder.

"You seem free of messages." Hallee retorted, he had discovered the writing on his forehead at a reasonable hour in the morning, and washed it off after a very long tantrum.

"Yes, well, actually I have one more message." He turned to look at Hallee, who had stopped to listen to him.

"Yea?" Hallee started walking again.

"Yea. Do you have plans for the Hogsmeade trip next Saturday?"

It was cold. It was EXTREMELY cold. Fall had turned to winter in no time and snow was falling in thick blankets all over the school.

"Everyone chop chop! Hogsmeade trip today! I expect you all to look fabulous!" Alice stood and walked around the room, waking all the girls up.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Hallee kept her blanket around her as she padded to her dresser and pulled out neon orange tights, faded ripped jeans, a long sleeved white shirt, and a black pea coat.

"So let's see here…Hallee has a date…I have a date…Mary has a date…so that leaves Dorcas and Lily to go frolic in Hogsmeade together." Alice counted the girls off on her fingers as Hallee messed with her hair so it hung interestingly around her face. She reached for her trademark blue eyeliner.

"Actually…" Lily hadn't gotten out of bed, "I'm feeling a little sick, sorry Dorcas but I think I'll stay here."

"That's okay, I'll hang out with Marley."

"Brilliant, our day is planned." Alice clapped and looked at herself in the mirror. She had on dark jeans, a black long sleeved shirt, a black oversized blazer, and a burnt orange scarf.

Hallee walked over to Lily, "You sure you don't want to come?" She was about to put the back of her hand on Lily's forehead but Lily swatted it away, "no, no, I'd just slow you down. I think I need sleep."

Hallee frowned but shrugged and grabbed her pink beanie with the ears sewn on, "Alright, if you feel better find me." And Hallee, Alice, Dorcas, and Mary left the room.

"So…where to?" Hallee asked, walking in time with Sirius.

"I have somewhere in mind." Sirius stopped walking and gestured towards the building the couple was in front of.

"No. no no no. I thought you knew me better than that! I will never step foot it that devil place!" Hallee protested, stomping her foot in the snow and glaring at the pink and fluffy Madame Puddifoot's.

Sirius just smirked, "of course I know you better than that. Follow me." Sirius grabbed her hand and led Hallee around to the back where there was nothing but the back wall and a small window high up.

"We have to get up there." Sirius pointed to the window and pulled out his wand. Waving it once, rungs appeared on the wall, forming a way to the window. "Ladies first." He grinned at Hallee and pushed her up the first rung. Hallee noticed the slight squeeze he gave her butt, but ignored it…she had kind of liked it….

Hallee pushed open the window and crawled inside. She was in a very low-ceilinged attic. SO low-ceilinged she had to crawl to get anywhere.

"Sirius, why are we up here?" Hallee asked, looking around.

"You'll see." Sirius gave another smirk and led the way, crawling so they were in the middle of the room, where you could see below through small slats in the wood. They were right over Madame Puddifoot's. Hallee could look down and see the tops of lover's heads, and if the wood wasn't there, she could reach out and touch that cupid's wing.

"THIS is the reason we are here." Sirius reached into his coat and pulled out a large bucket. How he had hidden that in his jacket, Hallee will never know.

"WHAT is that?" Hallee asked, wrinkling her nose at the nasty smell it was giving off.

"Oh, just your average bucket of frog spawn." Sirius said with nonchalance. Now help me find a disgusting and unsuspecting couple."

Hallee grinned, realizing the plan, and started peeking through the slats.

"Oi! Ugh! Gross!" Hallee turned to look at Sirius, who was watching down at a particular slat with great distaste.

"What? Who?" Hallee asked, crawling over.

"Take a look for yourself."

Hallee looked down and almost gagged. The sandy blond head of Amos Diggory was currently frenching the chestnut brown one of Celia. "Hand me that bucket."

"With pleasure." Sirius slid the bucket to Hallee, who positioned herself over the slat and waved her wand a bit to make it larger. She then tipped the bucket slightly so a large clump of greenish goop fell down to the shop.

It was as if the whole thing was in slow motion. The goop was closer to Celia, so it hit her first, landing on the center of her head and splattering on Amos's face.

"EEEEK!" Celia screamed and looked upwards for the culprit. All she saw, however, was a very confused cherub who began checking his bucket of pink confetti for wayward frog spawn.

"You!" She pointed at the cherub, "This is a NEW dress! Now look! It's RUINED!" Hallee was surprised to hear it was a dress, it looked more like a tube top pulled down. She was still trying to figure out how she didn't have frostbite when Sirius tapped her shoulder. "Bracey! Brilliant work! Really, I'm proud." He pecked her cheek and Hallee's stomach did back flips at his gesture. "AND I've found another couple." Sirius pointed to a redhead and a messy-haired brunette at the table next to Amos and Celia, who were both trying not to laugh at the shrieking girl.

"WAIT! That's…That's Lily and James! But Lily was sick! And…she LIED!" Hallee stared at the two and noted how they were holding hands over the table.

"You didn't know they were going out?" Sirius looked at Hallee confusedly. "James hasn't shut up about it since last quidditch practice when she asked him out."

Hallee growled. How could she not know about this? How could Lily hide this? At least she had some awesome blackmail though….But WHY would they go to THIS devil place?

"Wow I bet you're steamed. I bet you just want to pour frog spawn all over them." Sirius waved the bucket in front of Hallee tantalizingly.

"No way am I letting you ruin this." Hallee decided, after eyeing the bucket for quite some time. "I have wanted them to get together FOREVER and now they are and…"

"But just picture it." Sirius interrupted, still waving the bucket.

Hallee imagined Lily's shocked look as James got a face full of frog spawn and tried to hold back a smile. "Well…it WOULD be hilarious…" Then she imagined Lily's furious look as she maimed Hallee in ways unspeakable with magic for breaking up her date. "But HELL no."

"Pleaassseee" Sirius gave her big puppy dog eyes but Hallee just shook her head, immune to such cuteness.

Sirius got a wicked smile and shrugged before starting to pour the spawn himself. Seeing what he was doing, Hallee launched herself at him and grabbed the bucket, keeping it far away from Lily and her wand of doom.

"Babe, I didn't think we'd be in this position until at least the third date." Hallee blushed as she realized that she was straddling Sirius, and moved to get off him. Instead he grabbed her wrist and flipped over so she was lying down on her back and he was on his forearms over her. "But I'm not complaining." He kissed her hard, and she responded by running her tongue along his lips, which he eagerly parted. While their tongues were almost moving of their own accord, Hallee was removing her jacket as Sirius was removing his.

It was by the time both shirts were off and Sirius was kneading…places…that Hallee backed away, "Sirius…I'm not…that is to say…I haven't exactly…well…."

"I get it love." Sirius sighed, straightening up and removing his hands.

"It's not that it wasn't FUN." Hallee blushed a little at Sirius's smirk, "But I don't think I'm ready for that."

"You don't have to be." Sirius shrugged, "From now on we move at your pace, not mine."

Hallee managed to hide her sigh of relief.

"Because when the time comes, I want you to only focus on how awesome I am." Between sputtering Hallee managed to punch Sirius on the shoulder. "Come on. I think we've tortured enough people for one day." She grabbed her shirt and put it on.

"Let's play a game." Hallee said, taking a long sip of butterbeer she looked around the Three Broomsticks with interest.

"Alright, what'll we play?"

"Erm…" Hallee thought, "Here, see that table over there?" Hallee pointed to a table where three witches and two wizards sat. Two of the witches were twins and were sitting next to a muscular wizard. All three were sitting across from a witch in a VERY revealing dress clinging to a sleazy looking wizard. "Let's try to make up a story about them."

"What do you mean?"

"Here, I'll show you." Hallee gestured with her head to the muscular man, "The muscle man likes the taller twin, but he and the shorter twin are together."

Sirius nodded and smiled, getting the idea, "And the shorter twin LOVES muscle man, as does the taller twin."

"Meanwhile the slutty girl is sleeping with the muscle guy in secret because…"

"…she and the sleazy guy are fuck buddies and he pays her to be his prostitute!" Sirius said, rather loudly. "ALL the girls are his prostitutes!"

"Sirius! Shh!" Hallee looked nervously at the table, where they had all turned to look at Sirius questioningly. "He's a writer." Hallee lied to the table, "He blurts out plots sometimes. Sorry." When they turned away both Hallee and Sirius started laughing.

"That's some love triangle you made there." Hallee said, once they were done cracking up, "It was pretty complicated."

Sirius frowned, "I don't like complications…they're too…complicated."

"Thanks for those words of wisdom Confucius." Hallee rolled her eyes and took another sip of butterbeer.

"So are you going to harass Lily forever about her date with Jamsey-poo?" Sirius asked, changing the subject.

"Of course I am. Who do you think I am, someone who respects other people's privacy?" They both laughed.

_So now that I'm done being a lazy jerk face I'm back to writing and the updates are going to be coming MUCH faster, count on it! The story is ALMOST at its end (Now that I've said it I'm going to decide to add more chapters, just watch me)! But the climax is soon (LOL THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!) Sorry, its 4 am…_


	37. That is to say, I love you

_See how fast this update was? Less than a 24 hour waiting period! Am I good or am I good? Anyway, the entire time I was listening to this chapter I was listening to 'Can't Stand It' from Never Shout Never. If you haven't heard that song I suggest you look it up and listen. Even though it isn't their song, I feel like it describes Hallee and Sirius's relationship pretty well. ANYWAYS thanks to my beautiful reviewers:_

_Another Witty Ninja – YOUR NAME IS TOO COOL FOR SCHOOL! And yea, a sequel will PROBABLY happen after this is over…just a little probably 10 chapter thing on life after Hogwarts…I don't know…I'm probably going to make a poll or something…who knows…_

_Evershort – THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW!_

_ – Don't worry, there may be a sequel in the mix, and the end is still a couple chapters away ;) thanks for your review!_

_Swiftswallow – sex jokes? MY FAVORITE! Anyways….thanks for your review!_

_Joelle8 – Thanks for your review!_

_xXxHadesInkspellxXx – Thanks for your review! Yea, death threats usually work on me…Though I can't figure out why…;) _

_Kimmmz – Thanks for your review! Don't worry, sequel possibility along the road_

_Elliebaby – thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked the date!_

_Ladeeda – Thanks for the review!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs in this chapter, OR Harry Potter. I barely own this laptop. **

"Alright class, now that I have assigned you your partners, commence working on the potion on the board. When the class is over submit a sample for grading." Slughorn tapped the board with his wand and specific instructions appeared. He walked over to his desk and began feasting on candied pineapple.

"Why the hell would Sughorn put US together?" Sirius grinned at Hallee, his potions partner.

"Tut tut, so naïve." Hallee grinned, shaking her head and reaching for the ingredients of the potion.

"What are you doing Wednesday after classes?" Sirius asked, as he started cutting up some weird purple root that was pulsing a little.

"The usual, you?" Hallee asked, eyeing the root with suspicion.

"I was hoping to meet you at the astronomy tower? Right after classes end?" Sirius finished slicing the root and moved on to squishing various berries as Hallee tended to the cauldron.

"Sounds like a plan." Hallee slid in the purple root and it hissed as it met the boiling water. Suddenly James walked into the class late and marched to Hallee and Sirius's desk, "Phoenix meeting, Friday night, mandatory." He said in such a low whisper they barely heard him. He walked innocently to his lab partner, Remus, and began working on the potion.

"I'm sorry, the ASTRONOMY TOWER?" Sirius and Hallee turned around to see Lily glaring at the two. "You realize that as a prefect I can give you both detentions for sneaking up there."

"Fine. Do it." Sirius grinned, remembering his and Hallee's last detention together.

"OR," Hallee cut between the two, "I could just divulge the supreme blackmail I have on miss Lily-kins, and she would be too busy fighting off an angry fan club for her to give us a detention, or even glare at us disapprovingly."

Lily squinted her eyes and leaned closer to Hallee, "What do you know?"

"Oh nothing…just that you and a certain quidditch keeper are QUITE friendly."

Lily looked at both Hallee and Sirius with suspicion, and then relief, "Well go ahead, tell the world, I was going to later anyway."

"What? I thought you would me horribly embarrassed to shout your relationship with that 'toe-rag' to the heavens." Hallee looked at Lily and cocked an eyebrow.

"Well I figure people will see us together anyway…and he's really sweet…and a BLOODY good kisser." She blushed as red as her hair and looked down while Sirius started laughing.

"P-p-prongs mate!" Sirius doubled over, "How long have you been snogging the brains out of our little miss Evans?"

James, to his credit, blushed as well and mumbled something like "Shut up Padfoot." Before going back to potion making.

It was still light out, but classes were over when Sirius and Hallee met at the tower.

"Hey." Sirius hugged her and grabbed her hand, leading her so they could both look out over the grounds.

"Hey. How were classes?"

"Boring without you." He nuzzled her neck and she giggled, pulling his face to hers so she could kiss him on the mouth. Sirius pulled away and looked at her hard, thinking. "You're pretty." He said after a while.

"Sirius, I already lo…like you." Hallee rolled her eyes and hopped Sirius hadn't heard her slip up. "You don't have to call me things to get me to kiss you."

"I'm not just calling you things." Sirius pulled Hallee even closer and kissed her forehead. "I have something to tell you."

"Yea?" Hallee looked into his dark grey eyes, which were clouded over in thought. A small crease had formed between his eyebrows.

"I think I…that is to say…I really…well…"

Halle cut him off, "Sirius, I love you." They stared at each other for a while, until he leaned down and kissed her, "Me too."

They kissed for a while after that, Hallee leaning against a wall while Sirius's hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. Then it was Hallee's turn to pull away.

"You do?" She knew about his issues with commitment. She herself was scared to give what they had together a title, first because 'girlfriend and boyfriend' seemed so trivial and immature, and also because of the pressure it would put on Sirius to stay and commit.

"Yea, I've loved you for a long time."

Hallee couldn't stop smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Yea? Well here's some news for you: I've known I loved you since first and second year-"

"We all knew that." Sirius laughed.

"What? Are you serious?" Hallee blushed, thinking how hard she had tried to hide her infatuation with the tall dark-haired male.

"Yes, actually I am." Sirius and Hallee burst into laughter. "But you wouldn't rather say...Bill Kaulitz…love you instead?" Sirius looked at her nervously, thinking back to the times where Hallee would openly declare her love for the singer.

"Sirius, Bill Kaulitz is highly overrated. He is not nearly as good looking as you. And I can't say if he's funnier or nicer because I've never met him…but he doesn't even speak English. I'd rather be with you any day."

"Well fine then, if today counts as any day…" Sirius waggled his eyebrows.

"I wouldn't want to be a liar." Hallee giggled, kissing him once more.

"Lemon drop." Sirius said to the gargoyle guarding Dumbleodre's office. It jumped aside and he grabbed Hallee's hand, leading her up the stairs. "we're here. Sorry we're late, we got…distracted." Everyone looked at Hallee's mussed hair and heard Sirius's rapid breathing and rolled their eyes.

"Good. We are all here." Dumbleore smiled, oblivious to the awkward Hallee and Sirius situation. First order of business, everyone greet the people around you." Hallee looked around, The marauders were there, so were Lily, Dorcas, Frank and Alice. Some adults she had never seen before were there, and two Hufflepuffs. Not exactly the 'Army' she had been hoping to see rise against the 'Dark Lord'.

Hallee waved at Alice and Lily and they rolled their eyes at her but smiled. Hallee noticed that James was standing with his hand around Lily's hip, and she bit back a grin.

"Fantastic." Dumbledore said, once everyone had nodded at everyone else, "Now you are all members of the Order of the Phoenix, and as such you all have equal say in what goes on here. It is with this in mind that I divulge facts gathered by certain spies about Lord Voldemort." At this name a few people flinched but no one hissed or cowered like others did.

"We have word that he is planning an attack in a local muggle town. Probably just trying to stir some fear, but I feel this would be the ideal place to stop him. He hasn't gathered many followers, but more flock to him daily. I believe that we should launch a counter attack, stop him before he does any damage to the town or the muggles residing in it."

"Hear hear!" Shouted a tall man with a deep voice.

"Thank you, Kingsley." Dumbledore nodded to the man. "I feel like a fool dragging seventh years into a battle…but with such few people available you are some of the best we have. You only have to fight if you want to, no one will hold it against you if you decide not to fight."

Hallee heard a low growl from Sirius that alerted her that HE would hold something against the cowards that didn't stand up and fight.

"All who will be joining me in the battle, raise your wands!" Dubledore announced as he raised his own.

Kingsley was the first to raise his, shouting, "Hear Hear!"

The rest of the adults did the same, followed by the marauders, Alice, Frank, Lily, the two Hufflepuffs, and Hallee, "Hear Hear!"

Sirius looked down and Hallee, his wand still raised. "What?"

"I said, 'Hear Hear!' as in, 'Let's go kill this ass hole!'" Hallee clarified.

"Yea, no. I heard what you said…no. You're not allowed."

"What?" Hallee's blood boiled, "Who put you in charge of my life?"

"Look, it's not me trying to control you, it's just that you're a girl, and-"

"Girls can't do anything? Is that it?" Hallee raised an eyebrow and sent him her best 'you will die unless you shut up' look.

"No! That's not it! But…you know. Girls just aren't as strong as guys…and the majority of death eaters are blokes…so…" Sirius was looking meek now and awkwardly scratched the back of his head and shrugged.

"Oh shut up, I'm a big girl now, Sirius, I can take care of myself." People were still chanting 'Hear Hear!' and 'Down with Voldemort!' so no one was listening in on their conversation.

"I know. But I just got you…and I don't want to lose you."

"I'd sigh and cry into your arms if you weren't being such an overprotective git." Hallee mused, but kissed him on the cheek, "I'm going, that's that. No arguments, you got it?"

"Yes m'am." Sirius looked sad, but resigned to her fate.

"AAND MEADOWS HAS THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Lea announced to the crowd.

Dorcas flew down to the bottom of the pitch, clutching the snitch firmly in her fist, that was raised in the air.

"Gryffindor has won their first match of the season against Hufflepuff! Better luck next time Hufflepuff! What's this? Miss Evans seems to be leading the crowd of happy Gryffindors onto the pitch! Maybe she is going to congratulate her roommates Dorcas and Hallee! What? No my friends! Instead she has done something that is making hell freeze over! That's right, she is KISSING James Potter!" McGonagall seemed to stunned at this to reprimand Leah for using the announcer for something like this.

Hallee turned around and sure enough, Lily and James were embraced in a VERY passionate kiss. People had formed a circle around them and were cheering enthusiastically. Many of James's friends patted his back.

They broke apart and James looked at Lily with a goofy grin on his face, "Lily Evans, will you go out with me? Not in secret this time?"

She was grinning in the same goofy way and said, "Of course." Before almost everyone on the pitch but the Slytherins cheered.

"Oh my god that was so romantic." Alice muttered to Frank, who, seizing the opportunity, grabbed Alice and twirled her around and leaned over her, holding her back with his forearm and kissed her.

"Wow, that took skill." Sirius appraised Frank's moves.

"I know, I'm kind of blown away." Hallee muttered.

"Well…I bet we could show them a thing or two." Sirius grinned and waggled his eyebrows and Hallee slid her arms around his neck and started kissing him. They were both smiling into the kiss and with some help from Sirius her legs were soon wrapped around his waist.

Hallee pulled away, gasping for breath, "I think we showed them." She said, a little dizzily. Sirius helped her down and kissed her a bit slower than they had been doing before.

Hallee grinned into Sirius's kiss and grabbed his hand. They ran together off the pitch and towards the school, but instead of going inside they leaned against one of the walls and sat in the grass. Everyone was still at the pitch so they were alone. Hallee reached into one of her pockets and pulled out her ipod "Do you take that everywhere?" Sirius asked.

"Just about." Hallee muttered, sticking one of the earbuds into his ear and the other into hers. She put it on shuffle and smiled while playing with his hand as the song 'Can't Stand It' by Never Shout Never came on. She tapped her foot to the rhythm and Sirius leaned his head on her shoulder and reached his free hand around her shoulders.

The song changed and 'Chasing Cars' came on. Hallee grinned at the memory of the dance, when she and Sirius had danced together.

"I remember this song!" Sirius shouted.

"So do I." Hallee answered.

"I like it."

"Me too."

The couple slid down so they were laying in the grass rather than leaning against the castle. Hallee's head was on Sirius's arm and their feet were touching. Sirius pointed to a cloud in the sky, "That one looks like a really pissed McGonagall."

Hallee turned her head to the side and smirked. It did. "If that's McGonagall then that's Slughorn." Hallee pointed to an almost circular cloud in the distance. Both she and Sirius collapsed into a fit of laughter.

"This could be our song, you know." Sirius said after a while.

"I think I'd like that." Hallee sighed.

_So…..did you listen to the song? Huh? What do you think? Why don't you tell me in a review? That would be spectacular! Oh, btw, I got an inkpop account…if you're interested in non-fanfiction check that out the link's on my profile (Shamelessly plugging….) I don't have any stories up yet, just some poems, but I'm working on that issue! (It's not really an issue, why did I just call that an issue? The world will never know…)_


	38. Preparations

_Really short chapter here, I could have made it longer but I didn't want the battle to be in this chapter, so it's not. I'm sorry this chapter is so rushed…There were just a couple things that had to happen and when I tried to string them together it didn't turn out all flowy like I had wanted. Thank you to all my lurvely reviewers:_

_EchoraNight – (A lot of people think that Dippet was the headmaster, but if Dumbledore was headmaster from 1970 until his untimely demise, and the Marauders were in Hogwarts mid to late seventies, than Dumbledore would be headmaster. Thanks for your review!)_

_Nyxera, (Thanks!), (yea, it's Snow Patrol, and thanks for your review!)_

_Kimmmz (thanks!)_

_xXxHadesInkspellxXx (Well then, feeling rebellious? Fine! I never finished the book Inkspell! Suck on THAT!...oh, and thanks for your review)_

_Another witty ninja (Thanks for your review, and don't worry, it was semi-coherent!) _

_Evershort – (thanks for your review!)_

_Joelle8 (thanks for your review!)_

_LayRay (thanks for your review!)_

_That-Lady (Two and a half weeks? Sucks to be you! Anyways thanks for the review!)_

"Stupefy!" Hallee shouted and the witch she had been practicing on stiffened up and fell to the floor.

A set of strong hands moved around her waist and a deep voice said "You're cute when you're worked up."

"I thought you didn't want me to be part of this attack." Hallee said back. Every day the seventh years in the Order had training sessions with the older members. Today a wizard who seemed about thirty was the teacher, and he was reviewing the basic spells.

Sirius let go of Hallee and took the traditional dueling stance, facing her, "Of course I don't want you to be part of it. What if you get hurt?"

Hallee rolled her eyes and sent a silent spell over to Sirius, who dodged it so it hit a lamp instead, which exploded. "What if I got hurt?" Hallee asked. "Either I die or they patch me up in Saint Mungos. Probably the later, because I'm fucking awesome at this dueling stuff."

Sirius sighed and sent a nonverbal spell back, which Hallee blocked. "You're good…but you're not perfect."

"I don't have to be. Look, my goal is to take down as many death eaters down as I can. If I go in the process, at least I took more of them than they took of us." Hallee realized she had said the wrong thing when Sirius put away his wand. He walked towards her and enveloped her in a hug, "You're worth more than a thousand of those guys."

"Shut up." Hallee muttered, blushing. Sirius just hummed and started rubbing circles in her back.

"I will when you decide not to fight with us."

"Why are you so against this? I've dueled you so many times in our seven years here, and usually I win."

"Because I know how dark wizards operate. You don't." Sirius mumbled in her ear. "I grew up with them. They don't take mercy on you because you're a cute little girl…they might even hurt you more for that." Sirius hugged her closer.

"It's for the greater good." Hallee sighed, "Lily and Alice are doing this. Frank and James don't seem to mind."

"You don't room with them. It's a constant stream of how worried they are. It's a guy's responsibility to take care of his girl-"

"I'm sorry." Hallee pulled away from Sirius, "HIS girl? No. I am not property. I am my own person. I can make my own decisions."

Sirius rubbed his temples and groaned, "Fine. I'll let you fight-"

"I would have been fighting anyway so technically you're just accepting my fate."

"Right." Sirius groaned again, "You fight…but I have to be by you the entire time. Deal?"

"Is that as much leeway as I'm going to get?" Hallee raised an eyebrow.

"Yea, pretty much."

"Fine. Deal." Hallee sighed.

"Brilliant. Back to the duel then?" Sirius got in dueling stance and Hallee obliged.

Tomorrow was the first day of winter break. It was supposed to be the day the Order of the Phoenix started their plan. It was ten o'clock at night, and Hallee and Sirius were in the room of requirement, lying together on a couch, watching a fireplace crackle.

"Hey Hallee?"

"Yea?" Hallee turned and saw that he had been staring at her, rather than the fire.

"Why are you so insistent on fighting with us tomorrow?"

"Not this again!" Hallee groaned, "I thought we had reached an agreement!"

"We had, I'm just curious as to why you REALLY want to fight against him. I've given you plenty of opportunities to say no."

"Because…I don't think anyone should have to live in fear of anything else…no one should be forced to do something…and no one should be hated just because of who their parents are." Hallee explained, thinking about it. "Why do YOU want to fight tomorrow?"

"I grew up with dark wizards Hallee, I know how fucked up they can be…they only want to hurt, and when they hurt others they feel good. I don't want them to hurt you." Sirius grabbed her hand.

"Then don't let them." Hallee smiled playfully.

"Don't worry, I won't." Hallee leaned her head on his shoulder, and he held her protectively, watching the fire, and occasionally stealing glances at the beautiful girl in his arms.

"I don't want you to do this." Sirius said quietly.

"It's for the greater good. This could actually stop Voldemort. And other people, including you, would be there." Hallee mumbled.

"I don't think I could live without you." Sirius kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Stop. Don't ever say that." Hallee turned stern, and pulled away from him, "Your life is more important to me than anything. I love you, and god damn it if I die and you live, and then from wherever the hell I am after that find out you killed yourself, I will not forgive you. You have to promise me that if something bad happens, if the plan goes wrong, you'll move on." Hallee looked into his eyes, "Promise me."

"I promise." Sirius kissed her again, "If you promise to fight for your life just as hard as I will."

"I promise." Hallee held his hand tightly.

"I don't think I could bare it if this was our last night here." Sirius said remorsefully to the fireplace.

"Then let's not waste it." Hallee looked at Sirius meaningfully.

"Wait…what?" Sirius looked at her, and she cocked an eyebrow and ran her hand along his thigh.

"A-are you sure?" Sirius looked at Hallee, "With me? Right now? It's your choice, not mine."

"Sirius, I love you." Hallee leaned forward and kissed him slowly, and Sirius wrapped his strong arms around her protectively. She drew her tongue along his lips and he opened them, letting her make the choices on how far they went. Hallee payed particular attention to his lower lip, and he let out a low moan before he pressed her down so she was laying face up on the couch and in between kisses he began to mutter charms that Hallee had learned in the awkward 'Wizard Health' one month course back in fifth year.

Hallee woke up and yawned, realizing that it must be morning already. Memories came flooding back of last night and she smiled to herself, and turned over on the couch to come face to face with Sirius Black, his arm draped lazily over her waist. She smiled at his sleeping form and moved his arm off of her, before she crawled off and began collecting her clothes from the floor that had been hastily discarded the night before.

Hallee was just pulling on her t-shirt when she heard a grumble from Sirius, behind her. "Wakey wakey." Hallee sing songed. She pulled up her jeans and sat on the floor to tie on her shoes.

"Can we just stay here all day?" Sirius asked. Hallee laughed at his face, which was partially smushed into the couch.

"As lovely as that would be…today is the day Voldemort is supposed to…"

"Oh…" Sirius sat up and ran a hand through his hair. "You know…you can still change your mind."

"And you could shut up and stop being over protective." Hallee pulled on her hoodie.

"I COULD…but I won't, not until the battle is over." Sirius stood and started getting dressed also.

Hallee rolled her eyes and led Sirius out of the room.

_Well this chapter was…interesting…the next chapter isn't written yet because of my laziness so it may be at least two days until it is uploaded…tell me your thoughts! _


	39. Blood In The Snow

_Hey, so here's the new chapter…I felt really out of place writing it because I was really happy when I was writing it and this chapter is kind of serious…my crush asked me to see the Avatar movie with him on its premier…JUST him :D, and we're going in costume (He's Sokka and I'm Sukki) Life is good…ANYWAY thanks to my delectable reviewers:_

_Evershort – thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I might do a one shot of the wizard health class…just a little romance/humor thing for Hallee and Sirius, maybe, who knows?_

_Holly – thanks so much for your review! Hallee is actually based off of one of my best friends, who has a GIGANTIC crush on Sirius Black. She doesn't know I write fan fiction though, even though sometimes we read fan fiction together :p _

_Swiftswallow – okay, your comparison to Neville made me laugh for like…three minutes…I couldn't get him setting some poor girl on fire out of my head. I shouldn't laugh at that…ANYWAY thanks for your review!_

_SweetieCherrie – Thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked the story!_

_xXxHadesInkspellxXx – thanks for your review! SIX TIMES? Holy shark bandanas! Thanks!_

_That-Lady – thanks for your review, I'm glad you liked the chapter!_

_Nyxera – thanks for your review!_

_Anjalit2624 – Don't worry, or should you worry? WHO KNOWS? Oh, right, I do :D Thanks for your review!_

_Kimmmz – Thanks for your review! And I know, I feel the whole thing was kind of rushed also, and I get why you feel that way. I guess the reason I felt it wasn't totally pushing the envelope too far with the whole 'I'd die without you' thing is that one of Sirius's main characteristics is loyalty. Once he gets over his initial fear of commitment all that's left is his loyalty to the person. I think-actually I know because of the books, Sirius was distraught when James was killed. And so Sirius gets attached to people as well. If Hallee and Sirius were friends for so long he was probably already feeling the same way…at least that's how I saw it, I can see the whole unbearable mushiness in it though, xp_

_EllieBaby – maybe she dies, maybe she won't…I wouldn't kill Sirius though, because I'm trying to make the story as cannon as possible…or am I? Thanks for your review!_

_LayRay – yes, it should be :D, thanks for your review!_

_Joelle8 – Thanks for your review!_

_*WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GORE (Not too much, but you know, enough gore for a wizard battle)._

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter, thank you for inquiring however**

Snow was falling as Hallee, Sirius, Peter, Alice, Frank, James, and Lily walked together down a muggle street. Christmas lights and wreaths were draped over every surface imaginable, and a giant inflatable snowman was waving merrily from the yard of a store.

"Oh dear, Christmas threw up." Hallee muttered to Sirius, who stifled a laugh.

"Be serious you two!" Lily scolded.

"But I already am Sirius." Sirius frowned, confused. It was Hallee's turn to giggle.

"Besides Lils, we're just happy carolers walking down the street." Hallee was right. Partially. The group was pretending to be innocent carolers, that is until they had to spring into action at the sight of Voldemort.

"That reminds me." Lily sent a glare Hallee's way, "You didn't come back to the dorm last night."

James wolf-whistled but Lily hit him on the back of the head, "This is not okay! We are having a serious talk tonight! And I am referencing BOTH 'Sirius' AND 'serious'."

"You're such a mom." Hallee rolled her eyes.

The group passed Remus and Dorcas, who were talking outside a small café, and several of the older members of the Order window shopping or talking on cell phones. They had been divided into two divisions. Division one was in charge of holding off the Death Eaters and Voldemort, while division two was in charge of keeping the muggles safe and unaware.

Most of the adults, James, Sirius, Hallee, Alice, Frank and Dorcas were in division one (Hallee was pretty sure the seventh years in division one were only there because they were rubbish at memory charms), while Peter, Remus, Lily, the two Hufflepuffs, and the rest of the adults were in division two.

Hallee's heart was racing. It was as if she was playing hide and seek back when she was little…only a bit more than her 'never been found' record was at stake. At any moment the white skies could turn black with smoke and screams would replace the sounds of 'Holly Jolly Christmas'. She found herself wishing that Dumbledore's spy had been wrong and Voldemort hadn't been planning to attack the muggle town. Maybe he had realized the error of his ways…maybe he was praying in a church somewhere far away…Hallee bit back a harsh laugh, as if.

Sirius reached over and grabbed Hallee's hand, rubbing circles into it with his thumb. Hallee couldn't tell what about that gesture did it, but she immediately felt calmer and she leant her head on Sirius's shoulder…well his arm, actually, she wasn't that tall.

Holly Jolly Christmas had changed to Jingle Bells sometime back, and Hallee started humming along, getting more and more at ease. It was probably around six in the afternoon…Hallee checked the skies…that couldn't be right. If it was only six, why were the skies so dark?

That was when she heard the first scream.

"Death Eaters." Sirius grumbled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wand. Hallee did the same. The darkness seemed to be growing by the second, "Sirius, where are they? I can't see anything!"

Another shriek and a flash of green light made Hallee jump, "That wasn't a killing curse…that was someone from our side." Lily mumbled. Their little pack had grouped tighter into a circle, everyone facing outwards with their wands drawn.

"Division two…go scout for muggles!" Kingsley yelled as he ran by, towards a particularly dark area.

Lily gave James a fleeting kiss before turning and running with Peter to find and protect the muggles.

A sudden jet of green light – definitely a killing curse this time, shot through their group, but everyone ducked in time.

"Little wizards, eh? And a teeny witch, too? How cute." The man who had shot the curse didn't look like he thought it was very cute at all, and shot another curse. James stepped up and sent a counter curse and soon the two were dueling furiously. If you looked at them for two long the darkness took over and they just looked like flashing and streaking lights dancing in inky blackness.

Hallee tore her eyes away from the enticing light dance and noticed that he wasn't the only Death Eater they had to be worried about. It was as if they were melting in from the darkness, and there was an endless amount of them.

Alice and Frank split ways and each took on a Death Eater. Hallee gave Sirius's hand a final squeeze before running off to battle one and she saw Sirius sprint to a dark figure, wand drawn. All the Death Eaters wore long black cloaks with the hoods pulled up, their faces were hidden by luminous silver masks, shaped like skulls. The eye sockets of the masks were black, but seemed to glow with an eerie light…or lack thereof.

The Death Eater facing Hallee was large and bumbling…which would have been a relief had he not been just firing curses in all directions, barely taking a breath in between each one.

"Stupefy!" Hallee shouted, hoping to stun him. She wasn't ready to kill. She narrowly missed his ear and ducked to dodge a purple spell.

"Confringo!" He yelled, aiming at her. "Confringo! Confringo! Confringo!" It seemed to be his favorite spell. Hallee was tired of dancing around like a monkey dodging his curses. "Expelliarmus!" She shouted and the dumb wizard's wand flew into her hand. She quickly snapped it and threw the remains to the floor, cringing at what Ollivander would think of her if he ever found out. She looked around her quickly, fires were burning, the snow was still falling…or was it ash now? She saw Lily and Remus ushering a terrified muggle family away from the fires, and James and Dorcas were battling Death Eaters…Alice and Frank were ganging up on one of them…Peter scurried by followed by the two Hufflepuffs…where was Sirius?

The wizard she had been dueling looked awestruck that she had snapped his wand and ran quickly back into the darkness, but not before Hallee was met by two more wizards, these ones seeming much less stupid. "What a pretty little witchy." One of them crooned. Hallee got goosebumps down her back just at the sound of his voice.

"Stupefy!" Hallee shouted pointing her wand at the one who had spoke. He waved his wand lazily and her curse dissipated.

"What a cute little witch, doesn't want to hurt us now, does she?" The other one said. Hallee could hear his grin through his voice and her heart began to beat faster, if that was possible. She was breaking out into cold sweats even though it was still snowing. Her hair was falling out of the bun she had lazily put it in that morning, and the edges of her unbuttoned red coat were singed. She looked around again, still no Sirius. Where was he? Was he on the next street? Was he alright?

"Petrificus Totalus!" Hallee's hand wavered, but she sent the spell anyway and it hit one of the wizards who had been too busy taunting her to notice square in the chest.

"You little bitch!" The other wizard roared, raising his wand, "Avada Kedavra!" He aimed square at her chest. Hallee saw the green light coming at her. In an odd way, it looked beautiful. She couldn't move if she had wanted to…it was moving too fast and she was shocked.

Something heavy jumped onto her chest and pushed her into the snow, so the curse whizzed harmlessly over her head. She looked up and saw a large shaggy black dog standing over her. It licked her face and turned to growl at the death eater. "The-the-the grim!" He shouted, "The grim!" He ran off into the darkness and Hallee could have sworn she heard the mutt chuckle. She scratched behind its ears and stood up, "Good boy." She muttered. The dog bounded off and Hallee glanced down at the frozen body of the Death Eater before running after the dog. If he saved her life she could at least return the favor and send it off with the muggles.

Suddenly she stopped. The dog had stopped and stood on its hind legs, and then transformed. Yea, that's right, you read correctly. It TRANSFORMED. Into a boy about seventeen or eighteen years old. "Sirius?" Hallee asked, squinting after the figure. It turned back and cringed at being caught, but ran over none the less.

"Youre a dog?" Hallee asked, she wasn't sure why she was freaking out about this…but she was. She turned around and saw a Death Eater coming her way so she quickly cursed him before turning back to her boyf…to her whatever the hell he was.

"Well…yes" Sirius said sheepishly. He had begun to duel another Death Eater, but he was obviously more skilled and could talk at the same time.

"You're a dog!" Hallee said again, a little more high-pitched than the time before. She turned and started battling a Death Eater next to Sirius.

"Yes love, I believe that was established." Sirius grunted as he dodged a hex sent his way. Sirius's eyebrow twitched and he muttered something along the lines of 'you dirty bastard' before sending a barrage of curses the poor Death Eater's way.

"But you're a fucking dog!" Hallee's cry was shrill. She sent a final stunning curse at her Death Eater and he fell face first into the snow. Sirius didn't answer this time, he just continued his duel.

"Why?" Hallee asked, deciding to stop stating that he was an animal, and get to the facts.

"For Remus of course." Sirius sent a stunning spell and grinned as his Death Eater fell to the snow, "All the Marauders are…special like that."

"Why were you a dog just now?" Hallee asked, turning her attention to a new Death Eater who had been trying to sneak up on her from behind.

"Had to escape from Bellatrix…" Sirius sent a hex at Hallee's death eater and she fell to the ground. "She's got bloody good aim." Sirius gestured to a nasty burn mark on his left bicep.

"Oh my fucking god." Hallee face-palmed.

"Yea, she's scary." Sirius admitted.

"No, I mean you're a fucking DOG!" Hallee shouted.

"Hallee…" Sirius groaned as he was assaulted by yet another Death Eater, "I don't think this is the time."

"Fine." Hallee blew some hair out of her eyes and turned to another Death Eater, who happened to be the poor soul to receive her angry and confused wrath.

Hallee looked around again once she had finished with that Death Eater. The snow was dotted with unconscious bodies, and red. A lot of red. Blood was in the snow. It had gotten lighter, and Hallee guessed that they had fought through the night, into the early hours of the morning.

"There's that pretty little witchy." Hallee heard the voice behind her and turned around. It was one of the two wizards she had first faced.

"Who the hell would revive YOU?" Hallee asked.

"Ah, the Dark Lord has arrived." Hallee heard the glee in his voice. It made her want to vomit.

"Let's play a game, hmm?" The wizard said, walking closer. Hallee looked around but it seemed that Bellatrix was back, her mask was ripped off and her hair was blowing in all directions, and Sirius had his hands full with her.

"I'm not really one for games." Hallee backed away but he followed her.

"Incarcerous!" The wizard shouted and thick ropes appeared out of the air and bound Hallee, she fell to the ground. "EVERYONE likes games. Now, I suspect you are a mudblood, your clothes, your attitude, your…" The man paused for a moment and Hallee imagined him wrinkling his nose, "Scent."

"Yea, I guess we mudbloods smell pretty bad, but at least we don't stink as bad as those rotten, stinking Death Eaters, yea?" Hallee cocked her head to the side. His hand connected with her face and a loud _SLAP _bounced off the walls of the shops.

"You WILL pay for your disrespect. Now, here is the object of the game: to see just how dirty that blood of yours really is." The Death Eater slashed his arm in a violent motion and a cut appeared on Hallee's side, blood began to seep into the snow around her. Hallee looked down at her wound, felt the sharp sting of it, and had to swallow the bile that creeped up her throat.

"Someone seems to have a lot less to say." The Death Eater sounded smug. Hallee would forever hate the sound of smugness.

Hallee spit onto the snow beside her, rather than blowing chunks all over the place, and looked him in where his eyes ought to be. She made sure to think of nothing but hate, "Someone seems very chatty after FINALLY being able to injure a seventeen year old mudblood girl after tying her up."

"SILENCE!" He shouted and moved his wand again. This time a gash appeared on her arm and Hallee had to look away, afraid that she had seen the shimmery white of bone.

The Death Eater raised his wand and Hallee winced, ready for the slashing sensation, but instead he waved it differently and her binds disappeared. "See? I will now give you a fighting chance. Come on. Come at me. Grab your wand. I will show you that I am no coward." He got into traditional dueling stance. Hallee tried to move her right arm, but at the sight of gore covering it almost threw up again. Instead she used her left and pushed herself to standing position. She held her own for a grand total of three seconds before wobbling and fainting from loss of blood.

"She's coming to!" Hallee heard a frantic voice shout. She groaned and tried to roll over in bed but firm hands held her so her belly was face up.

"Lily, lemme sleep." Hallee groaned. She heard a low chuckle and opened her eyes. She wasn't in her bed at Hogwarts. She was outside. And it was freezing. One of the reasons it was freezing was that she was currently without a shirt. Hallee would have blushed if she hadn't been so confused. She tried to sit up and look around to see where she was, but the firm hands still held her down. "Where am I?" Hallee asked groggily.

She saw that the firm hands were attached to one of the adult members of the order, who was looking at her side grimly. A woman – Madame Pomfrey! Was at her side, tutting at whatever was there. The funny thing was, Hallee couldn't feel her side, or her right arm. Hallee glanced over to make sure it was okay, but someone blocked her vision of that particular arm. "Thank God you're awake." It was Sirius.

"You're okay?" Hallee asked him. He chuckled- he was the one who had laughed when she asked Lily to let her sleep!

"Me? Poppy laughed at my burn. She put some salve on it, it's gone, see?" He showed her a new, pink stretch of skin where his burn had been. "You, on the other hand, might need some more patching up." Sirius's smile was gone for a moment, "I'm sorry, Hallee."

"What, did I lose an arm? Oh my God Sirius, if I lost an arm-"

"Relax, Miss King." Hallee turned to see Madame Pomfrey looking at her with a relieved expression, "You're arm is fine. Mr. Black, please move so we can assure her that her limbs are still intact."

"Oh yea, sorry." Sirius stood and walked back, and Hallee saw her arm. It looked the same as before, except now a long, thin, slightly raised pink scar ran from the start of her wrist until her elbow.

"I'm afraid the scar won't ever go completely away, though the swelling will go down." Madame Pomfrey said. "What I am doing here, however," Madame Pomfrey motioned to Hallee's side, that Hallee couldn't see, "Is a slightly different matter…he cut through some organs…and bone…just a bottom rib though dear, nothing to worry about. We would have operated back at Hogwarts but your situation was rather dire…WAS"

"Why can't I feel my arm or my side?" Hallee asked.

"Just some numbing potion, it'll wear off in a few hours. I doubted you wanted to feel me seal up your organs."

Hallee smiled thankfully and turned back to Sirius. "Hallee, I am SO sorry." He said again.

"For what? Listen to Poppy, all is well."

"Yea, but we wouldn't have had that moment of worry when we found you in the snow…" Sirius trailed off and his brow furrowed, "I should have taken better care of you."

"And done what? Let Bellatrix throw hexes at your back? Sirius you were doing what you had to do."

"But look at you! You have two scars, I barely got a scratch! It should be the other way around!"

"Jealous?" Hallee used her head to motion to the scar on her right arm and waggled her eyebrows. "I know I would be. These are some pre-tty badass scars."

"Shut up." But Sirius was smirking.

"Did we…erm…did we…win?" Hallee asked, for lack of a better word.

"Well we didn't lose anyone, a few people are back at Hogwarts waiting for me. You should be glad to know you were the worst we got." Hallee breathed a sigh of relief. "If you're wondering if we caught…you-know-who? Well people say he was here tonight but I never saw him, no one here did."

Sirius shook his head and Madame Pomfrey continued, "We gathered up the unconscious Death Eaters and sent them out to Azkaban…nasty place…and so I guess you could count this as a little victory."

Hallee smiled. No, they hadn't gotten Voldemort, but they had gotten many of his followers, and that was a start. Hallee looked around to see who else was here aside from the man holding her down so Poppy could work, Sirius, and Poppy. James, Lily, Remus, Dorcas, Peter, and one Hufflepuff. "Where's Alice and Frank?" Hallee asked Lily.

"Alice is in the infirmary, Frank's with her. She's fine…got stunned pretty hard…she'll be fine." Lily seemed to be reassuring herself more than Hallee.

"Well Miss King…I've done all I can do at the moment." Madame Pomfrey leant away from Hallee's side and the man stepped back, "We'll get you to the infirmary and get you on a potion routine. You should be fine in a week."

"Can I look at the scar?" Hallee asked.

"Sure. This one probably won't fade either." Hallee twisted around, a scar slightly thicker than the one on her arm ran from her last rib bone, curving over her stomach slightly, then curving back down to her side to the top of her hip bone. "Okay Sirius, I KNOW you're jealous of this one." Hallee smiled and Sirius rolled his eyes, reaching down to help Hallee up. Wait-my shirt." Hallee noticed how cold it was not being surrounded by warm bodies.

"Here." Sirius handed her her jacket. He had thrown out her white t-shirt, which was grotesquely stained.

"Thanks." Hallee buttoned it up and held his hand as he walked with her to a portkey that was set up for Hogwarts. A portkey that was sure to hurt her side like hell, but at least she would be able to head to the infirmary after. Sirius handed her the flower pot and everyone touched a finger to it before they all disappeared in a flash of blue light.

_Okay, so I think the next chapter will be the last chapter for this story, finishing it at a nice, even number. I WILL do a sequel on this…probably…and I also plan on doing a one shot of 5__th__ year wizard health…so look out for those, as well as the last chapter of this story. REVIEW._


	40. Epilogue time!

_Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for this chapter, but for some reason this summer I unexplainably got a life (Weird, right?) so anyway, this isn't really a chapter, it's more like an epilogue…but I guess it's a chapter too because it mentions new things and leads into the sequel in a way? I'll just let you decide. Anyway, thanks to my awesome sauce reviewers:_

_Aimlessly Unknown – thanks so much for your review! I'm glad you liked the story!_

_MissHollyBlack – thanks for your review! And yes, Sirius Black is one of the sexiest beasts alive ;)_

_Evershort – thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked the story!_

_A1lone1bird1lucia – haha I am proud! Thanks so much for your review! I'm glad you love this story as a child!_

_ – thanks for your review! I'm glad you're glad Hallee didn't die!_

_Swiftswallow – thanks for your review!_

_Bathsheaba – thanks for your review! _

_xXxHadesInkspellxXx – haha thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked the story!_

_LayRay – thanks for your review! And yea, Sokka and Suki are the best!_

_InsignificantBlimp – I hope school didn't suck after you only got 3 hours of sleep :/, thanks for your review! I'm guessing you're from somewhere from Europe, because you used the words 'bloody brilliant' which made me giggle :) _

_That-Lady – thanks for your review!_

_Kimmmz – thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked Hallee's kickass-ness ;)_

_Joelle8 – thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked the story!_

_Elliebaby – thanks for your review! Hah I guess now you can see if she lives through the whole chapter _

_SweetieCherrie – I was going to put the Beauxbatons thing earlier in the story, but I decided to use it as a bridge into the sequel, so you get to find out now :) _

_My brain is so dead so I couldn't really respond well to your reviews, I feel bad about that, so pretend I said something meaningful and witty to you :( _

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Harry Potter…**

A week had passed and Hallee was out of her prison, AKA the infirmary. Lily had brought her her homework, Alice had brought her changes of clothes, and Sirius had brought her…activities that were to be done once Poppy had left the room.

Classes went on as normal, people assumed Hallee had fallen off one of the moving staircases while she was on break, and didn't question her absence. Dumbledore had given her a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans when he had visited her

"You fought well, you know." He had said, smiling.

"Thanks, everyone did." Hallee said. Alice had been released from the infirmary the day she had gotten in, and the only people there were a few Slytherins who had the unfortunate experience of meeting the marauders this morning, and Hallee.

"Hallee, do you remember when you got your Hogwarts letter?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yea, I was in Alice's room. She explained to me as much as she could, and you explained the rest."

"Yes…do you remember the other letter you received that day?"

Hallee thought, and then remembered, "Beauxbatons! I had almost forgotten! They sent me a letter also, but I couldn't figure out why." She admitted.

"Hallee, Beauxbatons accepts the French, the beautiful, and the powerful. The school is almost all veela."

"Yes, Alice told me." Hallee wasn't sure where this conversation was going, Dumbledore was just repeating everything she already knew.

"Do you know the classes of Beauxbatons?"

"Well I'd imagine they're all the same ones we have here." Hallee shrugged.

"Yes, they do teach the basics…all the same classes we have…including divination. Beauxbatons has some of the best seers. Seven years ago one of them saw something in a crystal ball. It was a woman about twenty, facing Voldemort himself. She had long blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a long scar on her right arm."

Both Hallee and Dumbledore glanced at Hallee's right arm, where her long pink scar, no longer puffy, streaked across her arm.

"Wait…I would be facing Voldemort…ME? In THREE YEARS?" Hallee gulped.

"Yes, you alone, actually."

Hallee's hearbeat started racing. HER? Facing VOLDEMORT. That was impossible. Physically and mentally IMPOSSIBLE. How would she even have the nerve? She was terrified just facing his Death Eaters. She was BEAT by one of his death eaters! He could probably wave his wand and she would disintegrate in a second!

"Was I doing well?" Hallee asked, sheepishly.

"Yes, you were doing fine. You're going to go on and do great things, Hallee. Remember that."

Hallee blushed under his praise and said goodbye when he left.

Eventually Winter faded into Spring, and everyone took their NEWTS. From Lily's constant nagging about studying, Hallee had found them relatively easy. She and Sirius made plans for after Hogwarts. They were going to live in a flat together in Diagon Alley, where they would both work on their Auror training, and possibly pick up part time jobs as a sales clerks in one of the shops. Hallee had been thrilled when Sirius had asked her to live with him. She imagined all the romantic adventures they would have and her smile grew wider.

She hadn't told Sirius, or anyone, actually, about what Dumbledore had said about her facing Voldemort…Sirius would only flip out and never leave her alone, and what could her friends do anyway? Tell her 'that sucks' but in a more long-winded, polite way. Hallee pretended she wasn't stressed, and spent the rest of her year enjoying time with her friends…but mostly her…er…significant other? That seemed acceptable.

Finally, the last day of school had arrived. Alice, Frank, Lily, James, Remus, Dorcas, Sirius, Hallee and Peter were sitting in the Gryffindor common room together. Apparently Remus and Dorcas had gotten close over their training with the order, and were casually dating…interesting.

"This is it guys. Our last time in the common room on our last day of Hogwarts on our last year of Hogwarts." Lily's lower lip trembled and James slid an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey Lily, remember back in first year when you thought James was a toe rag?" Hallee grinned. She was lying on the couch with her feet on Alice's lap and her head in Sirius's lap, he was playing with her hair.

"Hey Hallee, remember when you were hopelessly in love with Sirius Black from the first time you saw him on the train?" Lily retorted, everyone laughed.

"Hey Lily, remember when the Marauders stole all the stuff from our room so we used you to seduce James into giving us our things back?" Hallee laughed.

"Hey Hallee, remember when Sirius turned your hair blue?"

"Hey Lily remember how James redecorated the Great Hall with green candles and red roses for you?"

"Hey Hallee remember how you never came back to your dorm that one night you were with Sirius?"

"Hey Lily…uh…hm…I'm out of ideas." Hallee grimaced.

"You tried. It's not your fault Evans is perfect in every single way." Sirius shrugged.

"I am not perfect!" Lily shouted, but everyone in the room nodded to Sirius's statement.

"James! Tell them I am not PERFECT!" Lily shouted.

"Well, you have a bit of a short temper…but to be truthful I find that a turn on…."

Lily rolled her eyes, "I am SO not perfect." She grumbled.

"Lily, you're smart, responsible, graceful, beautiful, mature…God made you and then went 'hot damn I did good'." Alice said, making everyone laugh again.

"You make me sound so boring." Lily sulked.

"You made out with James after drinking half a bottle of firewhisky…that wasn't boring." Hallee helped.

"Not boring AT ALL." James Patted Lily on the shoulder.

"And you whooped that Death Eater's ARSE in battle." Dorcas chimed in.

"Yea, that WAS pretty awesome." Lily grinned and James pulled her closer to his side.

"Cough PERFECT cough." Alice smiled. Lily just threw her shoe in Alice's direction. Alice threw Lily's shoe back, and Lily caught it before it hit her in the face.

"Now girls, let's not have this break into a fight." Frank said.

James turned to look at Frank and mouthed 'don't break this up.'

"Hey guys, I know how weird it is for me to be the responsible one…but the train leaves in five minutes." Hallee stood and stretched.

"Can we just stay here?" Alice whined, "Maybe they'd forget us and we could hang out here all summer."

Frank stood up and helped Alice to her feet.

Sirius stood and stretched next to Hallee and grabbed both their trunks.

"Sirius, I can pull my own, I'm quite strong." Hallee flexed her quidditch muscles. (Gryffindor had won the cup, of course, but Hallee and Sirius had missed the celebration party…they were busy doing other things…)

"I know you can pull your own, but just get on my back." Sirius bent so Hallee could get on.

"Why?"

"Piggy back ride of course! This is the last time we ever board the Hogwarts Express you know."

Hallee grinned and clambered onto Sirius's back, "Giddy up, we have a train to catch." She said in his ear, and he laughed and walked out the portrait hole.

"BYE FAT LADY!" Hallee shouted to the portrait.

"Bye! Fair Winds!" She shouted back, pulling out a hanky and blowing her painted nose into it, crying.

Sirius and Hallee said goodbye to all the portraits and ghosts they passed, including Peeves, who instead of TRULY hurting them just saluted to the two and made some rude remarks about their escapades in broom closets. As they were walking away Sirius rolled his eyes, "I don't know WHERE he gets his information, only HALF of the things he said were true." Hallee giggled.

"Half of what things?" Remus asked, catching up to them.

"Nothing." Sirius said quickly, causing Hallee to laugh harder.

oOoOoOoO

"Sirius, come on, this is our LAST PRANK on the Hogwarts Express." James begged.

"Nah, I'm good." Sirius stretched out, draping an arm over Hallee.

"Fine, whatever." James pouted but left the compartment with Remus and Peter.

"We should make sure they don't kill anyone." Lily sighed and stood up, Alice and Dorcas following. Frank looked around, he, Hallee, and Sirius the only people left in the compartment. "Er…excuse me." He stood and got out as quickly as possible.

Hallee started laughing and Sirius looked at her, "What's so funny?"

"I'm starting to get the feeling that it was Frank who walked in on us when we were trying that one thing…."

Sirius started laughing also and stood up, walking over to the door, "Well, like James said, this IS the last ride on the Hogwarts Express." He clicked the lock on the door and moved to pull down the shade.

"Sirius! Here? In the compartment? I am NOT one of those skanks you used to date!" Hallee glared at him and Sirius sighed, removing his hand from the shade.

"You're right. It's just that sometimes I can't help myself…you're just so…sexy…sometimes." He sat back down and snaked an arm around her waist.

Hallee bit her lip and looked at Sirius out of the corner of her eye…She stood up slowly and walked over the window and pulled down the shade, "Screw it, this is our last train ride, anyway." And she pounced.

FIN

_There you are, the final installment of Brace Face. The story has come to an end :(,see you in the sequel…and from one fan fiction lover to another…MISCHIEF MANAGED _


End file.
